Conociendo el futuro para luchar en el pasado y tener un presente
by Anva19
Summary: Esta historia es sobre como Lily y los merodeadores juntos con la segunda generación leen los libros sobre la vida de Harry.
1. 1978

Era un día soleado en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos de séptimo curso estaban en los jardines disfrutando que ya habían terminado sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Tres chicos y una chica se encontraban en el lago, los chicos eran conocidos como los merodeadores y eran unos grandes bromistas, mejores amigos desde que llegaron a Hogwarts; y la chica era una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación y era novia de uno de los chicos.

Dos de los chicos se encontraban mirando divertidos la discusión que la chica y el otro chico tenían.

-SIRIUS BLACK- dijo la chica, era de estatura mediana, delgada y muy bonita, tenía el cabello de un rojo oscuro que brillaba a la luz del sol, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que eran cálidos pero en esos momentos estaban oscurecidos por la discusión que tenía con el chico.

-Alto ahí pelirroja- le respondió el chico, él era alto y muy apuesto, con su cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía una sonrisa pícara que siempre lo caracterizaba y miraba a la pelirroja con sus ojos grises llenos de diversión. -No me insultes así, Lily- dijo.

-No te he insultado, Black - la pelirroja dijo el apellido del chico con sorna.

-Si me has insultado Evans, me dijiste Black - dijo Sirius con un puchero y luego miró a uno de sus amigos.

-James dile que no me insulte- le dijo a su amigo.

-Tú comenzaste pulgoso- respondió James, quien era el novio de Lily, él era alto, tenía el cuerpo bien formado gracias al Quidditch al igual que Sirius. Su cabello era negro azabache y siempre paraba desordenado ya que era imposible de peinar, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y llevaba gafas pero estas no hacían que opacarán sus ojos chocolates que en esos momentos brillaban de diversión.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido para luego mirar a su otro amigo.

-Remus- Sirius miro al tercer chico quien se había puesto a leer- Cornamenta no me quiere ayudar y encima me dijo pulgoso- dijo Sirius secándose una lágrima falsa.

-No molestes Sirius, tienes bien merecido que Lily te diga así - le respondió el chico, era alto y mas delgado que los otros dos, tenía el cabello castaño, algunas cicatrices en el rostro, y unos ojos color miel que transmitían paz.

-Vaya, vaya, con amigos como ustedes no necesito enemigos -bufo Sirius- puedes creerlo pelirroja, el arrogante de tu novio y el prefecto perfecto ni siquiera me defienden de ti -dijo dramáticamente, ganándose un zape de la pelirroja mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él.

-Claro maltraten al pobre perrito- dijo con otro puchero que lo hizo ver infantil. -Cálmate Canuto, sabes que Lunático- señalo a su amigo- y yo siempre te apoyamos, pero...-James no termino ya que Remus continuo.

-Ninguno de los dos somos tan idiotas como para molestar a Lily- termino Remus y Lily les sonrió.-Claro sin ofender a los presentes- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-No sé porque siento que me has insultado Lunático- dijo Canuto entre cerrando los ojos. -Para nada Canuto, jamás me burlaría de ti -respondió Remus con sarcasmo a lo que James y Lily rieron.

-Ya Canuto, cállate y disfruta que terminamos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- le dijo James y Sirius se acostó en el pasto.

La pelirroja se sentó en las piernas de su novio quien paso sus manos por la cintura de esta y la abrazo con mucho amor.

-Lily, te he dicho que eres hermosa- dijo el azabache mirando a su novia con una sonrisa boba a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo.

\- Y yo alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy apuesto- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa haciendo que el azabache sonriera más.

-Por Merlín ya comenzaron con sus cursilerías- bufo el joven Black.

-Cállate pulgoso- dijeron a coro Lily y James para luego mirarse y besarse tiernamente. Pero su beso fue interrumpido cuando sintieron que les arrojaban pasto, al separarse vieron a Sirius que ya se había levantado y les arrojaba pasto.

-Yo te mato Black- dijo Lily y saco su varita comenzando a perseguir a Sirius por el lago.

-Siempre supe que Lily sería quien asesinaría a Sirius- dijo como si nada Remus mientras guardaba su libro y veía como Lily hacia levitar a pelinegro y lo lanzaba al lago.

-Yo también, pero pensé que lo haría cuando estábamos en tercero-. Dijo James mientras se reía y aplaudía a Lily quien regresaba con una sonrisa y se sentaba al costado de su novio.

Después de unos minutos Sirius salió del lago y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Son unos traidores- los acusó - lo entiendo de Cornamenta ya que desde que esta con la pelirroja esta echo todo un dominado- Oye dijo James pero Sirius lo ignoró - pero tú Lunático como no pudiste ayudarme.

-Pues vi que te hacía falta un baño y que mejor que el calamar gigante te sobará la espalda- le respondió Remus y sus amigos comenzaron a reír ante la cara del pelinegro.

-Muy gracioso Lupin- lo miro mal pero luego recupero su sonrisa. - Miren lo que encontré en el fondo cuando la dulce pelirroja me lanzó - Sirius le mostró una especie de cadena que tenía un reloj; James, Lily y Remus veían el pequeño reloj que se balanceaba entre las manos de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacia un giratiempo en el lago?- pregunto Sirius también mirando el reloj- ¿Creen que pasaría algo si le doy vueltas?

-No creo que sea lo correcto Sirius- hablo Lily- deberíamos tener cuidado con eso, ya que jugar con el tiempo podría ser muy peligroso- a lo que los otros dos chicos asintieron y Sirius puso los ojos en blancos.

-No pasará nada solo una vuelta- y antes que sus otros dos amigos le dijeran algo Sirius dio una vuelta al giratiempo y nada paso.

-Ya ven, no pas...- pero el pelinegro no termino la frase ya que el giratiempo comenzó a dar vuelta y una luz blanca comenzó a absorber uno por uno a los cuatro.

Lily y James lograron sujetarse las manos antes que la luz los separará, era como si viajaran por otra dimensión, vieron varias imágenes pero ellos no sabían de que se trataban; lo mismo les pasaba a Sirius y Remus. Lo curioso fue que los tres aunque no estaban juntos escucharon una voz que les dejó un mensaje claro.

 _"La vida puede acabar como comienza. Un amigo te puede ser leal como también te puede traicionar. Es momento que decidan si su futuro quieren cambiar o regresar al pasado y sufrir un trágico final. Tiempo tendrán pero todo dependerá de lo que decidan, por ello en este viaje están. Piensen y junten información que al regresar les servirá"._

Después que la voz terminó de hablas los cuatro sintieron que caían. Remus cayó en el mismo sitio que estuvo antes que la luz lo absorbiera, Lily cayó encima de James también en el mismo lugar que estaban cuando la luz los absorbió y Sirius cayó en el lago.

Cuando Sirius llego con los otros tres dijo.

-Eso sí que fue asombroso- pero James y Remus lo miraban haciéndole señas de que se quedará callado, pero Sirius no les hizo caso y siguió - hay que admitir que girar eso fue un error- eso fue lo que la paciencia de Lily pudo soportar y grito.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK, ¡YO TE MATO!- y con una velocidad extraordinaria Lily saco su varita y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones.

-Cálmate pelirroja, no pasó nada- decía Sirius mientras corría.

-Que no pasó nada, QUE NO PASÓ NADA- grito una vez más la pelirroja pero se quedó callada al ver delante de ella al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien observaba a los cuatro jóvenes con una sonrisa melancólica, ya que tres de ellos estaban muertos y uno en una misión importante.

-Profesor- dijo Sirius quien se escondió detrás del director- la pelirroja me quiere matar, quiere privar al mundo de esta belleza- el director sonrió mientras observaba a Lily hacer esfuerzos por controlarse y a James y a Remus esfuerzos por no reírse.

Luego se puso serio y se preguntó cómo habían llegado, pero las preguntas no se las haría ahí ya que sería raro que los demás alumnos los vieran.

-Vamos a mi despacho- dijo serio haciendo que los chicos se pusieran serios y que Lily se preocupará; al ver la el rostro de los cuatro Dumbledore les sonrió.- No han hecho nada malo, solo quiero saber cómo llegaron a este tiempo- esto los confundió más.

-Parece que tanta mandrágora hizo que Dumbledore se volviera loco- susurro Sirius y Lily le dio un zape que por poco hace que su cabeza se separé de su cuerpo.

-Ten más respeto- le dijo la pelirroja- director a que se refiere cuando dice que quiere saber ¿cómo llegamos a este tiempo?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

-Lo que pasa señorita Evans, es que estamos en 1996- dijo el director.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Canuto- dijeron en coro James y Remus. Sirius los miró sin entender pero cuando estos dos señalaron a Lily y vio que la pelirroja estaba tan roja como su cabello se dio cuenta que no llegaría a mañana.

-Ahora si Black- dijo despacio Lily- ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

 **Primer capítulo espero les guste.**

 **En este Fic solo estarán la primera y segunda generación, pero si ustedes quieren también a la tercera pues me lo dicen en los comentarios, ya que sus deseos para mi son ordenes.**

 **Sobra decir que esta historia es Hanny ya que amo a esa pareja, pero también habrán momentos de las otras parejitas.**

 **Aquí Ginny ya no esta con Michael Corner pero Dean esta comenzando a intentar algo con ella.**

 **Harry comienza a darse cuenta que Ginny ya no es solo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo sino que también es su amiga, pero como nuestro querido azabache es lento demorará en descubrir que esta enamorado de ella (igual habrá muchos momentos Hanny)**

 **Trataré de que la personalidad de los personajes sea fiel a lo que nos dejo nuestra reina J.K.**

 **Sin más que decir mírense en el espejo y sonrían ya que son hermosas y hermosos; y sobre todo no dejen que sus problemas les quiten la alegría. Sean felices V**


	2. 1996

_-Ahora si Black- dijo despacio Lily- ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!_

Lily sostenía su varita tan fuerte que de la punta salían chispas rojas.

-Cornamenta dile algo a la pelirroja- dijo Sirius que se escondía detrás del director que veía todo con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo James- lo calló la pelirroja al ver que su novio iba a hablar.- Lo siento Canuto, estas solo- le dijo James.

-Maldito dominado- susurro el pelinegro pero después se arrepintió cuando un hechizo paso muy cerca de él.

-Señorita Evans-dijo calmado el director- asesinar al señor Black no hará que regresen a su tiempo- hasta el director me quiere muerto dijo Sirius quien salía detrás del director. El director al escuchar esto sonrió tristemente.

-Vayamos a mi despacho, ahí encontraremos la manera de regresarlos a su tiempo- dijo el director pero fue interrumpido por Remus.

-Señor, mire esto- Remus se acercó al director y le entrego un paquete y una carta, el director abrió la carta y mientras iba leyendo se iba poniendo serio, miro a los chicos y les volvió a decir que fueran a su despacho, pero antes les lanzo un hechizo desilusionador para que los demás estudiantes no los vieran.

Al llegar al despacho el director le quito el hechizo he hizo aparecer cuatro sillas para que se sentaran mientras él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Nos dirá que eran esos paquetes- la curiosidad de Lily hizo que el director sonriera.

-Ya sé porque están en este tiempo- les dijo el director- esta carta si es cierta, dice que están aquí para cambiar algunos hechos en el pasado, es decir, en su presente.

Los cuatro miraron al profesor sin entender nada.

-¿No fue culpa de Sirius?- dijo confundido Remus.

-No señor Lupin, no fue culpa del joven Black, aunque debo admitir que fue una irresponsabilidad darle una vuelta a un artefacto tan raro como un giratiempo- esto lo dijo mirando serio a Sirius y este tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Nos dirá lo de la carta- dijo James quien estaba mirando los paquetes y recibió un leve manotazo de Lily- ¿por qué me pegas?

-Por desesperado- Sirius y Remus comenzaron a reír y Lily los miro y estos comenzaron a reemplazar la risa por tos. Dumbledore solo los veía divertido.

-Ahora les leeré la carta pero le pediré que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado-. Los cuatro asintieron y el director comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Hola profesor Dumbledore, esperamos que esta carta haya llegado con los libros si fue así entonces el hechizo funcionó a la perfección y si no pues ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos._

 _Ahora, como dije antes si el hechizo funcionó algunas personas de 1978 habrán llegado a su tiempo y esto es debido a qué queremos que con su ayuda se logre cambiar algunas cosas de su pasado y que su presente sea un lugar con paz y que nuestro futuro aunque estamos en paz no esté lleno de dolor por la pérdida de seres queridos._

 _En los siete libros encontrarán formas para lograr esa paz y antes de que empiecen a leer necesitan el permiso del involucrado principal mientras esto no sea así las hojas seguirán en blanco (si se preguntan por qué, fue idea de uno de nosotros porque sabíamos que Sirius iba a querer adelantarse)_

-Vaya ya nadie confía en este pobre chico inocente- dijo Sirius y esta vez el que lo golpeo fue Remus.

 _... Harry Potter es quien tiene que aceptar que se lea su vida._

 _Y antes de que Lily, James, Sirius y Remus pregunten quien es Harry Potter, profesor le rogamos que solo les cuente lo que paso esa noche nada más y también lo que sucedió en el Ministerio, ya que no creo que aguanten hasta el primer capítulo._

 _Sin más nos despedimos, que la lectura sea provechosa y nos estaremos comunicando más adelante por el mismo medio._

 _PD: Varias personas irán llegando conforme los libros avances. Quizás en algún momento nosotros mismos lleguemos a ir"._

Dumbledore termino de leer y miro a los chicos.

-¿Quién envió la carta?- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-No tiene emisor- dijo el profesor volteando la carta.- Ahora bien, les contaré sobre Harry- los cuatro miraron expectantes al profesor y Dumbledore comenzó a explicarles lo sucedido aquella noche y en el ministerio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una pelirroja de piel pálida con pecas alrededor de sus mejillas y ojos color chocolate, caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su hermano, a su amiga y al chico que quería pero que se había resignado a solo verlo como amigo.

Llevaba más de diez minutos buscándolos hasta que vio una cabellera castaña y una cabellera pelirroja, aunque le pareció raro no ver una cabellera azabache.

-Hola, los estaba buscando. ¿Dónde se habían metido?- lo último lo pregunto con una sonrisa burlona que solo una castaña con cabello enmarañado entendió y se sonrojo.

-¿Para qué nos buscabas?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo, alto con ojos azules como el mar y que no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de su hermana y el sonrojo de su mejor amiga.

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que los buscará a ustedes tres, pero como Harry no está- se encogió de hombros- y me dijo que fueran al gran comedor.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. - ¿Y para qué quiere que vayamos?- pregunto la castaña.

-Dijo que era importante -se volvió a encoger de hombros- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Está en los dormitorios- respondió Ron- no quiere hablar con nadie desde la muerte de Sirius- finalizo algo triste.

-Vaya, entiendo- dijo la pelirroja- iré a buscarlo- comenzó a caminar y antes que le dijeran algo dijo- Acaban de servir la merienda- eso fue suficiente para escuchar a su hermano decirle a Hermione que se apurara para ir a comer, sonrió y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió a la escalera que la llevaba al cuarto de los chicos de quinto curso. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro despacio.

Se quedó en silencio un momento observando al chico de cabello azabache desordenado en su cama como los ojos cerrados, se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar.

-No quiero hablar con nadie Ron- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien que Ron y yo tengamos el mismo color de cabello pero tampoco es para que nos confundas - dijo la pelirroja sobresaltando al muchacho quien abrió los ojos dejando ver el hermoso color esmeralda que estos tenían.

Harry vio a Ginny y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Déjame- dijo con fastidió- no quiero hablar con nadie- continuo diciendo, él no entendía porque no lo dejaban solo.

Ginny frunció el ceño un poco ya que no le gustaba ese tonito de voz del azabache y decidió ignorarlo.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere que todos vayamos al gran comedor, dice que hay una gran sorpresa- sonrió.

-QUE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE- grito Harry haciendo que Ginny se sobresalte- NO ENTIENDES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, ACASO NO ENTIENDEN ESO- seguía gritando, sentía ira, sabía que la pelirroja no tenía la culpa pero necesitaba desquitarse. Ginny no iba a permitir que Harry le gritara por más que lo necesitará y cuando Harry iba a seguir gritando no se lo permitió.

-ESCÚCHAME POTTER- grito y Harry se quedó callado rápidamente- no eres él único que quería a Sirius- si era el único susurro el azabache pero la pelirroja lo escucho- no lo eras, en el poco tiempo que lo conocí llegue a tenerle mucho cariño, el profesor Lupin lo conocía desde que comenzaron Hogwarts eran amigos y ahora no solo perdió a tu padre sino también a Sirius...

-YA BASTA, TÚ NO SABES LO QUE DICES- dijo Harry- AHORA DÉJAME SOLO.

-Entonces quédate solo, anda has lo que Voldemort quiere, pierde a tus amigos y aíslate en tu dolor- dijo la pelirroja calmada y Harry se sorprendió que Ginny dijera el nombre de Voldemort- y has que Sirius y tus padres se avergüencen de tu comportamiento- la pelirroja sabía que se había pasado pero no soportaba que Harry estuviera así y antes que el azabache contestará le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta- yo ya cumplí en decirte lo que me pidieron, ya depende de ti si quieres ir- salió del cuarto y bajo para luego salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Harry se había quedado pasmado, ni Ron ni Hermione le habían hablado así y siempre se iban cuando él comenzaba a gritar, pero la pelirroja le había respondido y él sabía que ella tenía razón, no iba a dejar que Voldemort lo alejará de sus amigos y estaba claro que sus padres ni Sirius querían que el dolor lo consumiera; se puso de pie y salió corriendo de su cuarto, cuando salió por el retrato se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja hermana de su mejor amigo esperándolo.

-Te demoraste mucho Potter- dijo con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry apenado- no me digas Potter, no me gusta que mis amigos me digan así- sonrió y la pelirroja también lo hizo.

-Está bien Harry, ahora vamos que debemos ser los únicos que faltamos.

-Pero antes, quiero decirte que me disculpes por gritarte, no debí desahogarme contigo y todo lo que dijiste es cierto- dijo cabizbajo y la pelirroja lo miro con ternura pero él no se dio cuenta de eso.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ahora vamos- la pelirroja comenzó a correr- Vamos Potter- lo dijo con burla- no dejarás que una chica te gané- Harry comenzó a correr siguiendo a la pelirroja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el Gran Comedor todos ya habían llegado, solo faltaba la menor de los Weasley y Harry.

Todos los alumnos estaban conversando entre sí, y Hermione y Ron miraban hacia la puerta esperando que Ginny convenciera a Harry. Los dos sonrieron cuando vieron llegar a Ginny con Harry riendo.

Hermione no podía entender como Harry no se daba cuenta que la pelirroja era lo que él necesita, pero sabía que su amigo era lento y que ella estaba intentando algo nuevo con Dean. Mientras que Ron veía a su hermana y su mejor amigo entrar riendo decidió seguir comiendo.

-Te gané- Ginny fue la primera en entrar. - No es cierto, tú comenzaste a correr antes que yo- le debatió el azabache mientras se dirigían a su mesa. -Detalles, puros detalles, nos vemos luego- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y se fue a sentar al costado de Dean a quien le regalo una sonrisa; mientras Harry se iba a sentar con Ron y Hermione a quien les sonrió en modo de disculpas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

James, Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban fueran del Gran Comedor con un hechizo desilusionador, estaban conversando pero se quedaron en silencio cuando un chico parecido a James y una pelirroja llegaron corriendo y riendo, Lily supo en seguida que él era su hijo y quería ir con él pero James negó con la cabeza. Cuando los dos entraron, ellos volvieron a hablar.

-Es tan parecido a James- dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos mientras James sonreía. - Y si lo que dijo el profesor es cierto, él tiene tus hermosos ojos- James le dio un beso en la frente a su novia.

-Y vieron que estaba con una linda pelirroja- sonrió pícaramente Sirius- otro más que cayó en las redes de una cabellera pelirroja, ojala ella no tenga mal carácter - lo último lo dijo en un susurro que solo Remus escucho y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chicos guardemos silencio y esperemos que el profesor Dumbledore diga que entremos, esto sí que será una gran sorpresa para ellos.

Mientras ellos guardaban silencio escuchaban lo que decía el profesor dentro, quien ya estaba leyendo la carta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-1978- dijo Harry captando lo que leía el profesor y una esperanza se le instaló en su pecho. Sus padres estarían ahí pensó y eso hacía que viera hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-Sí que Ginny tenía razón, el profesor tenía una gran sorpresa- dijo Ron mientras seguía escuchando al profesor.

-Pero jugar así con el tiempo puede ser peli...- estaba diciendo la castaña pero se quedó callada cuando vio en la mirada de su amigo azabache alegría e ilusión.

-Ahora- dijo Dumbledore- haré que estas cuatro personas ingresen. -James, Lily, Sirius y Remus- pueden pasar.

Afuera del Gran comedor los cuatro se deshicieron de los hechizos desilusionadores e ingresaron al gran comedor donde todos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos.

Harry vio entrar a los cuatro visitantes y se puso de pie enseguida, estaba pálido y sabía que en algún momento se desmayaría. Sus padres y padrino que estaban muertos, se encontraban ahí mirándolo y su profesor de DCAO también estaba ahí más joven y alegre que en la actualidad.

Todos miraban la escena y no decían nada. Harry estaba sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando los cuatro se pararon enfrente de él y Lily dijo.

-Hijo- eso fue todo lo que Harry soporto para que su mundo literalmente se volviera negro, ya que Harry Potter se había desmayado de la impresión.

Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos luego de un rato y lo primero que vio fueron las caras pecosas de Ron y Ginny y el cabello enmarañado de Hermione.

Ron ayudo a que Harry se levantará quien con dificultad lo hizo. Al momento que se puso de pie comenzó a buscar con la mirada a las cuatro personas que habían estado frente a él y los encontró. Seguían parados mirándolo, Lily y James tenían lágrimas en los ojos aunque también tenían una sonrisa.

Harry debía admitir que era idéntico a su padre y casi de su misma estatura y que aunque tenía los ojos de su madre, los de ella eran mucho más brillantes, que hacían resaltar su piel blanca y su cabello rojo oscuro. También vio a su padrino quien le sonreía y Harry vio que sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca y tenía un brillo bromista brillo que cuando él lo conoció no tenía y por ultimo estaba Remus, joven y apuesto y pareciendo un chico de 17 quizás de 18 años y no como alguien que lucía más de su edad.

Sus amigos le dieron paso y Harry comenzó a caminar hacia esas cuatro personas. Veía a Lily que abrió los brazos y Harry solo pudo correr y abrazarla, abrazo que James no espero para unirse, Remus y Sirius decidieron dejarle ese momento a ellos tres primero.

Harry no lloraba solo abrazaba a Lily y se dejaba abrazar por ella y por James.

-Perdónenme- decía James- yo deje que llegará a ustedes- él si no podía retener las lágrimas al igual que Lily.

-No fue tú culpa James- le decía Lily- fue...- pero Lily no termino de hablar ya que Harry habló.

-Fue mi culpa, por mi ustedes están muertos- se separó de ellos y miro a Sirius- perdóname, si no hubiera ido, si hubiera aprendido a cerrar mi mente- decía Harry. Sirius se acercó a Harry.

-No fue tu culpa, Dumbledore nos contó solo un poco y déjame decirte que yo hubiera dado y daría mi vida solo por protegerte a ti, a tus padres y a Remus, ustedes son mi familia. Así que no digas que fue tú culpa-. Antes de que Harry hablara, el director dijo.

-Señor Potter- el director y tanto James como Harry lo miraron-Harry- dijo entonces y el azabache miro al director- esto no fue culpa de usted y como le dije hace una semana fue culpa de mi edad y de creer que sabía todo- Harry iba a decir algo pero Dumbledore levanto la mano- ahora según esta carta todo esto podría cambiar o podría empeorar- Lily volvió a abrazar a Harry- y como decía la carta es momento que usted decida lo que haremos.

Harry miro al director y luego a sus padres y Sirius, y las dudas se disiparon, él haría lo que fuera porque sus padres y Sirius no murieran y como dijo Ginny, que Remus no perdiera a sus dos mejores amigos. Volteo y vio a Ron y Hermione quienes lo veían con determinación y supo que ellos estaban de acuerdo con él. Volvió a ver al director y dijo lo más seguro que pudo.

-Estoy dispuesto a que se lea mi vida- el director sonrió al igual que la profesora McGonagall quien estaba feliz de ver a esos cuatro chicos juntos y ante el pesar de Snape, él también estaba feliz de ver a Lily, aunque no lo demostrará.

-Es momento que empecemos- dijo el director cogiendo el primer libro y que decía- **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

El director miro a los cinco que seguían de pie y les pidió que tomaran asiento, Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione y al costado de él se sentaron James y Lily, pero antes que Sirius tomará asiento codeo a James y le señalo a la pelirroja que estaba con Harry cuando lo vieron. James frunció el ceño al ver que la chica estaba sentada y le sonreía a otro chico. Negó y procuro luego hablar con su hijo.

-El primer capítulo- dijo Dumbledore al ver que ya se habían sentado- es **"El niño que vivió"**

Pero antes que Dumbledore comenzara a leer la luz que había traído a los del pasado volvió a aparecer y más gente salió de esta, pero esta vez las personas cayeron con más sutileza que los anteriores.

 **Sé que aquí no están las reacciones de Snape ni de McGonagall, pero ellos ya habían visto a los cuatro visitantes antes, sus reacciones estarán en los capítulos que vienen, al igual que las reacciones de los merodeadores y Lily cuando Dumbledore les conto sobre Harry.**

 **Sé que alguien pidió Dramione pero a mi me gusta la pareja Romione, a los que le gusta la primera pareja lo siento mucho pero no los uniré en esta historia :/ ... Lo que si les prometo es que hare unos cuantos momentos entre Hermione y Draco (solo amistad ya que para Draco me gusta más Astoria)**

 **¿Quisiera saber que piensan sobre los actores que actuaran en la obra Harry Potter y el niño maldito?**

 **Sin más, Sonrían que aunque el mundo que vivimos esta cada vez peor siempre hay motivos para mostrar una sonrisa :)... Sean felices V**


	3. Capítulo 1:El niño que vivió

_Pero antes que Dumbledore comenzara a leer la luz que había traído a los del pasado volvió a aparecer y más gente salió de esta, pero esta vez las personas cayeron con más sutileza que los anteriores._

Todos en el Gran Comedor veían expectantes a las personas que habían llegado y como la luz seguía cubriéndolos no los habían reconocido.

Cuando la luz desapareció todos vieron a los gemelos Weasley, a los señores Weasley y Narcissa Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto un pelirrojo. -No tengo la menor idea George-. Dijo un chico idéntico al primero.

-Fred, George- grito Ginny y se acercó a sus hermanos y a los cuales abrazo, Ron hizo lo mismo y los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Arthur querido ¿Estás bien?- pregunto una pelirroja con ojos chocolate iguales a su hija, a su esposo que estaba junto a ella.

-Si querida- le dijo un hombre pelirrojo aunque ya se estaba quedando calvo y con gafas a su esposa.

-Papá, mamá- dijeron los cuatro pelirrojos y se acercaron a sus padres.- ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- pregunto Ron a lo que sus hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la sensibilidad de Ron.

-Ronald ¿qué manera es esa de hablarle a tus padres?- lo reprendió Molly.

-Lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo y su madre le sonrió.

-No sabemos, yo le estaba sirviendo la cena a su padre y de la nada aparecimos aquí.

-Vaya, parece que los que enviaron la carta no solo querían sorprender a Harry- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?- pregunto Molly algo preocupada. - Nada malo mamá, creo que él está feliz.

-Sí, tan feliz que se desmayó- dijo Ron con una sonrisa ganándose un zape de su hermana.

-Creo que mejor nos sentamos- dijo Fred, a lo que todos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Narcissa con toda la elegancia de una Black se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y llego donde estaba su hijo, un chico con el cabello rubio platinado, cara puntiaguda y ojos grises, quien miraba a su madre sin demostrar nada.

-Draco- saludo Narcissa y se sentó a su costado sin decir nada más.

Sirius había reconocido a la mujer y al hombre pelirrojo, ya que el hombre era su primo y también reconoció a la otra mujer que había llegado con ellos ya que era su prima, no le tomo importancia y siguió concentrado en la familia pelirroja. Codeo a James cuando la pelirroja que estaba con el muchacho moreno se levantó y fue hacia los pelirrojos gemelos.

-Creo que son sus padres- dijo Sirius.

-¿En serio Sirius?, si no lo dices ni cuenta nos damos- dijo Remus con sarcasmo.

-Lunático, que no sea tan inteligente como tú no te da derecho a hablarme así- se cruzó de brazos el animago y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear- les dijo Lily a lo que los dos se quedaron callados.

-Ellos son los Weasley- le dijo James a Lily en un susurro- según mamá y papá ellos son una de las familias más honradas y humildes que existen-. Lily miraba a la familia pelirroja y se dio cuenta que lo que decía su novio era cierto y sonrió. -Mira ahí vienen- dijo James cuando la familia pelirroja se acercaba.

Los cuatro vieron que la familia pelirroja se acercaba a la mesa Gryffindor y vieron a Harry levantarse y saludarlos con una sonrisa al igual que la muchacha castaña.

-Parece que Harry los conoce- dijo Lily a su novio quien asintió. -Eso hará que para Harry todo sea fácil- susurro James y luego negó cuando Lily lo vio, luego un grito de sorpresa y alegría los hizo poner atención de nuevo.

-SIRIUS- gritaron los gemelos y Molly pero fue la pelirroja mayor la única que se acercó y abrazo al pelinegro, Sirius también la abrazo algo sorprendido. Luego se separó de él y vio al resto que la veían.

-Un gusto- saludo Lily con una gran sonrisa al igual que James y Remus. Molly los miro con lágrimas en los ojos y luego miro a Harry quien sonreía con nostalgia.

-Molly Weasley- se presentó- y ellos son George y Fred mis hijos- señalo a los gemelos quienes veían a James y a Harry- y él- llamo a Arthur - es mi esposo- el señor Weasley se acercó y les tendió la mano pero los cuatro lo abrazaron.

-Vaya hermanita- le dijo George a Ginny- ahora ya conoces a tus suegros- finalizo para luego reírse y sentarse junto a Fred mientras Ginny se sonrojaba un poco y para su mala suerte Sirius había escuchado y le lanzo una mirada pícara que hizo que se sonrojará y negara con la cabeza, para luego sentarse con Dean.

Dumbledore al ver que ya estaban sentados y habían salido de su asombro inicial, paso a explicarles el por qué estaban ellos ahí y para que entendieran mejor leyó la carta de nuevo.

-Mira Feorge nos sacan de nuestra tienda para leer libros-. Dijo Fred. - Y no cualquier libro querido Gred, sino nada más y nada menos que de nuestro querido cuatro ojos- finalizo George causando la risa de todos incluyendo a los merodeadores y aunque Lily lo evitará también tenía una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos, silencio- les dijo su madre quien también sonreía y los gemelos se quedaron callado.

-Ahora bien- dijo con una sonrisa el director el primer libro se llama **"Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"**

El trio suspiro ya que se revelaría todo lo que hicieron ese año y sabían que serían castigados.

-El primer capítulo se llama **"El niño que vivió"** \- comenzó a leer el director.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-Sí, sí muy normales- susurro Harry aunque nadie lo escucho.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

-Ay no- dijo Lily creyendo saber de quien se trataba, ya que su hermana estudiaba con un chico con ese apellido.

James la miro levantando una ceja pero Lily solo negó con la cabeza y los dos volvieron a prestar atención.

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

Por la descripción de la señora Dursley, Lily supo de inmediato que hablaban de su hermana e instintivamente miro a Harry quien asintió a su madre y este suspiro resignada.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que Harry es mejor que ese niño- dijo Sirius en un susurro a Remus.

-Si se mantiene lejos de ti, claro que será alguien mejor- le dijo Remus dejando a Sirius sin habla y ofendido.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Vaya tontería- dijo Ginny quien estaba al frente de James y Lily quienes la miraron interrogantes. -No los conozco mucho- dijo mirándolos- pero por lo que me contó Sirius -el mencionado la miró- ustedes fueron o son unas grandes personas-. James y Lily le sonrieron.

-¿Me conociste?- pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-Por supuesto- respondió Harry por Ginny- todos pasamos el verano contigo- le sonrió su ahijado y Sirius solo sonrió como niño.

-Lo que dice Ginny es cierto, señores Potter. Sirius siempre decía que ustedes eran buenas personas y que Harry tiene mucho de los dos- agrego Hermione mirando a la pareja y haciendo que la sonrisa de James y Lily se agrandara.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Lily se puso triste, ya que aunque no se llevara con su hermana, ella la quería, James le paso un brazo por los hombros y la abrazo.

Harry solo veía la escena y no sabía que pensar o qué pensarían sus padres cuando se enteraran del trato de los Dursley hacia él.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Yo no soy un completo inútil- dijo James ofendido.

Snape que pensaba todo lo contrario a lo que dijo James prefirió no decir nada y seguir escuchando la lectura.

-Según Sirius si lo era señor Potter- dijo Ron, James miro mal al pelirrojo amigo de su hijo- pero él dijo que lo era cuando la señora Potter lo mandaba hacer las cosas al estilo muggle- finalizo el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a James y que los demás rieran y que Sirius se ganará un golpe de Lily.

\- ¿Por qué me pegas si no he dicho nada?- se sobo Sirius la cabeza.

-Pero lo harás- dio por finalizada la discusión la pelirroja mientras Sirius seguía sobándose la cabeza.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Como si yo hubiera querido juntarme con él **-** dijo Harry quien en ese momento sintió un poco de ira.

-Tranquilo compañero- Ron le puso una mano en el hombro- si lo que dice la carta es cierto y cambiamos esto, jamás tendrás que pasar un verano con ellos- Harry sonrió y Hermione miro al pelirrojo asombrada pensando que Ronald Weasley podría ser sensible de vez en cuando.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Lechuza?- se extrañó Remus ya que no era común que en el mundo muggle hubieran lechuzas.

-Si Remus, lechuza -le repitió el pelinegro a su amigo como si hablará con un niño.

-Remus- dijo Lily antes que el ojimiel respondiera- no le hagas caso. - Y Black- Sirius bufo- si vuelves a interrumpir...- la pelirroja dejo la frase incompleta haciendo que Canuto tragará en seco.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

-Mocoso malcriado- dijo Molly mirando a los gemelos y agradeciendo a Merlín que sus hijos no fueran así y aunque lo negará le gustaba que fueran unos chicos alegres y bromistas.

Lily la escucho y la miro con una sonrisa la cual la señora Weasley devolvió.

 **Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

 **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-Un gato mirando un plano- dijo Fred- te apuesto lo que quieras que es la profesora.

-Claro que es la profesora, que gato sería tan aburrido de mirar un plano- dijo George siendo escuchando por la profesora McGonagall.

-Señores Weasley- lo miro molesta.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos aunque nadie creyó en sus disculpas ya que estaban sonriendo.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos.**

-Algo me dice que es la profesora- dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No lo sé Ron- dijo el azabache como si pensará- quizás porque la profesora se convirtió en un gato similar la primera clase- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojará.

 **Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

 **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-Nuestra ropa no es ridícula- hablo por primera vez Narcissa pero solo fue escuchada por su hijo.

-Que esperabas madre, si es un muggle- lo dijo despectivamente- familiar de Potter- el apellido lo dijo con ira verdadera, ya que gracias a San Potter su padre estaba en Azkaban y ahora su familia era el hazme reír de los mortífagos.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

-Tu tío es algo- Hermione puso una cara rara- no encuentro palabras- dijo resignada, siendo escuchada por James quien asintió más no dijo nada.

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta,**

Remus llego a la conclusión al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Lily.

-Es ese día- dijo Remus y Lily asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿saldría en el libro como murieron?

 **mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

 **Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 **—** **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

 **—** **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Harry se tensó en ese momento, él no sabía lo que paso ese día pero estaba seguro que era el día que sus padres murieron, volteo a verlos y ellos lo miraron a la vez.

Lily fue la primera en pararse seguida por James y se sentaron al costado de su hijo. Ron y Hermione se levantaron y se sentaron al costado de la familia Potter, dejándoles espacio a la pequeña familia.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

-Encima es idiota- dijo Arthur ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Molly y una sonrisa de sus cuatro hijos presentes.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

-En el mundo muggle existen muchas personas con ese apellido- razono Hermione.

-Pero en nuestro mundo, solo había una familia con ese apellido, Hermione- le dijo Ginny- y el tío de Harry sabía que la hermana de su esposa lleva el apellido Potter- Lily se sonrojo al escuchar a la pelirroja y James tenía una sonrisa de bobo- y también sabía que su hijo se llamaba Harry, así que no es tan difícil darse cuenta que estaban hablando de ellos y más si el veía que las personas que los nombraban estaban vestidos de forma "extraña"- finalizo la última palabra haciendo comillas.

-Pero su tío de Harry es...-dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé, su tío es un completo idiota- finalizo la pelirroja.- _Ginny_ se escuchó la voz de Molly.- Lo siento mamá, pero tú me enseñaste a no mentir-dio por finalizada la charla y los gemelos chocaron las manos con ella y los demás reían.

-La quiero como nuera- dijo James y Harry lo llego a escuchar y miro a su padre quien disimulado dijo- Quiero mayonesa- Lily lo miro extrañada y él solo pidió continuar con la lectura.

 **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamará Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-Harvey Potter- comenzó a reírse Ron. -Cállate- le dijo el azabache.

-Tranquilo Harry- le dijo James- jamás te hubieras puesto un nombre tan ridículo.

Los gemelos se comenzaron a reír y todos los miraron confundido. -Es que Sirius y Remus nos contaron una vez que James le quería poner Eustaquio a Harry- finalizaron y soltaron una carcajada que sonrojo a los dos Potter.

-Eustaquio Potter, el niño que vivió- dijo Fred, haciendo que hasta algunos Slytherin se rieran.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Todos estaban ofendidos por la forma de pensar de Dursley, pero menos los Slytherin excepto una pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, quien también se sentía ofendida.

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **—** **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 **—** **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme!**

 **¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-Pero nunca se fue- susurro Harry siendo escuchado por sus padres y Lily le dio un apretón de manos y James le coloco una mano en el hombro. Con ese simple gesto Harry se sintió reconfortado.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-Me parece que eso fue un total descuido por parte de los magos- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero ellos estaban celebrando- dijo Ron,

-Celebran por algo realmente triste- hablo por primera vez un chico de cara redonda, cabello negro y con pequeñas cicatrices en la cara debido a la pelea del ministerio.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

 **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

 **—** **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-Como si la profesora fuera a moverse- dijo el joven Black con una sonrisa- se nota que no conoce lo terca que es- lo último lo dijo bajito pero aun así fue escuchado por la profesora.

-Black- Sirius miro a la profesora asustado- en ningún momento dice que soy yo, así que por favor silencio- dijo la profesora haciendo que Sirius se escondiera detrás de Remus.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

\- Creo que si es la profesora- dijo Lily y McGonagall solo le sonrió.

\- Eso es injusto- se quejó Sirius- porque a mí me grita y a la pelirroja no le dice nada- hizo un puchero el animago.

-Porque nadie podría molestarse con Lily- dijo James mirando a su novia y mandándole un beso.

Harry que estaba en medio de los dos se sintió algo incómodo y sus padres al ver su incomodidad le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a su hijo, haciendo que el azabache menor se sonrojará, que sus mejores amigos sonrieran, que los gemelos quisieran burlarse, que Arthur abrazara a Molly al ver a la familia y que la pelirroja menor mirara enternecida a Harry, cosa que solo Sirius se dio cuenta.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»).**

Molly frunció el ceño al igual que Narcissa, la primera había educado a sus hijos para que respetaran a sus padres y la segunda aunque había engreído a Draco jamás le había permitido que les hablara así a ella y a Lucius.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **—** **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 **—** **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

-Hay cosas que no entiendo- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry aunque este no lo escucho ya que no lo dijo muy fuerte.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Dean quien si la había escuchado y la pelirroja solo movió la cabeza y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **—** **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana**?

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada.**

 **Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lily se entristeció, Petunia la había tratado mal desde que ella recibió su carta a Hogwarts; ese día Lily gano y perdió a la vez.

Gano una nueva vida, donde conoció a personas maravillosas pero perdió a su hermana para siempre.

 **—** **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 **—** **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

 **—** **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-Parece que la pelirroja no es la única con un carácter de mier...- pero el pelinegro no termino de hablar ya que Remus le había tirado un zape.

-Oye Lunático yo no me llevo así contigo- decía Canuto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Que preferías Canuto ¿qué te golpeará yo o qué lo hiciera Lily?- le pregunto el licántropo mientras que Sirius se quedaba en silencio.

-Eso pensé- dijo el ojimiel.

Mientras ellos hablaban dos pelirrojos idénticos se miraban y repetían el apodo de los viajeros, preguntándose si ellos eran los merodeadores. Preguntarían cuando tuvieran un momento de descansó.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

-Encima es un cobarde- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño, iba a continuar pero una mirada de Hermione hizo que se quedara callado.

 **—** **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 **—** **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **—** **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Que no es un nombre vulgar- dijo Ginny para sorpresa de Dean que estaba a su costado y la miró. Él sabía que Ginny había sentido algo por su compañero de curso pero ahora ella estaba con él y él haría lo posible por enamorar a la pelirroja y que así se olvide de Harry para siempre.

Harry miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió, sonrisa que la pelirroja le regrese y los dos continuaron escuchando la lectura.

Lily vio la interacción de su hijo con la pelirroja que se llamaba Ginny y decidió que quería conocerla más.

 **—** **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

Snape escuchaba todo y no había hecho ningún comentario, en realidad a él no le importaba leer la vida del hijo arrogante de Potter pero Dumbledore lo había obligado a estar presente.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

-¿De su clase?- se asombró Molly.

-Querida ya hemos escuchado un poco de como son los tíos de Harry- razonó Arthur tranquilo- para ellos nosotros no somos...- pero Arthur dejo incompleta la oración porque no sabía cómo continuarla y Molly solo bufo.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry suspiro con resignación y aunque Ron y Hermione no estaban cerca de él, le sonrieron con cariño sabiendo que ahí comenzaba la tortura para su amigo.

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

Sirius iba a hablar pero una mirada de tres pelirrojas hizo que se quedará callado ya que había muchas pelirrojas para su salud física.

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

-El profesor siempre con su singular estilo- susurro Sirius y Ginny escucho y le sonrió al padrino de su amigo.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **—** **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Desiluminador,**

-Yo quiero uno de esos- dijeron cuatro voces a la vez que pertenecían a James, Sirius, Fred y George.

-¿Dónde lo conseguimos?- volvieron a preguntar los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero solo hay uno y es el que yo tengo- el director saco el pequeño artefacto y lo enseño.

-Pero... Pero- dijo Sirius.

-Pero nada Black, ahora cierra la boca y continuemos con la lectura-. Dijo Lily quien ya se estaba cansando de las interrupciones de Sirius.

 **hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

 **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Desiluminador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **—** **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-Lo sabía, sabía que era usted Minnie- en el momento que Sirius dijo eso todos comenzaron a reír y el pelinegro se sonrojo ya que solo ellos llamaban así a la profesora cuando ella no estaba presente.

La profesora estaba roja de la vergüenza y de la cólera.

-Señor Black, esto le costará un castigo en su tiempo- fue lo único que dijo la profesora y todos quedaron en silencio al instante.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

 **La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

 **—** **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Nadie rió ya que la profesora los estaba mirando seria y todos sabían que era mejor no decir o hacer algo.

 **—** **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—** **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

-Pero ¿Por qué se enfada profesora?- dijo un alumno Hufflepuff - si era momento de celebrar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya no está.

-¿Tú eres idiota o te haces?- pregunto la pelirroja más joven y el Hufflepuff la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny solo se cruzó de brazos y miro a Harry quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños con fuerza y la pelirroja estaba segura que en cualquier momento el azabache explotaría.

 **—** **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído.**

 **Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle.**

-Ese Dedalus- rió Sirius ya que ellos lo habían conocido, cuando ellos estaban en segundo él ya se graduaba y siempre fue algo efusivo con los hechizos explosivos.

 **Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

 **—** **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Cada vez que Harry escuchaba la palabra celebrar se tensaba más, él no podía creer que las personas celebraran cuando para él era el día que perdió todo.

 **—** **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 **—** **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.**

-Eso sería realmente desastroso, ya que los muggles querrían que nosotros les solucionemos todo- dijo el profesor Snape con su respectivo tono despectivo y nadie comento nada más.

 **Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

 **—** **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer.**

 **¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-Nosotros siempre le llevábamos esos dulces cuando íbamos a su oficina- recordó George.

-Y siempre nos librábamos - sonrió Fred. El director solo les sonrió a los gemelos mientras McGonagall lo veía frunciendo el ceño y Molly veía a sus hijos de la misma manera.

 **—** **¿Un qué?**

 **—** **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

 **—** **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 **—** **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

-Bueno, el profesor tiene razón- dijo Lily- llamarlo Quien-usted- sabe o el innombrable o como quieran que le digan es una completa tontería, deberían de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre o no temblar cada vez que escuche la palabra Voldemort.

Harry veía a su madre y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando dijo el nombre de Voldemort.

Draco que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a su madre quiso contestarle porque él no permitiría que una "sangre sucia" insultará al Señor Tenebroso; pero antes que abriera la boca su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y el rubio se tranquilizó y volvió a poner atención a la lectura.

 **—** **La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 **—** **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

Dumbledore sabía que Tom le temía solo porque él sabía muchos secretos sobre su infancia y sobre lo que hizo para que no muriera, como el dividir su alma. Dejo sus pensamientos y continúo leyendo.

 **—** **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

 **—** **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

 **—** **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos comenzaron a reír si evitar y la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey se sonrojaron ya que los gemelos comenzaron a silbar.

-Jóvenes- dijo Dumbledore quien estaba sonriendo y los gemelos se quedaron en silencio de inmediato.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

 **—** **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

 **—** **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el Valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

En ese momento las risas terminaron y todos se pusieron serios. Ya que los nombrados estaban presentes y que el hijo de estos estaba con la mirada baja.

-Cambiáremos esto- repetía una y otra vez el azabache con ojos esmeraldas- lo cambiáremos.

-Lo haremos- escucho que decían y levanto la mirada y vio a Ron y a Hermione que eran quienes habían hablado.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no estás solo en esta pelea- le dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros lucharemos a tú lado- siguió Ron.

James y Lily veían con una sonrisa a los amigos de su hijo.

-Pero es peligroso- dijo Harry- yo no...- pero no termino de hablar.

-Para eso nos hemos preparado todo este tiempo- le dijo Neville y Harry lo miro- estamos listos para pelear y defender la causa justa- siguió el chico de cara redonda que a partir de las reuniones del E.D y la pelea en el Ministerio había ganado más confianza en el mismo.

-Jamás estuviste solo en esto Harry- dijeron desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica rubia y con mirada soñadora- nosotros somos tu ejército.

-Sí, somos tu ejército y el de Dumbledore- finalizó la menor de los Weasley causando aplausos de las demás mesas y unos cuantos aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Chicos yo...- pero esta vez sus padres fueron los que hablaron.

-Y nosotros haremos de todo para cambiar esto en el pasado- dijo Lily- y tú crecerás con nosotros- finalizo la pelirroja a lo que su hijo le sonrió agradecido.

-Lo que dice tu madre es cierto- continuo James- y yo juro darte consejos para que no te quiten a tu chica- esto lo dijo mirando a Ginny quien vio la mirada del padre de Harry y se sonrojo un poco, mientras Harry miraba a su padre sin entender a qué se refería.

Y como nadie dijo nada más la lectura continúo.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

 **—** **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—** **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

James y Lily miraron a la profesora con cariño y esta les devolvió la mirada. Ella quería a esos cuatro chicos que estaban ahí y sabía lo difícil que fue para dos de ellos perder a sus amigos y ahora uno de ellos ya mayor estaba en una misión justo después de haber perdido a su otro mejor amigo.

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

 **—** **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Lily y James abrazaron fuerte a Harry quien solo se dejó abrazar. El azabache no había llorado pero si se había desmayado y sabía que Ron y los gemelos se burlarían de él cuando se enteraran.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 **—** **¿Es... es verdad? — tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

 **—** **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

-Usted en ese momento ya lo sabía- dijo Harry mirando al director- sabía que todo era por la profecía- finalizo el azabache ganándose miradas curiosas de todos.

-Señor Potter- le dijo el anciano- preferiría que no dijera nada sobre eso, quizás en los libros salgan y adelantarse no sería lo adecuado.

El azabache solo suspiro y decidió seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 **—** **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

 **—** **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 **—** **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-Pues ya no son tu única familia- dijo Ginny- ahora también nos tienes a nosotros- miro al azabache quien la miraba directo a los ojos- que te queremos como un her...- pero no termino de hablar porque en ese momento se escuchó.

-Nooooooo- de James ganándose miradas raras y una inquisidora de su novia.

-Digo no, no- el azabache no sabía que decir- no puedo creer que la profesora nos quiera- finalizo para ganarse un golpe de Sirius y una después hablamos de Lily por haber interrumpido a Ginny.

-Gracias- dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja- yo también los consideró mi familia y ustedes son como mis her...- pero se calló cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento hijo- dijo James quien esta vez se ganó un golpe de Lily y un claro después hablamos.

 **—** **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! — Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—.**

 **Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-La profesora quiere al cervatillo- dijo Sirius.

-No me vuelvas a decirme así- dijo el azabache mirando mal a su padrino y ganándose una carcajada de este. Pero antes que su padrino hablará de nuevo se escuchó.

-Sirius cierras la boca o te meto la varita por el...- pero Remus no termino porque Molly lo interrumpió e hizo que el ojimiel bajara la cabeza para luego rezondrar a Sirius.

 **—** **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

Harry en otra ocasión hubiera reclamado pero como ya sabía por qué tenía que estar en la casa de sus tíos solo suspiro y siguió prestando atención.

 **—** **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.**

-Primer punto- comenzó Lily- ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió dejar solo una carta?!- se escuchó un _Lily_ y un _cállate Potter_ de esta misma.

-Señorita Evans- dijo con clama el director- créame que se lo explique muy bien y creí que era la opción más sensata en esos momentos. Lily solo suspiro y dejo que la lectura continuará.

 **Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Eso es muy cierto, Ginny tiene todos esos cuentos sobre Harry- dijo George inocentemente.

-Y recuerdas lo que decía - le siguió Fred.

-Y ustedes recuerdan lo que yo puedo hacerles con mi varita- dijo amenazadoramente su hermana y los gemelos tragaron en seco.

-Eso pensé- sonrió. Dean que había escuchado y sabía lo que los hermanos de su novia _aunque todavía no se lo pides_ le dijo una voz en su mente y no le gustó nada.

 **—** **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **—** **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

 **—** **Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **—** **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-Hagrid es de confianza- dijo James- pero no sería mejor que lo llevará Sirius, ya que él es el padrino- finalizo.

-En esos momentos el joven Black estaba ocupado- dio por finalizada la conversación el director.

 **—** **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

El semigigante agradeció al profesor por la confianza con un movimiento de cabeza.

 **—** **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz.**

 **Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-Vaya creo que eso si fue irresponsable- dijo bajito Remus para no interrumpir la lectura.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

 **—** **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

 **—** **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

\- Si- se puso a saltar y gritar Sirius- conseguí mi moto, conseguí mi moto- se puso hacer un baile ridículo. Después que se calmara se sentó y pidió continuar con la lectura.

Todos lo que creían que él era un asesino no podían creer lo inmaduro que era.

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

 **—** **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **—** **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas.**

 **Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Ginny suspiro, ella aun sentía algo por el azabache pero había decidido fijarse en otros aunque igual no perdía las esperanzas.

 **—** **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—** **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

 **—** **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 **—** **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Todos se rieron pero la risa que más sobresalió fue la una castaña Slytherin, Astoria dejo de reír cuando todos la miraron y se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

 **—** **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

 **—** **¡Shhh! —Dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

 **—** **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—.**

 **Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Los nombrados agradecieron con la mirada al semigigante, se hubieran levantado pero no querían dejar de abrazar a Harry.

 **—** **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

-¿En el umbral?- dijo esta vez Narcissa- es un bebé como fue a dejarlo así- todos miraron a la madre de Malfoy a quien no le importaba las miradas de los demás, ella era madre y no le hubiera gustado que dejaran a su hijo así.

Sirius miro a su prima y le sonrió, extrañaba a Narcissa y a Andrómeda más no Bellatrix esa mujer era una loca.

Draco miraba a su madre con asombro, jamás pensó que dijera algo referente a esta estúpida lectura.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.**

 **La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **—** **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-Esto es suficiente- dijo Hermione- ¿En serio? ¿Unirse a las celebraciones?- dijo molesta.

-Tranquila Hermione- dijo su amigo azabache aunque por dentro estaba por estallar- ellos solo celebran haberse librado de Voldemort.

-Es que Hermione tiene razón- habló ahora Ginny- ellos solo son uno egoístas que no les impor...- pero Harry la interrumpió.

-YA BASTA- grito el azabache que volvía a sentirse enojado- NO QUIERO SABER SI ERA O NO INJUSTO, SI ELLOS QUERÍAN CELEBRAR QUE ME QUEDARA SIN PADRES, QUE BIEN ESO SOLO DEMUESTRA QUE NO LES IMPORTA EL DOLOR AJENO- el azabache se había puesto de pie y todos lo miraban entre asustados y avergonzados- QUE MÁS LE DA A USTEDES QUE YO ESE DÍA HAYA PERDIDO TODO, SI SE LIBRABAN DE VOLDEMORT- miro a Ginny y a Hermione- QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ASÍ QUE NO HAGAN COMO SI A USTEDES SI LES IMPORTARA LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES- finalizo el azabache que respiraba agitadamente y sus padres lo veían preocupados por el arranque de ira de su hijo

Ginny no iba a permitir que Harry le volviera a gritar ella no iba a bajar la cabeza como Hermione y le diría unas cosas sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran presentes.

\- Ya basta Potter- le dijo la pelirroja con voz calmada que sus hermanos sabían que solo usaba cuando estaba enojada de verdad- deja de gritar por todo, acaso no te das cuenta que cada vez que tus padres escuchan que celebran por su muerte y por dejar huérfano a su hijo se ponen tristes- Harry en ese momento miro a sus padres quienes tenían en su mirada tristeza- acaso no ves que a tus mejores amigos les preocupas pero como tienes un humor de porquería no se acercan y te estas quedando solo- _yo no me estoy quedando solo_ susurro el azabache pero fue escuchado por todos que estaban en silencio- ¿Qué no te estas quedando solo?- rio la pelirroja con sarcasmo- claro es por eso que te encierras en tu cuarto y le gritas a todos- el azabache no pudo decir nada y la pelirroja siguió- Hermione y yo solo queríamos que supieran que no todos somos insensibles como los demás y que si nos duele que tus padres murieran ya que se nota que son buenas personas- Harry solo escuchaba a la pelirroja sin decir nada- pero está bien, tu ganas Potter, esta es la última vez que hablo en toda la lectura, si tú no quieres ánimos ni apoyo de tus amigos, yo no insistiré en dártelos- termino y giro su mirada hacia el director.

Todos habían quedado en silencio tras las palabras de la pelirroja, Sirius la miraba con la boca abierta al igual que Remus, mientras Lily y James veían a su hijo esperando si volvía a explotar pero les sorprendió que su hijo se quedara en silencio y mirando a la pelirroja.

Harry solo miraba a la pelirroja, era la tercera vez que le respondía sin miedo y era la tercera vez que lo hacía sentir mal, y sintió algo cuando le dijo que no volvería a darle apoyo pero no sabía que era.

El director al ver que todos se quedaron en silencio, se aclaró la garganta y continúo con la lectura.

 **—** **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

 **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

Sirius suspiro por su moto y antes que dijera algo Remus le dijo con la mirada cállate.

 **—** **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Desiluminador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **—** **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 _-La suerte la necesite, pero nunca llego-_ pensó en azabache quien no quería hablar después de que la pelirroja hablo.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Lily lloraba y abrazo a Harry con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, quien también le paso una mano por el cabello y él cerro los ojos ante la caricia de su madre.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Aquí acaba el primer capítulo- dijo el director- creo que hoy podremos leer dos capítulos más y luego todos a dormir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la profesora McGonagall se ofreció a leer y tomo el libro.

-El capítulo se llama **"El vidrio que se desvaneció"**

 **Los que se preguntan si abandonaré esta historia pues no lo haré, tengo muchas ideas para los capítulos y si me demoro en actualizar es porque estoy leyendo sobre todos los personajes para que no pierdan su personalidad.**

 **Si se preguntan porque Lucius no apareció es simple, esta historia es después de la pelea en el Ministerio por ende Lucius esta en Azkaban, sobre el ministro no se si ponerlo ya que ahora él si cree sobre el regreso de Voldemort pero si ustedes quieren yo lo agrego. Sobre los demás Weasley irán apareciendo conforme avancen los capítulos al igual que los demás que faltan.**

 **Ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿En cuál de los libros quieren que Harry y Ginny estén juntos? la misma pregunta para Ron y Hermione?**

 **Y antes de irme tengo dos noticias una buena y otra no tanto, primero la mala... Creo que este es el ultimo capitulo del mes ya que estoy en mis ultimas semanas de ciclo y estoy a full con tareas, proyectos y exámenes.**

 **Y la buena noticia es que en Julio estoy de vacaciones y voy a actualizar seguido, ustedes pueden decirme que días quieren que actualice y si piden todos los días pues actualizare diario :)**


	4. Capítulo 2: El vidrio que se desvaneció

El capítulo se llama **"El vidrio que se desvaneció"**

-No sé por qué presiento que se trata de magia accidental- dijo Sirius pensativamente.

-Sino cierras la boca juro que la magia que haré para que te calles no será accidental- amenazo Lily con tono calmado que hizo estremecer a James y Remus.

-Ya uno no puede dar su opinión- se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro como niño chiquito.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**

\- Y no le perdono que dejará a mi hijo así- se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

-Tranquila Lily- dijo James- lo cambiaremos y lo sabes- le guiño un ojo haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojará y que su hijo se sintiera algo incómodo ya que Harry estaba en medio de los dos; ya que Lily y James habían decidido quedarse junto a él.

 **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

-Sí que esos muggles están locos- dijo Neville- ¿una pelota rosada con gorros?

-Ese es el primo de Harry- dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras el azabache asentía.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-Lunáticatenía razón- se escuchó desde la mesa de Slytherin-

-Que no le digas así- grito Ginny apuntando al chico de Slytherin con su varita, estaba molesta por lo que había pasado en el capítulo anterior y quería desquitarse.

-¿Y crees que le voy hacer caso a una trai... - estaba diciendo el chico pero la palabra quedo en su boca ya que un hechizo lo hizo levitar del talón.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermana- dijo Fred quien estaba con la varita levantada hacia el chico.

-Señor Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall- baje a su compañero ahora mismo.

-Está bien- dijo el pelirrojo y le quito el hechizo haciendo que el Slytherin cayera de cara al piso.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le dijo su hermana.

-Eres mi hermanita y siempre te defenderé- le sonrió Fred, a Ginny no le gustaba que la sobreprotejan pero al ver a su hermano lo único que hizo fue darle un abrazo y agradecerle.

Después de ese momento la lectura continuó.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

 **—** **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Lily frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que su hermana levantaba a su hijo miro a James que tenía la misma expresión que ella.

-¿Qué maneras son esas?- pregunto una indignada Molly Weasley.

-Tranquila querida, sé que no es la forma de levantar a un niño pero hay que dejar que Minerva continúe leyendo- trato de tranquilizar Arthur a su esposa aunque él también estaba indignado.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

 **—** **¡Arriba!** **—** **chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

-¿Cómo es que escuchabas la cocina?- pregunto Lily

-Yo...yo- decía Harry sin saber que decir.

Lily vio el nerviosismo de su hijo.

-¿Dormías en el primer piso hijo?- pregunto su padre, pero el azabache seguía sin contestar.

Así que la profesora continúo con la lectura.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-Soñó con mi preciosa moto- dijo en tono soñador Sirius.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tu moto será preciosa?- pregunto curiosa Hermione.

-Porque yo soy el dueño - dijo Sirius. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña. - que todo lo que tengo es tan bello como yo, por eso se que mi moto será preciosa- finalizo su lógica con arrogancia haciendo que Hermione pudiera los ojos en blanco y que Sirius se ganará un golpe de Remus.

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

 **—** **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

 **—** **Casi —respondió Harry**

 **—** **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Lily - ¿TE HACÍAN COCINAR?- volvió a gritar.

Harry solo bajo la cabeza.

-Pero como se le ocurre, si apenas eras un niño- decía Lily.

-Pero Lily- comenzó Harry- jamás me quemé y así aprendí a cocinar- trato de explicar el azabache.

-Cariño, yo no estoy en contra que hayas aprendido a cocinar- le dijo su madre- y créeme que me hubiera gustado enseñarte a hacerlo- sonrió y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa- pero lo que me molesta es te dejará vigilando la cocina cuando apenas tenías 10 u 11 años-.

Harry solo pudo cogerle la mano y darle un apretón para que Lily dejara de preocuparse.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 **Harry gimió.**

 **—** **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

 **—** **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines.**

-¿Es el cumpleaños de la pelota y por eso te hacen cocinar y levantar temprano?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño Remus.

-¿Acaso ellos no podían cocinar para ese niño?- pregunto Sirius.

-Sirius- dijo Ron- el primo de Harry se parece más a una pelota que un niño- el pelinegro miro a Ron con interrogación.

-Lo escuchamos al principio- dijo Luna mirando hacia la mesa de los leones- parece una pelota rosada- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar y planear su venganza.

 **Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña**

Ron se estremeció un poco y miro a Harry, ya que cuando Harry se quedaba en su casa no era desordenado; pero su amigo no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba seguro que ahí saldría donde dormía y sabía que su familia perdería el control.

 **de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

La profesora dejo de leer y todos en el gran comedor quedaron en silencio.

-¡ES UNA MALDITA!- grito Lily- ERES SU SOBRINO Y TE DEJO DORMIR EN UNA ALACENA- se puso de pie- OH NO ESTO PETUNIA ME LAS PAGARÁS, NADIE VA A TRATAR ASÍ A MI HIJO- seguía la pelirroja con su discurso.

James se había quedado helado, no podía creer que su único hijo, el único Potter en el mundo mágico ya que ellos estaban muertos, durmiera en una alacena; miro a sus amigos y vio que Sirius estaba con la boca abierta y Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione y Ron no estaban mejor que los merodeadores y miraron a Harry quien estaba con la cabeza baja, los dos suspiraron por más que quisieran gritar como Lily lo hacia decidieron no hacerlo, eso ya había pasado y sabían que su amigo ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

En la mesa de profesores Snape no podía creer donde dormía el Gryffindor, él siempre pensó que era un engreído como su padre y comenzó a sentir empatía pero al momento eliminó esa sensación, el no podía sentir empatía por el hijo de Potter.

En la mesa Slytherin Narcissa estaba igual de molesta que Lily, no entendía como dejaron a un niño dormir en una alacena, solo con eso se daba cuenta que esos muggles eran de lo peor.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Arthur?- le pregunto la señora Weasley con tristeza a su esposo, Arthur solo la abrazo ya que no sabía como podían tratar así a un niño, miro a sus hijos quienes estaban indignados y pensó que el jamás hubiera dejado a sus hijos dormir en una alacena y eso que ellos no tenían mucho dinero.

Luego que Lily dejará de gritar se puso a llorar y se acerco a su hijo.

-Harry esto no sucederá- le decía- nosotros haremos todo por cambiarlo y si no llegáramos a hacerlo, juro que con ellos no te quedarás- decía entre lágrimas hasta que los dos sintieron un abrazo más y vieron que era James.

-Te juramos que haremos todo para que tu vida sea mejor- decía el azabache y Harry solo abrazo más a sus padres, luego se separaron y Harry levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos de la hermana de Ron quien le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva y el azabache se la devolvió.

Él sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella y con Hermione por haberles gritado y lo haría cuando tuvieran un descanso.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Lily solo frunció el ceño, ese niño sabría que con su hijo nadie se metía.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-Se parece a James cuando lo conocí- dijo Sirius- era tan flaco y parecía que tenia 9 en vez de 11 años- finalizo burlón.

-Entonces todos tiene razón en decir que eres igual a tu padre- decían los gemelos- aunque cuando nosotros te conocimos parecías de 8 años- comenzaron a reír haciendo que los dos azabaches se sonrojarán.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

-Ni siquiera te compraban ropa- Lily respiraba entrecortadamente y contaba mentalmente para no explotar.

En la mesa de Slytherin la más joven de los Greengrass no podía creer lo que había vivido Potter, en su familia siempre creyeron que el había vivido con todas las comodidades, miro a su hermana quien solo se encogió de hombros.

 **Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

Ginny sonrió ante la descripción, para luego negar rápidamente, ella iba a intentar algo con Dean aunque éste, todavía no le había pedido ser su novia, y sería muy injusto para Dean que ella siga pensando en el azabache.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Inmediatamente Harry se tapó la cicatriz con su cabello, no le gustaba que la vieran porque se quedaban viéndolo como hipnotizados.

Se escucho una risa y todos voltearon a ver a Sirius.

-Lo siento pero Cornamenta le heredaste tu ceguera al pobre niño- seguía carcajeándose Sirius.

-Black- le dijo James y Sirius dejo de reírse y se cruzó de brazos.

-Profesora continúe por favor- dijo James con una sonrisa.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

 **—** **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—.**

-¡¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?!- grito una indignada Minerva McGonagall.- ¿Cómo pudieron mentirle así a un niño?- dirigió su mirada al director quien en sus ojos se notaba tristeza y algo de ira.

La profesora no podía creer que esos muggles fueran así, miro de nuevo a los estudiantes que vinieron del pasado y sonrió cuando vio que James y Lily abrazaban a Harry. Era increíble que ellos dos, Sirius y Remus estuvieran ahí y jamás se olvidara lo que sintió cuando fue al despacho del director y los volvió a ver.

 _Flashback_

 _Minerva caminaba por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose al despacho del director; quien la había llamado urgentemente._

 _La profesora pensaba que se trataba sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y preocupada dijo la contraseña a la estatua que la llevaría al despacho de Dumbledore. Al estar frente a la puerta la toco y escucho la voz calmada del director._

 _-Albus para que me ne...- pero su pregunta se quedo en la garganta cuando vio a los cuatro chicos quienes veían a la profesora._

 _Minerva se llevo una mano al corazón y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, estaba viendo a tres personas que habían muerto y a uno que estaba en una misión._

 _-Profesora- saludo James Potter con una sonrisa- sabía que algún día la dejaría sin palabras- término arrogantemente el chico de gafas._

 _-Potter/James- dijeron a la misma vez McGonagall y Lily, y James solo sonrió._

 _La profesora miro a Albus en busca de una explicación pero fue Sirius quien se adelanto._

 _-Sabemos que estamos muertos- dijo sin nada de tacto Sirius haciendo que Remus se golpee la frente con su mano y que Lily lo golpeara en el hombro.-Siempre me golpean- se quejo Sirius y se sentó._

 _Sonrió ante ese acto, extrañaba a esos chicos y sus bromas; y sabía que si ellos estuvieran vivos la vida de un azabache idéntico a James sería más feliz._

 _-Minerva- la llamo el director sacándola de sus pensamientos- se que esto es sorprendente pero estos jóvenes están aquí por una razón- el director paso a contarle lo de la carta y lo de los libros; la profesora estaba asombrada pero luego miro a los chicos._

 _-Los he extrañado- dijo la profesora con una leve sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver a Lily acercarse y darle un abrazo que ella correspondió. James, Sirius y Remus le sonrieron con cariño._

 _-Minerva- llamo su atención el director- necesito que reúna a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor- la profesora asintió y se dirigió a la puerta- y Minerva dile a Severus que vengan por favor- la profesora asintió y salió pero antes escucho el grito de dos chicos y sonrió._

 _-QUEJICUS- había sido el grito de James y Sirius cuando la profesora había cerrado la puerta._

 _Fin de flashback_

La profesora miro hacia la mesa Gryffindor y vio que James y Lily solo abrazaban a Harry. Así que decidió seguir con la lectura.

 **Y no hagas preguntas.**

-¿Qué no haga preguntas?- dijo una indignada Hermione.

-Tenía todo el derecho de preguntar por sus padres- dijo Ron quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Esos malditos-dijo Hermione ante la mirada de todos y luego se sonrojo y murmuro un lo siento.

-Es genial escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- así no podrás decirme nada cuando yo diga algo similar- termino radiante la pelirroja menor, haciendo reír a los que estaban a su alrededor y que los gemelos chocaran las manos con ella.

-Ella no te podrá decir nada pero yo si- le dijo su madre haciendo que todos los que sonreían dejaran de hacerlo y que la pelirroja bajará la cabeza y dijera un _lo siento_ pero que solo Lily se diera cuenta de la sonrisa con la que lo dijo haciendo que ella también sonriera y que ahora estaba decidida a conocer más a la menor de los Weasley.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

 **—** **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Es hijo de James, ese cabello jamás se podrá peinar- dijo soncarronamente Sirius a lo que Remus afirmo.

-Vaya que amigos- se cruzó de brazos James.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo.**

-El cabello es nuestro encanto- dijo James revolviéndose el cabello y haciendo que Lily suspirará y se sonrojara- ¿Si o no pelirroja menor?- miro a Ginny quien miraba a Harry.

-Si un cabello muy lindo- respondió la pelirroja menor para luego sonrojarse por haber dicho lo que pensaba, Harry miro a la pelirroja y le pareció adorable el sonrojo de esta haciendo que él también se sonrojará ante su pensamiento.

James sonrió satisfecho al ver el sonrojo de su futura nuera y la de su hijo. Lily solo negaba ante lo que James trataba de hacer y pidió que la lectura continúe.

 **A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Ya lo dije es nuestro encanto- dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Snape pusiera los ojos en blanco ante la arrogancia de Potter y se preguntaba ¿Cómo Lily pudo haber terminado con él?

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

-Harry si que tenías sentido del humor- dijeron los gemelos.

-¿Cómo que tenía? Aun tengo sentido del humor- se cruzó de brazos Harry.

\- Bueno compañero- comenzó Ron- últimamente no hemos visto ese sentido del humor- dijo muy despacio por si Harry volvía a explotar.

-¿Alguna vez lo tuvo estando en Hogwarts?- dijo inocentemente Ginny ya que ella jamás lo había visto bromear.

-Muy graciosa Weasley- dijo Harry aun con los brazos cruzados.

-A diferencia tuya si soy muy graciosa Potter- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos imitando al azabache- y ahora profesora continúe antes que Harry vuelva a explotar en sentido del humor- finalizo sarcásticamente la pelirroja ganándose un bufido del elegido.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

 **—** **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

 **—** **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

 **—** **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

 **—** **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito?**

-Ni Draco es tan engreído- dijo Narcissa siendo escuchada por todos en el Gran Comedor haciendo reír a algunos.

-Madre- dijo Draco cuyas mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas.

-Pero es cierto hijo, nosotros siempre te hemos dado lo que necesitas y no lo que nos exigías- Draco solo asintió sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, su madre siempre le compraba lo necesario y jamás lo que él exigía a diferencia de su padre quien si le compraba lo que el exigía solo para presumir su dinero.

 **Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 **—** **Entonces tendré treinta y... Treinta y...**

 **—** **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

\- ¿Y encima no sabe contar?- bufo Sirius.

-En realidad si sabe contar, pero se hacia el engreído cuando estaba con mis tíos- respondió Harry.

 **—** **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

 **—** **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- Pequeño malcriado- dijeron Lily y Molly a la vez y se dedicaron una sonrisa, Arthur abrazo a Molly y James solo le sonrió a Lily ya que no podía abrazarla porque Harry estaba en medio.

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez.**

 **—** **Malas noticias, Vernon** **—** **dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.**

-Ni siquiera te llevaban- dijo Lily tristemente- lo siento mucho- unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja.

-No mamá, no es tu culpa- le dijo su hijo- ni la tuya papá- miro a su padre quién estaba por hablar- nada es culpa de ustedes...-el azabache no sabia como continuar pero sus padres entendieron lo que quiso decir y lo abrazaron.

 **Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Lily miro mal a su hijo por ese pensamiento y Sirius se reía de la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda ya que se notaba que a sus 18 años ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una madre.

 **—** **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

 **—** **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-Ni yo la soporto a ella- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al escuchar reír a Ron y a los gemelos; que Hermione estuviera con una sonrisa aunque trataba de disimularlo y que el señor Weasley disimulará su risa con una tos porque la señora Weasley lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Lo merodeadores y Lily miraban a los amigos de sus hijos con la interrogación marcada en su rostro.

-L-lo... si-si-siento- dijo Ron entre risa- pero creo que arruinaría la sorpresa si les contará- ya se había calmado y solo sonreía ya que los del pasado lo seguían mirando.

-¿Tú sabes de que se reían?- le pregunto en el oído Dean a Ginny haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara.

-No tengo idea- le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa al chico moreno.

Dean miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa embobada y se acerco a su oído de nuevo.

-¿Podemos hablar cuando tengamos un descanso?- le pregunto a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió y el chico antes de alejarse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien había visto eso pero suspiro aliviada al ver que su familia seguía riendo; pero lo que la pelirroja no se dio cuenta fue que un azabache de ojos esmeraldas si había visto esa interacción y que sintió algo ácido en el estómago al ver como su compañero había besado la mejilla de la pelirroja; aunque luego negó y volvió la vista a sus amigos quienes seguían riendo y trato de olvidarse de esa sensación.

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

 **—** **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

 **—** **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

 **—** **Podéis dejarme aquí** **—** **sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal** **vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

 **—** **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-Ni que fuera a quemar la casa- bufo molesto James.

 **—** **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Padre e hijo se sonrieron por la coincidencia y continuaron escuchando la lectura.

 **—** **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico** **—** **dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

 **—** **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

Sirius y Remus pensaban la mejor forma de vengarse de esos muggles, aunque primero tendrían una reunión merodeadora y tratarían que los gemelos ayudaran sin que sus padres se enteraran para que no tengan problemas.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

 **—** **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

 **—** **¡Yo... no... Quiero... que... él venga!** **—** **Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!** **—** **Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Ginny hizo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz, el primo de Harry se estaba buscando una buena y ella estaría encantada de cobrársela.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 **—** **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!** **—** **dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte,**

-Hasta tú yo pasado sabe que tu suerte es pésima- dijo Ron ganándose un golpe de Hermione.

-No interrumpas Ronald- dijo molesta la castaña.

Ron iba a contestarle pero al ver a su madre y a la profesora McGonagall decidió quedarse callarse.

 **estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

 **—** **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

 **—** **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

-No puede amenazarlo por hacer algo que él ni siquiera sabe- dijo Hermione.

-Ah claro tú si puedes interrumpir pero yo tengo que callarme- dijo Ron al ver que la castaña había interrumpido.

-Ronald- comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-Por favor déjenlo ya- dijo cansadamente Harry- sigamos con la lectura, que recién vamos por el segundo capítulo del primer libro y aun faltan seis libros más - señalo a los libros que estaban a un lado de Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores.

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-En realidad si era yo- dijo el azabache- pero en ese entonces no lo sabía- finalizo ganándose una sonrisa de su padre y una expresión expectante de Lily al saber como había sido la magia de su hijo.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- dijo un indicando James- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a nuestro encantador cabello?

-James, cariño sino dejas que la lectura continúe yo haré que tu encantador cabello no vuelva a crecer- Lily había dicho esto con una sonrisa angélica que hizo temblar a James y solo se quedo callado y un poco pálido.

 **Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

Lily revolvió el cabello de su hijo que a pesar de ser desordenado no lo era tanto como el de James; y aunque no se lo haya dicho, a Lily siempre le gusto el cabello azabache y desordenado de su novio.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- Pelirroja- dijo Sirius- y tu hermana sabía que era magia accidental y aun así dejo encerrado a mi ahijado- puso cara pensativa- Cornamenta tienes que agradecer que Lily sea lo opuesto a su hermana sino tú estuvieras babeando por alguien con cara de caballo- finalizo el joven Black con cara de espanto mientras el resto se reía ante la cara que había puesto James.

- _Como me hubiera gustado que el arrogante de Potter hubiera terminado con Petunia_ \- pensaba el profesor de pociones desde la mesa de profesores.- _Así jamás hubiera fijado en Lily_ \- finalizo su pensamiento.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry.**

 **Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Lily no podía creer porque su hermana trataba así a Harry. Ella jamás hubiera permitido que James tratara así de mal a Dudlye si el caso fuera lo contrario.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-¿Te apareciste?- preguntaron los gemelos asombrados.

-No-no lo sé - dijo Harry tratando de pensar que fue lo que hizo ese día.

-En realidad voló- dijo Hermione y todos la miraron- Sirius nos contó que Lily hacía lo mismo- miro a la madre de su mejor amigo quien asintió- es por eso que Harry lo podía o ¿lo puede hacer?- lo ultimo lo dijo dudando.

-No lo he vuelto a intentar pero creo que ya no podría hacerlo- se encogió de brazos.

En la mesa de profesores Snape era él más sorprendido; no podía creer que un hijo de Potter pudiera hacer lo mismo que la mujer que amaba y en eso una voz en su cabeza le recordó _no solo es el hijo de James Potter también es hijo es Lily Evans y esta claro que heredó eso de su madre_ , Snape soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia ante su pensamiento.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Bueno con lo delgado que eras cuando te conocí no me sorprende- dijo Ron y para sorpresa e indignación del azabache Hermione se rió.

-No me mires así Harry, sabes que Ron tienes razón- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera satisfecho y que el azabache pidiera que la lectura continúe con un movimiento de mano.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

 **—** **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros** **—** **dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba**.

Sirius se indigno por eso. Como los motoristas iban a ser unos gamberros, él iba a tener una moto y él no era un gamberro. Miro a sus amigos pensando que ellos estarían indignados pero se sorprendió al ver que James, Remus y hasta Lily lo miraban con cara de ¿Es en serio?, el pelinegro solo se cruzó de brazos y bufo sabiendo que sus amigos lo conocían muy bien como para saber lo que pensaba.

 **—** **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto** **—** **dijo Harry recordando de pronto—.**

 **Estaba volando.**

-Si que eres idiota cara rajada- dijo Draco con desprecio.

Harry apretó lo puños pero escucho a Hermione decirle que solo ignorará al Slytherin, miro a Ron para que le dijera algo a Harry pero el pelirrojo estaba a punto de sacar su varita para hechizarlo.

-No lo hagas- Hermione le cogió el brazo y el pelirrojo sintió como electricidad en donde lo había tocado lo que hizo que se soltará, gesto que molesto a la castaña. Aunque eso hizo que el pelirrojo dejará de prestarle atención al rubio.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

 **—** **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos rieron ante el pensamiento de Harry, pero la risa que más se escucho fue la de los gemelos y Ron ya que ellos habían conocido a su tío en persona.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 **—** **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-Yo le daré que pensar en ideas peligrosas- murmuró muy bajito Hermione siendo escuchada solo por Ron quien sonrió mirándola pero la castaña no se dio cuenta.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato**.

-Ahora entiendo porque Potter se lleva tan bien con los Weasley- dijo Pansy Parkinson desde la mesa de Slytherin- siempre ha estado acostumbrado a tan poca cosa- finalizo con desprecio, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-No debiste decir eso Parkinson- Ginny se puso de pie y la apuntaba con su varita.

-Ginny- le hablo Harry- no lo hagas, a mi no me importa lo que ella diga- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- para mi conocer a tu familia fue lo mejor que me paso- le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y la pelirroja se tranquilizo y le devolvió la sonrisa volviendo a sentarse.

Pero Astoria no iba a permitir que Parkinson insultara a los Weasley, así que saco su varita por debajo de la mesa dijo _Furnunculus_ ; haciendo que Pansy se llenara de espinillas causando la risa de todos y que ella salga corriendo.

Ginny busco con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin a Astoria y esta le guiño el ojo dándole a entender que ella había sido la pelirroja solo dijo _gracias_ moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

James apretó los puños ya se estaba cansando del trato que le daban los Dursley a su hijo, Lily solo estiro su mano y cogió uno de los puños de su novio haciendo que este se relajará.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-¡TUVISTE QUE PEDIR PERMISO!- gritaron a la vez Sirius y Ron- MALDITOS MUGGLES- terminaron juntos.

-¿Quién hace que un niño pida permiso para que termine de comer?- se indigno Molly- ahora entiendo porque eras el ultimo en acabar de comer cariño- miro al azabache quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Era?- preguntaron sus padres.

-Oh si, era, porque ahora hace competencia con Ron para saber quien termina o quien muere por atoramiento primero- dijeron como si nada los gemelos haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Vaya hablaron los educados al comer- dijo con sarcasmo su hermanita. -Eso pelirroja dos, defiende a tu novio- dijo Sirius haciendo que tanto su ahijado como la pelirroja se sonrojaran y que su familia se riera de los dos.

El profesor Dumbledore le pidió a la profesora McGonagall que continuará con la lectura para salvar a sus alumnos.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Ahí comienza la suerte Potter- dijo Hermione suspirando con derrota.

El azabache miro mal a su mejor amiga y prefiero seguir escuchando.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

 **—** **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

 **—** **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

-Ni a los animales podía tratar bien!- dijo un sorprendido Remus -pero ¿Qué clase de personas son?

-Pero vele el lado bueno- dijo Sirius y Remus lo miro- trato mal a una serpiente- finalizo con una sonrisa y haciendo que Remus pusiera los hijos en blanco y que Snape apretara su varita con ira tras escuchar a Black.

Mientras eso sucedía, Harry pensaba en que le diría su familia cuando descubrieran que habla pársel solo porque Voldemort le transfirió ese poder.

 **—** **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿QUÉ?- grito James e inmediatamente miro a su hijo quien esquivo su mirada.

Al ver que nadie le iba a decir algo volvió a prestar atención.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

-El primer amor de mi ahijado es una serpiente- dijo Sirius con dramatismo y limpiándose una lágrima falsa que se convirtió en verdadera cuando Remus los golpeo tan duro que sonó en todo el gran comer.

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

 **—** **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

 **—** **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Los que no sabían que Harry hablaba pársel estaban sorprendidos, más no decían nada.

 **—** **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

 **—** **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

 **—** **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

James ya no pudo seguir callado.

-¿Cómo y por qué demonios hablas pársel?- le pregunto a su hijo. -James no le hables así- le grito Lily- que importa que nuestro hijo hablé pársel, ¿Acaso lo querrás menos por eso?- lo miro fríamente la pelirroja.

-No me mal entiendas Lily, yo amo a Harry más que a mi vida y eso que todavía no lo creamos- dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que el enojo de la pelirroja se vaya y comenzara a sonrojarse- pero es que el idioma pársel no es muy singular en nuestro mundo y solo quiero saber por que nuestro hijo lo habla.

-Pero esa no es la manera de preguntarle a tu hijo- siguió retándolo la pelirroja- ahora discúlpate. James miro a su hijo.

-Disculpa Harry si sonó mal la forma en que lo pregunte, solo quería saber el como y por qué lo hablas- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Descuida papá, a finales de mi segundo año se sabrá porque lo hablo- le respondió su hijo aunque esta respuesta a James solo lo hizo pensar que no le gustaría descubrirlo.

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

 **—** **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE!**

 **¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ** **HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

 **—** **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la magia del niño, ya habían leído la magia que hacia antes de descubrir que era un mago pero desaparecer un vidrio era fascinante.

-Y yo que me creí especial porque la primera vez que hice magia fue para golpear a Regulus- dijo Sirius haciendo que todos rieran- eres genial cervatillo- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero Harry no le hizo caso ya que su madre lo abrazaba.

-Eres muy poderoso cariño- le dijo- eso es muy bueno pero puede causarte problemas cuando te enojes.

-Igual a la madre- dijo por lo bajo James siendo escuchado por su novia. - ¿Qué dijiste cariño?- le pregunto Lily mirando y haciendo que James tragará en seco. -Na-N-Nada cariño- le respondió el cazador y Lily solo se quedo mirándolo.

En la mesa de profesores Snape a su pesar tenía que darle la razón a James Potter, él sabía por experiencia propia que cuando Lily se molestaba su magia podía descontrolarse.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

 **—** **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Dices algo sobre la serpiente y yo mismo me encargo de coserte la boca- le dijo el joven Lupin a Sirius ya que el ultimo había abierto la boca para decir algo. Asi que solo la volvió a cerrar refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

 **—** **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

 **—** **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Y yo le coseré la boca a ese maldito niño- dijo por lo bajo Molly solo siendo escuchada por su marido que solo abrazo a su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No hagan eso- dijeron con una mueca sus tres hijos con una mueca similar en su cara.

-Cállense, que cuando ustedes encuentre a alguien que los ame como se aman nuestros padres estarán así o peor- dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos quienes se sonrojaron y volvieron su vista a la profesora.

-¿Y tú ya encontraste a alguien a quien ames tanto?- le dijo Dean con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la pelirroja haciendo que se acercara más a su cuerpo.

Ginny miro a Dean y luego desvío la mirada evitando responderle, le gustaba Dean pero ella sabía que no era amor; al pensar en esa palabra su mirada fue directamente al azabache de ojos verdes y suspiro, sabía que ese amor era imposible ya que no era correspondido. Así que volvió su mirada a la profesora McGonagall pero antes se apoyó en el hombro de Dean haciendo que el moreno sonriera ya que había tomado ese gesto de la pelirroja como la respuesta de su pregunta y sonrió como un bobo.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

 **—** **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida** **—** **pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

-¿Sin comida?- dijeron los Weasley jóvenes y Sirius con cara de horror.

-¿Su amigo está encerrado y a ustedes lo único que les importa es la comida?- dijo una sorprendida Hermione.

-Pero es que sin comer- Ron miro a su amigo- tus tíos son unos monstruos- dijo resignado y Hermione solo negó y dijo algo como _los Weasley y el agujero negro que tienen como estómago_.

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse,**

Harry vio que sus padres bajaban la cabeza y le cogió la mano a ambos.

-Descuiden, desde que descubrí que soy mago mi vida cambió- les sonrió su hijo- y ahora soy feliz porque estoy pasando tiempo con ustedes-. Sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa y lo abrazaron, luego de eso la lectura continuó.

 **desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Harry se tensó, porque ahora no solo recordaba eso, ahora también escuchada las súplicas de su madre y la desesperación de su padre.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

James frunció el ceño y miro a sus amigos _¿Dónde estarían ellos? ¿Por qué no iban por Harry?,_ pensaba el joven pero sabía que era en vano preguntarle a ellos ya que venían de la misma época. Sacudió esas ideas de su mente y deseo que viniera el Lupin de esa época.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley.**

-No lo podía cuidar de todo el mundo- dijo el anciano director con una sonrisa para que luego la lectura continuará.

 **Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Albus negó, en definitiva no podía cuidarlo de todos y esos magos habían encontrado la forma de dar con Harry.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Tu primo es un idiota- dijo Neville quien se sentía realmente molesto por el maltrato que sufría Harry.

-Señor Longbottom- dijo la profesora McGonagall- ese no es el lenguaje que debe de usar- Neville bajo la cabeza y murmuró un _lo siento._

 _-_ Un capítulo más y todos a dormir- anuncio el director, aunque todos querían seguir con la lectura, el sueño los vencía porque ya era tarde.

-¿Quién lee ahora?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall con el libro en la mano.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Sirius y sus amigos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo- no me miren así, que si se leer- y ocasiono la risa de todos excepto de la mayoría de los Slytherin.

 **Sé que les dije que salía de vacaciones en julio lo que no les dije era que mis vacaciones comenzaban el 07…. Para ese día les tengo otro capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste y ya saben acepto cualquier clase de críticas.**

 **Si algunos se preguntan si terminare el fic mi respuesta es SI, sé que son muchos libros solo les pido paciencia pero por un mes hasta el 10 de agosto tendrán actualizaciones seguidas y hasta capítulos dobles** **J** **…** **. Más adelante les preguntare si quieren un especial de una pareja canon en particular por ahora me despido.**

 **Gracias a los que tienen mi historia como fav y a los que lo leen, en serio gracias por el apoyo.**


	5. Capítulo 3: Las cartas de nadie

Sirius tomo el libro y se sentó con elegancia en su asiento y comenzó a aclararse la garganta por un largo rato.

-Lee el maldito capítulo de una vez Black- le dijo Lily haciendo que el joven se cayera de la banca y que los demás rieran.

-Ya voy Lily- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- que carácter- se volvió a aclarar la garganta y leyó - el capítulo se llama **"Las cartas de nadie"**

-HOGWARTS- gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos- al fin mi hijo recibirá su carta- dijo James revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu primo?- pregunto Hermione.

-23 de junio- dijo en un susurro el azabache pero fue escuchado por sus padres y su amiga.

-Te tuvieron encerrado un mes- dijo con asombro la castaña.

-Un mes... Un mes mi hijo encerrado- dijo Lily quien se estaba poniendo roja- ¡UN MES ENCERRADO! YO MATARÉ A PETUNIA Y NADIE ME DETENDRÁ - dijo Lily e instintivamente cerro los ojos y los vasos que estaban en la mesa explotaron. James se levantó de su sitio y se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Calma Lily- le decía en el oído- cariño respira y cálmate - la pelirroja al sentir los brazos de su novio fue calmándose poco a poco y su respiración fue regularizándose. Abrió los ojos y vio lo que había hecho y se sonrojo.

-Lo siento- bajo la cabeza- no me pude controlar.

-No pasa nada amor- le dijo James y le pidió a Canuto que continuará leyendo.

 **y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Narcissa estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de ese niño aunque no lo demostraba, miro a su hijo pero vio que este no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y también notó que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal con ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido y supuso que era por lo que su padre estaba en Azkaban. Dejo esos pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a lo que su primo leía.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Lily volvió a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez James la abrazo por la cintura y la pelirroja se relajó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. James decidió sentarse al costado de Lily en este capítulo.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

-Tú iras a Hogwarts cervatillo- se auto interrumpió Sirius- debes estar feliz porque ingresaras aquí no porque iras a la secundaria- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Sirius por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo no sabía que era mago, por lo tanto no sabía de la existencia de este colegio- le dijo Harry a su padrino como si hablará con un niño a lo que su padrino borro su sonrisa.

-No interrumpas Harry que la lectura debe continuar- dijo el joven Black y continuo leyendo mientras los demás aguantaban la risa.

 **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

 **—** **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

 **—** **No, gracias** **—** **respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.** **—** **Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Sirius apenas pudo terminar de leer porque ya estaba que se moría de la risa.

-M-m-muy bu-bue- buena hijo- decía James con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Remus.

\- No lo puedo creer- dijeron unos sorprendidos gemelos- en serio tenías sentido del humor- finalizaron mientras se ponían de pie y abrazaban al azabache.

-Parece que los gemelos aceptan a Harry- dijo James bajito a sus dos amigos mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

-Y es fácil saber que la pelirroja menor está enamorada de mi ahijado- dijo Sirius.

-Ahora solo hay que buscar la forma en que Harry se fije en ella y a deshacernos del chico con el que esta- siguió Sirius y James afirmo.

-Saben que si Lily se entera nos colgará- dijo Remus y los otros chicos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Todo vale para que mi hijo no pierda a su pelirroja- dijo firmemente James.

-Espero que no estén planeando nada- los miro la pelirroja con una ceja alzada. -Nos estamos portando bien cariño- dijo el cazador dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily- Canuto continua por favor.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg.**

 **Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con él como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

 **Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

-El amor de una madre es ciego- dijo Fred con voz soñadora.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi mamá decía siempre eso cuando eran pequeños- dijo Ginny dándose un leve golpe en la frente como si hubiera resuelto un misterio- nuestra madre estaba ciega- finalizo la pelirroja haciendo reír a todos hasta a los profesores y que Fred mirada con una sonrisa divertida a su hermana.

-Mamá dice lo mismo de ti- dijo burlón- tienes razón debe estar ciega-. Pero a diferencia de los que pensaban que la pelirroja se molestaría simplemente respondió.

\- Lo dudo mucho querido Freddie- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello- a diferencia tuya yo sigo siendo linda- lo dijo con una voz engreída y cerrando y abriendo los ojos con coquetería; para luego reírse junto a su hermano, ya que la pelirroja no se consideraba bonita, ella se consideraba una chica "normal".

Harry se quedó mirando a la pelirroja desde el momento que movió su cabello y pensó _que en realidad era muy linda. ¿Qué demonios piensas Potter? Ella es como tu hermana_ , pero el azabache no podía dejar de mirarla hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujaba y vio que era Ron quien le decía que la lectura iba a continuar.

 **Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Harry inconscientemente se tomó las costillas, recordaba ese día y lo que le dolió aguantarse la risa.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

 **—** **¿Qué es eso?** **—** **preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

 **—** **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

 **—** **Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

 **—** **No seas estúpido** **—** **dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-Hasta tu tía cree que eres estúpido Potter- dijo el rubio de Slytherin aunque el apellido de Harry lo dijo con desprecio.

-Estúpido tu padre Malfoy- le dijo el azabache burlonamente- o ¿Te recuerdo donde esta?

-Draco no- le dijo Narcissa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- no hagas nada- Draco miro a su madre y respiro hondo, por su madre no le haría caso al cara rajada.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Los gemelos estaban por reírse pero una mirada de su madre y de su hermanita les hizo tragar saliva y se quedaron en silencio.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

 **—** **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley** **—** **dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

 **—** **Que vaya Harry**

 **—** **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

 **—** **Que lo haga Dudley.**

 **—** **Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-Ya se me hacía raro esa actitud- dijo Remus con resignación.

\- Y lo peor es que le dijo que golpeara a su primo- dijo Molly sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de padre es?

-El peor de todos, señora Weasley- respondió Harry y ella solo bufo.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

-Pero ¿Y todas las cartas que le escribió Ginny?- dijo inocentemente George.

-Cierto Ginny le escribía casi a diario- le siguió Fred- y recuerdas que una vez dijo...-pero un mocomurciélago de Ginny lo dejo callado.

-Si tú- señalo a George con la varita- no quieres correr la misma suerte que Fred es mejor que te calles- le dijo Ginny apuntándolo.

-Está bien, está bien no digo nada- dijo mirando asustado a su hermana, Ginny sonrió y le quito el hechizo a Fred- espero que hallas aprendido a no meterte conmigo- Fred solo asintió.

-Bien Sirius- el joven miro a la adolescente con temor- puedes continuar- Sirius solo asintió y retomo la lectura.

 **¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

 ** _Privet Drive, 4_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

\- ¿Sabían que dormía bajo una escalera y nunca fuero a revisar?-pregunto Lily mirando hacia los profesores.

-Señorita Evans- intervino la profesora McGonagall- las cartas se escriben con plumas hechizadas, es muy difícil escribir nosotros mismos todas las cartas- finalizo la profesora y Lily pareció aceptar la explicación.

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

-SI, HOGWARTS- grito James cerca del oído de Lily haciendo que esta le diera un manotazo.

-James, no vuelvas a gritar en mi oído- lo regaño Lily.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es que nuestro hijo recibió su carta- Lily solo sonrió ya que James se veía como un niñito con los ojos brillantes, se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

 **—** **¡Date prisa, chico!** **—** **exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

-Tú tío es un idi...- cuida tu vocabulario Black, que hay niños presentes- lo regaño Molly.

-Niños- se sorprendió - si estos condenados hablan p...- pero no continuo porque Molly le dirigió una mirada que lo asusto.

Remus para salvar a Sirius ya que no quería que lo asesinaran porque era él quien leía interfirió.

-Ese es el chiste más ridículo que he escuchado- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos- ahora Canuto continua la lectura, quiero saber con qué otra gracia nos sorprende este buen hombre- finalizo sarcásticamente Lunático.

-Lunático y su humor sarcástico - dijeron James y Sirius antes que el último continuará con la lectura.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

 **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

 **—** **Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 **—** **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

Todos negaban porque sabían lo que pasaría a continuación.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

 **—** **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

James sonrió, se notaba que su hijo tenía más de Lily que de él, pero eso a él le encantaba. Lo único que si rogaba era que su hijo no fuera algo lento para el amor como su madre. Miro a su hijo quien seguía prestando atención a la lectura y luego miro a la pelirroja que esta frente a ellos y la vio apoyada en el hombro del chico moreno y suspiro, como van las cosas parecía que su hijo era igual de lento en el amor que su madre.

 **—** **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?** **—** **dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

 **—** **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

 **—** **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

-Si quitáramos todo el contexto de la carta, parece que estuvieran haciendo otra cosa- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry miro al que sería su padrino sin entender.

-Vamos cervatillo- dijo Sirius y luego miro con malicia a James y Lily- me refiero a que parece lo que ellos harán - señalo a la pareja- para que tú - señalo al azabache- vengas al mundo- y soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el gran comer.

Quienes entendieron se estaban riendo con ganas por lo que dijo Sirius y por el sonrojo de la pequeña familia; mientras que los más pequeños no entendían muy bien porque los demás se reían.

Luego de unos minutos donde la profesora tuvo que amenazarlos para que se quedaran en silencio y que James abrazara fuerte a Lily para que no asesinara a su mejor amigo, Sirius continuo con la lectura.

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

 **—** **Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

 **—** **Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

-Eso hijo, reclama y lucha por lo que es tuyo- dijo James pero este no solo se refería a la carta, aunque su hijo lo miro y él solo negó volviendo a prestar atención.

 **—** **Fuera de aquí, los dos** **—** **graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

 **Harry no se movió.**

 **—** **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

 **—** **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

-Tu primo también tiene tu carácter- dijo Ron luego miro a los padres de su mejor amigo- creo que el carácter viene de tu madre, ya que a tu padre se le nota más calmado - pero para mala suerte del pelirrojo Hermione lo había escuchado y le dio un zape.

-No digas tonterías y deja escuchar la lectura- y la castaña volvió su atención a la lectura sin esperar respuesta del pelirrojo. Ron miro a Harry y él solo se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

Lily negó era claro que su hijo perdería esa pelea, ya que lo describían como alguien delgado mientras que a su primo como un cetáceo en pleno desarrollo.

 **—** **Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío**

 **Vernon, agitado.**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

-Como si seguir a unos muggles fuera nuestra prioridad- dijo la profesora McGonagall- nuestra prioridad es que jóvenes magos aprendan a manejar y controlar su magia.

-Profesora si me va estar interrumpiendo a cada rato no voy a terminar nunca- dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad a la profesora.

-Black- dijo seria la profesora pero antes que le dijera algo Dumbledore intervino.

-Tranquila Minerva y dejemos que el joven Black continúe- le hizo una seña a Sirius y este comenzó a leer con un sonrisa.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

 **—** **No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

 **—** **Pero...**

 **—** **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

-¿Peligrosa tontería?- dijo Remus - ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno lunático si me dejas continuar con la lectura quizás lo averigüemos - le respondió Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No le respondas Remus- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa al licántropo, este solo asintió y no dijo nada.

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

 **—** **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—.**

 **La quemé.**

-La-la-la quemo- dijo James asombrado- pero eso jamás se hace, la primera carta es el primer recuerdo de Hogwarts.

-Pero señor Potter- le dijo Ginny a James- recuerde la clase de personas que son los tíos de Harry, ellos no querían que él descubra su verdadera identidad- terminó a lo que James asintió.

-No me digas señor Potter, apenas soy cuatro años mayor que tú -sonrió el azabache- dime James -Ginny solo asintió.

 **—** **No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

 **—** **¡SILENCIO!** **—** **gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron tembló un poco por las arañas, aunque en segundo había enfrentado acromántulas ¿ _Saldría eso en los libros? ¿Llegaría vivo al siguiente libro o su madre lo asesinaría antes?_ Y al pensar en la última pregunta sus orejas se pusieron rojas _¿Hermione pensará que soy valiente por haber enfrentado a Aragog?_ Prefirió no pensar en eso y movió la cabeza apartando esas ideas.

 **Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

 **—** **Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando...**

 **Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Sirius leyó esa parte sin poder creer lo que decía.

Después se escuchó la risa de Lily en todo el comedor, James la miro extrañado.

-Lily- dijo pero ella seguía riendo.

-Segundo dormitorio- logro decir la pelirroja- Segundo dormitorio y mi hijo durmiendo en la alacena- siguió riéndose, para luego ponerse de pie y sacar su varita- Voy a matar a mi hermana y nadie me detendrá- dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba a la salida del gran comedor.

-Señorita Evans espere, no puede salir del colegio- dijo pasivamente el director.

-No- lo corto la pelirroja- no esperaré, no estaré tranquila hasta asesinarla yo misma así tenga que ir a Azkaban- decía firmemente- y saldré del colegio ahora, como que me llamo Lilian Evans- y salió del gran comedor.

-Cornamenta anda por la pelirroja- le dijo Sirius a lo que James puso una cara de susto pero aun así salió corriendo detrás de Lily.

Fuera del gran comedor una pelirroja iba murmurando maldiciones con varita en mano y detrás de ella iba un azabache esperando que no lo maldijera a él.

-Hey Lily espera- logro alcanzar a la pelirroja.

-No James, no tú no puedes pedir que espere- le dijo a su novio- no puedes... no, no, no -se puso a sollozar y James la abrazo y Lily lloro en su pecho- tenían un segundo dormitorio James.

-Lo se cariño y a mí me duele tanto como a ti- James también comenzaba a derramar lágrimas-pero necesitamos estar calmados y no solo por nosotros sino también por Harry, él ha pasado por todo esto solo y volver a recordar lo que paso con los Dursley debe estar siendo más difícil para él que para nosotros.

-James recién vamos en el primer libro y Harry ya a sufrido lo que un niño de 10 años puede soportar- seguían cayendo lágrimas mientras abrazaba más a James.

James la separo levemente de él y cogió el rostro de su novia y con sus pulgares limpio sus lágrimas a lo que Lily cerró los ojos.

-Y es por eso que nosotros tenemos que ser fuertes por él, Lily, tenemos que darle todo el apoyo que podamos así nosotros estemos destrozados por dentro- le decía James pegando su frente a la de ella- y no te preocupes que con los chicos planearemos algo para vengarnos de los Dursley antes de regresar a nuestro tiempo -lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo sonreír a Lily.

-Te amo James- le dijo la pelirroja y a él los ojos le brillaron- no me equivoque en aceptarte esa cita a Hogsmeade en nuestro tiempo- le sonrió la pelirroja y beso al chico, él solo se dejó llevar por ese beso tierno y dulce que le daba su novia.

-Te amo pelirroja, siempre lo hice- le susurro James cuando se separaron y Lily sonrió más - es momento de volver o pensaran que estamos practicando para crear a Harry- dijo burlonamente el azabache soltando a su novia y viendo como esta se sonrojará.

-James- le dijo la pelirroja y él solo le respondió un _te amo_ , le dio la mano y regresaron juntos al gran comedor.

-¿Crees que mi papá pueda detener a mi madre?- le pregunto Harry a Remus. - Si- respondió Remus- James siempre supo cómo calmarla, en realidad los dos se dan la paz que necesita el otro- y justo en ese momento la pareja entro tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa.

Lily regreso a su sitio y James se sentó a su costado.

-Discúlpenme - dijo y el director solo le sonrió.

-Te dije que James sabía cómo tranquilizarla - le dijo Remus a Harry el cual solo vio a sus padres con una sonrisa y la lectura volvió a ser retomada.

 **—** **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

 **—** **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Lily y Hermione fruncieron el ceño, no podían creer que alguien tuviera libros y no los leyera, pero antes que dijeran algo Sirius continuo leyendo.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

 **—** **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

Hermione y Ron le sonrieron a Harry, y este solo les devolvió la sonrisa. Agradecía a sus amigos que no hubieran dicho nada sobre la lectura hasta ahora y se sentía algo avergonzado por el trato que les había dado esos últimos días.

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados.**

 **Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

-Bueno tu yo del libro tiene razón- le dijo Dean- hubiera sido más inteligente que lo abrieras en el vestíbulo o en tu habitación- dudo ante lo último porque no sabía si la alacena se consideraba una habitación.

-A ver Dean, si tú vivieras con unos muggles que te tratan peor que un esclavo y en 10 años no habías recibido nada de nadie- le decía Ginny al moreno- y que de un momento a otro llegue una carta dirigida a ti, acaso ¿crees que pensarías en leerlo después?

-Igual hubiera pensado mejor en ese momento- dijo el moreno un poco molesto ya que la pelirroja no le había dado la razón.

-¡Qué Harry tenía 10 años!- le dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- dijo el moreno ya haciendo notar su molestia- ¿Acaso te sigue gustando?- cuando Dean dijo eso supo que se había equivocado.

-Sabes mejor no digas nada porque estas quedando como el idiota que eres- dijo Ginny serenamente, se levantó de su sitio y se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione quien le sonrió.

-Ginny- dijo el moreno.

\- Oye tú- le dijo James- deja de molestarla y presta atención a la lectura y ni creas que te dejaré pasar que hayas querido dejar a mi hijo como tonto- el azabache finalizo con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al moreno y que Lily negara con la cabeza.

Harry veía todo y se preguntaba si _¿acaso a Ginny seguía sintiendo algo por él?_ Y _¿por qué la pelirroja no respondió?,_ aunque sintió alegría cuando la pelirroja insulto a su compañero de cuarto y sonrió con satisfacción cuando Ginny se fue a sentar con Hermione y no le hizo caso al moreno cuando este la llamaba.

 **Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

 **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

 **—** **¡Hay otra más!** ** _Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4..._**

-Ahora dejaran que ese niño lea la carta- bufo Sirius interrumpiéndose.

-No creo que lo dejen leer, recuerda que sus tíos no quieren que Harry se enteré de donde viene- le dijo Remus y Sirius solo asintió aunque no había entendido nada.

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

 **—** **Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

-Tus tíos son raros- dijo una rubia con voz soñadora desde la mesa Ravenclaw y Harry volteo a verla- antes que te llegara la carta te trataban pésimo, pero ahora te tratan como si te tuvieran miedo- Harry escucho a Luna y pensó que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Entonces no conseguirá la carta- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Remus.

-Es simple, los planes de Harry jamás funcionan- respondió Ron por la castaña.

-Traicionado por mis amigos- dijo el azabache menor y se cruzó de brazos como lo hacía su padre, haciendo reír sus dos mejores amigos y que su madre le revolviera el cabello

-Así son los amigos hijo- le dijo su padre- te apuñalan cuando menos te lo esperas- James también se cruzó de brazos y padre e hijos estaban en la misma posición. Lily beso la mejilla de James y este sonrió luego beso la mejilla de su hijo haciendo que él también sonriera.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

 **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

 **—** **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Luna, Ginny y Astora comenzaron a reírse siendo vistas por todo el gran comedor.

-Es que esa cosa es su tío- dijo Ginny ya que las otras dos seguían riendo, luego volvió a reírse. Aunque todos seguían mirándolas raramente.

Harry vio a Ginny, y sonrió automáticamente, verla así con lágrimas de tanto reír la hacían ver hermosa... _Detén ahí tus pensamientos Potter, recuerda que ella es la hermanita menor de Ron y es prácticamente como tu hermana_ pero una nueva risa de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos _En realidad es hermosa_ y sonrió por lo tonto que era.

Después de unos minutos de risa de las tres chicas la lectura continúo.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Ahí los demás se pusieron reír pero no fue tanto como lo hicieron las tres chicas antes.

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

 **—** **Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

James apretó los puños, sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo y darle apoyo a Harry pero los Dursley estaban haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

 **—** **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—.**

 **Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

-Como si eso detuviera a las cartas locas de Minnie- lo susurro pero igual fue escuchado.

-Black- dijo la profesora.

-Profesora lo siento, es la costumbre- dijo con una sonrisa de chico bueno a lo que la profesora solo negó con la cabeza y le pidió al joven continuar.

 **—** **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

 **—** **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo** **—** **dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Gracias a Merlín no somos como ellos- dijo Neville- imagínense si todos tuviéramos los pensamientos de ellos- se estremeció el chico haciendo que los que lo escucharon pusieran una mueca de miedo.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Como hicieron eso?- dijo George-

-Por qué eso fue increíble- continuo Fred chocando las manos con su gemelo.

-Eso es un secreto jóvenes Weasley- le respondió el director con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

 **—** **¿Se puede saber quién tiene** **tanto interés en comunicarse contigo?** **—** **preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

-En ese tiempo Ginny- dijo su madre pensando- me entregaba una carta para mandársela pero jamás lo hacía porque no creía que fuera lo correcto.

-MAMÁ- dijo Ginny roja de la vergüenza y evitando mirar a los demás.

-Que tierna- dijo Lily con una dulce sonrisa y Ginny la miro- es tierno que desde niña te preocuparás por mi hijo y eso que no lo conocías- Ginny bajo la cabeza más avergonzada aun y más roja si eso era posible.

James estaba por decir algo pero Harry le susurro.

-Si la molestas, no me importara hechizarte- James solo miro a su hijo y sonrió, la estaba defendiendo eso era un paso.

-Pulgoso, continua con la lectura que ya quiero dormir- le dijo James a Sirius y este le saco la lengua pero retomo la lectura.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

 **—** **No hay correo los domingos** **—** **les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-En definitiva ellos no saben cómo se maneja el sistema mágico - dijo Arthur negando-

-Además papá, si saben que mandaron cartas en huevos, ¿Qué les hace pensar que un domingo los detendrá?- dijo Fred-

-La respuesta es simple- dijo George tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando- esos muggle no son normales- termino haciendo reír a los demás.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-¿No era más fácil coger una del suelo?- le pregunto Ron y Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso solo demuestra de que a Harry le gusta atrapar las cosas en cielo- le dijo la pelirroja a la castaña la cual sonrió en afirmación.

Ella le había aconsejado a la pelirroja que saliera con otros chicos, que se olvidará de Harry; pero la castaña sabía que su amiga aún seguía enamorada de Harry y ella rogaba de que Harry se diera cuenta que la pelirroja era lo que él necesitaba en su vida.

 **—** **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

 **—** **Ya está** **—** **dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

-Cree que así se deshará de las cartas- se rió Sirius- pobre muggles -finalizo y continuo con la lectura ya que las miradas de Molly, McGonagall y Lily no le estaban gustando nada.

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Lo idiota viene de familia- dijo Draco con burlonamente-

\- Estamos hablando de la familia de Potter no de la tuya, pero me alegra saber que admites que tu idiotez viene de familia- dijo la pequeña Greengrass haciendo reír a todos sobre todo a los Gryffindor. Draco solo la miro con desprecio pero no le dijo nada ya que la mirada de Daphne le dio miedo.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

 **—** **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista...** **—** **murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

James miro a sus amigos con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, no sabía que era un ordenador pero lo que si sabía era que eso iría en su plan.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas.**

 **Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

\- Hijo y ¿Cómo te enteraste que eras mago?- pregunto James-

-Ya falta poco para que lo descubras- sonrió el joven buscador recordando que fue Hagrid quien se lo dijo.

-Pero...- dijo de nuevo James. -Pero nada James, ya te enterarás- lo corto Lily antes que su novio siguiera - Sirius- el joven Black asintió y continuo con la lectura.

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 **—** **Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Habitación 17_**

 ** _Hotel Railview_**

 ** _Cokeworth_**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano.**

-No me golpearon- dijo Harry anticipándose a la pregunta de su madre- Jamás lo hicieron, solo eran las peleas con Dudley.

Lily asintió aunque igual dudaba y volvió a prestar atención.

 **La mujer los miró asombrada.**

 **—** **Yo las recogeré** **—** **dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

 **—** **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido?** **—** **sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

 **—** **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad?** **—** **preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-Hasta que por fin dice algo coherente tu primo- le dijo Neville- se demoró 11 años pero al fin lo dijo.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff una chica con cabello rubio y ojos marrones miraba al chico de cara redonda con una sonrisa tierna, pero luego agacho la mirada cuando Neville la miro por unos segundos. Neville vio a Hannah y también sonrió, ella le gustaba desde que la conoció en las reuniones del E.D.

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

 **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

 **—** **Es lunes** **—** **dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche.**

 **Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

-¿Que es un telequision?- pregunto Arthur. -No es telequision, es televisión señor Weasley y se lo explicaré con gusta, cuando terminemos el capítulo- sonrió la castaña del trio.

\- Ganando puntos con el futuro suegro- dijeron los gemelos haciendo que tanto Hermione y Ron se sonrojarán hasta las orejas.

-Fred, George, dejen de molestar a su hermano- les dijo Molly, aunque en el fondo a ella le gustaría que Hermione y su hijo estuvieran juntos.

-Están bien madre- dijo George solemnemente. -Ya no molestaremos a Ronnie- termino Fred para luego chocar las manos, mientras Ron seguía poniéndose más rojo.

-Por favor Sirius- dijo Harry para salvar a su amigo de sufrir una combustión instantánea- puedes continuar.

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

-Tus once años y no estuvimos contigo- dijo con tristeza Lily y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo.

-Pero a partir de ahora estaremos siempre Harry- le dijo James- te celebraremos cada uno de tus cumpleaños a lo grande- sonrió ilusionado James como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Qué día cumples años?- le pregunto su madre-

-El 31 de julio- dijo Harry- ese día es mi cumpleaños.

-Todavía falta un mes- dijo Lily y luego se escuchó _con las interrupciones llegaremos a ese día sin haber acabado el primer libro_ de Sirius y luego un golpe en seco que le dio James.

-Continua pulgoso- dijo burlonamente y Sirius murmurando _terminaré en San Mungo por tanto golpe_ continuo con la lectura.

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-Si serán uno malditos hijos de p...- dijo James pero Lily le tapó la boca. -Recuerda lo que me pediste en los pasillos, tenemos que ser fuertes- le susurro Lily.

-No te preocupes papá, desde que descubrí este increíble mundo los regalos son mejores- Harry miro a los Weasley y a Hermione cuando termino de hablar. Lily y James estaban muy agradecidos con esa familia que por lo poco que habían visto sabían que habían acogido a Harry como un miembro más.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

 **—** **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

-Lunático, parece que este hombre te gano en locura- dijo Sirius.

-Para nada mi querido Canuto- se metió James- nadie sabe más de locura que nuestro querido Lunático- finalizo solemnemente y Remus solo mostro una sonrisa tímida.

 **—** **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche!** **—** **anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos** **su bote!**

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

 **—** **Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

-¿Acaso quiere matar a los niños?, ese es un lugar peligro para cualquier persona- Molly estaba indignada por la suerte de los dos niños- llevarlos a un lugar así en medio de la nada, después dice que somos nosotros los raros- Arthur abrazo a su esposa aunque ella seguía murmurando en contra de los Dursley.

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

 **Sólo había dos habitaciones**.

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

-¿Y eso es comida? ¿Cómo le puede dar eso a unos niños en pleno desarrollo- esta vez fue Hermione la que intervino -No sabía que tu tío podía llegar a ser tan idiota, pera más idiota tú tía que no le dice nada -la castaña estaba molesta y Ron le puso una mano en el hombro logrando así que se tranquilizará un poco.

 **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

 **—** **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

\- Uy no que gran humorista- dijo Ginny- ahora sé quién te quito todo el sentido del humor Potter- sonrió burlonamente ante lo último. Harry iba a reclamar que no le dijera Potter pero cuando la vio con esa sonrisa supo que ella estaba bromeando.

-Bueno Ginevra- dijo burlonamente ya que él sabía que a Ginny no le gustaba que le dijeran así - pasa una semana con ellos a ver si a tú sigues con el mismo sentido del humor- Ginny solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa divertida ya que Harry le había respondido de la forma que ella le hablo.

-Si me vuelves a decir Ginevra, Voldemort será tu menor problema- le dijo la pelirroja jugando con su varita-

Harry volvió a sonreír. -No te tengo miedo Weasley- le respondió.

Los padres de los dos veían esta conversación de sus hijos con una sonrisa, aunque el único que pensaba en cómo hacer para que esos dos estén de una vez era James.

Dean también veía la escena y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja jamás lo miraría como mira a Harry, aunque igual aun no perdía la fe de que la pelirroja le dijera si, al momento que le pidiera que sea su novia.

-Hey tortolos- dijo Sirius, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se quedaran en silencio- me pueden dejar terminar de leer, ya si quieren después se pueden ir a un lugar a oscuras donde puedan descubrir cómo se hac...- pero de pronto se quedó callado ya que dos varitas provenientes de dos pelirrojas peligrosas lo estaban apuntando.

-Termina la frase y serás tú quien descubra como se siente la muerte por tortura- dijeron Molly y Lily a la vez haciendo que Sirius tragara fuertemente y comenzara a leer rápido de nuevo.

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Lily instintivamente abrazo a Harry para que este no sintiera frío. Harry agradeció ese gesto de todo corazón ya que siempre quiso que su madre lo abrace así.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir.**

 **Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían**

-Ya no me importa si se acuerdan o no- se encogió de hombros el buscador- desde que los tengo a ustedes- miro a Ron y Hermione- mis cumpleaños han mejorado.

Los dos le sonrieron felices a su amigo mientras Ron le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y Hermione estiro su brazo para darle un apretó amistoso en su antebrazo.

 **y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-El escritor no llego- dijo el azabache- pero si llego un gran amigo- miro al semi-gigante que estaba sentado junto a los profesores y este le sonrió al joven.

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan lleno de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

Lily se estaba preocupando y asustando a la vez, James le cogió la mano y comenzó a acariciarla para que se tranquilizará.

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

-Ese es mi hijo- James saco pecho- un merodeador -los gemelos se miraron entre sí- igual a su padre.

-¡Merodeadores!, ustedes son... Ustedes- los gemelos estaban emocionados.

-Fred y George, pueden dejar de mojar los pantalones para que la lectura continúe- les dijo su hermana y los gemelos decidieron callar, luego les preguntarían a los viajeros si ellos eran los merodeadores, aunque ellos sospechaban por los apodos que se decían.

 **tres... dos... uno...**

 **BUM.**

-Sirius no estamos para bromas- dijo enojada Lily- lee bien.

-Pero acá dice eso- le paso el libro a Lily- ves pelirroja no fue mi culpa.

-Pero si es tu culpa que la lectura se detuviera, ahora deja de decir burradas y termina de leer- le dijo la pelirroja y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y continuo.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-¿Alguien? ¿Pero quién podría ser a esas horas? -dijo Remus.

-Quizás un loco despiadado- dijo Remus.

-Quizás es un ladrón - continuo James.

\- O simplemente es quien le lleva la carta a mi hijo- dijo Lily exasperada.

-Creo que mi linda y sexy novia tiene razón- James beso la frente de Lily- es quien le lleva la carta a mi hijo.

-Jóvenes este es el último capítulo de esta noche- dijo el director- ahora quiero que todos vayan a sus respectivas salas a descansar.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

-Excepto ustedes cuatro- señalo a los merodeadores y a Lily- ustedes quédense unos minutos.

Todos salieron, quedando solo ellos cinco en el gran comedor.

 **Sé que prometí el capítulo para el 07 de este mes, pero ese día tuve suerte de llegar a mi casa sin caerme XD…. Como termine ciclo nos fuimos con mis amigas a celebrar :) …. Dos ciclos más y termino mi carrera.**

 **En unos minutos subo otro capítulo y espero tener listo tres capítulos para mañana o lo más probable para el lunes.**

 **Espero les guste**


	6. Charlas

-No tomará mucho tiempo- dijo el director acercándose a los viajeros- con estos capítulos saben que la vida de Harry no ha sido nada fácil y conforme la lectura avance verán que será más difícil- los cuatro solo se miraron preocupados.

-Profesor- dijo Lily, pero el director negó. -Las dudas que tengan serán aclaradas con la lectura- los chicos asintieron.

-¿Profesor dónde dormiremos?- pregunto Remus.

-Dormirán en la sala común de Gryffindor- sonrió el director- en la habitación de Harry- Sirius, James y Remus sonrieron- y usted señorita Evans, dormirá en la habitación de la señorita Granger.

-Profesor y Ginny Weasley ¿no duerme ahí también?- pregunto curiosa.

-La señorita Weasley duerme en la habitación de las chicas de cuarto año- respondió el anciano y al ver la decepción en los ojos de la chica dijo- pero si la señorita Weasley acepta puede ir a la habitación de ustedes- Lily sonrió ya que quería conocer más a la pequeña de los Weasley. -Bueno jóvenes ya pueden ir a dormir- los cuatros se despidieron y salieron del gran comedor.

-Jóvenes podrían decirle al joven Thomas que venga- les dijo el director.

-¿Thomas? ¿Quién demonios es ese?- dijo James y se escuchó un _James no seas malcriado_ de Lily

Dumbledore solo sonrió - Dean Thomas, el joven quien estaba sentado junto a la señorita Weasley- y el director vio que la sonrisa que tenía James desapareció.

-Prof...- comenzó James pero Lily lo callo. -Si profesor nosotros le avisamos- y así salieron del gran comedor.

La conversación solo duro uno minutos, los cuatro salieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron juntos del gran comedor, aunque Harry quería esperar a sus padres sus amigos lo obligaron a ir a la sala común.

-Ginny- la pelirroja volteo y vio que Dean la estaba llamando, Ron puso mala cara.

-Si Dean, dime- le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo con mirada triste, que a Harry le pareció ridículo y pensó que la pelirroja lo mandaría por un tubo; pero no paso eso Ginny miro a Hermione esta asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Claro Dean- dijo con una sonrisa- nos vemos chicos- miro al resto y les dio la espalda siguiendo al moreno quien estaba sonriendo.

Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver como la pelirroja se iba con su compañero y luego miro a Hermione molesto, esta no entendía la mirada de du amigo así que solo se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando junto con Harry y Ron. Aunque Ron iba despotricando contra Dean porque este se había ido con su hermanita.

Dean llevo a Ginny a un lugar donde no habían estudiantes y se puso frente a ella.

-Quería disculparme por cómo te hable adentro- dijo apenado- no quise decir eso, yo sé que tú ya no sientes nada por Harry- Ginny desvío la vista pero Dean no se dio cuenta- me gusta Ginny -se comenzó a acercar el moreno-

-Dean- dijo Ginny- no creo que esto funcione- la pelirroja vio al moreno y vio que sus palabras lo habían sorprendido- eres un buen chico pero yo...- Ginny no sabía cómo continuar.

-Se mi novia- dijo el moreno antes de que la pelirroja continuará -No me contestes ahora- la interrumpió de nuevo al ver que la pelirroja iba a interrumpir -espero tu respuesta mañana, cuando tengamos un descanso de la lectura.

-Dean, no creo- Dean la iba a interrumpir pero Ginny no lo dejo- esto no va a funcionar, no cuando yo no...- pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Déjame demostrarte que yo te puedo hacer feliz por favor, no me contestes ahora- dijo suplicante, tomo la mano de Ginny y se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de la pelirroja.

Pero justo antes de besarla escucharon _-¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltala_

-Podremos conversar con el pequeño cervatillo- dijo Sirius.

-No le digas así- le dijo Lily- a Harry no le gusta.

-Está bien pelirroja no te sulfures- murmuró el joven animago. James y Remus solo negaban ya que Sirius no se detenía hasta que Lily lo golpeará.

Doblaron por un pasillo y Lily se detuvo en seco y dio una mirada sorprendida hacia adelante, ya que un chico moreno y una chica pelirroja estaban a punto de besarse. James vio lo mismo que Lily y casi le da un infarto pero saco su varita al instante.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltala- grito el azabache acercándose con la varita en mano seguido de Lily, Sirius y Remus.

-No hago nada, solo iba a besar a mi novia- dijo algo fastidiado el moreno por la intervención de James Potter.

-TU NOVIA, COMO QUE TU NOVIA- grito, él no iba a permitir que la pelirroja estuviera con otra persona que no fuera su hijo-

\- SI MI NOVIA SEÑOR POTTER- contesto gritando el moreno de nuevo.

-DEAN, YA BASTA- grito Ginny- YO NO SOY TU NOVIA- volvió a gritarle al moreno- y no le grites al señor Potter y ten un poco más de respeto que no estas con chicos de tu edad- dijo echa una furia.

-Señor Potter, señora Potter, Sirius y Remus; lo siento- dijo apenada la pelirroja- siento que hayan presenciado esa escena- miro a Dean.

-No te preocupes cariño- le dijo Lily- nosotros fuimos los que interrumpimos- Ginny negó. -No interrumpieron nada, entre él y yo no iba a pasar nada- dijo Ginny segura de sus palabras.

-Eso espero- dijo James guardando su varita- tú tienes que ser mi nuera- lo último solo lo escucharon los otros merodeadores.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la torre- dijo calmadamente Remus para luego dirigirse al otro chico que estaba en frente de ello- el director dice que vayas al gran comedor, te está esperando- Dean asintió y le dio una última mirada a Ginny y esta solo lo ignoro, cuando doblo una esquina el chico desapareció y Ginny saco su varita.

-Ahora- dijo apuntando a James quien dejó de sonreír- señor Potter usted será una buena persona y todo lo que quiera, pero si se vuelve a meter en mi vida, sabrá que es el dolor- dijo serena sin dejar de apuntarlo- ¿Entendió?

James miro a Lily como pidiendo ayuda.

-Tú solito te metiste en problemas y yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny- dijo la prefecta mirándose las uñas.

-¿Entendió señor Potter?- James asintió asustado- que bueno- Ginny guardo su varita y les sonrió a los otros tres. -Creo que es momento de regresar, de seguro Harry los estará esperando.

Los cinco siguieron caminando, Lily iba conversando con Remus y Ginny mientras Sirius y James iban un poco más atrás.

-Sí que es de armas tomar- le dijo Sirius burlonamente- casi hace que te orines en los pantalones- James lo miro serio- que pasa cornamenta, ¿no que querías que ella fuera tu nuera?

-Y si quiero que lo sea, es que si no hubiéramos llegados quizás ese chico la hubiera besado- dijo preocupada- y después mi hijo se quedaría sin pelirroja.

-Pero James no has pensado que tal vez a tu hijo no le guste la pelirroja y solo la vea como una hermana- dijo Sirius.

-Harry se quedará con ella sí o sí como que me llamo James Charlus Potter- dijo solemnemente. Sirius solo negó con la cabeza para luego escuchar una carcajada de Lily y le presto atención ya qué Lunático también estaba riendo.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Sirius como niñito.

-Es que- pero Remus no puedo continuar porque volvió a reír, Lily que ya se estaba calmando respiro y miro a James.

-Cariño, es que Ginny te estaba imitando y nos hizo acordar que casi mojas los pantalones- James miro ofendido a su novia y amigos y luego miro a la pelirroja menor, quien se encogió de hombros y volvió a imitar la cara de terror de James y esta vez hasta él no aguanto la risa.

Y así entraron a la sala común de Gryfinndor.

Hermione dijo la contraseña y entro seguida de Ron y Harry y se asentaron en su sillón de siempre.

-No entiendo porque Ginny se fue con Thomas- dijo molesto- yo creí que le seguía gustando Harry- se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo y Harry volteo a verlo mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ron, esta conversación ya la tuvimos hace algunos meses- le dijo la castaña- a Ginny le gustaba Harry, ahora ya no- esa declaración no le gusto para nada al azabache- tu hermana ya está grande para que decida con quien salir.

-Pero es mi hermanita y no dejaré que ningún idiota se le acerque- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y luego miro a Harry- y tu Harry me ayudarás a espantar a cada uno de esos aprovechadores, como un Weasley más es tu deber- el azabache solo asintió pero no dijo nada ya que creía que meterse en la vida de la pelirroja sería peligroso. Mientras Hermione murmuraba _hombres_

\- A ver par de brutos- dijo molesta la castaña- ninguno de los dos va a meterse en la vida de Ginny- Ron iba a hablar- cállate Ronald- lo corto la castaña- ella no te dijo nada cuándo trataste de invitar a Fleur al baile, al contrario te ayudo a que no pasaras ridículo- y luego miro a Harry- tú eres el que menos derecho tiene de ahuyentarle algún pretendiente, ella estuvo años esperanzada en que la vieras como algo más que la hermanita menor de este bruto, pero al fin logro olvidarte y comenzó a ver a otros chicos como para que ahora vengas y te pongas en posición de hermano sobreprotector, quizás entre todos esos chicos que la buscan esta su verdadero amor- Ron iba a volver a hablar pero bajo la mirada al ver a la castaña- ahora ninguno le hará nada a Dean si es que viene con Ginny de la mano ¿Entendido?- los dos chicos asintieron y Hermione saca un libro para leer.

Ron encontraba interesante sus zapatos y Harry pensaba en las palabras de su amiga... _Ella estuvo años esperanzadas en que la vieras como algo más_ fueron las palabras de Hermione, _pero ahora ya te olvido Potter_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _ahora solo te ve como un amigo y está enamorada de Dean,_ Harry comenzaba a odiar a esta voz, _basta Potter ella es como tu hermana y estas feliz que se haya olvidado de ti_ se dijo él mismo y sus pensamientos siguieron así hasta que escucho que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría y una risa que lo hizo sonreír pero borro la sonrisa de inmediato. Levanto la mirada esperando ver a Ginny con Dean riendo de alguna tontería que él le haya dicho pero para su sorpresa y alegría se dio cuenta que la pelirroja venía con sus padres, padrino y su ex profesor.

-Eres muy graciosa pelirroja- le decía Sirius- Lily deberías aprender de ella- y Lily lo miro molesta- ya está bien mejor me callo- dijo levantando las manos.

-Hola- saludo Lily a los tres chicos que estaban ahí- pensé que ya estarían durmiendo, ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Los señores Weasley fueron a la sala de menesteres junto con los gemelos ellos dormirán ahí- respondió Hermione.

Ginny que se estaba yendo sin ser notada maldijo a su hermano cuando la llamo.

-Ginny, ¿qué quería Thomas?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo y todos le prestaron atención a la pelirroja.

-Nada que te interese Ron- dijo fastidiada su hermana.

-Quería besar a tu hermana- se metió Sirius quien se ganó un golpe de Lily, James y Remus- pero solo dije lo que paso.

-Pero no lo hizo- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano- me pidió que sea su novia, ¿contento Ron?- le respondió mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde cerro fuerte la puerta cuando entro.

-Si a Sirius le pagarán por idiota, sería el mago más adinerado del mundo- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Tranquilo pelirrojo- dijo Sirius ignorando a Lily- que aquí Cornamenta no dejo que se aprovecharan de su futura nuera- lo dijo burlonamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se relajara.

-¿Futura nuera?- pregunto Harry mirando a su padre y este asintió.

-Hijo todo Potter necesita a su pelirroja, y esa pelirroja es la indicada para ti- finalizo sentándose a un costado de Lily, Harry miro a su padre y luego a Ron quien estaba diciéndole a Remus si jugaban ajedrez, luego miro a Hermione quien solo se encogió. No podía creer que Ron hace rato casi mata a Dean por querer hablar con Ginny; y cuando su padre dijo que Ginny era su fututa nuera no dijo nada y se puso a conversar con Remus.

-Papá, Ginny y yo n...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-No digas nada, tarde o temprano la maldición Potter te llegará y yo estaré aquí para enseñarte como conquistar a esa pelirroja- le guiño un ojo y Lily solo negó con la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso cariño, es tan cabeza dura cuando se le mete una idea- Lily le decía a su hijo mientras este estaba confundido y se sentó en el suelo. -Ahora el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que no les preguntáramos nada referente a lo que pasaron en ese año ya que en el libro saldrá, pero igual me gustaría conocerlos más- les sonrió.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron cada uno al costado de Harry, mientras Sirius y Remus se sentaban en un sillón cada uno.

Ron les contó sobre su familia, les dijo el nombre de cada uno de sus hermanos y a que se dedicaban.

-Vaya, yo siempre quise una familia grande- dijo James- tener hermanos con quien jugar una hermana a quien proteger- un brillo apareció en sus ojos- pero fui hijo único -luego miro a sus amigos- pero agradezco a Merlín porque en el colegio encontré a unos amigos increíbles que se convirtieron en mi familia- sus amigos le sonrieron- y encontré al amor de mi vida- y Lily le cogió la mano- y los tres amigos veían a los cuatro viajeros con una sonrisa.

Después fue el turno de hablar de Hermione, ella les contó que su familia era muggle y sus padres unos simples dentistas. Que ella creía que las cosas que hacia como levitar cosas o mover objetos era su imaginación; pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando la profesora McGonagall llego un día a su puerta con la carta a Hogwarts y diciéndoles a sus padres que su única hija era una bruja.

-La profesora McGonagall también fue a darme la carta- dijo Lily con un brillo en sus ojos, James sonreía bobamente al ver a su novia como contaba la llegada de su carta- mis padres sabían que yo tenía poderes para ser normal así que le creyeron a la profesora al instante.

Todos sonrieron ante las anécdotas de las dos chicas.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry, él no sabía que decirles, puesto que ya habían leído una parte.

-Lo único que puedo decir ya que sé que eso saldrá en el libro es que recibí mi carta de la mejor manera- sonrió, sus padres también sonrieron esperando que sea mañana para saber quién le había entregado su carta.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más los siete hasta que Lily le dijo a Hermione para que subieran a su habitación, se despidieron de los chicos y las dos entraron a la habitación de las chicas de quinto. Lavander y Parvati, se habían ido a dormir a otra habitación ya que la profesora McGonagall le había ordenado.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de los de quinto curso, donde solo estarían ellos cinco, porque Neville y Seamus habían sido cambiados solo por esa noche a otra habitación y parecía que Dean también había sido cambiado porque no regreso.

 **Cuarto de chicas.**

-Hermione, ¿Crees que puedas llamar a Ginny?- le pregunto la pelirroja a la castaña y esta solo sonrió.

-Por supuesto señora Potter- dijo la castaña.

-Llámame Lily, solo soy tres años mayor que tú- Hermione asintió y salió en busca de Ginny.

Cuando llego a la puerta de las chicas de cuarto toco. A los minutos la puerta se abrió y gracias a Merlín era la pelirroja.

-Hermione- dijo bostezando- ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que Lily y yo queremos que duermas con nosotros y no te preocupes por Parvati y Lavander- se anticipó la castaña- ninguna esta. Ginny sonrió, entro a su cuarto y saco sus pantuflas y fue al cuarto de las chicas de quinto, donde Lily las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Antes que nada Ginny, quería disculparme por lo que dijo Sirius y por qué hizo James, a veces esos dos no saben cuándo no meterse- dijo Lily avergonzada pero la pelirroja más joven solo negó.

-No tiene que disculparse señora Potter, eso ya está olvidado y el señor Potter se llevó un susto- sonrió con satisfacción y Lily comenzó a reír.

 **Cuarto de los chicos**

Harry y Ron estaban que lloraban de la risa por lo que Remus y Sirius le estaban contando.

-No es gracioso- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-Ssss- si- lo es- dijo su hijo- no puedo creer que casi mojes tus pantalones.

-La enana es peor que ustedes-saben-quien cuando se lo propone- seguía riéndose Ron.

-Cornamenta admite que la pelirroja menor es muy divertida- le dijo Sirius y James se unió a las risas.

 **Cuarto de las chicas**

-No puedo creer que hayas echo eso Ginny- dijo Hermione sorprendida para luego reír.

-Jamás había visto a James tan asustado, ni siquiera con la profesora McGonagall- seguía riendo Lily- pero se lo tenía bien merecido por metiche

Después de unos minutos que las tres se calmaron a Lily se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si hacemos una pijamada?- dijo sonriendo y a Hermione y Ginny le brillaron los ojos.

 **El segundo capítulo que les prometí… Espero les guste y les anticipo un pequeño momento Hanny en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Sean felices V**


	7. Pijamada doble y una disculpa

**Cuarto de los chicos.**

Cuando los cinco chicos se calmaron por fin pudieron conversar tranquilos.

-No creo que tengan sueño o ¿sí?- pregunto James mientras se ponía una polo que Harry le presto.

-Para nada Cornamenta- dijeron Sirius y Remus- y ¿Ustedes?- pregunto Remus mirando a los otros dos chicos, estos solo negaron y James sonrió.

-Entonces será una noche de chicos- dijo James mirando a sus amigos y luego a su hijo y al amigo de este con una sonrisa que a Harry y Ron les dio miedo.

-Pero recuerda James que no puedes preguntar nada sobre los años escolares de Harry- le dijo Remus pero James siguió con su sonrisa.

-No preguntaré nada de eso, solo quiero saber qué tal le va a mi hijo con las chicas y también como conoció a sus amigos.

-Creo que mejor dormimos, fue un día muy largo y entre el viaje y la lectura, deben estar muy cansados- les dijo Harry y Ron se rió a su costado.

-Vaya parece que el pequeño cervatillo está nervioso- dijo burlón Sirius- ¿Por qué será?

-Es que no quiere contarles lo de su novia chillona- dijo Ron uniéndose a las burlas del padrino de su amigo.

-¿Tienes novia?- le pregunto su padre sintiéndose un idiota por haber interrumpido el momento de la pelirroja con el chico moreno.

-Papá- dijo Harry- yo no tengo novia, bueno si tenía pero no funcionó - Harry se rasco la parte de la nuca como lo hacía James cuando estaba incomodo, James quien estaba sonriendo e iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por Remus.

-Cornamenta mejor ya no digas nada- le dijo Remus- A mí me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron ustedes- señalo a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el piso frente a los merodeadores.

Harry y Ron se sonrieron y comenzaron a contarle a los tres como fue que se hicieron amigos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

 **Cuarto de las chicas**

Lily y Hermione ya se habían puesto los pijamas, Hermione tuvo que prestarle una a Lily. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo del cuarto conversando.

-Hermione- dijo Lily mirando a la castaña- me he dado cuenta que tú y ¿Ron?- dudo Lily mirando a Ginny quien asintió- pelean mucho para ser amigos.

-Es que él me saca de mis casillas- respondió la castaña-

-Y es también porque los dos se gustan, pero son tan cabezotas para admitirlo- dijo Ginny viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba.

-¡Ginny!- dijo la castaña. -Hermione sabes que lo que digo es verdad, a ti te gusta mi hermano- dio por zanjada la discusión.

\- Si a mí me gusta Ron, tú sigues enamorada de Harry- dijo Hermione y fue el turno de sonrojarse de Ginny

-¡Hermione!- le dijo la pelirroja pero Lily las interrumpió.

-¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Harry?- pregunto y Ginny se sonrojó como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-No estoy enamorada de Harry- dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a las otras dos.

Lily sonrió -Yo solía decir lo mismo de James y ahora estamos juntos- sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-Pero el señor Potter siempre estuvo enamorado de usted- respondió la pelirroja- en cambio Harry me ve como su hermanita- dijo suspirando con resignación- además él sigue sintiendo algo por Cho.

-¿Quién es Cho?- pregunto Lily mirando a Hermione.

-La ex novia de Harry- le respondió Hermione.

Lily miro a la pelirroja que seguía mirando al piso y se acercó a ella.

-Ginny- la llamo y la pelirroja levanto la mirada- no te des por vencida con mi hijo- pero Ginny negó.

-Todavía no me doy por vencida- dijo y Lily sonrió- pero tampoco voy a esperarlo, es por eso que estoy siguiendo el consejo de Hermione- las dos pelirrojas miraron a la castaña- y estoy comenzando a salir con otros chicos.

-Por favor Ginny- dijo Lily- no digas eso delante de James o Hermione se ganará una broma- las dos chicas miraron a Lily- es que James está empecinado en que tú seas su nuera- Ginny volvió a sonrojarse mientras Hermione se reía.

*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Cuarto de los chicos**

-Se conocieron en el tren- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- al igual que nosotros.

-Ese tren es testigo de muchas amistades- dijo Sirius y James asintió, luego los tres se miraron y miraron a los dos chicos.

-Pelirrojo- dijo Sirius- sabemos que el pequeño cervatillo- Harry bufo- ha tenido novia, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguna chica que revolucione tus hormonas?- todos se rieron ante el sonrojo del pelirrojo.

-Solo hay una chica que se llama Hermione Granger- respondió Harry y Ron lo miro-.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el pelirrojo rojo hasta las orejas- ella es solo mi mejor amiga y siempre estamos peleando.

-Lily y James, también se llevaban así- dijo Sirius y Harry recordó lo que vio en los pensamientos de Snape- peleaban hasta porque James le decía hola y ahora da asco verlos cuando están juntos- y se ganó un golpe de James.

-Ron, todos sabemos que estas enamoro de Hermione, y que ella está enamorada de ti pero ambos son muy tercos para aceptarlo.

-A ella le gustas tú- dijo el pelirrojo y Harry lo interrumpió. -Hermione me ve como un hermano y yo la veo a ella como una hermana.

-Pero...- y el azabache lo corto. -Pero nada Ron, en realidad estás perdiendo tiempo en no decirle lo que sientes- el pelirrojo no dijo nada.

-Y hablando de perder tiempo, ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de perderlo tú?- le dijo James a su hijo y este lo miro confundido.

-Hablo de la pelirroja hermana de Ron- dijo James pícaramente mientras Harry negaba con una sonrisa.

-Es mi amiga, papá -el azabache estaba con una sonrisa- es como mi hermana- y esta vez el que negó fue James.

-Hijo, como te dije, tarde o temprano terminara enamorándote de ella- dijo James- o me vas a decir que no sientes nada ¿Cuándo Ginny esta con Dean?- el azabache dejo de sonreír, en realidad si había sentido una molestia cuando Ginny estaba con Dean pero él lo relacionaba a que la ve como su hermanita. - ¿O jamás se te a cruzado por la cabeza que es muy linda?- claro se le había pasado por la cabeza que la pelirroja era hermosa, pero luego negó y volteo a ver a Ron que estaba sonriéndole.

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo- dijo el azabache- y es como mi hermana- dijo por tercera vez- y ella me ve como un hermano- y entonces fue Ron el que se carcajeo.

-Vaya compañero, ella jamás te ha visto como un hermano- y Harry lo miro sorprendido- Harry, a Ginny siempre le gustaste y no te hagas el sorprendido que todos lo sabemos.

-Saben no quiero hablar de esto- dijo el azabache algo incómodo por lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

-Pelirrojo ¿tú tienes algún problema si Harry y Ginny fueran algo?- pregunto James, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas pero negó, él prefería que Ginny estuviera con Harry a cualquiera de todos esos idiotas que lo buscaban.

-Papá ya basta, a mí no me gusta Ginny- dijo el azabache aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso- solo somos amigos y ella está enamorada de Dean y no pongas esa cara Ron- le dijo mirando a su amigo que había hecho una mueca- ella misma dijo que Dean le pidió que sea su novia- James iba a interrumpir y decir que no eran novios pero Remus lo cogió del brazo y negó en silencio- y como dijo Hermione, quizás él sea el amor de su vida- en lo último que dijo sintió como si en su interior se despertará algo.

James no podía creer lo diego que era su hijo, pero decidió quedarse en silencio. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Remus dijo

-¿Juegan Quidditch?- y el ambiente volvió a ser más agradable.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Cuarto de las chicas**

-Mi primer beso fue con Michel Corner- dijo Ginny - en el baile de navidad del año anterior- es muy guapo y fue mi primer y único novio.

-Pero ya no está con él porque era un mal perdedor- dijo Hermione- no le gusto que Ginny le ganará en un partido de Quidditch- Lily miro sorprendida a Ginny.

-¡¿Juegas Quidditch?!- y la cazadora solo asintió con una sonrisa radiante. -¿En qué posición juegas?

-Este año entre como buscadora, solo porque nuestro buscador titular fue suspendido por una profesora hija de p...- _Ginny_ se escuchó de Hermione- Esta bien lo siento- se disculpó mientras Lily sonreía - pero el año que viene quiero postular para cazadora- infló el pecho con orgullo.

-James también juega de cazador- sonrió Lily enamorada- no digan que yo lo dije, pero es uno de los mejores cazadores de nuestro tiempo- las dos chicas sonrieron.

-¿Cómo llegaste a estar con James?- le pregunto curiosa la pelirroja menor de los Weasley y Lily sonrió ante el recuerdo.

 ** _Flashback_**

Lily se estaba alistando para ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigas, se abrigo y bajo a la sala común, donde vio al chico que le gustaba desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- pregunto y el chico se sobresaltó, al verla sus ojos brillaron y sonrió tímidamente.

-Es que no tengo con quien ir al pueblo- dijo dando un suspiro- Sirius está castigado con McGonagall y Remus está en la enfermería.

-Y ¿Peter?- pregunto. -Se fue este fin de semana, porque su madre está muy enferma- le respondió el azabache regresando su vista a la chimenea.

-¿Te quedarás solo en la sala común?- le pregunto la pelirroja y el azabache solo se encogió de hombros.

Lily se sorprendió que no tuviera una de sus citas express o que no le hubiera pedido una cita como siempre lo hacía, decidió no pensar en eso y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, nos vemos James- le dijo y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonreír al azabache pero luego su mirada se puso triste y la pelirroja no comprendió ese gesto.

-¿Algún día llegarás a amarme pelirroja?- escucho que dijo James cuando pensó que ella ya había salido.

Lily fue al Gran Comedor donde Mary McDonald y Marlene McKinnon la estaba esperando, las chicas saludaron a Lily y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Necesito comprar más tinta y más pergaminos- dijo Mary.

-Pero el año escolar comenzó hace poco- dijo Marlene mirando a Mary y esta se sonrojo y Marlene se carcajeo y volteo a ver a Lily.

-Tierra llamando a Lily- dijo al ver que estaba distraída. -¿Qué sucede?- dijo la pelirroja y sus amigas la miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Estas distraída- le dijo Mary- ¿Paso algo?- pero Lily negó.

-¿Snape te ha vuelto a molestar?- pregunto Marlene y Lily volvió a negar.

-Solo que...- pero la pelirroja pensaba en la palabras del azabache que estaba solo en la sala común _¿Algún día me amarás pelirroja?,_ había dicho y ella sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho cuando lo dijo con tanta tristeza porque ella ya lo amaba- no me siento bien, creo que no iré al pueblo- se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor y sus amigas se miraron confundidas.

Lily caminaba por los pasillos del colegio y no sabía si ir a la sala común o no.

 _¿Por qué no enfrentarlo y decirle que lo quieres?_ Le dijo una voz en su mente, _No quiero ser una más de su lista_ se respondió ella misma, _¿pero no es preferible arriesgarse, quizás su amor sea para siempre?,_ le volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza. Con una sonrisa Lily decidió que esa voz tenía razón y fue primero a las cocinas, donde le pidió a los elfos comida para dos. Los elfos le dieron una canasta con suficiente comida y así salió de las cocinas y con una sonrisa fue a su sala común.

Cuando llego a la torre Gryffindor dijo la contraseña y entro a la sala y ahí vio que James seguía sentado frente a la chimenea, no se había dado cuenta de la entrada de la pelirroja que silenciosamente se acercó.

-Yo te acompañare este día - el azabache se sobresaltó y se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

James no podía creer que Lily Evans estuviera ahí, de seguro se había quedado dormido frente a la chimenea y ahora estaba soñando que Lily lo veía con una sonrisa radiante y como sabía que estaba soñando dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ten una cita conmigo- y sonrió cuando Lily acepto, en definitiva estaba soñando.

-Pero tengamos la cita aquí- y James la miro extrañado- es que fui a las cocinas por comida para dos- la pelirroja comenzó a servir la comida.

James no podía creer lo que estaba soñando pero no dijo nada ya que en sus sueños era la única forma de ver a Lily reír con sus ocurrencias y que lo viera de la forma en que lo estaba mirando.

Después que los dos habían comido y reído hasta más no poder, se quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, era todo lo contrario un silencio agradable. Lily tomo la mano de James y en ese instante los dos sintieron una especie de descarga eléctrica.

-Yo ya te amo James- le dijo la pelirroja poniéndose roja pero mirando a los ojos chocolates del joven y James estaba embelesado viéndola toda colorada.

-Es el mejor sueño que he tenido- dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció poco a poco- pero cuando despierte tú seguirás odiándome- dijo con tristeza.

-No estas soñando- le dijo la pelirroja mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla del joven y este cerraba los ojos- de verdad yo ya te amo James Potter- y sin más lo beso como quería hacerlo desde hace mucho.

James creía que estaba muerto y que estaba en el cielo al sentir los labios de Lily sobre los suyos. Le siguió el beso con la misma intensidad con que ella lo besaba. -No estas soñando - le volvió a repetir la pelirroja cuando se separó del chico por falta de aire y James le creyó, ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa radiante, colorada por el beso y con un brillo singular en su mirada; y sin más James la beso con todo el amor que tenía guardado solo para ella.

-Lily- susurro su nombre cuando el aire les falto- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo y aunque Lily lo ama aún tenía dudas y el azabache como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba le dijo- no eres una más Lily, jamás serías una más- y se volvieron a besar.

-Si quiero- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante y James también sonrió.

Y así estuvieron por horas abrazados frente a la chimenea de vez en cuando besándose o riendo.

-¿En serio no estoy soñando?- volvió a decir James y Lily le tiro un zape en la cabeza- Vale, ya entendí estoy despierto- sonrió.

-Me alegro haber aceptado esta cita- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa y justo cuando James la iba a besar Sirius Black junto con Mary McDonald y Marlene McKinnon entraban a la salan común y al verlos tan acaramelados comenzaron a molestarlos y arruinando su momento.

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Las dos chicas que escucharon la historia sonrieron.

-Es una historia muy bonita- dijo Hermione.

-Y se nota lo mucho que se quieren- continuo Ginny mientras Lily sonreía recordando ese día.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo- les dijo Lily y ellas asintieron acostándose en una cama cada uno y dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Cuarto de los chicos.**

Después de que hablaran de Quidditch y de que James les contará lo mismo que Lily les había contado a las chicas por petición de su hijo los chicos se habían ido a dormir. Todos dormían menos un azabache que estaba pensando en lo que su padre le dijo sobre Ginny.

Era muy hermosa no lo iba a negar, con su cabello rojo que parecía tener vida propia, sus ojos chocolates tan llenos de vida, sus pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas pareciendo pequeños puntos de canela y su sentido del humor, sonrió y luego dejo de hacerlo, él no podía fijarse en ella, ella era hermana e hija de la familia que lo había acogido como un hijo más, _¿Pero ella está enamorada de ti?,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _ella está enamorada de Dean_ se respondió con amargura y algo de molestia, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que a Ginny le gustara Dean? o ¿Por qué se molestó tanto cuando Ginny se fue a hablar con él?, para él, Dean era un buen compañero pero no era el indicado para Ginny, _¿Entonces quién sería el indicado?,_ le volvió a preguntar la voz en su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por la respuesta que iba a dar, pero así como la respuesta se le ocurrió desapareció, él no podía fijarse en ella o su padre tenía razón ¿Y la maldición de su familia le llegaría o ya le había llegado y él no se había dado cuenta?, se quedó dormido pensando en la pelirroja y sobre si su padre tenía razón.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

Habían pasado unas horas cuando en el cuarto de los chicos un azabache se despertó sudando después de haber soñado como su padrino caía por el velo. Se puso los letes y se metió al baño a lavarse la cara.

En el cuarto de las chicas una pelirroja con ojos chocolate se levantaba agitada luego de ver unos ojos amarillos que la miraban desde un lugar oscuro mientras ella estaba de nuevo en la cámara. Se levantó y salió del cuarto, bajando a la sala común donde se sentó en el piso a mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

El azabache salió de su cuarto pues el sueño se le había ido luego de la pesadilla, bajo a la sala común donde se sorprendió al ver a Ginny sentada mirando el fuego de la chimenea, bajo con cuidado y se sentó al costado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto Harry haciendo que Ginny se asustará.

-Merlín bendito- dijo mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de su corazón- no vuelvas a hacer eso Potter, casi me da un infarto- le dedico una sonrisa que el azabache devolvió.

-Aun no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- la miro directo a los ojos y Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba y desvío la mirada al fuego.

-Pensaba- mintió, ella no le había contado a nadie que tenía pesadillas sobre la cámara- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- fue el turno de preguntar de ella.

-Necesitaba pensar también- dijo el azabache y la pelirroja sonrió porque sabía que Harry se había dado cuenta que le estaba mintiendo. Luego se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Qué sientes al tener aquí a tus padres?- le preguntó la pelirroja luego de unos minutos.

-Se siente raro, sabes- le respondió el azabache- decirles mamá y papá -el azabache no sabía cómo explicarse pero parecía que la pelirroja lo entendía.

-Te entiendo- le sonrió- y ¿volver a ver a Sirius?- la pelirroja sabía que esa pregunta era ir muy lejos ya que Sirius había fallecido hace poco.

-Yo...-dijo el azabache que no quería ser malcriado con la pelirroja.

-No hace falta que respondas- le dijo Ginny.

-Eres idéntico a James- dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de silencio- pero tiene los ojos de Lily-. A Harry le molestaba cada vez que le decían lo mismo, pero cuando la pelirroja se lo dijo sintió que por fin esas palabras tenían sentido. -Claro que James tiene más sentido del humor que tú - le dijo burlonamente la pelirroja para luego reír.

-Shhh, que vas a despertar a todos- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Está bien ya no me rió- dijo.

-¿Es cierto que casi haces que James moje los pantalones?- pregunto divertido y Ginny asintió.

-Con eso jamás volverá a meterse donde no lo llaman- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque gracias a Merlín llego a tiempo- y el azabache la miro con confusión- no me hagas caso.

Harry estaba mirando a la pelirroja quien había regresado su mirada al fuego y una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Estas enamorada de Dean?- Ginny giro su cabeza rápidamente y Harry vio que estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondió.

\- No se vale contestar una pregunta con otra- le dijo el azabache.

-Dean es un buen chico- solo respondió la pelirroja.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- le dijo el azabache.

-No es algo que te incumba- dijo tajante-

-Vale está bien, pero no te moleste- dijo el azabache poniendo sus manos como escudo- es que como eres su novia solo quería saber si estabas enamorada- volvió a decir.

-¡Harry!- se quejó la pelirroja- yo no estuve preguntándote si estabas o no enamorado de Cho cuando estuviste con ella, así que por favor no te metas en mis cosas- y Harry sonrió porque se dio cuenta que cuando Ginny comenzaba a molestarse hacia un gesto con su nariz muy gracioso.

-Arrugas la nariz cuando te molestas- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa- es muy gracioso- y Ginny solo bufo y se quedó en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos donde el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos Ginny se levantó y Harry la siguió.

-Creo que es momento que regrese a la cama- le dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa- Buenas noches Harry- le sonrió y se dio la vuelta pero antes que Ginny se fuera Harry la tomo de la mano.

-Espera- le dijo ignorando la electricidad que había sentido al tocarla y se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja lo miro y en sus ojos había preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto y él solo negó y agacho la mirada.

-Yo... Quería disculparme por las dos veces que grite- dijo apenado y sin mirarla pero aún le sujetaba la mano- en serio no sé qué me paso, simplemente volví a sentir que la ira se apoderaba...-pero no pudo seguir porque sintió un suave apretón en su mano y levanto la mira y vio que la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de compresión.

-No tienes que disculparte- negó la pelirroja- yo también grite y no debí hacerlo.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada más que ponerme en mi lugar- le dijo el azabache.

-Harry, no se trata de eso- dijo aun con la sonrisa- yo sabía que aun estabas molesto y te sentías culpable por lo de Sirius; y luego en el gran comedor sé que sentiste que todos te tenían lastima- el azabache bajo la mira y no vio la sonrisa tierna que le dedico la pelirroja- que tú gritaras solo era una forma de desahogarte de todo lo que te pasa.

-Pero no debí...- pero Harry no sabía cómo continuar.

-Solo haznos un favor a nosotros tus amigos- Harry levanto la mira- no hagas que Voldemort te aleje de nosotros, no le des ese poder- le decía Ginny- tú eres más fuerte que él y a la hora que tengamos que luchar nosotros lucharemos junto contigo- finalizo la pelirroja y a Harry sus palabras lo llenaron de algo más que esperanza pero no supo que era.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose y aun Harry la sujetaba de la mano. En un impulso Ginny se acercó al azabache y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Harry- le dijo pero aun sin apartarse de la mejilla del azabache. Harry con el roce de los labios de la pelirroja en su mejilla sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

La pelirroja se apartó del azabache con una sonrisa en los labios y se dio la vuelta para subir a su cuarto y cuando ya estaba al principio de la escalera le dijo.

-No soy novia de Dean- y así subió a su cuarto dejando a un azabache confundido en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado por casualidad.

Harry llevo su mano a la mejilla donde la pelirroja lo había besado y solo una frase estaba en su cabeza _No soy novia de Dean_ y una sonrisa apareció sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Buenas noches Ginn- dijo, aunque la pelirroja ya no estaba y con una sonrisa subió a su cuarto donde se acostó y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

 ***/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Sé que no es un gran momento Hanny, pero con esta pareja quiero ir paso a paso, no es que ya en el siguiente capítulo se estén besan ni nada, también quiero que a Harry le cueste estar con ella, ya que Ginny tuvo que pasar por mucho para que el recién la veo con otros ojos.**

 **Sé que todavía no hago un momento solo donde estén los tres Potter (James, Lily y Harry) pero ya llegara.**

 **También habrá una conversación entre Lily y Snape pero aún falta un poquito.**

 **Para los que piden a Remus mayor en dos capítulos más aparece, por ahora en el siguiente capítulo hay una nueva visita.**


	8. Capítulo 4: El guadián de las llaves

El primero en levantarse en el cuarto de los chicos fue Remus quien agarro la ropa que había aparecido y tenía una nota con su nombre.

Cuando salió del baño ya aseado se acercó a la cama de cada uno de sus amigos pero ninguno despertó así que decidió acercarse a la cama de Harry.

-Harry- lo movió el licántropo - Hey Harry despierta- pero el azabache solo murmuró algo incompresible.

-Si fueras como James te diría algo sobre Lily y despertarías de inmediato- dijo el castaño mirando al hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque se le ocurrió una idea.

-Harry- volvió a llamarlo, pero el azabache volvió a murmurar- Harry, Ginny se está besando con Dean en la sala común- dijo el licántropo aunque no espera que funcionará pero para su sorpresa funciono porque el azabache abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Ginn- dijo mientras se ponía los lentes y comenzaba a molestarse- ella me dijo que no estaba con él. De seguro Dean la está obligando. Dean yo te mataré como que le hagas algo -decía rápidamente con varita en mano y mirando a su alrededor.

-Para que no te guste Ginny, presiento que estas celoso- dijo burlonamente Remus y Harry se quedó quieto mirándolo y comenzó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta que Remus le había mentido- la pelirroja debe estar con Lily y Hermione- dijo ya sin tono burlón.

-Por favor no...-pero el azabache se quedó callado, ¿Qué le iba a pedir? ¿Qué no le dijera nada a James?, ¿Qué en realidad si se había molestado al imaginar esa situación?, pero Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No le diré a James que estabas celoso- dijo Remus tranquilamente.

-No estoy celoso- dijo Harry pero algo en su interior le decía que si lo estaba.

-Igual de lento que Lily- dijo Remus- ella también negaba los celos que sentía cuando alguna chica se acerba a James.

-¿Para qué me despertaste Remus?- pregunto para que el licántropo dejara el tema de Ginny.

-Oh si eso, quiero que me ayudes a levantar a estos costales- señalo a Sirius, James y Ron- lo intente pero no despiertan.

-Despertar a Ron es fácil- Harry se acercó al pelirrojo- Ron, Hogwarts se quedó sin comida- e inmediatamente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿Cómo que no hay comida?-dijo y se cayó de la cama por enredarse con las sábanas- no pueden dejar la sin comer, no estamos en Azka...-pero se quedó callado al ver a Remus y a Harry aguantando la risa- Maldición Potter- le dijo a Harry- así no se bromea- y se metió al baño a cambiarse. Y Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno va uno faltan dos- dijo Remus- yo despierto a este pulgoso y tú despierta a tu padre- Harry se acercó a la cama de su papá- te recomiendo que digas algo sobre Lily, eso siempre funciona- Harry asintió.

-James, Lily dice que terminará contigo- dijo Harry ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, James se removió en su sitio y se levantó de golpe.

-No, no, no- dijo el cazador- Lily no me puede dejar yo, la amo- luego poso la vista en su hijo y en su amigo y frunció el ceño- Lunático eso fue muy cruel- y Harry soltó una carcajada que contagio a Remus y James.

En ese momento Ron salió del baño y James entro a cambiarse cogiendo la ropa donde había una nota con su nombre.

-¿Y cómo levantaran a Sirius? - pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama.

-Siempre lo levantamos mencionando a Mary McDonald- dijo pensativo el licántropo- pero creo que esta vez usaré un hechizo.

Remus saco su varita y apunto a Sirius que estaba dormido profundamente y babeando su almohada.

-Levicorpus- dijo e inmediatamente Sirius estaba colgando de un tobillo y gritando.

-Lunático, hijo de... BÁJAME- grito desesperado en el aire.

-Di las palabras mágicas pulgoso- le respondió su amigo.

-Bájame de una maldita vez Remus- dijo el joven pelinegro.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Liberacorpus- dijo y Sirius cayó de cara en su cama.

-Uno de estos días me vengaré Lunático, algún día - dijo mientras cogía su ropa y se metía al baño mientras James salía.

-¿Lo levantaste con Levicorpus?- y el ojimiel asintió y James soltó una carcajada.

Cuando los cinco chicos estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto entre risas, Remus le había prometido a Harry no decir nada sobre como lo despertó y Harry se lo agradeció.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione y Lily los estaban esperando, el azabache miro extrañado al no ver a la pelirroja Weasley

-Ginny se levantó temprano y fue a ver a sus padres y hermanos- dijo Lily como leyéndole los pensamientos a su hijo, Ron asintió pensando que se lo decía a él.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hermione.

-Es que aquí tienes a tres chicos que por más que les pase un tren encima no se despiertan- Lily negó divertida sabiendo que se refería a su novio a Sirius y por el gesto de Hermione supo que también lo decía por Ron.

-Ya, ya, Lunático, todo porque el señorito prefecto perfecto siempre se levanta temprano- Remus iba a responderle pero Sirius no lo dejo- Ahora señoritas vayamos a desayunar que mi estómago no tiene nada desde hace horas- y todos los presentes rieron.

Todos salieron de la torre Gryffindor y se dirigían al Gran Comedor entre risas y regalada a Sirius.

-Hola Harry y hola a todos - lo saludo una chica con cabello negro y ojos rasgados algo sonrojada, Harry se sorprendió ante el saludo y su reacción ya que habían rumores que Cho salía con Michael Corner.

-Hola Cho- saludo por cortesía pero a la vez parco y los demás hicieron un movimiento de cabeza en modo de saludo ya que no conocían a la chica, - ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto al azabache y sonrojándose más; pero cuando estuvo a punto de contestar una persona apareció.

-Ginny- dijo James con una sonrisa en el rostro y sonrió más al ver la sonrisa de su hijo al ver a la pelirroja y dejar de prestarle atención a la chica con quien hablaba- hola querida mini-pelirroja- Ginny saludo a los chicos con un buenos días y un beso en la mejilla excepto a Harry y Ron.

Harry al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja volteo enseguida olvidándose de Cho y sonrió al verla y recordó lo último que le dijo _No soy novia de Dean_ pero se extrañó cuando a él no lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla como a los otros.

-Bueno Harry nos vemos- le dijo Cho al ver que el azabache no le prestaba atención y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ese gesto a Harry lo tomo por sorpresa y volteo a ver a Cho pero esta ya se estaba yendo.

Ginny dejó de sonreír y se recriminó mentalmente, porque pensaba que al fin Harry la estaba mirando diferente pero se equivocó, él siempre estaría enamorado de Chang.

-Un gusto saludarlos- dijo la pelirroja y comenzó a avanzar.

-No vienes con nosotros- le pregunto su hermano.

-No, quede en desayunar con Dean- mintió la pelirroja y en el pecho de Harry algo rugió molesto.

-Te entiendo- dijo Lily y James la miro- quieres pasar tiempo con tu novio- le guiño el ojo y la pelirroja sonrió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo entrando al gran comedor.

Cuando Ginny ya había entrado James miro a Lily serio.

-Ni empieces con tus tonterías James, es muy temprano- James suspiro resignado y así entro al gran comedor.

-Él es Michael Corner- le dijo Hermione a Lily señalando a un chico en la mesa Ravenclaw.

-Ginny tiene buenos gustos, porque Dean tampoco es feo- dijo en un susurro para luego reír.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto James. -De lo mucho que te amo- le respondió Lily abrazándolo de un costado y James sonrió radiante

Todos se sentaron como el día anterior.

James, Remus y Sirius hablaban animadamente con los gemelos, Lily conversaba con la señora y con el señor Weasley y como de costumbre Hermione y Ron discutían porque Ron no comía con la boca cerrada.

Harry vio a su familia y amigo conversar y sonrió, pero luego su mirada busco a la pelirroja que no estaba con Dean ya que su compañero estaba con Seamus riéndose de algo, la siguió buscando y la encontró cabizbaja. Harry se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a su costado.

-Deberías estar con nosotros- dijo asustando a la pelirroja.

\- Se te está haciendo costumbre asustarme Potter- le respondió y Harry solo sonrió.

-Ven con nosotros- le dijo.

\- Quizás después, ahorita necesito pensar- dijo bajito.

-No te dejaré aquí sola- le dijo el azabache y la tomo de la mano y la llevo con los demás haciendo que se sentará a su costado y que los demás le sonrieran.

Después que todos terminaron de desayunar y que Sirius se quejará que era muy poco lo que le habían dado, el director pidió silencio.

-Buenos días jóvenes y señores- dijo el anciano viendo a los señores Weasley- hoy continuaremos la lectura y si el tiempo está a nuestro favor hoy podríamos terminar el primero libro- los cuchicheos comenzaron - Ahora- dijo Dumbledore callando así los murmullos- ¿Quién se ofrece a leer?

En la mesa Slytherin una chica castaña con ojos claro levanto la mano ganándose una mira extraña de sus amigos y una sonrisa de su hermana pequeña.

-Bien señorita Greengrass- dijo el director haciendo levitar el libro hasta Daphne- comience.

-El capítulo se llama **"El guardián de las llaves"**

James y Lily sonrieron en el acto, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ese guardián sería Hagrid y su hijo al fin estaría con un amigo.

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

-Hasta el libro sabe que tu primo es un i...- pero Fred no pudo decir más porque la mirada de su madre y la que le dio la Slytherin que leía lo asusto mucho.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación.**

 **Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

 **—** **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

-¿Un rifle?- preguntaron varios incluyendo a James y a Sirius, loa dos miraron a Lily pero esta estaba con el ceño fruncido **.**

-Recién van unas cuantas líneas y los deseos por matar al esposo de mi hermana se incrementan.

-¿Lily?- pregunto James.

-Luego te explico cariño- le dijo a su novio- y a usted también señor Weasley - le dijo la pelirroja a Arthur quien estaba con una mirada curiosa que cambio a alegría cuando Lily le dijo eso.

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

 **—** **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

Una carcajada retumbo en todo el gran comedor y todos miraron hacia la esa de Gryffindor.

-Solo Hagrid puede hacer una entrada tan fenomenal y luego pedir el té- volvió a reír mientras el semi-gigante se sonrojaba.

Todos veían a Sirius reír, tan joven y al lado de la persona que había traicionado aunque en los diarios salió que era inocente, pero ya nadie creía lo que decía el profeta.

 **—** **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

-Lo ven Hagrid es genial- dijo Sirius ganándose un golpe de Remus.

-Cierra el hocico pulgoso- y Sirius se quedó callado pero sobándose donde le cayó el golpe.

 **—** **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

 **—** **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura** **—** **dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Harry sonrió, esa fue la primera vez que le decían eso aunque después se volvió molesto ya que se lo repetían a cada rato; pero ayer en la noche cuando Ginny se lo dijo esa frase volvió a cobrar sentido y sonrió mirando a la pelirroja que estaba a su costado pero ella no lo vio porque está atenta a la lectura.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

 **—** **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor!** **—** **dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

 **—** **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero** **—** **dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

-Bravo Hagrid- se levantó Sirius a aplaudir.

-Señor Black ¿Podría dejarme leer por favor?- le dijo la joven Slytherin pero Sirius seguía aplaudiendo y Lily lo jalo del polo.

-Siéntate Black- y Sirius quedo sentado en su sitio de golpe y no dijo nada ante la mirada de Lily.

-Sigue querida- le dijo Lily a la joven Slytherin que a todo lo contrario que sus amigos pensaban le sonrió a la viajera.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

 **—** **De todos modos, Harry** **—** **dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-Oh Hagrid- dijo Lily emocionada- muchas gracias -sollozo y el semi-gigante se levantó de la mesa de profesores y se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un abrazo.

-No es nada pequeña- le dijo- era lo menos que podía hacer por él- todos miraban la escena sin interrumpir aunque Snape y algunos Slytherin pensaban que era una ridiculez.

-No Hagrid- hablo esta vez James- en serio muchas gracias por ese gesto, eres un gran amigo- y Hagrid soltó a Lily y abrazo a James aunque con él fue menos delicado que con Lily.

Después que Hagrid dejará a los chicos regreso a la mesa de profesores y la lectura continuo.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

 **—** **¿Quién es usted?**

-Gracias a Merlín eres más educado que Cornamenta- dijo Remus aliviado.

-Hey, yo soy educado- dijo James frunciendo el ceño y Sirius comenzó a carcajearse.

-No te rías pulgoso- le dijo a Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos- yo si soy educado ¿Lily?- dijo mirando a su novia.

-Cariño, ambos sabemos que tú hubieras preguntado de una manera diferente- le contestó Lily con cariño y James bufo- no te molestes cariño- le dio un beso la pelirroja en la mejilla y James sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Tus padres son muy tiernos- le dijo Ginny a Harry en un susurro- y están muy enamorados- Harry miro a sus padres y sonrió ante el beso que le dio su madre en la mejilla a su padre luego, volteo y vio a Ginny que también sonreía ante la escena y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que ella le dio y como le gustaría que lo vuelva a hacer _¿Qué rayos piensas Potter? ¿Qué te sucede con Ginny?, recuerda que ella es la hermana de tu mejor amigo_ le dijo la voz molestosa en su cabeza aun así no le hizo caso a esa voz y sonrió cuando ella posos sus vista en él y la pequeña criatura que estaba despertando en el rugió de felicidad cuando ella se sonrojó.

La voz de Daphne lo saco de ese estado de felicidad y continuo escuchando la lectura.

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**

 **—** **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

 **—** **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

-Hagrid nunca cambia- dijo Sirius soltando una risa perruna- el sin alcohol no puede vivir.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Hermione viendo al pelinegro quien solo le guiño el ojo haciendo que la casta se sonrojará; ya que el padrino de su amigo a esa edad era muy guapo y ella sabía la fama de donjuán que tenía.

A su costado un pelirrojo al ver el sonrojo de la castaña no pudo evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas de los celos y soltar un bufido que para su mala suerte fue escuchado por Canuto.

-Tranquilo pelirrojo, yo sé que la castaña es tuya- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, causando el sonrojo de ambos adolescente y antes que alguno diga algo la joven Slytherin continuo con la lectura.

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

-Si quieres un baño de agua caliente, el baño de prefectos es el indicado- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pero luego se asustó.

-¿Y tú como sabes lo del baño de prefectos Ginny?- le dijo su madre mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Si señorita Weasley, ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?- esta vez pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

\- El día que me castigo- comenzó la pelirroja- en vez de limpiar el baño como me dijo, preferí darme un baño- la profesora la miro frunciendo más el ceño- lo siento profesora pero si ya estaba ahí tenía que probarlo y fue la única vez- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Esto le costará un cast...- iba diciendo la profesora pero para sorpresa de todos Harry la interrumpió.

-Pero profesora es que es imposible no querer darte un baño ahí- dijo mirando a la profesora.

-¿Usted también, señor Potter?- le pregunto la profesora.

-Profesora ya se enterará conforme vayamos leyendo, además estoy seguro que Ginny solo entro a ese baño esa ocasión- le dijo el azabache y Ginny asintió.

-Está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar Potter y Weasley- dijo la profesora y la lectura comenzó.

-Gracias- le susurro Ginny a Harry.

-De nada pelirroja, pero yo no te creí que solo hayas ido una vez- le susurro sonriendo para luego prestar atención a la lectura.

Le había dicho _pelirroja_ , él jamás le decía así se dijo ella misma, desde ayer estaba diferente con ella. _No pienses eso Ginevra_ le dijo una voz, _recuerda que él aun quiere a Cho y a ti te gusta Dean_ suspirando prefirió seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

-Lo dije el alcohol es el mejor amigo de... Aush porque me pegas Lunático- dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Yo no fui- le dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa inocente.

-De seguro fue un torposolo- dijo Luna mirando a Sirius- descuide señor Black ellos intenta apoderarse de las mentes débiles- finalizó la Ravenclaw. Ocasionando la risa de Ginny.

-¿De qué te ríes pelirroja?- le pregunto Sirius pero Ginny seguía riendo.

-Es que la niña te dijo idiota- le respondió James que también se empezó a reír y Sirius bufo.

-¿Puedo continuar con la lectura?- pregunto Daphne Greengrass quien también sonreía.

Todos asintieron y la joven continúo.

 **Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

 **—** **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

 **—** **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante lo dicho por Hagrid, hasta Draco mostró un amago de sonrisa.

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso,**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry ya que ellos sabían el arte culinario que tenía Hagrid.

\- El mismo libro lo dice, estaba hambriento- les respondió el azabache- además si estaban deliciosas las salchichas- Ron y Hermione se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

 **pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

 **—** **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

-Bueno si, Harry tiene más modales que James- dijo su novia y James la miro ofendido. Lily le dio un leve beso en la comisura de los labios y James paso un brazo por su cintura acercándola más a él.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

 **—** **Llámame Hagrid** **—** **contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

 **—** **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

 **—** **Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-Siempre pidiendo disculpas por todo Potter- le dijo Ginny- tú y tu estúpida manía de sentirte culpable.

-¿Cómo es eso Ginny?- le pregunto Lily.

-Señora Potter con la lectura se dará cuenta a lo que me refiero- le respondió la cazadora.

-Ginny...- dijo Harry pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Y ni se te ocurra negarlo Potter- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

-Está bien- dijo el azabache- pero llámame Harry, no me gusta que tú me digas Potter- se cruzó de brazos. Los padres de los dos chicos veía a los jóvenes con una sonrisa ante su tonta discusión.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny- ahora no interrumpas la lectura, Potter- y Harry bufo ya que sabía que con la pelirroja Weasley iba a perder siempre.

Hermione miraba la interacción de sus amigos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, desde el día de ayer la castaña sabía que Harry estaba empezando a ver a Ginny de diferente manera aunque sabía que su amigo no se daba cuenta aún.

 **—** **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

 **—** **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

 **—** **¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación.**

 **Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

 **—** **¿Me van a decir** **—** **rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

-Eso Hagrid mátalos- grito Sirius.

-Señor Black/Sirius- dijeron a la vez la profesora McGonagall, Lily y Molly.

-Ya está bien lo siento- dijo el animago- pero aunque sea que los lastime y mucho- susurro para que solo James y Remus lo escucharan y mientras James asintió Remus negó.

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

 **—** **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

-El libro cada vez muestra que solo eres un estúpido Potter- le dijo Draco con burla.

-Entonces a ti te dejará como un idiota- le respondió Astoria- y eso que aún no sales pero presiento que cuando lo hagas en la primera palabra que digas se notará que la idiotez está en tus genes.

-Tú maldita ni...- dijo Draco sacando su varita y poniéndose de pie.

-Alto ahí hurón- le dijo Daphne apuntando al joven- hazle algo a mi hermana y ni tu padre te reconocerá cuando salga se Azkaban- Draco solo se molestó más pero su madre lo cogió del brazo y el rubio solo se sentó pero aún seguía con la varita en mano.

-Demuestra la clase, Draco- le dijo su madre- tú no eres igual a ellos- dijo Narcissa mirando despectivamente a las dos Greengrass, a las cuales les importó muy poco esa mirada y Daphne continuo leyendo.

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

 **—** **Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

-Si Harry, como es posible que no sepas nada de tu mundo- dijo Fred.

-Si está claro que tu mundo es el mismo que el de tus padres- le siguió George.

-Y si ustedes no dejan de decir tonterías su mundo será el de los castigados- dijo su madre y los gemelos se quedaron en silencio y Molly sonrió, era bueno saber que aunque sus hijos ya fueran mayores seguían haciendo caso.

 **—** **¿Qué mundo?**

Los gemelos estuvieron por decir algo pero la mirada que les dio su madre los hizo estremecerse y se quedaron callados.

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

 **—** **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

 **—** **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

Snape rodó los ojos, estaba seguro que Potter iba a ponerse a presumir su fama, igual de arrogante y presumido que su padre, pero lo que Snape no se esperaba era la siguiente línea.

 **—** **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

Snape miro al joven Potter sorprendido aunque este estaba mirando la mesa. _No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo_ se dijo a si mismo, _Potter es igual de arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico como su padre y con la lectura todos se darán cuenta de eso._ Snape siguió escuchando la lectura.

 **—** **No sabías... no sabías...** **—** **Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

-Hagrid se comienza a molestar- dijeron los gemelos a la vez- sálvese quien pueda- gritaron a la vez mientras se abrazaban.

-FRED, GEORGE- grito su madre- no interrumpan- y los gemelos dejaron de abrazarse y se sentaron derechos y prestando atención a la lectura.

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

 **—** **¡Deténgase!** **—** **ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

-No tienes derecho a prohibirle algo Dursley- dijo James- anda Hagrid dile a Harry que es un mago- finalizo el cazador mientras todos lo veía raro.

-Seños Potter- le dijo Hermione- eso ya paso y Harry ya sabe que es un mago y por si no se había dado cuenta- prosiguió la castaña- le está hablando a un libro- James se puso más rojo que el cabello de los Weasley y las risas de sus amigos no ayudaron.

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

 **—** **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

 **—** **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

 **—** **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

\- Vaya Hagrid y yo que pensaba que con los años habías aprendido a tener tacto- dijo una voz que se escuchó en la entrada del Gran Comedor- el pobre de Harry creerá que le estas bromeando- finalizo el recién llegado, de cabello pelirrojo como sus hermanos, algunas cicatrices pequeñas y la piel bronceada.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue la primera en levantarse e ir corriendo hacia el recién llegado -CHARLIE- grito abrazándolo con fuerza, ella sabía que él ya había regresado a Rumania hace unas semanas pero igual sentía que no lo había visto años.

Los viajeros no sabían quién era el recién llegado pero por el recibimiento de Ginny y por el color de cabello debía ser un Weasley.

-Enana- dijo Charlie mientras abrazaba a su hermana- creo que eres la única que me ha extrañado- dijo con una sonrisa Charlie mirando a su familia quien de inmediato se acercaron a abrazarlo.

-Oh hijo- le dijo Molly mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-También te extrañe madre- le dijo dándole un abrazo y también abrazo a su padre.

-El caza dragones- dijeron a la vez los gemelos quienes abrazaron a su hermano.

-Las bludgers humanas- dijo Charlie devolviéndoles el abrazo- tú no te escapas de abrazarme Ronnie- dijo mientras jalaba a su hermano y le daba un gran abrazo.

-También te extrañe hermano- le dijo Ron después de soltarlo.

\- Y ahora, ¿Dónde está el cuatro ojos y mi castaña favorita?- pregunto el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley mientras que Harry y Hermione se levantaba a saludar con un abrazo.

Luego Charlie miro a los viajeros y se sorprendió de ver a Sirius a quien se acercó y le dio la mano al igual que con Remus, luego miro a Lily y a James e inmediatamente a Harry quien sonreía.

-En serio eres igual a tu padre Harry claro a excepción de los ojos- volvió a ver a Harry y luego a Lily- pero parece que la belleza de tu madre no la heredaste- dijo haciendo que Lily se sonroje, que Harry se avergüence y que James mire mal al pelirrojo recién llegado- sigo sin entender como Ginny sigue enamorada de ti Potter, pero bueno en gustos nadie manda- esto hizo que Harry se sonrojará tanto que su cara hacia competencia con el cabello de su madre, aunque el monstruo de su interior rugió de alegría.

-¡Charlie!- le dijo Ginny- yo no estoy enamorada de Harry- miro al azabache- solo somos amigos- y así como la alegría llego a Harry se fue rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Si hermanita lo que digas- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto y su familia le conto por qué estaban ahí y de lo que trataba la lectura.

-La vida de nuestro próximo cuñado- dijo Charlie- esto será interesante, así sabremos si en algún momento se sobrepasa con nuestra hermanita- dijo pensativo ganándose una mirada curiosa de James- aunque con lo tímido que es Harry creo más que Ginny se propasará con él - lo que hizo reír al resto e hizo que Harry y Ginny adquirieran un nuevo rojo que solo ellos podían inventar.

\- Ginny y yo solo somos amigos- dijo el azabache y justo cuando James iba a dar un discurso Lily lo cortó.

-Hora de seguir con la lectura- miro a Daphne quien asintió y prosiguió una vez que vio que todos ya se habían sentado.

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

 **—** **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

\- Se los dije, Harry pensó que le estaban bromeando- dijo Charlie.

\- Y nadie te lo rebatió- le contesto Ginny- ahora cállate para que Greengrass continué- y Charlie se quedó callado por miedo a su hermanita.

 **—** **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

-Eres mi hijo- dijo James- claro que serás el mejor- finalizo con arrogancia.

-Arrogante- dijo Snape- siempre creyéndote algo que no eres- siguió - y tu hijo es igual de mediocre que tú.

\- Quejicus- dijo James cogiendo su varita con fuerza- que tú seas un pobre infeliz no te da derecho de decirle mediocre a mi hijo.

-Tú hi...- pero no puedo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

-No se te ocurra decir algo contra MI hijo Snape- dijo Lily molesta- y tampoco hables de arrogancia que tú eras peor que James cuando comenzaste a juntarte con tus amiguito- Snape se quedó callado y miro con odio a James. Luego Lily miro a James- Ahora tu cariño, deja tu arrogancia porque si Harry es un gran mago es porque yo soy su madre- finalizo con el mismo tono de James haciendo que este le diera un beso nada casto a Lily haciendo que se escuchara un _búsquense un cuarto_ de Sirius que al final se ganó un golpe de Remus por arruinar el momento de la pareja.

 **Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_**

 ** _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

 ** _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_**

 ** _Internacional de Magos)._**

-Sí que el profesor tiene varios títulos- dijo Hermione mirando al director con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por este.

-Y solo esos títulos llenan la mitad de la carta- dijeron los gemelos y Dumbledore les sonrió divertido.

 ** _Querido señor Potter:_**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._**

 ** _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Directora adjunta_**

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Todos rieron ante la pregunta de Harry.

-¿En serio?, de toda la carta solo preguntas eso- le dijo Hermione asombrada.

-Yo quería saber a lo que se refería con la lechuza- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No te avergüences Harry- le dijo Ginny mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- ellos están envidiosos porque tu pregunta fue estupenda- Harry sabía que la pelirroja solo lo quería animar y realmente funcionó porque después no le importó la burla que le hizo Sirius por la pregunta tan tonta que hizo.

 **—** **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

-Lo ven- dijo Ginny mirando en especial a Sirius- su pregunta fue muy importante porque le hizo acordar a Hagrid en mandar la respuesta- Sirius bufo.

-Gracias- le susurro Harry a Ginny en el oído haciendo que la pelirroja volteara rápidamente y quedará a centímetros del azabache. Harry sentía cerca la respiración de la pelirroja y sabía que si se movía un poco hacia adelante la besaría estaba por hacerlo pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente _Es hermana de tu mejor amigo y es como tu hermana Potter, contrólate, ella está prohibida_ y así se alejó y cuando Ginny lo miro, Harry vio en sus ojos tristeza y confusión.

Ginny pensaba que Harry la besaría pero al verlo alejarse se dio cuenta que ella sola se estaba mintiendo y que Harry solo la veía como una amiga.

 ** _Querido señor Dumbledore:_**

 ** _Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._**

 ** _Hagrid_**

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico.**

 **Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

-¿Que es un telephono?- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Es un medio de comunicación- respondió Hermione rápidamente- los muggles lo utilizan en vez de las lechuzas.

Sirius no entendió ni una palabra así que solo asintió.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

 **—** **¿Por dónde iba?** **—** **dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

 **—** **Él no irá —dijo.**

 **Hagrid gruñó.**

 **—** **Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

 **—** **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

-Ni se te ocurra responder querida Hermione- dijo George- estoy seguro que Hagrid se lo explicará.

Hermione ya estaba por explicar pero se quedó callada cuando George hablo.

 **—** **Un muggle** **—** **respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

-Buena explicación Hagrid- le dijo Charlie- Hermione lo hubiera explicado dando fechas- dijo recordando la vez que le pregunto a Hermione sobre leyes de dragones y ella comenzó a darle fechas que ni se acuerda.

 **—** **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería** **—** **dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

-Juramos nada- dijo James- mi hijo es...- pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

-Papá yo estoy aquí y si sé que soy un mago por favor, vamos más de una hora y seguimos en el mismo capítulo- James ya no dijo nada- Greengrass- dijo el azabache- continua por favor.

 **—** **¿Vosotros lo sabíais?** **—** **preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

 **—** **¡Saber!** **—** **chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

-Lily no es condenada- dijo Sirius- podrá ser amargada, renegona, abusiva- iba enumerando Sirius - una sabelotodo-

-SIRIUS- grito Lily.

-Ah sí, y muy gritona, pero jamás una condenada- finalizó el pelinegro.

-Vaya Sirius, gracias por la defensa- le dijo la pelirroja.

-De nada- volvió a responder el animago- todo por una amiga y la abrazo con fuerza ante la risa de James y Remus.

 **Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella no pensaba que su hermana la odiara tanto, James la abrazo.

-Su hermana es una tonta- dijo Hermione- se nota que es una persona admirable.

-Es cierto- siguió Ginny- solo hemos conversado con usted una noche y es una persona súper dulce y muy centrada- Lily se levantó de su asiento y abrazo primero a Hermione y luego a Ginny.

Harry veía a su madre abrazar a Hermione y Ginny y les sonrió a las dos agradeciéndole ese gesto.

 **—** **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

-Lo dice como si hubiera sido fácil- dijo James- siete años en que aceptará que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de mí- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte echo caso antes amor- le dijo Lily acariciándole la mejilla.

-No Lily- dijo James cogiendo la mano de Lily y presionándola contra su mejilla- todo llego al momento que tenía que llegar- sonrió y la mirada chocolate de James se posó en la mirada esmeralda de Lily y se dijeron muchas cosas si hablar.

 **¡Y luego, como si no** **fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

-Lo dice como si fuera lo peor que les hubiera pasado- dijo Arthur molesto- nosotros no tenemos mucho, más que amor por nuestros hijos pero hubiéramos estado felices de haberte recibido Harry- le dijo al azabache quien sintió un cariño especial por el patriarca de lo Weasley.

-Gracias señor Weasley- dijo James- gracias a todos ustedes por querer a Harry- miro a todos los Weasley presentes.

-No es nada querido- le respondió Molly- Harry es un Weasley más al igual que Hermione- los mencionados le dedicaron una sonrisa radiante a Molly.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Algo me dice que a Harry no le gustara el cambio de versión- dijo Ron para romper el silencio.

-Cinco knuts a que no le importa- dijo Fred

-Trato- dijo Ron.

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

 **—** **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

-Se los dije- dijo Ron a sus hermanos gemelos- a pagar- estiro su mano y cada uno le dio cinco knuts a Ron.

 **—** **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

Los nombrados miraron al semi-gigante con cariño y este les dio una sonrisa y así sin decir nada la lectura continuo.

 **¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

 **—** **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

-Recuerdo que siempre le contaba una historia sobre ti a Ginny- dijo Charlie- y cada vez que terminaba de leerle ella decía que se casaría contigo- miro a Harry- se ponía a saltar en la cama y gritaba que ella sería la señora Potter algún día- termino de contar Charlie haciendo que su hermana terminará sonrojada y al monstruito de Harry bailando la macarena.

Dean había escuchado el relato de Charlie y luego vio la reacción de Ginny y la sonrisa de Harry; y entonces lo supo la pelirroja jamás le diría que si, ella seguía enamorada de Harry y cuando haya un descanso se prepararía para la negativa de la pelirroja.

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

 **—** **Nunca habría esperado algo así** **—** **dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

 **—** **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo.**

-Y lo que Hagrid quiso decir fue...-dijeron los gemelos.

-Par de copias- dijo Astoria Greengrass mirando a los gemelos- dejen que mi hermana termine de leer- los miro con una sonrisa.

-La pequeña serpiente nos dijo copias Gred- le dijo George a Fred.

-La pequeña serpiente tiene su gracia, Feorge- le siguió el juego Fred-

-Hey ustedes dos- dijo Daphne- puedo continuar

-Por supuesto- dijeron los dos a la vez y Daphne solo negó divertida ante esos dos chicos.

 **Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

 **—** **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

 **—** **¿Quién?**

 **—** **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

-Si logras que diga el nombre de Voldemort- le dijo James a su hijo- te regalo lo que quieras.

Harry asintió a lo que dijo su padre.

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

 **—** **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

 **—** **No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.** **—** **Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir.**

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo James y le revolvió el cabello- ahora si puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Por ahora no quiero nada- dijo Harry- solo estar con ustedes- sonrió y James volvió a revolverle el cabello.

 **De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

-Y descubrimos que Voldemort le sigue temiendo a Dumbledore- dijo Harry recordando lo que paso en el Ministerio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cervatillo?- pregunto Sirius y Harry solo negó.

-En los libros se enterará joven Black- le dijo el director cortando así cualquier pregunta.

 **»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!**

Snape no creí que eso sea cierto, claro que Lily si era la mejor bruja que haya conocido, pero Potter solo era un mediocre. Y lo odio más ya que muerto todos olvidaron lo idiota que era y siempre estaban que decían cosas buenas de él.

 **Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

-Y jamás hubiéramos estado del lado de Voldemort- dijo James- jamás hubiéramos caído tan bajo como para usar magia oscura- dijo mirando directamente a Snape.

Snape estaba por responderle pero Albus negó con la cabeza y Snape solo ignoró a James Potter.

 **»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año.**

 **Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

 **—** **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Harry ahora sabía él porque Voldemort fue a su casa ese día, todo por la culpa de esa profecía; esa profecía había sido la causante de todo, de que él no tuviera padres y ahora se hubiera quedado sin padrino. Miro a Neville y se preguntó _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera ido por Neville?_ , pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando sintió una mano cálida agarrando la suya debajo de la mesa y sintió la misma electricidad que la noche anterior. Ginny le había tomado la mano y le dio un suave apretón en forma de apoyo, el azabache la miro sorprendido y trato de sonreír pero solo fue una mueca y Ginny tomo ese gesto como algo negativo y le soltó la mano y se volteó a seguir escuchando la lectura.

Harry se extrañó por la reacción de la pelirroja y sintió que a su mano le faltaba algo y quiso volver a tomarle la mano pero desechó la idea.

 **»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo.**

Harry miro a la que sería su madre, fue gracias a ella que Voldemort no lo puedo matar, fue ese sacrificio que le permitió seguir con vida aunque ese sacrificio lo dejó sin ella. Lily miro a su hijo que la miraba y le tomo la mano dándole un apretón que él le devolvió y a diferencia de Ginny, Lily no le soltó la mano.

 **¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

-Mc-Mc-McKinnons- dijo Lily- no Marlene- soltó la mano de su hijo y se llevó las dos manos al rostro ocultando su llanto, no lo podía creer su mejor amiga y su familia habían muerto- eso no puede ser verdad- miro a James quien no se encontraba mejor que Lily- James ellos no...- James abrazo a Lily.

-Los Prewetts, oh no Fabian y Gideon- dijo Sirius mirando a Molly, él sabía que ellos eran hermanos de la matriarca de los Weasley- No permitiremos que eso suceda, Molly- dijo Sirius mirándola - por algo estamos aquí y eso lo solucionaremos- dijo convencido y la señora Weasley le agradeció; pero luego la preocupación se apodero de Sirius y miro a Dumbledore.

-¿Mary McDonald?- preguntó y Lily lo miro preocupado ella sabía los sentimientos que Sirius tenía por su amiga- Ella... Ella está...- pero no pudo seguir porque se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Lily soltó a James y fue a abrazar a Sirius cuando vio el gesto afirmativo de Dumbledore, ella tampoco podía creer sus dos mejores amigas estaban muertas. Sirius abrazo a la pelirroja y lloro en su hombro, él amaba a Mary pero jamás se lo había dicho por su estúpida ley de ser un alma libre.

-Lo cambiáremos Canuto- dijo James y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, Sirius no dejaremos que ni Mary, ni Marlene y ni los Prewetts- lo último dijo mirando a Molly- mueran, estamos aquí y cambiáremos lo malo o intentaremos hacerlo- finalizó Remus.

Sirius miro a sus amigos agradecido y los cuatro viajeros terminaron abrazados.

Daphne se aclaró la garganta y continúo con la lectura.

 **y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Voz que ahora iba acompañada de las súplicas de su madre y de la impotencia de su padre. Miro a sus padres quienes lo veían asustados por lo que recordaba.

-Deberías ir con ellos- le dijo Hermione pero Harry negó.

-Anda Harry, ellos y tú agradecerán ese gesto- ahora hablo Ginny, Harry le obedeció, se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo a sus padres quienes lo abrazaron fuerte, los tres todavía no habían hablado y sabían que ese momento llegaría muy pronto.

Cuando los tres se separaron Harry regreso con sus amigos y James y Lily miraron tanto a Hermione y Ginny agradecidos.

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

 **—** **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

 **—** **Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

 **—** **Ahora escucha esto, chico** **—** **gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

-Unos buenos golpes se ganará esa morsa si en alguno de estos libros sale que golpeo a mi hijo- dijo James tan serio que daba miedo- y que ni crea que me quedaré tan tranquilo por todo lo que te ha hecho durante estos años que has vivido con ellos- finalizo mirando a su hijo.

 **Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

-¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle a un niño que sus padres merecían morir?- dijo Astoria- Era un niño -se quejó.

-El cara rajada se merece eso y ese muggle idiota tiene razón, el Señor Oscuro hizo muy bien en asesinar a un maldito traidor a la sangre y aun sangre sucia- dijo con asco, Harry estuvo a punto a de atacarlo pero fue Astoria quien se adelantó.

\- Sabes Malfoy- dijo mirando al chico con tristeza- pensé que solo eras así por la influencia de tu padre, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres un niñito inmaduro y que dentro de ti no hay ni una pizca de bondad- miro directamente a los ojos grises del chico- es una lástima que por pensamientos como el tuyo todos tomen a los Slytherin como unos puristas- se puso de pie- estoy orgullosa de ser una Slytherin- miro a sus compañeros- pero no de las ideas que tienen la mayoría de ustedes.

Astoria dejo la mesa Slytherin y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. -Buenos días- dijo con educación- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Por supuesto- contestaron los gemelos Weasley por todos- cualquier persona que enfrente al hurón y lo deje callado puede sentarse con nosotros-. Astoria les sonrió y se sentó en medio de Hermione y Ginny ya que la pelirroja la había llamado.

Ginny sabía que Astoria era muy diferente a los demás Slytherin, a pesar de ser sangre pura a ella no le importaba la pureza de la sangre lo que a ella le importaba era la bondad y humildad que podía haber dentro de las personas.

Su hermana mayor vio a su hermana levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin luego de haber dejado callado a Draco y sonrió orgullosa, ella sabía que su hermana tenía más de Gryffindor que de Slytherin, pero también sabía que su hermana le había pedido al sombrero está en Slytherin solo para estar con su hermana.

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

 **—** **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

-No, que siga- dijo Sirius después de que todos salieran del shock anterior y lo miraron raro- así Hagrid podrá darle su merecido a esa morsa- explicó el animago y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

 **—** **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

-Harry- dijo su padre.

-Descuide señor Potter, que eso de quien-tu-sabes le duro poco- dijo Ron.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto James.

-Con el paso del libro se dará cuenta- le respondió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

 **—** **Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

 **»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo.**

Dumbledore escucho las palabras del guardabosque y tuvo que estar de acuerdo, sus palabras aunque él no lo supiera estaban en lo cierto.

 **La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 **»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante.**

-La mayoría fingió haber salido de un trance y siguieron apoyando las artes oscuras- el azabache miro directamente a los dos Malfoy que estaban presentes- aunque algunos idiotas están en Azkaban.

Draco solo lo ignoró y siguió escuchando la lectura.

 **Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe...**

 **Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 _Amor_ pensó Dumbledore, el amor la magia más poderosa que cualquier otra, magia que Tom jamás entendió.

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon.**

-Eres especial Potter- fue lo único que le dijo Ginny y Harry creyó que se refería por ser el elegido y al ver que la pelirroja no iba a decir más se sintió molesto no podía creer que Ginny lo creyera especial solo por ser el elegido.

 **Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

 **—** **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

Y el azabache de ojos verdes se ganó un zape de su amiga castaña mientras James y zape de Lily.

-Por pesimista- le dijo Hermione a Harry y este prefirió no decirle nada.

-¿Y a mí por qué me pegas?- dijo James sobándose la cabeza.

-Es por tú culpa que Harry sea pesimista, no sé como pero sé que es tu culpa- dijo Lily y James solo se dedicó a sobarse la cabeza.

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

 **—** **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

-Magia realmente asombrosa y muy poderosa, joven Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall y sus padres sintieron orgullo por su hijo- con una madre como la suya era claro que usted seria excepcional- finalizo.

-Gracias por lo que me toca profesora- dijo James- yo también tuve que ver con su nacimiento- se quejó.

Y todos rieron por el berrinche de James, excepto Snape que veía todo eso con nula expresión en su rostro.

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

 **—** **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago...**

 **Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

-Fama que odio- dijo aun pensando en lo que le había dicho Ginny- jamás me ha gustado- bufo molesto mirando ahora a la pelirroja que lo miraba confundido y el azabache solo ignoró esa mirada.

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

 **—** **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

-¿Cómo si él necesitará las miserias de ellos?- dijo James con arrogancia- tienes dinero hasta para regalar- finalizo y Harry miro a su padre y pensó que hablaba de la cámara donde el sacaba dinero para el colegio.

 **—** **Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que** **no vaya a Hogwarts!**

-Eso Hagrid párteles la madre- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius Orión Black- dijo Molly Weasley roja de la furia y Sirius temió por su vida- vuelves a decir algo así delante de mis hijos y lo lamentarás- Sirius trago grueso y miro a sus amigos que inteligentemente se quedaron callados.

-Mamá- intervino George- lo que dijo Sirius no es tan malo.

-Si mamá, ni siquiera fue tan fuerte- lo siguió George.

-Nosotros hemos escuchado cosas peores- finalizaron a la vez haciendo que su madre los mirará dudando y que Sirius agradeciera con el alma a los gemelos.

 **Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

 **—** **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

-Tu tío es un suicida- dijo Luna con su típico tono soñador- nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a insultar a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid.

-Claro y tú eres la más cuerda para hablar de sano juicio- dijo Zacharias Smith.

-No te metas con Luna, idiota- hablo Neville apuntándolo con la varita- vuelve a decirle algo malo y no me importara hechizarte- el Hufflepuff trago en seco.

-Oh Neville no era necesario- dijo Luna mirando a su amigo.

-Eres mi amiga y nadie se meterá contigo- dijo Neville seguro y Luna le sonrió agradecida.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

 **—** **¡NUNCA...** **—** **bramó— INSULTE A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EN MI PRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta los Slytherins no pudieron ocultar la risa. Daphne entre risas continuo leyendo aunque le era difícil ya que ella misma no podía dejar de reír.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

 **—** **No debería enfadarme** **—** **dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

-Eres genial Hagrid- dijeron los Merodeadores riéndose hasta más no poder.

-No puedo creer que hicieras lo que Tonks te enseño- dijo Charlie también carcajeándose.

-Su idea siempre me pareció genial, solo que no tenía en quien probarla hasta ese momento- contesto el semi-gigante y Charlie seguía riendo.

-¿Tonks? ¿Mi sobrina?- pregunto Sirius.

-Sí, tu sobrina Sirius- le respondió Charlie- siempre se metía en problemas y siempre me metía en problemas a mí por quererla ayudar - recordó Charlie.

-¿Tú y ella?- pregunto Sirius un poco burlón.

-Solo somos amigos- contesto Charlie negando con una sonrisa- a ella siempre le gusto otra persona- dijo mirando a Remus y Sirius entendió.

-Sigue enamorada de Lunático- dijo Sirius y Remus- ¿Hasta ahora?- pregunto a los del presente y estos solo asintieron y Sirius se volvió a carcajear mientras Remus miraba mal a su amigo, él veía a Tonks como su familia y jamás se fijaría en ella a parte que era una niña y él ya era un adulto.

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

 **—** **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts** **—** **dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente.**

 **Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

-Hagrid no tiene nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Dumbledore- no recibira ninguna sanción, además tenía permiso para usar magia- finalizo dando por zanjada cualquier discusión o pregunta de parte de los alumnos.

 **—** **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—** **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron.**

-Es algo que siempre me pregunte- dijo Remus- ¿Por qué te expulsaron Hagrid?- pregunto mirando al guardabosques.

-Yo..Esto...-dijo el guardabosques sin saber que contestar- debemos seguir con la lectura, no interrumpas Remus- dijo el semi-gigante rápidamente para que no le pregunten más.

 **En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

 **—** **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

 **—** **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

-Su increíble cambio de tema- dijo Sirius- cada vez que no nos quería decir algo cambia así el tema.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres contar?- pregunto James.

-Señor - lo llamo Ron- eso lo sabrá con los libros, específicamente en el segundo- dijo el pelirrojo; James solo asintió.

Ginny palideció un poco, si su hermano tenía razón, en el según libro sabrían que ella fue la que abrió la cámara de los secretos, que ella fue la que petrifico a sus compañeros y la culpable de que Harry y Ron arriesgaran su vida, trato de sacudir esos pensamientos aún faltaba para eso.

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

 **—** **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

\- ¿Lirones?- dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

-Yo quiero una chaqueta así- dijeron los merodeadores

-No empiecen- dijeron a la vez Molly y Lily.

-Está bien mamá/Lily/pelirroja/amor- dijeron los gemelos y los merodeadores.

Daphne devolvió el libro y se sentó en su sitio habitual aunque varios Slytherin la miraban mal.

-¿Qué demonios me miran?- pregunto la mayor de las Greengrass.

-No le dijiste nada a tu hermana cuando se fue con los traidores- le dijo Parkinson quien ya había regresado después de que Astoria la hechizará- o la pequeña Greengrass es una traidora- dijo con burla.

-Escúchame algo Parkinson- dijo Daphne poniéndose de pie y apuntándola con su varita- no te metas con Tori si sabes lo que te conviene y ella tiene razón en lo que le dijo a Malfoy, ustedes son una vergüenza para la casa- y sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, dejando a todo el Gran Comedor en silencio al igual que lo hizo su hermana.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Recién llego de viaje, necesitaba relajarme un poco y aproveche mis vacaciones pero ya estoy de vuelta y mañana hay otro capítulo :)**

 **A Tori le estoy dando una personalidad diferente igual que a Daphne, espero les guste.**

 **Verdad antes que me vaya quisiera preguntarles algo... ¿Quieren una Cho interesada y muy mala onda o a una Cho que sepa darse cuenta que ya no tiene oportunidad con Harry y que en un momento de la lectura defiende el amor de Harry y Ginny?**

 **Respecto a la tercera generación, mi idea principal no era involucrarlos en este fic, pero hay una persona que me ha pedido a Teddy y pues si dos personas mas piden a la tercera generación los pondré, pero háganmelo saber antes del capítulo El viaje desde el anden 9 y 3/4... Porque antes de ese capitulo viene la misión de Remus de 1996 y pues si la tercera generación va... pues quiero poner un poco de ellos en ese capítulo.**

 **Ahora si disfruten :) V**


	9. Capítulo 5: El callejón Diagon

Daphne se dirigió a la mesa de los leones y se paró frente a ellos.

-Sé que en muchas ocasiones no me he portado bien con ustedes- comenzó la castaña- pero quiero decirles que lo siento y que pienso igual que mi hermana- finalizo.

-Parece que las Greengrass no son tan mala leche como parece- dijo George.

-Y parece que hasta tienen sentido del humor- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Dejen de hablar- les dijo su hermana y miro a Daphne- Eres bienvenida si quieres sentarte aquí- le sonrió y Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo sentándose al frente de ellos. Astoria se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al costado de su hermana.

-Tenías razón Tori- le dijo Daphne a su hermana en un susurro- los Weasley son buenas personas-

-Lo se hermana y Ginny y los gemelos son los más agradables- le dijo Astoria- solo es cuestión de conocerlos- Daphne asintió a lo dicho por su hermana, ya que ella sabía que su hermana tenía razón y también sabía que Tori estaba agradecida con ellos y más con Ginny ya que la menor de los Weasley la había defendido cuando un idiota de Ravenclaw la molesto.

Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ahora quién quiere leer?- pregunto el anciano. Y James levanto la mano y el director levito el libro hacía él.

James tomo el libro y se aclaró la garganta- El capítulo se llama **"El callejón Diagon"** \- sus ojos se iluminaron al leer el título.

-Al fin entrará a nuestro mundo- dijo muy contento y emocionado.

-Ya lee de una vez Cornamenta- lo apuro Sirius y James se apuró a leer.

 **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

-Tú y tu pesimismo Harry- negó divertida Hermione y Lily miro mal a su futuro esposo quien asustado siguió leyendo para que su novia no le dijera nada.

 **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

Ginny golpeo a Harry.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-Porque tu pesimismo no te deja ver las cosas maravillosas que te pasan- le dio como toda respuesta la pelirroja-

-Está bien no volverá a pasar- le dijo mientras se seguía sobando.

-Si claro y yo soy Umbridge- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

-No- dijo Harry- tú eres demasiado linda para ser esa bruja- lo último lo dijo sin pensar y se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de su padre y padrino, mientras veía la sonrisa calmada de Remus aunque Harry sabía que en su mirada había un claro _y así dices que no te gusta._

Evito mirar a los Weasley y sobre todo a Ginny quien estaba sorprendida y se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-¿A Potter le gusta Ginny?- pregunto Daphne a su hermana en un susurro.

-No lo sé- dijo- yo creí que a Potter le gustaba Chang y que a Ginny le gustaba Dean- le respondió su hermana igual susurrando.

-Pues parece que entre ellos sucede algo- dijo mirando el sonrojo de ambos chicos.

Astoria se encogió de hombros y decidió ayudar un poco a Ginny. -Señor Potter- dijo tímidamente- puede continuar con la lectura- James asintió contento y continúo.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

 **«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

 **—** **Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante el pesimismo de su hijo. _Hijo de James Potter tenía que ser_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, para luego negar y seguir escuchando a su novio.

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

 **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

Lily le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y le sonrió con cariño.

\- ¿Así cómo Marge?- pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo.

-Creo que nunca tanto- respondió Hermione mientras se reía y el pelirrojo la acompañaba.

-Muy graciosos ustedes dos- dijo el azabache bufando- ya me vengaré- los miro con malicia y sus amigos solo le sonrieron.

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

 **—** **No hagas eso.**

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

 **—** **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

 **—** **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

-¿Y cómo rayos le va a pagar?- dijo Lily- si Harry recién sabe que es un mago- bufo y James se alejó un poquito de su novia.

-Pelirroja, Hagrid estaba durmiendo y recién se levantaba- le contesto Sirius- por favor es muy temprano para que muestres tu encantador carácter- y Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que esa era la misma mirada de su amigo cuando se molestaba.

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

-Ya vez peli...- pero se quedó callado porque Lily seguía mirándolo molesta. James por salvar a su amigo siguió leyendo.

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

 **Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

 **—** **Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

 **—** **¿Knuts?**

-Las más pequeñas, las de bronce- respondió Lily sin poder controlarse.

-Pelirroja en el libro está la explicación así que no interrumpas a Cornamenta- dijo el pelinegro.

-Cállate pulgoso- dijeron los dos azabaches y una pelirroja.

-Claro el mandilón de James siempre se pone del lado de Lily- dijo Sirius- pero tu ahijado acabas de romper mi corazón - dijo dramáticamente mientras fingía llorar.

-Es a mi madre a quien estas callando- respondió el azabache y se ganó un abrazo de su madre y una sonrisa de orgullo de su padre.

 **—** **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

Sirius iba a abrir la boca pero la mirada de su ahijado le dio más miedo que el de la pelirroja.

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

 **—** **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

-Mamá si nosotros hubiéramos ido ese día y no una semana antes quizás nos hubiéramos topado con ellos- le dijo Ron a su madre quien asintió.

-Pero recuerda cariño que fuimos una semana antes porque Charlie nos había visitado y quería ir al callejón- Ron asintió a lo dicho por su madre mientras Charlie le regalaba una sonrisa.

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas.**

 **Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

-No me digas que es por dinero- dijo James volteando a ver a su hijo, quien solo asintió.

-Harry nosotros jamás te dejaríamos sin dinero, a parte que las cámaras serian solo tuyas por ser el único heredero Potter- dijo James tranquilamente.

-¿Cámaras?- pregunto el buscador quizás su padre se estaba equivocando y lo dijo mal.

-Si, cámaras hijo- volvió a decir el animago y continúo con la lectura dejando a Harry confundido.

 **—** **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

 **—** **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

 **—** **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

James bufo por lo dicho por su hijo y Lily lo miro. Ella sabía que James tenía dinero pero no sabía cuánto, a ella no le importaba eso, ello lo amaba a él y no a su ¿fortuna?, tendría que hablar con James.

 **—** **No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

 **—** **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

-Hijo nuestro dinero no se podría guardar en nuestra casa- dijo James interrumpiendo su lectura- además esa casa también era tuya, que fuera destruida no quita que siga siendo tuya- termino de decir aunque James no tenía idea a que casa se refería.

 **—** **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

 **—** **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

-Vaya que si preguntabas por todo- dijo Seamus mirando a su compañero.

-Recién conocía el mundo mágico- respondió Astoria mirando al chico- está claro que tenga curiosidad.

-Y yo no digo lo contrario- dijo el joven león- pero es raro- finalizo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **—** **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los goblins.**

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

-La comida no se desperdicia- dijeron todos los hombres Weasley menos Arthur-

-Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer Potter- le dijo Charlie mirando mal al joven.

-Ya basta- dijo su hermana- que Harry en ese tiempo no haya tenido el agujero negro que ustedes tienen no es su culpa- los miro frunciendo el ceño- ahora dejen que el señor Potter continúe, que sus interrupciones solo atrasan la lectura.

Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada ya que al igual que a su madre, cuando Ginny se molestaba daba miedo.

 **—** **¿Goblins?**

 **—** **Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.**

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hagrid, nadie que estuviera cuerdo se atrevería a semejante cosa, o ya que porque el banco estaba bien reguardado o porque los goblins podían ser realmente despiadados.

 **Nunca te metas con los goblins, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.** **—** **Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—.**

 **En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí.**

Hagrid infló su pecho con orgullo, al saber que Dumbledore siempre lo mandaba a cosas importantes y él jamás lo traicionaría.

 **¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

 **—** **¿Cómo llegaste aquí?** **—** **preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

 **—** **Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

 **—** **¿Volando?**

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Remus mirando a lo guardabosque.

-Ese es mi secreto- dijo con un toque de misterio, ya que Hagrid había llegado ahí gracias a un threstal.

 **—** **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

 **Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

-Muy difícil de imaginar- dijo Dean apenas siendo escuchado por Ginny quien le sonrió al moreno y este solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa mirándola embobado. Aun no perdía a la pelirroja y lucharía, todo no estaba perdido y él no se rendiría por algo estaba en Gryffindor la casa de los valientes.

 **—** **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar** **—** **dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

 **—** **Por supuesto que no** **—** **respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

-Hagrid- dijo la profesora McGonagall- usted no debió usar magia- lo regaño.

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, pero se nos hacía tarde y no nos iba a alcanzar el tiempo- le respondió Hagrid muy apenado.

La profesora no dijo nada y pidió al joven James Potter que continuará leyendo.

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

 **—** **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

-Porque alguien con suficiente sentido común jamás lo haría- respondió Charlie- Bill me tenía harto cuando hablaba de ese banco y más cuando estaba en Egipto- siguió el caza dragones- las cartas que enviaba eran más para hablarme de maldiciones que descubrió que para saber cómo estaba- termino el segundo de los Weasley mientras su familia y amigos reían.

 **—** **Hechizos... encantamientos** **—** **dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

Los más jóvenes se estremecieron ante lo dicho por Hagrid, en definitiva robar ese banco seria lo último que se le ocurriría a alguien.

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

\- Y hubieras preguntado todo lo que querías Harry- le dijo el guardabosques- yo hubiera estado encantado de contestarte.

-Lo se Hagrid- le dijo el azabache- pero recién te conocía y no quería importunar.

-No lo hubieras hechos- sonrió el hombre y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora sabía que Hagrid jamás se hubiera molestado.

 **—** **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 **—** **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

 **—** **Por supuesto** **—** **respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo.**

-Fudge- exclamaron los merodeadores- ¿en serio ese idiota llego a ser ministro?- dijo James- ahora entiendo porque no enviaron aquí- dijo con cara de sorpresa.

 **Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

-Es que todos saben que usted hubiera sido un gran ministro- dijo Remus- ¿Por qué no acepta ese cargo?- preguntó.

El director solo le sonrió -Yo estoy bien donde me encuentro, señor Lupin- miro al licántropo y este asintió.

Dumbledore no dijo más ya que él no aceptaba el puesto de Ministro por motivos diferentes.

 **—** **Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

 **—** **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

-Eso es cierto- hablo Remus- los muggles quisieran soluciones para todo y siempre estarían acosándonos - finalizo el licántropo.

-Exacto Lunático, lo que digas prefecto perfecto- dijo Sirius- Cornamenta continúa- y James siguió con la lectura.

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle.**

 **Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

 **—** **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

-Ya parece papá- dijo Ginny mirando a su padre con cariño- siempre que salgo con él dice los mismo- Arthur estaba un poco sonrojado pero miro a su hija con mucho cariño.

-Señor Weasley- hablo Harry mirando al señor Weasley luego de ver la escena de padre e hija- si usted desea yo puedo llevarlo a recorrer Londres- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al señor Weasley se le iluminaron los ojos como niño pequeño -¿Harías eso por mí?- pregunto y Harry asintió- Gracias Harry- dijo emocionado y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de la emoción, mientras su esposa le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Los padres de Harry veían la interacción con una sonrisa, su hijo era una persona muy considerada y ellos se sentían orgullosos y eso que todavía no habían leído nada.

Ginny en un acto impulsivo miro a Harry y con una mano cogió una de la mejilla del azabache y se acercó a darle un beso en la otra mejilla que duro más de lo esperado.

-Gracias por eso- le dijo la pelirroja- harás muy feliz a mi papá- le volvió a dar otro beso y se alejó del azabache.

Harry estaba sorprendido aunque después mostró una sonrisa boba, la pelirroja le había vuelto a dar un beso en la mejilla y sintió que donde la pelirroja poso sus labios estaba que ardía, la siguió mirando aunque ella ya no lo miraba.

-Dices algo y te juro no te vuelvo a besar- susurro Lily cuando vio que James iba a abrir la boca.

-Solo iba a comenzar a leer- le susurro James.

-Si claro, James- lo miro incrédula.

-Vale, vale- dijo James con una sonrisa- es que no puedo entender que nuestro hijo sea tan ciego- siguió hablando en susurros- se nota que Ginny lo quiere- se quejó un poco.

-Pero no sabes si Harry la qu...-pero no completo al ver la mirada de James de _en serio Lily-_ está bien, pero Harry aún no se da cuenta y es mejor que no intervengamos, dejemos que él solo se dé cuenta- finalizo.

-Está bien cariño- dijo resignado James, para luego continuar leyendo.

 **—** **Hagrid** **—** **dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo— ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

-A mí no me parece que hallan dragones- dijo Charlie- ellos son criaturas que deben vivir en libertad, volando en los cielos sin ninguna cadena que los ate- seguía diciendo.

-Pero son criaturas peligrosas- dijo con timidez una niña de primer curso de Gryffindor.

-No lo son, son criaturas realmente nob...- pero se quedó callado al ver la mirada que le mando McGonagall y su madre.

-Si el señor Weasley termino, me gustaría seguir con la lectura- dijo fuente y tajante la profesora a lo que James se apuró a seguir leyendo.

 **—** **Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un** **dragón.**

 **—** **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

 **—** **Quiero uno desde que era niño...**

El trio junto con Charlie y Hagrid se miraron con complicidad, aunque los tres primero pensaron que gracias a Merlín se habían librado de ese problema, Charlie pensaba en lo que le diría su madre si es que salía ese incidente en el libro y Hagrid recordaba con nostalgia a Norberto.

 **Ya estamos.**

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

 **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

-En nuestro tiempo está tejiendo uno azul- dijo Sirius- ¿Para quién o para qué son esas cosas?

-Para nadie que te interese Sirius- dijo el guardabosque tajante.

-Pero...- dijo Sirius.

-Déjalo Canuto- le susurro Remus- sino nos quiere decir, no lo podemos obligar- el animago asintió aunque igual no descansaría hasta averiguar para quien era esa cosa.

 **—** **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry?** **—** **preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

 **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

 **—** **Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _UNIFORME_**

 ** _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._**

 ** _—_** ** _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._**

 ** _—_** ** _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._**

 ** _—_** ** _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._**

 ** _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_**

 ** _LIBROS_**

 ** _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_**

 ** _—_** ** _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._**

 ** _—_** ** _Una historia de la magia,_** _ **Bathilda Bagshot.**_

 ** _—_** ** _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._**

 ** _—_** ** _Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._**

 ** _—_** ** _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._**

 ** _—_** ** _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._**

 ** _—_** ** _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._**

 ** _—_** ** _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._**

-Son los mismos libros que nos pidieron a nosotros en primero- se auto interrumpió James- Excepto el de pociones- miro a la mesa de profesores y en el lugar de Slughorn vio a Snape, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que Quejicus estaba en la mesa de profesores y un terror por su hijo se apodero de él, porque sabía que si Snape era profesor le haría la vida imposible a su hijo.

-Cariño ¿Estás ahí?- vio la mano de Lily al frente de él y James dejo sus pensamiento y asintió para seguir leyendo.

 ** _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_**

 ** _1 varita._**

 ** _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._**

 ** _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._**

 ** _1 telescopio._**

 ** _1 balanza de latón._**

 ** _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._**

 ** _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._**

-Estúpida regla- dijo Sirius y James asintió- deberían dejar que los de primero también lleven escoba.

-Eso sería muy irresponsable Sirius- le dijo Lily y antes que Sirius le vuelva a responder- recuerda que no todos somos hijos de un mago y una bruja y no todos conocemos las escobas desde que nacemos- y Sirius tuvo que darle la razón a la pelirroja.

 **—** **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

 **—** **Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria.**

 **Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

Todos rieron ante lo que le paso al gigante y Hagrid solo se sonrojo al escuchar la risa de los demás, aunque luego él también se unió a las risas de los alumnos.

 **—** **No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

-Los Dursley no tienen sentido del humor- dijeron solemnemente los gemelos- ellos no diferenciarían una buena broma.

-Y creo que nosotros podríamos darle una muestra de lo que es una broma de verdad- dijo Fred.

-Querido hermano a veces adoro tus ideas- le respondió George- que lástima que esas ideas no sean muy seguidas- y Fred le saco la lengua muy maduramente.

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado.**

-Vaya si el pequeño Potter nos da la razón-dijeron juntos nuevamente los gemelos y Harry negó divertido.

 **Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

 **—** **Es aquí** **—** **dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

-Pero no es un bar muy bonito cuando entras- dijo Lily- en realidad es muy deprimente.

-Espero que con el paso del tiempo lo hayan mejorado- dijo James quien siguió leyendo.

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante.**

-Parece que sigue igual que siempre- se lamentó James- deberían de cambiarlo un poco, aunque sea para que se vea un poco más acogedor.

 **En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

-Ese es un lugar plenamente mágico- dijo Dumbledore- solo los magos y brujas pueden verlo.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo mis padres pudieron entrar y verlo?- pregunto Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, sus padres pudieron verlo porque usted fue con ellos- respondió el director- pero si ellos fueran solos, sería muy difícil que puedan entrar, ya que cualquier muggle que se acerque demasiado se confunde y olvida que era lo que estaba haciendo- Hermione asintió, ella no tenía idea que el Caldero Chorreante estaba protegido con esos hechizos.

 **Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron.**

-Y ahí comienza mi tormento- dijo Harry resignado mientras sus amigos se reían por lo que dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Remus.

-Ya lo veras Remus- respondió el azabache- por favor sigue leyendo James.

 **Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

 **—** **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

-Por tu salud física, espero que no hayas pedido lo de siempre Hagrid- dijo burlonamente Sirius- claro si no quieres enfrentar la furia pelirroja- finalizo esquivando un golpe de Lily.

-No podrás esquivar mis golpes siempre- sonrió Lily haciendo temblar al pelinegro-

 **—** **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts** **—** **respondió**

 **Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

-Pobre mi bebé- dijo Lily maternalmente haciendo que Harry se sonrojara pero a la vez se sintiera feliz porque su madre lo había llamado de una forma cariñosa.

-Cállate Ronald- le dijo Hermione ya que el pelirrojo no paraba de reír, pero este siguió sin hacerle caso- puedes parar de reír, tonto- grito la castaña y el pelirrojo se calló al instante y la miro.

-Porque siempre me gritas a mí, Hermione- se molestó Ron- no puedes dejar de ser una amargada por un rato- pero ni bien lo dijo se arrepintió ya que la castaña se molestó más- Hermione...yo...- pero ella solo lo ignoró.

 **—** **Buen Dios** **—** **dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

 **—** **Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

Harry bufo, no le gustaba el trato que le daban solo por haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y ahora por ser el elegido.

Sus mejores amigos lo miraron con comprensión y empatía a lo que sentía el azabache.

 **—** **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

 **—** **Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

 **—** **Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

 **—** **Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 **—** **Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

 **—** **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

 **—** **¡Me recuerda!** **—** **gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

-Arrogante como tu padre, Potter- dijo Snape sin poder evitarlo y el apellido lo dijo con desprecio- todos los Potter arrogantes y mediocres, creyéndose especiales por algo que no son- siguió el pocionista - finges creer que odias tú fama pero ahora todos se darán cuenta que solo finges, que al igual que a tu padre te gusta ser el centro de atención- miro a los dos azabaches con odio y volvió a repetir- todos los Potter igual de mediocres- la mayoría de los Slytherins sonrieron ante lo dicho por su jefe de casa.

Harry y James estaban por ponerse de pie y hechizar a Severus Snape, pero James sintió la mano cálida de su novia en su mano y esta negó con la cabeza, mientras que Harry era sostenido por Ron para que no vaya a darle un puñetazo a su profesor.

-Es una lástima que pienses eso de NOSOTROS LOS POTTER- dijo Lily resaltando las últimas palabras-

-Tú no eres Potter- le dijo Snape.

\- Claro que soy una Potter, Severus- le respondió Lily- por si no lo habías notado el hombre que está a mi costado- señalo a James- será mi futuro esposo y con orgullo llevaré su apellido y el joven que está aquí - señalo a Harry- será el fruto de nuestro amor y por tu bien espero que no hayas tratado a Harry mal por parecerse tanto a James, porque ahí si me conocerás verdaderamente enojada-

-Yo no tengo la culpa que él sea igual de arrogante que su padre y que disfrute de la fama- le espetó Snape

-¿Qué disfrute su fama?, fama que gano por la muerte de nosotros, ¿Acaso crees que es justo que un niño de un año pierda a sus padres de la forma más cruel?- miro fríamente a Snape y el pocionista sintió que le atravesaba hielo- En serio me das lástima Quejicus- finalizo Lily aunque le dolía que su amigo se haya convertido en lo que es ahora.

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily y ella se apoyó en su hombro mientras él con la otra mano cogía el libro y seguía leyendo.

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

 **—** **¡Profesor Quirrell!** **—** **dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

-Clases ridículas- dijeron los alumnos de quinto año hacia arriba.

-El peor profesor de todos- dijo otra alumna pero al ver que nadie más decía nada, James continuo con la lectura.

 **—** **P-P-Potter** **—** **tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

 **—** **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

 **—** **D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú** **n-necesites, ¿verdad,** **P-Potter?** **—** **Soltó una risa nerviosa—.**

-¿Qué clase de idiota le dice eso a un niño?- dijo Remus con los ojos abiertos-

-Señor Lupin, controle su lenguaje- le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora es que como va a pensar que un niño solo por haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina va a saber todo- dijo Remus aun sorprendido- ningún profesor que sepa lo que hace le dice eso a un niño.

-Claro y hablo él excelente alumno de defensas- hablo Sirius- ya Remus déjalo y continuemos con la lectura- el licántropo estuvo a punto de mandar al infierno al animago pero se tranquilizó contando hasta diez.

 **Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, su-supongo. Yo tengo que** **b-buscar otro** **l-libro** **de va-vampiros.** **—** **Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

-¿Y así enseña defensas?- volvió a decir Remus- Ese torpe parece que le tiene miedo a su propia voz- bufo ya que creía que un profesor así no valía y más cuando el curso era de suma importancia.

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.**

 **Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

 **—** **Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

-Gracias por eso Hagrid- hablo el azabache- ya no soportaba un minuto más estar rodeado por ellos.

-Estoy para ayudarte cuando lo necesites Harry- le respondió el gigante- y no tienes que agradecer nada, lo hice porque vi tu cara y era la misma que ponía Lily cuando se sentía incomoda- finalizo con una sonrisa.

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y** **hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

 **—** **Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

\- Y después supimos que temblaba por otra cosa- dijo Ron.

-Y esa cosa no era nada bueno- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.

-Un parasito- respondieron los tres- la peor cosa que te puedes imaginar- finalizo Ron y Sirius siguió sin entender nada.

 **—** **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

 **—** **Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo.**

-Si claro, con vampiros- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Con la lectura lo descubrirás enana- le respondió Ron y su hermana bufo volviendo a prestar atención a James.

Harry solo sonrió divertido ante el bufido de la pelirroja.

 **Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? ¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

-Para mí también fue extraño ver como mi abuela hacia eso en la pared con su varita- dijo Neville.

-¿No habías ido antes al callejón?- le Hermione.

-No, antes de que llegará mi carta jamás había entrado- le respondió el sangre pura con una sonrisa- mi abuela no me llevaba porque decía que solo los estudiantes de Hogwarts podían ir- volvió a sonreír ante lo que su abuela le decía, Hermione le sonrió con cariño al chico de cara redonda.

 **—** **Tres arriba... dos horizontales...** **—** **murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

 **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

 **—** **Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Los ojos de Lily se empañaron a ella le hubiera gustado ser la persona con quien Harry fuera al callejón, James la abrazo más fuerte ya que aún tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Lily.

James sabía lo que su novia pensaba, al él también le hubiera gustado acompañar a su hijo.

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

 **—** **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

-Para mí, fue lo más asombroso que vi por primera vez- dijo Lily- una cosa es que te digan que eres una bruja pero una muy diferente es ver el mundo al que perteneces- sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-Es como si todas las cosas sin explicación toman un sentido- siguió Hermione con los ojos brillando igual de alegría que Lily.

Ron miro a Hermione y sonrió, en _realidad se ve muy bonita_ le dijo su voz interna e inmediatamente se sonrojo. A él le gustaba Hermione y por lo que Harry dijo en la noche parecía que a Hermione también le gustaba él, aunque de eso no estaba seguro. Él seguía pensando de que a Hermione le gustaba Harry y que a Harry le gustaba Hermione, aunque lo último lo estaba dudando, _¿No te das cuenta como Harry mira a tu hermana?,_ volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza y Ron tuvo que admitir que tenía razón Harry estaba raro y cada vez que Ginny le hablaba él le sonreía o se sonrojaba cosa rara en su amigo, quizás se lo estaba imaginando pensó, así que decidió seguir prestando atención a la lectura.

 **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

-¡Tan caro!- dijeron los viajeros- en nuestro tiempo solo cuesta diez- termino Remus al ver como los más jóvenes los veían.

-Es cierto- dijo Arthur- pero el precio subió gracias a las nuevas leyes que dio el Ministro- dijo algo molesto-

-En definitiva Fudge es un idiota- dijo Sirius.

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

 **Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad** **—** **oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

A James se le iluminaron los ojos, su hijo tenía que tener esa escoba si o si y si no la tenía él mismo se la regalaría antes de regresar a su tiempo, más emocionado continuo leyendo.

 **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

 **—** **Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

-Ese banco me dio miedo la primera vez que lo vi- dijo Dean- es algo diferente a las demás casas y tiendas que hay por ahí- todos asintieron de acuerdo al moreno excepto Ginny, a ella le gustaba ir con su madre y subirse a los carritos.

 **—** **Sí, eso es un goblin —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry.**

 **Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

-Los gnomos son criaturas muy inteligentes - dijo Dumbledore- aunque poco confiables, es preferible no meterse con ellos.

-Profesor lo dice ¿Por qué ellos creen que todas las cosas que hicieron y fueron pagadas por magos, ellos siguen pensando que son de ellos?- dijo la pelirroja menor de los Weasley.

-Exacto señorita Weasley- le sonrió el director- lo goblins creen que esos objetos fueron robados por los magos y que los dueños siguen siendo ellos.

-¿Cómo sabías eso Ginny?- le pregunto Charlie.

-Yo si escucho la clase de Binns, además Bill me conto un poco sobre esto cuando fuimos a visitarlo a Egipto- le respondió su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 ** _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_**

 ** _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_**

 ** _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_**

 ** _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_**

 ** _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_**

 ** _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_**

 ** _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_**

 ** _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._**

La mayoría tembló por lo leído por James, y sabían que a nadie estaba tan loco como para intentar robar algo de ese banco.

 **—** **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

-Muy locos- dijo Ron, sin saber que en un futuro el sería un loco junto con sus dos mejores amigos que robaría ese banco.

-Si compañero- le dijo Harry- ni nosotros nos atreveríamos a tanto- los dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Chicos- les dijo Hermione con voz divertida.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron el azabache y pelirrojo a la vez dejando de reír.

 **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de goblins estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros goblins guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

 **—** **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un goblin desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

James se extrañó ante esto ¿Caja?, pero si ellos tenían varias cámaras y una caja de seguridad no podría guardar todo el dinero de los Potter. Con esa duda siguió leyendo.

 **—** **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

 **—** **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del goblin.**

-No digas nada Sirius- dijeron a la vez Remus y James.

-No iba a decir nada- se quejó el animago.

-¿En serio Sirius?- le pregunto Lily incrédula- es lo que co-co...- pero no continuo porque la risa le gano-

-Pero es que son nutritivas y dejan brillando mi cabello- se volvió a quejar Sirius.

-Tienes idea de que están hablando- dijo Harry a Ron, Hermione y Ginny los dos primeros negaron, pero Ginny creía saber de qué hablaban ya que Sirius le conto una vez que cuando se convertía en Hocicos le gustaban esas galletas, pero como prometió no decirle a nadie, negó como su hermano y su amiga, aunque cuando lo hizo arrugo un poco la nariz.

-Sé que estas mintiendo pelirroja- le susurro Harry- arrugaste tu nariz y ayer me di cuenta que lo haces cuando estas molesta y hoy me di cuenta que también lo haces cuando mientes- Ginny se sorprendió, ya que ella hacia ese gesto cuando se molestaba y mentía- me tendrás que contar a que se referían- le sonrió y Ginny solo asintió.

 **Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al goblin que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

 **—** **Aquí está** **—** **dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

 **—** **Parece estar todo en orden.**

 **—** **Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore** **—** **dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

-No debiste decir eso frente a señor Potter- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-No pensé que eso traería problemas, lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza Hagrid.

Minerva respiró profundamente, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

 **El goblin leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 **—** **Muy bien** **—** **dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro goblin. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

-Eso lo saco de ti amor- se auto interrumpió James y Lily lo miro- tú eres muy curiosa y te gusta preguntar por todo- sonrió y Lily lo miro ofendida.

-¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso Potter?- y James negó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Para nada, eso me encanta de ti- y James se acercó a besarla.

Snape solo quería irse de ahí, volver a ver a su némesis y a la mujer que ama de nuevo como adolescentes y verlos darse muestras de amor era insoportable.

Los enamorados se separaron al escuchar un carraspeo.

-Si los tortolos pueden dejarse de cursilerías y continuar con la lectura se los agradecería- dijo Sirius con pomposidad haciendo reír al resto.

-Solo estas envidioso pulgoso porque Mary no está aquí- le respondió para su sorpresa Lily.

-Corni, tu novia me dijo pulgoso- dijo como niño chiquito acusando a Lily.

-Y mi novia tiene toda la razón- dijo con sorna James- ahora déjame leer pulgoso- haciendo que su amigo murmurara _"mandilón" "la pelirroja ya lo domino" "¿Dónde está mi antiguo cornamenta?" "¿Por qué todos me pegan?"_ , dijo cuando Remus le dio un coscorrón al ver que Sirius no se callaba.

 **—** **No te lo puedo decir** **—** **dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

-Con eso solo aumentaras su curiosidad- volvió a decir la profesora.

-Tranquila Minerva- dijo el director- Hagrid no lo hizo a propósito, ¿Verdad Hagrid?- el gigante solo asintió- ahora continuemos con la lectura.

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas.**

 **Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

-Adoro esos carritos- dijeron a la vez Ginny y James, los cuales recibieron miradas divertidas del resto.

-Vaya hermanita, ahora hasta de acuerdo estas con tu suegro- dijeron los gemelos con sonrisas burlonas.

-Cállense- les grito Ginny y los pelirrojos ya no dijeron nada pero seguían teniendo las sonrisas burlonas.

 **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

 **Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

-Ese no es el camino a las cámaras- dijo James algo molesto- además ni siquiera llevaron los cachivaches.

Lily miro a su novio tenía que hablar con James si o si sobre el dinero que tenía.

 **—** **Nunca lo he sabido** **—** **gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

-No- dijeron los viajeros y los del presente cuando Hermione y Lily iban a responder.

-La respuesta de Hagrid es genial- dijo James mientras echaba un ojo a las siguientes líneas.

 **—** **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme** **—** **dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

Todos rieron ante la respuesta que le dio Hagrid a Harry, en definitiva esa repuesta fue más divertida a la explicación que hubieran dado Lily y Hermione.

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

James volvió a poner mala cara, definitivamente esa no era una de sus cámaras.

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

 **—** **Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

-¿Qué?- dijo James dejando de leer y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa James?- le pregunto Lily.

-Lo que pasa Lily, es que desde que entraron a Gringotts he evitado decir algo sobre la "caja" que mencionan, porque a donde debieron llevar a nuestro hijo es a una de nuestras cinco cámaras- Lily lo miro un poco sorprendida- no por nada Harry es el heredero de los Potter por ser el único.

-James...- dijo Lily pero James no la dejo continuar.

-Lily, eso no es nada con lo que le pudimos dejarle a nuestro hijo- aunque una idea le invadió la cabeza- o yo soy tan mala persona que gaste todo y no pensé en nuestro futuro- se sentó triste.

-Señor Potter- hablo el director- esa pequeña cámara fue una de las peticiones de la señora Potter- James miro dudosa a Dumbledore.

-¿De mi madre?- dijo James confundido- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Está hablando de mi tonto- dijo Lily golpeándolo en el hombro.

Dumbledore sonrió -Lily pidió que a Harry se le abriera una cámara donde él podría acceder siempre y cuando él lo quiera- volvió a sonreírles.

-¿Pero por qué?- volvió a decir James.

-Lily y usted señor Potter, sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos, es por eso que Lily decidió que las cámaras que usted tiene señor Potter no sean abiertas para Harry hasta que él tuviera la mayoría de edad, pero en el mundo muggle- Lily asintió ante lo que decía el director, aun no lo hacía pero ella creía que eso era lo mejor- pero la cámara que Harry tiene ahora es llenada siempre, así que joven Potter no se preocupe que a Harry no le falta el dinero para que pueda comprar lo que él deseé.

James asintió y miro a su futura esposa - Eres muy inteligente cariño- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry estaba sorprendido, tenía cinco cámaras en Gringotts, pero por su madre no había conocido ninguna y sonrió ante eso, su madre debió creer que si él veía todo el dinero se comportaría igual que su padre.

Mientras esto pasaba varias chicas en el Gran Comedor miraron al azabache con cierto interés, que tenga dinero lo hacía más interesante aparte de ser el elegido.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica con rasgos orientales miraba con un nuevo interés al azabache de ojos esmeraldas y esperaba volver a hablar con él cuando hubiera un descanso.

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

-Lo que les costaba- dijo Sirius- pero ni siquiera te compraban ropa o salías a pasear con ellos

-Pero para ellos era mucho lo que hacían por mí, Sirius- le respondió su ahijado- y ellos no hubieran tienen la moral como para respetar lo que es mío- suspiro con algo de enojo.

Lily miro a su hijo y se acercó más a él para abrazarlo, ella no entendía como su hermana podía hacerle eso a su sobrino; Harry también abrazo a su madre, no lo quería decir pero necesitaba ese abrazo.

 **Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

-Aunque ahora sé que no es tan pequeña- dijo Harry mirando a su padre.

-La fortuna de los Potter jamás podrá ser pequeña hijo- dijo James sonriendo con arrogancia.

Harry negó con la cabeza ya que la sonrisa que mostraba James era la misma que vio en el pensadero en un recuerdo de Snape.

-Daph- le susurro Astoria a su hermana- ¿Te das cuenta de todas la miradas que le dan las chicas a Harry?- Daphne miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía razón.

-Lo miran por lo que dijo el señor Potter- le respondió su hermana- pero parece que él no se da cuenta de eso- señalo a Harry, quien estaba viendo como su madre regañaba a su padre.

-Ojala no se dé cuenta, porque Chang lo está mirando esperando que él le devuelva la mirada- señalo a la oriental -eso no le gustará nada a Ginny.

-Pero no creo que se deba preocupar tanto- dijo Daphne con una sonrisita y su hermana la miro algo confundida- no te has dado cuenta de las reacciones de Potter cuando Weasley lo mira o le habla- su hermana negó- tienes que estar más atenta hermana- dijo Daphne antes que James retomara la lectura.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

 **—** **Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve** **knuts equivalen a un** **sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.** **—** **Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

 **—** **Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

Sirius comenzó a reír como loco y todos lo miraron.

-Es que, cu-cu-cuando yo le dije lo mi-mi-mismo a un goblin, me respondió igual- decía entre risa- es, por eso que cada vez que voy a mi cámara solo saco un galeón- y continuo riendo.

-Inmaduro como siempre Black- dijo Snape y Sirius dejo de reír- igual de mediocre que sus amigos- miro al resto de merodeadores.

-Sabes algo Quejitus- dijo Sirius con calma- tus comentarios te los puedes meter por el cu... por donde mejor te quepan- cambio la palabra ya que sabía que su salud física sufriría si decía lo que iba a decir.

-Ya paren de interrumpir- hablo Ron- si seguimos así nos demoraremos más para comer.

Sirius apoyó lo dicho por el pelirrojo y apuro a James, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco y James solo sonreía negando.

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

-Sin tan divertidos esos paseos- dijo James con aire soñador.

-No lo son- le dijo Lily.

-Claro que lo son- volvió a decir James- sentir el aire frío cuando va a toda velocidad es como si estuvieras en una escoba- suspiro emocionado.

-No lo son- volvió a decir la pelirroja- y ahora Potter apúrate en leer o dale el libro a otra persona.

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

 **—** **Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

 **—** **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

 **—** **Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

-Son criaturas realmente crueles- dijo Charlie con cara de susto- darle esa respuesta a un niño de once años.

-Pero Charlie- le dijo George- recuerda que nuestro querido cuatro ojos no era un niño normal de once años.

-Tienes razón- dijo Charlie- hasta para nosotros él no era normal ni a los once.

Y los dos hermanos se empezaron a reír ante la cara de enfado de Harry, rostro que no duro mucho cuando escucho a sus amigos y sobre todo a Ginny reír.

Después que se calmaron la lectura continuó.

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

Todos estaban expectantes por saber que había en esa cámara que estaba con tanta seguridad.

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

-¡Solo por ese paquetito tanto misterio!- se quejó Sirius.

-Pero ese paquetito debe tener algo realmente importante- dijo Remus- recuerda el nombre del libro, Sirius.

Sirius hizo un gesto de estar pensando, pasaron los minutos y el animago seguía con la misma expresión.

-Esto tomará tiempo- dijo el joven Lupin- James mejor continua- pidió y James así lo hizo no sin antes volver a mirar a su amigo que seguía pensando.

 **—** **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

-Lo Dursley jamás podrían...- estaba diciendo James.

-Papá- le dijo Harry- es un poco incómodo que cada vez que hablen del dinero que tienes estés alardeando- James miro a su hijo- no me mal intérpretes, pero enterarme que en realidad no solo es la cámara de donde siempre saco dinero, sino que son cinco es un poco impactante.

-Está bien hijo- le sonrió a Harry- pero no hables del dinero como si solo fuera mío, porque esas cámaras y todo lo que contienen son tanto tuyas como de Lily y mías- Harry asintió aunque aún le parecía raro todo eso.

 **—** **Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme** **—** **dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

-Hagrid no deb...- comenzó la profesora McGonagall.

-Descuide profesora- interrumpió Harry- no se demoró- finalizo con una gran sonrisa y la profesora ya no dijo nada.

 **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

 **—** **¿Hogwarts, guapo?** **—** **dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—.**

-Guapo como el padre- dijo James con arrogancia.

-¡James!- bufo Lily.

-Señor Potter además creo que Madame Malkin se equivocó- dijo Charlie y James lo miro confuso- porque Harry se parece a usted y no a la señora Potter, y de los tres ella es la más guapa- finalizo el pelirrojo haciendo que Lily se sonrojará y que Harry y James miraran mal al pelirrojo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de MI novia, pelirrojo- dijo el azabache ojos chocolate señalando a Charlie.

-No me malinterpreté señor Potter- dijo Charlie viendo que James no entendió su comentario- yo no lo he dicho con afán de coquetear con su novia, solo digo lo que creo- finalizo, James lo miro por unos minutos al pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, es imposible no alabar la belleza de mi novia- James le sonrió a Lily y esta se sonrojo más pero aun así le sonreía a su novio.

Harry era el único que seguía mirando algo molesto al pelirrojo, _¿Qué te molestas, si tú estás mirando a su hermana y no de la forma más casta?_ le dijo la voz molestosa en su cabeza y Harry tuvo que reprimir un asentimiento por lo que decidió seguir escuchando a su padre leer.

 **Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.**

-Veremos con que idiotez nos sorprendes Malfoy- dijo Astoria mirando al rubio que estaba en la mesa Slytherin.

Draco se acordó que de ese día, fue la primera vez que vio a Potter y no lo reconoció.

-Cállate Greengrass- dijo mirando a Astoria con enojo y prefiero seguir escuchando al padre del cara rajada.

 **Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

 **—** **Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

 **—** **Sí —respondió Harry.**

 **—** **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera.**

 **No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

-Así que de contrabando señor Malfoy- McGonagall miro mal al heredero de los Malfoy- esto le costará un castigo.

-Eso ya paso- contesto de mala gana el rubio- usted no tiene derecho a castigarme.

-Draco- le dijo su madre- es una profesora- lo dijo un poco con burla Narcissa- respeta lo que te dice

-Si madre- dijo Draco mirando a su madre aun enojado.

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

 _Y me compara con un sucio muggle_ , pensó el rubio, _Potter me las pagara una a una todo_ se dijo así mismo.

 **—** **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

 **—** **No —dijo Harry.**

 **—** **¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

 **—** **No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito James- no, mi hijo no puede no saber que es el Quidditch- el azabache estaba a punto de un colapso.

-James, pero él nos dijo que si sabe que es el Quidditch- le recordo Remus.

James se calmó un poco -Cierto Lunático- miro a su amigo- pero no nos dijo en que año entro al equipo.

-Papá en realidad sé que es el Quidditch por libros, pero no me gusta jugarlo- le dijo el azabache ocultando las ganas de reírse.

-¿Qué a ti que?- volvió a decir James y esta vez todos estaban seguros que le daría un infarto.

-Escúchame algo Potter- le dijo Lily- si Harry juega o no Quidditch es decisión de él- lo estaba apuntando con un dedo- tú misión como padre es apoyarlo, ¿Me entendiste?- finalizo la pelirroja.

-S-s-s-si amor- dijo James asustado por cómo le hablo Lily, pero sabía que su novia tenía razón aunque a él le hubiera gustado que su hijo sea un jugador de Quidditch.

-Sí que eres malo Potter- le dijo Ginny solo para que Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharan.

-Es que quiero saber su reacción cuando se entere que entre en primero- respondió Harry y Ron y Hermione le sonrieron- y no me digas Potter, pecas- le toco la punta de la nariz a Ginny- mi nombre es Harry- Ron vio ese gesto de su amigo y frunció el ceño, desde cuando Harry le decía pecas a su hermana, Hermione que había visto el gesto de Harry y la reacción de Ron sonrió.

-Ron- lo llamo la castaña y el pelirrojo dejo de mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido- presta atención- y el pelirrojo bufo.

Harry miro a su amiga y no le gustó nada la mirada de _lo sé_ qué le dio.

 **—** **Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo.**

-Si juega igual que su padre, esperemos que este en el equipo de su casa- James miro al rubio- así será un buen motivo para reírnos- termino burlonamente.

-Cállate traidor- dijo Draco- no hables de mi padre-

-Puedo hablar todo lo que quiera de tu padre niñito- siguió burlón James- o acaso no te dijo que con trece años yo siempre le ganaba en Quidditch- siguió burlonamente James, dejando al rubio sin nada que decir y cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo James continuo leyendo.

 **¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

 **—** **No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

 **—** **Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

-Idiota, si tú hubieras quedado en Hufflepuff, nosotros nos hubiéramos ido- dijo Justin mirando al rubio- ¿acaso te crees mucho por estar en Slytherin?, su casa no es mucho mejor que la nuestra- continuo el tejón.

-En su casa hay puros mediocres- dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

-Señor Malfoy esto le costará diez puntos de su casa- dijo la profesora Sprout mirando al joven Slytherin molesta- y si sigue con comentarios así se ganara un castigo.

Draco solo bufo de molestia.

 **—** **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

 **—** **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!** **—** **dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

 **—** **Ése es Hagrid** **—** **dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

 **—** **Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

-Y después dices que los mediocres son los demás- dijo Astoria mirando a su compañero de casa- el único mediocre que he conocido eres tú, Malfoy, tratar al resto mal solo porque no tiene tu dinero o porque no son "sangre pura"- todos se habían quedado en silencio- déjame recordarte algo idiota, tu dinero y tu sangre no libro a tu padre de la cárcel, no te ha dado amigos de verdad y mucho menos te ha dado la felicidad que muchos de los que tu llama "sangre sucias" tienen. Mírate en un espejo y date cuenta que aun estas a tiempo para cambiar todas esa ideas que no te llevaran a nada- finalizo la pequeña serpiente.

Todos en el gran comedor siguieron en silencio hasta que los gemelos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Eso fue todo señores- dijo Fred- con eso te acabas de ganar mis respetos pequeña Greengrass- dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Astoria se sonroje.

Draco miro el sonrojo de Astoria cuando el traidor Weasley le guiño un ojo y sintió algo en su pecho, pero él creyó que era enojo por lo que había dicho Greengrass, prefirió ignorar esa sensación y no decir nada, ya que había muchos que defendían a Astoria.

 **—** **Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

 **—** **Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha.**

 **Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

-Maldito niño de mier...- se levantó Sirius y apunto a Draco- me importa muy poco que seas mi sobrino, vuelves a insultarlo y yo mismo te hechizaré.

-Sirius- dijo Narcisaa Malfoy viendo mal a su primo- no te permitiré que le hables así a mi hijo, ahora guarda esa varita- lo miro fríamente.

-No me asusta primita- dijo Sirius- si tu hijo vuelve a insultar a cualquiera de mis amigos, se las verá conmigo.

 **—** **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

 **—** **¿Eso crees?** **—** **preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

 **—** **Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

Lily sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía al escuchar decir a su hijo que sus padres estaban muertos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquila amor- James la había rodeado con un brazo y le beso la frente- esto no pasara - susurro aun con sus labios pegados a la frente de su novia. Ella solo asintió y pasó sus brazos por el tórax de su novio y así se quedó mientras él continuaba leyendo.

 **—** **Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

 **—** **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

-Muy buena respuesta Harry- dijo Remus.

-Aunque yo lo hubiera mandado al demonio- dijo Sirius.

-Tú, pero mi hijo es más educado Black, ahora no hables para que James continúe- la pelirroja miraba a Sirius aun abrazada a su novio.

 **—** **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?**

 **No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres.**

-Ya déjalo Tori- le dijo su hermana- el hurón no entenderá, él ha crecido con esos ideales- Astoria suspiro ante lo dicho por su hermana porque tenía razón.

A ella le gustaba ese chico pero no por eso se cegaba que era un reverendo idiota, ella tenía la esperanza que en algún momento recapacitaría, pero ya estaba perdiendo esa esperanza.

 **Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

 **—** **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

-Nos hubiéramos extinguido idiota- dijo Ginny- gracias a Merlín no todos somos sangre limpias idiotas como tú.

-Que tanto hablas comadreja menor- le dijo Draco mirando a la chica molesto- si tú eres una sangre limpia igual que yo, preciosa - lo último lo dijo con burla.

A Harry no le gustó nada que Malfoy le dijera preciosa a Ginny, no nadie le podía decir preciosa a la pelirroja, nadie solo él tenía ese derecho, pero antes que siguiera con sus pensamientos escucho la voz de Ginny y vio a Draco colgado de un tobillo.

-Escúchame bien hurón de pacotilla- le decía la pelirroja al rubio que estaba colgado- yo soy una traidora a la sangre y con mucho orgullo- su familia y amigos sonrieron a lo dicho por Ginny- lo digo porque eso me diferencia de ti- la pelirroja lo libero y el rubio cayo de cara al piso- y si me vuelves a decir preciosa desearás no haber nacido- Ginny se sentó de nuevo y Astoria le sonrió.

El monstruito dentro de Harry rugio con orgullo ante lo dicho por Ginny y rugió más fuerte al verla sonrojada por estar molesta.

-Ahora señor Potter continúe con lectura- la pelirroja miro a James y este asintió mirando a su futura nuera con una sonrisa.

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

 **—** **Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

-Lamentablemente- dijeron los dos chicos en un susurro pero no fueron escuchados por el resto.

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

-¿Eso era lo que había ido a comprar cuando te dijo que ya regresaba?- pregunto la profesora a Harry y este asintió- lamento haberte acusado anteriormente Hagrid- dijo mirando al guardabosques.

-No se preocupe profesora- dijo el semi-gigante y le sonrió.

 **—** **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **—** **Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas.**

 **Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

 **—** **Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

 **—** **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

-Hagrid, no lo hagas sentir peor- se quejó la pelirroja mirando al guardabosques.

-No creo que se sienta mal pelirroja- le dijo Sirius y James continúo mirando burlón a su amigo.

 **—** **No me hagas sentir peor** **—** **dijo Harry.**

-Ya vez- le dijo Lily a Sirius.

-Ya la pelirroja se convirtió en una súper madre- bufo el pelinegro.

 **Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

 **—** **... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

 **—** **Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

Lily miro con cariño a Hagrid, el semi-gigante era un gran amigo y no sabía cómo agradecer todo lo que hizo por su hijo en ese momento.

 **—** **Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

-Si Hagrid ya explícale que es ese maravilloso juego- se auto interrumpió James-

-James si sigues leyendo te darás cuenta que Hagrid si le explico que es el Quidditch- le dijo Lily quien al estar abrazada a su novio vio las siguientes líneas del libro.

 **—** **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

-No son difíciles- volvió a decir James- lo único que tienes que saber es que...- pero la mirada de Lily lo hizo callar- y es por eso que mejor sigo leyendo- finalizo el azabache continuando con la lectura.

 **—** **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

 **—** **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

 **—** **Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

-Lo siento- dijo Harry mirando a los Hufflepuffs- en ese momento yo no sabía que en su casa están los leales y trabajadores, solo me deje llevar por las palabras de Malfoy- se disculpó.

-Descuida Harry- le sonrió Susan Bones- solo te dejaste llevar por las palabras de alguien si cerebro, además es cierto que todos piensan que somos unos inútiles pero en realidad aquí estamos los leales y trabajadores- finalizo la pelirroja Hufflepuff y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **—** **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin** **—** **dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin.**

 **Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

-Pero no todos los Slytherins son malos- dijo Ginny.

-Claro que lo son- dijo Dean- todos terminan siendo unos magos oscuros, aficionados a las artes oscuras.

-Así como también hay Gryffindors cobardes, Ravenclaws idiotas y Hufflepuffs ociosos- dijo Ginny mirando al moreno- así como me acabo de dar cuenta que también hay Gryffindors prejuiciosos- miro mal al chico y este se sintió cohibido- Daphne, Tori- dijo la pelirroja- no le hagan caso, no todos los que estamos aquí pensamos de esa manera tan estúpida sobre los Slytherins y sabemos que hay Slytherins que no piensan que son mejores por su sangre como ustedes- las dos chicas le sonrieron a la pelirroja y miraron alrededor y vieron que la mayoría de Gryffindors les sonreían.

Después de las palabras de la pelirroja James continúo leyendo.

 **—** **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

 **—** **Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.**

 **Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

 **—** **Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

-Ese es mi hijo, todo un pequeño merodeador- dijo James orgulloso mirando a Harry.

-¿Meorodeador?- dijeron los gemelos mirando a James.

-Así es gemelos- dijo James inflando su pecho- Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta- señalo a sus amigos y a él - somos los merodeadores -sonrió y los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Frente a ellos estaban sus mayores ídolos, por lo que ellos habían empezado a ser bromistas, al ver que los gemelos no salían del shock, James continuo.

 **—** **No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales** **—** **dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

-O cuando ya eres mayor de edad- dijeron los gemelos- cuando cumples los diecisiete años, puedes usar la magia cuando quieras- dijo Sirius con autosuficiencia.

-Si- dijo Remus- pero es una lástima que solo se den cuenta de la edad cronológica y no neurológica- miro a Sirius y este fingió que se ofendía.

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

-Vaya, los precios en este tiempo son muy altos- dijo Lily.

-El dinero ya no alcanza para nada querida- le dijo Molly y Lily le sonrió.

Narcissa soltó una pequeña risa que disimuló con una tos. Para los Weasley todo era caro ya que ellos eran pobres y una vergüenza que su familia sea de "sangre limpia".

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

 **—** **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 **—** **No tienes que...**

 **—** **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal.**

-El pequeño cervatillo se sonrojo- se burló Sirius- pero que pena que no fuera por una chica, si no por una mascota-

-Cállate Sirius- le dijo Harry avergonzado.

-Está bien ahijado, ya no te molesto- dijo Sirius pero Harry no le creyó.

Ginny sonrió imaginándose a un Harry de diez años sonrojado.

-Debes haberte visto tierno- susurro la pelirroja pero fue escuchada por el azabache.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Harry quien no sabía si había escuchado bien-

-Que continuemos leyendo- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja y Harry no pregunto más y Ginny suspiro aliviada.

 **No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

-Los sapos son muy buenas mascotas- dijo Neville.

-Claro, si no se te escapan a cada rato- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo y este se sonrojo- todavía no me olvido el golpe que me dio por tratar de atraparlo.

-Vale, ya entendí- dijo el chico de cara redonda- un sapo no.

 **y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar.**

-Es entendible- dijo Hermione- el pelo del gato puede provocar alergias.

-Ojala a ti te hubiera dado alergia para que te deshagas de ese gato del mal- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo- Crookshanks no es ningún gato del mal- bufo- así que cállate- se cruzó de brazos.

-Mujeres- murmuró Ron también molesto-

-Papá por favor- pidió Harry antes que sus amigos sigan peleando- continua.

 **Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo, era el primer regalo que recibía de alguien y para él, Hedwig fue su primera amiga.

-Gracias Hagrid- agradecieron a la vez Lily y James- haces mucho por nuestro hijo.

-Lo hago porque lo quiero- les respondió Hagrid- no tienen nada que agradecer.

Lily se limpió unas lágrimas y le sonrió al gigante con mucho afecto. Mientras James pensaba una manera de agradecerle.

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

 **—** **Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

 **Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

-Es lo que todos esperamos- dijo Seamus- tener nuestra propia varita en las manos.

-Seamus tiene razón y no entiendo porque es lo último que nos llevan a comprar- dijo Lavander.

-Es una tradición, que viene desde tiempos antiguos- respondió Arthur- antes cuando uno descubría que era un mago no estaba muy relacionado con nuestro mundo, es por eso que los padres de estos jóvenes magos los llevaban a recorrer ciudades mágicas, para que ellos adquieran conocimiento y así cuando eligieran una varita, la varita sea la correcta- finalizo el señor Weasley siendo atendidos por todos.

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

 **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.**

James también había sentido eso cuando entro por primera y su padre le explico que era porque eran propietarios de una reliquia; esperaba que su hijo tuviera la capa y si no la tenía el estaría dispuesto a dársela ya que él siempre llevaba su capa consigo.

 **Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

 **—** **Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

 **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

-El señor Ollivander, siempre se presenta así- dijo James- le gusta causar esa reacción en sus clientes.

Los que habían ido a la tienda de varitas tenían que admitir que James Potter tenía razón, el señor Ollivander se presentó así y también los hizo sobresaltad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Sirius.

-Mi madre me lo conto- dijo James con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes y continuo leyendo.

 **—** **Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

 **—** **Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-Los hermosos ojos de tu madre- volvió a decir James mirando a los ojos de su novia haciendo que esta se sonroje y que le dieran ganas de besar a su novio pero se controló y le dio un leve golpe para que continúe leyendo y él con una sonrisa así lo hizo.

 **Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Lily sonrió ante la descripción de su varita y recordó que al segundo intento consiguió escogerla.

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

 **—** **Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

James también sonrió ante la descripción de su varita y pensó que Ollivander tenía razón y su varita era excelente en transformaciones.

-Ese viejo loco, tiene una gran memoria- dijo con una carcajada Sirius.

-Señor Black tenga un poco más de respeto por sus mayores- le llamo la atención el profesor de encantamientos.

-Está bien profesor- dijo dejando de reír- solo digo la verdad- susurro siendo escuchado solo por Remus quien puso los ojos en blanco y negó.

 **Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

-Lo ven ese viejo esta tan loco como Dumbledore- dijo sin pensar.

-SIRIUS/ SEÑOR BLACK- se escuchó en todo el comedor a Lily y a McGonagall mientras el resto reía.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar-dijo el joven.

-Eses el problema Canuto- le dijo Remus- que jamás piensas- y le dio un coscorrón.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo mirando a Dumbledore y evitando soltar una lágrima ya que el coscorrón le había dolido.

El director solo asintió divertido ante la escena y le pidió a James que continuará.

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

-El señor Ollivander, quería besar a nuestro pequeño Potter- dijo Fred.

-Oh, le iban a dar su primer beso- siguió George quien movió las pestañas como si fuera una chica.

-Fred y George- les dijo su madre- compórtense.

Los gemelos aun con una sonrisa burlona se quedaron callados, habían hecho que Harry se avergonzará su trabajo estaba hecho.

 **—** **Y aquí es donde...**

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

Harry se estremeció, no le gustaba que tocaran su cicatriz eso lo hacía sentir como si fuera un objeto.

 **—** **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—.**

 **Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

-Nadie podía saberlo- dijo Dumbledore- recuerden lo que dijo, la varita elige al mago y es el mago quien decide el camino que tome y el uso que le dé a la varita.

 **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

 **—** **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

 **—** **Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

 **—** **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

 **—** **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

 **—** **Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

 **—** **Oh, no, señor** **—** **dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

-Tenías razón Lunático- dijo Sirius- nadie se daría cuenta a menos que Hagrid lo dijera, en realidad eso fue una idea excelente.

-Tú sí que eres idiota Sirius- dijo el licántropo mirando mal a su amigo- ahora todos sabrán que fue mi idea- dijo asustado mirando a la profesora quien lo veía roja de la furia.

-Tendrá que explicar muchas cosas señor Lupin cuando regresen- dijo y Remus trago en seco y Sirius tuvo la sensatez de alejarse de su amigo.

 **—** **Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver.** **—** **Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

 **—** **Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

 **—** **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales.**

-Las varitas Ollivander son las mejores de Inglaterra- dijo Dumbledore- pero en otros países también hay fabricantes muy buenos.

Harry que antes pensaba que la única tienda de varitas era la de Ollivander, pero el año pasado cuando vio las varitas de Viktor y Fleur se dio cuenta que habían más fabricantes como también que habían más escuelas.

 **Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

-Odio esa cinta- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Hace cosquillas todo el tiempo- dijo Hermione.

-Y si le das un manotazo, te devuelve el golpe - dijo Ginny ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de todos- y no pregunten donde fue- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo reír a los que entendieron.

 **—** **Esto ya está** **—** **dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló** **en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

-No me gusta- dijo Lily- haya y nervio de corazón de dragón no son buena combinación.

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

-Lo ven, no le iba a servir- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

 **—** **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

-No- dijo esta vez James- el arce funciona mejor con pelo de unicornio- finalizó el azabache.

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

 **—** **No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica.**

Los dos padres del chico hicieron una mueca y negaron ante la descripción de la nueva varita que su hijo tenía en sus manos.

 **Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

 **—** **Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado.**

-Le gustan los clientes que se demoran- dijo Molly- cuando fui con Ginny, estaba muy contento que probara cinco varitas antes de encontrar la que tiene ahora.

 **Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

Lily hizo una mueca al igual que James, esa varita tenía una combinación muy extraña pero creían que podía ser la indicada para su hijo.

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

James dejo de leer sorprendido.

-Estuviste destinado a estar en Gryffindor desde el comienzo- miro a su hijo entre sorprendido y orgulloso, Lily también estaba sorprendida y orgullosa aunque ella hubiera estado orgullosa así su hijo hubiera terminado en otra casa.

-Es poco usual que eso pase- dijo Remus- prácticamente cuando uno encuentra su varita esta levita un objeto cercano- explico Remus a Harry al ver su confusión- Harry, tú estabas destinado para Gryffindor desde antes que te seleccionaran.

Harry miraba la alegría de su padre y no quería saber qué pensaría cuando leyera que casi termina en Slytherin.

 **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

 **—** **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso...**

 **Realmente qué curioso...**

-¿Qué es tan curioso?- pregunto Lily y James sonrió al ver las siguientes líneas.

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

 **—** **Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

Madre e hijo se sonrieron por la coincidencia en sus palabras.

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

 **—** **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Harry haciendo que este se avergonzará un poco.

-Eso quiere decir que la varita de mi hijo y la de Voldemort comparten un vínculo- dijo Lily asombrada, mientras unos se estremecían al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

Harry solo pensaba que gracias a ese vínculo se había librado de morir varias veces.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no podía creer que una "sangre sucia" diga el nombre del Señor Tenebroso y miro a la pelirroja con desprecio.

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

 **—** **Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

-Se refiere a la magia de la varita, no a los actos del mago- aclaro Dumbledore al ver que los alumnos iban a protestar.

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargando con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

 **—** **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

-Cierto, solo habían comido un heraldo- frunció el ceño Lily mirando a su hijo- deberías comer más Harry- le dijo su madre.

-¿Más?- dijeron en coro Hermione y Ginny- señora Potter, si Harry come más dejaría a toda la nación sin comida en menos de diez minutos- lo dijo asustada.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente el azabache- muy graciosa Weasley, que tú también comes.

-Pero yo como, cómo una persona, no como un animal que va a invernar- le respondió Ginny- pero ni un animal come así, juntarte con Ron te hace mal Potter- finalizo dramáticamente haciendo reír hasta a Ron.

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso** **—** **dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

Y así como las risas aparecieron se fueron al escuchar lo que pensaba Harry.

 **—** **Todos creen que soy especial** **—** **dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente** **del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

Lily abrazo fuerte a su hijo y se lamentó no poder estar ahí para consolarlo.

-No pasaras nada de eso Harry- le dijo solo para que él escuchara- nos tendrás a los dos y te cansaras de escucharme regañar a tu padre- lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry pensará que su madre es estupenda.

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

 **—** **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

-Gracias por animarlo Hagrid- le agradeció James, ya que Lily seguía abrazando a su hijo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, lo hago con mucho cariño- le sonrió el gigante.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

 **—** **Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross.**

 **Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

-Aquí termina- dijo James haciendo levitar el libro de nuevo hacia el director.

-Creo que podemos leer dos capítulos más y luego todos almorzamos- las miradas de los Weasley y de Sirius se iluminaron ante esto. -Ahora ¿Quién quiere seguir con la lectura?- pregunto el director.

Pero antes que alguien levantara la mano, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco o treinta y seis años, de cabello castaño pero con algunas canas apareció en la entrada del gran comedor cuando una luz blanca lo había dejado ahí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí otro capitulo más

Disfrútenlo V


	10. La Misión y un vistazo al futuro

Un hombre de unos treinta cinco años o tal vez treinta y seis caminaba con varita en mano bajo pasadizos subterráneos donde vivían la mayoría de los licántropos, buscando al hombre que Dumbledore quería.

Solo había aceptado esa misión para no estar solo en casa, después de la muerte de Sirius, se sentía más solo que nunca. Primero había perdido a James y a Lily, las dos personas que más lo habían apoyado; y ahora Sirius también lo había dejado solo. _Tienes a Tonks_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _jamás podría condenarla a esta vida_ se respondió, _idiota y ¿Qué pasa con Harry? Él también te necesita ahora ¿o piensas huir cómo un cobarde como la primera vez?,_ le volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza pero dejo de hacerle caso cuando una sombra paso frente a él.

Lupin comenzó a caminar con cautela, él ya había estado ahí antes pero al ser descubierto por Greyback desapareció antes que el hombre lobo lo atacara.

Estar bajo tierra lo abrumaba y el olor a sangre y putrefacción no ayudaba, escucho pasos detrás de él.

-Nox- dijo y la luz que salía de la varita se apagó enseguida, escuchaba pasos que se iban acercando.

-Debes irte - escucho la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas que se le hacía familiar- él ya sabe que estas aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Remus aun sin voltear a enfrentar a la chica.

-Los Mortífagos- respondió y Lupin cerró los ojos- Bellatrix, ella fue la que le dijo que Dumbledore te mandaría a ti- continuo la mujer- vete antes que él llegue a ti.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto Lupin- ¿Por qué te arriesgas?

-Estas luchando por una causa justa Remus- dijo la mujer- y sigue luchando Remus, no dejes que nuestra condición te detenga.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Remus.

-Alguien que te quiso mucho pero que tú nunca viste- dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa melancólica anqué Remus no la veía.

-Ann- dijo el hombre volteando- Lumus- dijo y busco en todas direcciones pero ya no había nadie así que volvió a apagarla.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo mediante un pasadizo subterráneo, la advertencia de Ann lo había asustado un poco, pero él estaba ahí por órdenes de Dumbledore y no se iría sin conversar con aquel que buscaba, así Greyback lo estuviera buscando.

A cada paso que daba el pasadizo se hacía cada vez más oscuro, no se atrevía a alumbrarse con su varita por precaución, aunque él ya conocía todos esos pasadizos de los años que había pasado ahí.

Escucho pasos que corrían detrás de él pero no les prestó atención seguía caminando, si Dumbledore no se equivocaba él debería estar cerca del rio apartado de todos. Se sobresaltó cuando los pasos se acercaron y gracias a Merlín encontró una grieta donde podía esconderse, se metió ahí y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Debe estar por aquí- dijo la voz de alguien que no conocía.

-Tranquilo David- escucho la voz del hombre que más odiaba y el protagonista de sus pesadillas- lo encontraremos antes que se valla- Lupin sabía que Greyback estaba mostrando sus dientes amarillos en una sonrisa.

-¿Y si logra escapar?- pregunto David.

\- No lo hará- dijo- si la información de Bellatrix es cierta y Lupin llega a escapar podemos ir por Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Greyback en forma burlona- y nos divertiremos con ella- se carcajeo el hombre lobo seguido de David y los pasos se fueron alejando. Esperó a que ya no se escucharan los pasos y salió de donde se había escondido.

 _A Tonks no, a ella no_ se repetía mientras seguía caminando, la había puesto en peligro y si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, sin saber llego al sitio que estaba buscando y ahí lo vio.

El pobre hombre estaba arrodillado con su mirada fija en un punto del suelo, tenía una túnica encima, el cabello más largo que la última vez que lo vio, la cara la tenía pálida y con algunas cicatrices, pero nada lo preparo para ver lo que había delante de él.

Había un niño y por el tamaño podría decirse que tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, el polo del niño estaba cubierto de sangre y en donde se suponía tenía el rostro solo se veían los ojos que mostraban un terror que le helo la sangre. Regreso su vista al hombre y lo vio bien esta vez, la boca le chorreaba de sangre y tenía las uñas de las manos llenas de sangre y piel, Lupin retrocedió unos pasos esa imagen era horrible, aquel hombre había matado a un niño.

-Debes irte Remus Lupin- hablo con su voz gruesa- vete antes que te encuentre- dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo recuperando la calma- Dumbledore me mando...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Dile a Dumbledore que yo no sé nada- le dijo el hombre y volvió a cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hacia el niño que tenía enfrente y comenzó a destrozarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Lupin horrorizado por lo que veía- ¿No es suficiente con morderlo?

El hombre dejo al niño y se puso de pie riendo mientras la sangre chorreaba de su boca.

-Lo hice por diversión- dijo con burla- morderlos y dejarlos vivir ya no es suficiente- soltó una carcajada- vete Lupin- volvió a decir el hombre- no te atacó solo por respeto a Dumbledore, pero si Greyback te encuentra te destrozará - volvió a soltar una carcajada y se volvió a arrodillar a seguir degustando del niño.

-¿Quién era?- dijo señalando al niño en el suelo que ahora solo parecía un saco rojo-

-El hijo de mi hermana- dijo con una sonrisa alejándose de su presa- la desgraciada me dio la espalda cuando más la necesite -dijo con un toque de odio en sus palabras y en sus ojos- y juré vengarme de ella- sonrió con deleite- imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando vea a su único hijo irreconocible en la puerta de su casa- volvió a reír y Remus quiso vomitar, ese hombre era despiadado más que Greyback incluso pensó el licántropo.

-Pero era un niño- dijo Remus con algo de pena- un inocente -susurro al último.

-Así es mejor- volvió a sonreír - su carne es más tierna- la risa que soltó esta vez retumbo en todo el lugar- dile a Dumbledore que no me busque más, yo ya no pertenezco a su bando- cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de regresar a su presa Remus alzó su varita.

-Incarcerous- dijo y unas cuerdas salieron de la varita atando al hombre con mucha fuerza.

-¡Qué haces maldito!- exclamo el hombre.

-Escúchame bien Aaron- le dijo Remus aun apuntándolo con la varita- Albus Dumbledore me mando aquí porque dijo que tú tenías información de algo muy importante- la seriedad en el rostro de Lupin hizo que el hombre dejará de retorcerse.

-Nada de lo que se, podría ayudar a Dumbledore- dijo Aaron- ninguna información que le dé sería útil.

-Claro que tienes información- dijo Lupin mostrando una sonrisa- Dumbledore me pidió que te preguntará ¿Qué está planeando Voldemort?- Aaron se puso tenso mirando a Lupin serio.

-No sé de lo que me hablas y ahora suéltame - grito.

-No hasta que me digas lo que te he preguntado- dijo firmemente Remus.

\- El Señor Oscuro está tomando fuerza y poder- respondió Aaron luchando de nuevo con las cadenas- Tiene a los gigantes y dementores de su lado- dijo volviendo a quedarse quieto- él junto con sus mortífagos están planeando tomar el Ministerio- se rio a carcajadas- se viene una nueva era Remus Lupin, una donde todos los traidores como tú, pagaran haberse puesto contra el Señor Oscuro.

-Eso es todo- dijo serenamente Lupin..

-Cuida a esa tal Tonks- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y esta vez fue Lupin quien se tensó- Greyback tiene muchas ganas de visitarla y David su hombre de confianza está ansioso por acompañarlo- rió con ganas- y eso- miro al niño que ya no parecía niño- será nada con lo que esos dos le hagan a esa chica ojala me llevaran también, disfrutaría divertirme un rato con ella ¡Ahora suéltame! - exigió el hombre.

-Escúchame algo- Lupin se acercó y le coloco la varita en la mejilla- si a Tonks le pasa algo, ya sea un golpe o un pequeño rasguño- presiono más la varita- yo mismo vendré y te asesinaré y lo que yo te haría, hará que pienses que Greyback es Merlín ¿Me entendiste?- Remus se puso de pie y escupió al hombre que seguía retorciéndose- te quedarás ahí, atado como la bestia en que decidiste convertirte- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espero que su bando gane- grito Aaron- porque si pierden, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarte Remus Lupin- rió a carcajadas- yo mismo te buscare y disfrutaré desgarrarte Lupin a ti y a tu novia- rió como un desquiciado.

Lupin ignoró lo último y siguió su camino tratando de olvidar la imagen del niño destrozado en el piso, las amenazas que hizo sobre Tonks, trato de olvidarlo todo pero no podía, aun escuchaba la risa de ese maniático.

-Vaya, Vaya- dijo una voz conocida detrás de él- miren lo que Merlín nos trajo- Greyback comenzó a reírse y Remus supo que de esta no saldría si no actuaba con calma.

Miro a su alrededor y se vio rodeado no solo de licántropos sino también de mortífagos aunque no reconoció a ninguno porque todos llevaban máscaras.

Remus volteo hacia Greyback y la poca sangre que tenía en el rostro desapareció al ver a quien el licántropo tenía; una chica de cabello castaño y algo ondulado, su rostro estaba más pálido o quizás era la poca luz que entraba al lugar la que la hacía pálida, en sus ojos no vio temor ni nada, solo vio decisión y en su boca había una sonrisa sincera que le mostraba a Lupin.

-Creo que la conoces Lupin- dijo burlonamente Greyback- ¿Acaso es tu amiga o un viejo amor?- Remus estaba estático no podía moverse lo que hizo que los Mortífagos lo atraparan sin que él pusiera resistencia.

-Anda Remus, respóndeme, acaso fue a quien llevabas a tu cuarto para saciar tus fantasías- dijo burlonamente Greyback y cogió del cabello a la chica y la tiro al piso quedando ella arrodillada.

-Déjala maldito- dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de sus captores-

-Parece que le gustabas querida Ann- dijo Greyback acercándose a la chica y pasándole la lengua por una mejilla- que lástima que no vivirás- se alejó de la chica.

-No le temo a la muerte Greyback- dijo Ann con una calma que Remus no sabía de donde sacaba- moriré con valentía y creyendo fielmente en mis creencias e ideales- siguió firme - y con la esperanza de que te llegue la muerte de la peor manera- dijo mirando con repulsión al hombre lobo y este le tiro una cachetada que hizo sangrar a la chica.

-NO- grito Remus- DÉJALA- volvió a gritar.

-No te preocupes Remus- dijo Ann mirando con cariño al hombre que seguí luchando para que lo soltarán- solo estoy llegando al fin de mi sufrimiento, al fin me liberaré de esta condena- dijo serena y luego miro a Greyback- vamos Greyback, ¿Ese es el golpe más fuerte que me puedes dar?- lo reto- los años te están volviendo blando- rió la mujer y Greyback volvió a golpearla pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que la tumbó toda al piso y ella solo rió.

-Vamos a ver si sigues riendo después de lo que te toque Ann- dijo el licántropo y llamo a David, Remus no lo había visto pero cuando se acercó la sonrisa que tenía no le gusto para nada.

David se acercaba a Ann con una sonrisa que a Remus no le dio buena espina.

-Querido David- dijo Greyback- te prometí la cena- miro a Lupin- y aquí la tienes- le señalo a Ann que seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro- es toda tuya- rió a carcajada cuando vio que David se arrodillaba ante la chica- Ann ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- le pregunto burlón el licántropo.

-Moriré siendo una Gryffindor- dijo y Remus pudo ver orgullo en sus ojos- valiente y sin esconderme en las faldas de un animal- finalizó y Remus se sintió orgulloso de su amiga.

-Casi me haces llorar- dijo el hombre lobo- David, disfruta.

Todo se paralizó para Remus cuando vio como David con sus propias manos desgarraba el pecho de Ann y comenzaba a comer de ella, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de la chica mientras los presentes solo se reían a carcajadas, él solo intentaba soltarse e ir donde ella; pero supo que todo estaba perdido cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos de Ann y vio la sangre de su amiga en el piso aumentando haciendo un charco a su alrededor.

-No, eres un maldito... Déjala... Déjala- decía Lupin mientras veía que Davin seguía sacando pedazos de carne de Ann -que clase de bestia eres maldito infeliz-

-Cálmate Remus- dijo Greyback- que tú también podrás comer de ella- soltó una carcajada seguida de los demás- e imagínate de lo que disfrutaremos cuando Nymphadora Tonks este en el mismo lugar.

Ahora si Remus sintió temor de verdad, eso no le podía pasar a Tonks a _ella no_ pensó y miro con odio al causante de su condena y vio como Greyback se acercaba a él.

-Únete a nosotros- le dijo y Remus tuvo que evitar vomitar cuando sintió el aliento del hombre a sangre y muerte- deja a Dumbledore y no tocaremos a Tonks, cuéntanos sus secretos y la vida de tu amada será perdonara- finalizó.

-Jamás traicionaría a Albus Dumbledore- miro con profundo odio a licántropo- y tampoco dejaré que toque a nadie que amo- dijo firmemente- y te recomiendo que me mates ahora, porque si me dejas libre te aseguro que te arrepentirás - forcejeo más pero los dos hombres que lo sostenían eran más fuertes que él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría vivir?- dijo Greyback sonriendo- no, no, no Remus, de aquí solo saldrás muerto -una mueca horrible se formó en su cara- o en pedazos como tu amiguita- soltó una carcajada al ver el odio en los ojos de Remus.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA- grito Remus y Greyback solo volvió a reír.

-Me alagas con tus bellas palabras- y se alejó volteando a ver a los que estaban a su alrededor- señores, ahora serán testigos de la muerte del siempre leal y bondadoso Remus John Lupin- y volvió a mirar al prisionero y le mostró sus colmillos y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

Remus sabía que moriría, pero moriría de pie como todo un Gryffindor, al fin se reuniría con sus amigos, los merodeadores volverían a estar juntos, cerró los ojos sabiendo que su fin se acercaba y cuando los cerro sonrió al ver que su último recuerdo sería ella, sería su sonrisa y las últimas palabras que le dijo _Te amo Remus_ y espero el ataque pero nada paso; abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba sujetado por sus captores y que ahora todos estaban en el piso, desmayados o ¿Muertos?, lo último lo dudo y levanto la varita cuando escucho una voz pero no había nadie.

 _Hola Remus Lupin_ \- dijo la voz- _no te asustes que estoy aquí para ayudarte._

-Muéstrate - dijo el hombre que aún estaba con la varita en mano.

 _Muy pronto me mostraré_ -le respondió la voz- _ahora he venido por ti, para llevarte a Hogwarts donde te están esperando personas que quieres y donde eres muy importante para lo que tenemos preparado._

Remus estaba estático algo en él le decía que confiará en esa voz pero otra parte le decía que no se dejará engañar

-¿Por qué dices que soy importante?- pregunto.

 _Solo confía en mi Remus -_ dijo la voz- _te daré unos minutos para que te despidas de tu amiga, pero eso si te aviso; así no quieras te llevaré conmigo. Anda despídete de tu amiga._

Remus se acercó a su amiga y casi se desmaya al ver cómo había quedado. Ann tenía todo el pecho desgarrado y se le veían unos cuantos órganos del abdomen. Lo único intacto era su rostro y sus extremidades. Remus se quedó mirando su rostro, sus ojos celestes demostraban una paz que él quería sentir en esos momentos y se sorprendió al ver que su amiga pese a los gritos que había dado tenía una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

-Toda una Gryffindor- dijo Remus acariciando el cabello de la chica- perdóname por no ayudarte Ann- unas lágrimas caían del hombre -y perdóname por no verte de la forma en que tú me veías -acarició una de sus mejilla- lucharé hasta el último Ann, no me rendiré, lucharé por ti y por todas las víctimas de estas bestias- dijo aun acariciando sus mejillas- tu muerte no será en vano- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para luego cerrarle los ojos.

 _Lamento la perdida de tu amiga Remus_ -la voz lo sobresalto pero esta vez era la de una chica- _ten por seguro que todo esto valdrá la pena e ir a Hogwarts ahora evitará que esto pase._

Remus se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Ann.

-Vamos- dijo con su siempre voz calmada y pausada- sácame de aquí.

Pero ya no se escuchó más la voz y solo una luz blanca comenzó a envolverlo mientras lo último que veía era el cuerpo de Ann inerte. Sintió como una especie de remolino y comenzó a ver imágenes que pasaban rápido ante sus ojos y la única imagen clara fue la sonrisa de Tonks.

 _Descuida Remus, todo este sufrimiento habrá valido la pena muy pronto_

Escucho de nuevo la primera voz, las imágenes seguían pasando hasta que sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme y la luz blanca comenzaba a desaparecer.

Sus ojos no esperaban ver a dos personas que había extrañado por casi veinte años y tampoco espero ver a su amigo a quien había perdido hace unas semana, ni verse a él mismo joven y lleno de vida.

-Lunático- escucho que le decía James Potter con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Remus- escucho a Lily que lo miraba con su sonrisa bondadosa.

-Vaya Lunático- vio que Sirius joven se dirigía a su otro yo- o estas en shock o la vejez te ha dejado sordo- y una sonrisa apareció cuando vio cómo su yo joven le pegaba a Sirius.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- dijo mirando a todos lados y encontrándose con la mirada de Harry quién asentía con una sonrisa y lo último que se escuchó fue un _Sabía que mi belleza lo desmayaría_ de Sirius antes que todo se volviera negro y Remus Lupin de treinta y seis años se desmayará.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-James- llamo una chica pelirroja de unos once años a su hermano mayor- James- volvió a decir al ver que su hermano no llegaba.

-¿Qué sucede pecosa?- dijo un chico alto, de cabello desordenado como el padre pero de un color entre negro y rojizo, cuyos ojos eran de un chocolate que demostraban tanta picardía como los de su madre a la edad de quince años.

\- Yo...- dijo la chica pelirroja como su madre y con los ojos del mismo color que su hermano- yo solo quería decirte que no me dejes sola cuando entre a Hogwarts -dijo la niña bajando la cabeza apenada.

James miro a su hermana con un amor profundo, ellos podrían pelear, gritarse y hasta podrían armar la tercera guerra mágica como solía decir su madre; pero James adoraba a esa pequeña como también adoraba a su otro hermano.

-Tranquila Lily- dijo James mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba- prometo no dejarte sola, no lo hice con Al y no lo haré contigo- Lily abrazo a su hermano mayor- además tendrás a todos los Weasley y Potter para cuidarte- le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo la niña mirando a su hermano.

-Lo prometo- le sonrió el chico haciendo que su hermana crea en sus palabras- ahora enana es hora de salir de la cama- dijo caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Ya todos se levantaron?- pregunto.

-Sí, Teddy ya está en la sala, Al se está cambiando y nuestros padres- dijo pensando un poco- pues ellos todavía no se han levantado- dijo aunque después mostró una sonrisa pícara- quizás están practicado para darnos otro hermano.

-¿Practicando?- pregunto la pequeña, mirando a su hermano con confusión.

-Sí, James- escucho el joven de mirada chocolate que le decía un chico de cabello tan azabache como él de su padre y con los ojos esmeraldas brillando de diversión - explícale a nuestra hermanita a que te refieres con practicar.

-Yo... Esto... Pues... No- comenzó a soltar palabras sin sentido y agradeció a Merlín cuando la voz de su hermano mayor se escuchó al final de las escaleras.

-James, Al y Lily ¿ya están listo?

-Sí, Teddy en unos minutos bajamos- grito James- bueno enana cámbiate rápido, Al vamos que Teddy nos espera.

Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto de Lily para que esta se cambiara tranquila, bajaron a la sala y ahí se encontraron con su hermano mayor aunque con otro apellido. El chico estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala; ese día llevaba el cabello castaño como su padre y tenía en el rostro una sonrisa amable.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?- pregunto Teddy Lupin a sus dos hermanos.

-Pues según James, están practicando para darnos otro hermanito- contesto Al haciendo reír al joven a carcajada limpia.

-De donde sacas esos términos James- dijo el joven cuando se calmó, James solo se sonrojo.

-Pero es lo que hacen cuando ponen esos hechizos raros.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le pregunto Teddy.

-Un día en la noche que me levante a tomar agua, pase por la puerta de nuestros padres y escuche a mamá decirle a papá que pusiera los hechizo porque nosotros podíamos escucharlos- el chico cada vez se ponía más rojo- yo pensaba que iban a cantar y como no querían despertarnos, mamá dijo eso- Teddy y Al estaban que se aguantaban la risa- y a la mañana siguiente cuando ustedes estaban en la madriguera- le dijo a su hermano menor- yo les conté a nuestros padres lo que había escuchado y mamá dijo que ya era hora de recibir la charla y me dejo a solas con mi papá- Teddy tuvo que usar todo su esfuerzo para no reírse de James- fue lo más traumático de mi vida- les dijo aunque Ted y Al ya estaban partiéndose de risa.

-¿Y por qué nunca nos contaste eso?- pregunto su hermano menor y James solo se encogió de hombros y en ese momento Lily llegaba junto a ellos.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos a la madriguera - dijo Ted- ya Harry y Ginny nos al...- pero no termino de hablar porque en ese momento la casa tembló por varios minutos, cuando dejo de temblar la casa los cuatro chicos vieron a sus padres que estaban ya vestidos con el rostro de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto una pelirroja que aunque ya era mayor tenía un cuerpo esbelto y muy bien cuidado.

-Si mamá- contesto Al.

-¿No se hicieron daño?- pregunto un hombre con gafas que aunque ya tenía unos cuarenta años seguía siendo tan guapo como en su juventud.

-Estamos bien papá- contesto esta vez James.

Harry y Ginny bajaron hasta donde estaban sus cuatro hijos, aunque Teddy Lupin no era su hijo biológico, los dos lo amaban como si lo fuera y lo consideraban un Potter más.

Los dos padres abrazaron y besaron a cada uno de sus hijos, aunque James se resistió un poco término sonriendo cuando sus dos padres le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a la vez.

Aunque no lo demostraban Harry y Ginny aún estaban preocupados por el temblor que había sacudido la casa, un temblor así no era normal en Inglaterra.

-Chicos ya tiene todo listo para ir a la madri...- pero Ginny no termino la oración cuándo un _Hola_ proveniente de la nada se escuchó en toda la casa.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Disfrútenlo y gracias a los que le dieron favorito a la historia, a todos los que comentan... Yo leo cada uno de sus comentarios y estoy tomando en cuenta varias de sus sugerencias para la historia.**

 **Gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigan haciendo hasta el último capítulo de esta historia :)**

 **Si hay algún error de ortografía háganmelo saber, estoy sin lentes por unos días y no veo casi nada... Próximo capítulo quizás el lunes o el martes :)**


	11. Capítulo6:El viaje desde el anden

Sentía que lo movían mientras decían su nombre, era la voz de alguien que conocía y que hace catorce ya casi quince años no escuchaba.

-Remus- escucho de nuevo su nombre pero no quería abrir los ojos, quizás Greyback ya lo había asesinado y de pronto todas las imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, el niño destrozado, Ann destrozada, luego la voz, las imágenes mientras viajaba, su llegada a Hogwarts y por último la sonrisa de sus amigos al verlo llegar.

-Pelirroja- ahora escuchaba la voz de Sirius- así no se levanta a un merodeador, ¡Aguamenti!- escucho y en el acto un chorro de agua le dio justo en el rostro.

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos en seguida y se puso de pie de golpe; y volvió a quedarse helado, frente a él estaban James, Lily y Sirius, mirándolo con una sonrisa aunque la de Sirius era una burlona.

-Al fin despertaste Lunático- le decía James- creímos que tu corazón no había resistido- dijo el joven de dieciocho años- teniendo en cuenta tu edad- finalizo burlón.

-¡James!- grito Lily dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio y Remus sonrió, extrañaba esas discusiones.

-Yo también te he extrañado James- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su amigo.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo- dijo James aun abrazando a Remus- te veo todos los días- dijo señalando al joven Lupin quien veía toda la escena con una extraña expresión y Remus sonrió y dejo de abrazar al joven cazador

-Lily- se acercó a la pelirroja y también la abrazo dándole una vuelta en el aire- te he extrañado tanto- dijo el hombre mientras la pelirroja le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Sirius mirando que Remus seguía abrazando a Lily- ¿Acaso a mí no me has extrañado Lunático?- se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño.

-En realidad, no pulgoso- dijo el hombre y rió ante la cara de ofendido que puso su amigo, soltando a Lily se acercó a Sirius y le dio un gran abrazo que Sirius correspondió como James.

Los demás veían la escena y creían que no era conveniente interrumpir, ese momento era únicamente de los viajeros con el recién llegado.

Remus dejo a de abrazar a Sirius y se acercó a su yo joven quien lo veía raro.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?- dijo el joven Lupin mirando a su versión adulta.

-Nos faltaron ellos- dijo señalando a Lily y James- y últimamente habíamos perdido a ese- señalo a Sirius.

-Pero... Pero- dijo su joven versión.

-No tenía a mis amigos y cada día era difícil seguir adelante, primero perdimos la sonrisa siempre amable de Lily y al arrogante de James - _Oye_ se escuchó del joven cazador- y por último perdimos a quien siempre nos contagiaba la alegría, es difícil superar todo eso y mas aun cuando los pierdes de un día para otro- finalizo el hombre y el joven asintió.

-Pero no te preocupes Lunático mayor- dijo James- estamos aquí para cambiar todo esto.

-Si querido Lunático- dijo ahora Sirius- cambiaremos todo lo malo y así tu no envejecerás tanto- sonrió burlón.

-SIRIUS- dijo Lily mientras ella y el joven Lupin le daban un zape en la cabeza- me dejaran sin cerebro de tanto golpe- se quejó el animago.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste cerebro?- preguntaron los dos Remus causando la risa de la mayoría en el Gran Comedor.

Luego Remus se acordó de donde venía y lo que había visto, en seguida su rostro se volvió serio mirando al director.

-Dumbledore- dijo mirando al director quien al ver la seriedad del hombre levanto la mano.

-Ahora no Remus- dijo con su voz calmada el anciano - este momento es de alegría, las noticias tristes vienen después- Remus asintió y vio que sus amigos lo miraban curioso y él solo negó.

Los cuatro viajeros con el recién llegado se dirigieron a la mesa de los leones.

-Harry- dijo el hombre mirando al hijo de sus amigos- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor que nunca Remus- dijo el joven abrazando a su ex profesor.

-Remus- dijo una joven pelirroja acercándose a abrazar al su ex profesor- ¿Te encuentras bien?, estas algo pálido.

-Hola mini-pelirroja- la abrazo con cariño el hombre- si me encuentro bien, es solo la impresión de verlos a ellos- dijo con una sonrisa sincera que tranquilizo a Ginny.

Todos los Weasley, Hermione, Neville, las Greengrass y los demás miembros de la casa Gryffindor saludaron a su ex profesor. Cuando los saludos terminaron y después que su otro yo le explicara el motivo del porque estaban ahí, Dumbledore los hizo callar.

-Tenemos que seguir con la lectura- hablo el anciano- ¿Quién desea leer?- volvió a preguntar y Ginny levanto la mano y el director sonrió. -Perfecto señorita Weasley- el director hizo levitar el libro hasta Ginny y esta lo cogió y lo abrió buscando la página en que se habían quedado.

-El capítulo se llama- la pelirroja no evito sonreír- **"El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"** \- después de que la pelirroja leyera el título los Weasley y Harry sonrieron recordando ese día.

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sirius interrumpiendo como siempre- deberías estar feliz, vas a ir a Hogwarts.

-Sirius- le dijo Ginny- recién voy una línea y ¿Tú ya estas interrumpiendo?- miro molesta al pelinegro que se encogió en su asiento y miro con temor a Ginny quien sonrió con autosuficiencia

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

-Debe de haber sido realmente un fastidio- interrumpió James- que te traten como si no existieras siendo que igual te ven.

-Era fastidioso y deprimente, pero era mejor que escuchar lo comentarios desagradables de tío Vernon- dijo Harry.

-No quiero que le vuelvas a decir tío- le dijo James- no merece que lo llames así- y antes que Harry responda Sirius intervino.

-Claro al suegro y al novio no les dice nada, pero cuando yo hablo me mira como si quisiera golpearme- bufo enojado.

-Ya pulgoso no seas infantil- le dijo Remus- y dejemos que Ginny continúe, dale pecosita, continúa– dijo el hombre con cariño a la pelirroja, Remus le había tomado mucho cariño a la menor de los Weasley porque le hacía acordar mucho a Lily en su manera de ser comprensiva y siempre darle ánimos en momentos que lo necesitaba.

 **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía.**

 **Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en** ** _Una Historia de la Magia_** **.**

 **Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta.**

-¿Qué tú, leíste que?- preguntaron Ron, James, Sirius con cara de horror y Hermione y Lily con una sonrisa.

-Harry, que decepción compañero- Ron le palmeo la espalda y negaba con la cabeza.

-Y esa fue la primera y la última vez que abrí ese libro- respondió el muchacho divertido mirando a su padre, padrino y amigo.

-Ya me habías asustado hijo- dijo James.

-¿Qué tanto reclamas?- le dijo Lunático a su amigo- si tú lo leíste solo para que Lily pensara que te importaba la clase- y James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras Lily veía con ternura a su novio- y ahora Ginny continua que no quiero dejar en ridículo a mi amigo.

-Tu mini yo es cruel Lunático mayor- le dijo James a Remus- me acaba de romper el corazón- el cazador se llevó las manos al corazón y Remus rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

 **Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

-Mamá- dijo Charlie- te acuerdas que Ginny hacia lo mismo- y su madre asintió - .

-¿Y eso que tiene?- pregunto Hermione- creo que todos lo hemos hecho.

-Lo que pase querida Hermione- le dijo Charlie- es que Ginny lo hacía desde que tenía nueve años- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¡Charlie!- dijo la pelirroja sonrojará.

-¡Ginny!- la imitó su hermano con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermana sonriera aun sonrojada y que los demás miraran a los hermanos con una sonrisa.

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser el primo de Harry.

-¡Hagrid!- dijo de pronto Lily y todos dejaron de reír- ¡No le dijiste donde quedaba el andén!- y James miro a su novia y luego al semi-gigante- ¡Ahora no sabrá como pasar!

-Mamá- la llamo Harry- tranquila, te aseguro que encontré la forma de pasar a la plataforma- sonrió y su madre se relajó- ahora dejemos que Ginny continúe- Lily asintió y la pelirroja menor siguió leyendo.

 **—** **Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

 **—** **Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

 **—** **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

 **Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

 **—** **Muchas gracias.**

-Maldita morsa- dijo Remus- ni siquiera puede contestar con un simple si- el hombre se estaba molestando, Harry no hablaba mucho de sus tíos y Remus nunca pensó que lo trataran tan mal.

-Descuida Remus, eso ya paso-se encogió de hombros el azabache.

James por su parte pensaba que ahora si le podría preguntar a Remus porque en esos seis capítulos él no había aparecido.

 **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

 **—** **Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

-Pero no lo puedo creer- dijo George- 

-En serio ese fue un gran chiste- lo siguió Fred.

-Tu tío tiene tanta gracia...- volvió a hablar George y

-De un- dijo Fred pensando- hermano no encuentro la palabra adecuada- dijo mirando a su gemelo.

-De una babosa- contesto Astoria por Fred, y los gemelos miraron a la joven Greengrass- su tío tiene tanta gracia como una babosa-

-Eso es pequeña Greengrass, dame cinco- dijo George levantando su mano mientras Astoria chocaba los cinco.

-Bueno ahora si mis hermanos dejan de comportarse como unos tontos, me gustaría seguir leyendo- dijo Ginny divertida.

-Claro furia Weasley- respondieron los gemelos y la pelirroja solo negó.

 **Harry no contestó nada.**

 **—** **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

 **—** **No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

 **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

 **—** **¿Andén qué?**

 **—** **Nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **—** **No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **—** **Eso dice mi billete.**

 **—** **Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás.**

-Y Petunia no dijo nada, ella sabe que ese anden si existe- decía Lily- ella me acompaño todos los años junto con mis padres

-Amor, esto ya paso y está claro que alguien ayudo a nuestro hijo- trato de calmarla James- ahora dejemos que Ginny continúe, para descubrir con quienes o con quien tenemos que estar eternamente agradecidos- Lily se relajó y se apoyó en el hombro de su novio.

 **Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

 **—** **¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

 **—** **Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

-¡Lo tuvieron casi un mes con esa cola!- se sorprendió Neville.

-Harry tus tíos sí que son...-dijo Seamus si saber cómo continuar la frase- no tengo palabras.

-Quizás un nargle entro por tu oído- dijo una voz soñadora mirando al león- ellos siempre aturden el cerebro y es por eso que las personas se quedan sin que decir.

-Lunática y sus delirios- se escuchó que decía una chica con rasgos orientales en la mesa de Ravenclaw- Luna en estos momento no estamos para tu locura así que cállate - le dijo a la rubia y esta aunque no lo demostraba se sintió mal.

-Puedes callarte Chang- dijo Ginny molesta, quien conocía perfectamente a su amiga como para darse cuenta que eso la había lastimado-

-Tú no eres nadie para callarme Weasley- dijo Cho mirando a Ginny con una sonrisita- yo solo le dije la verdad.

-Tú y tu verdad se pueden ir a la mier...-Ginny vio la mirada de su madre- pueden irse al demonio- cambio la palabra rápidamente - si vuelves a decirle algo ofensivo a Luna, se me olvidará que soy bruja y te enseñaré a tratar a las personas al estilo muggle ¿Me entendiste?- Chang solo miro a la chica con molestia más no dijo nada, ya se las cobraría más adelante se dijo a sí misma la asiática.

-Ginny no tenías que...- iba a decir Luna pero la pelirroja la corto.

-Eres mi amiga Lu- le sonrió- y como dijo Nev, yo te defenderé- Luna le devolvió la sonrisa a Ginny- y ahora- se dirigió a todos en el gran comedor- si me vuelven a interrumpir, sabrán porque los gemelos me dicen furia Weasley.

-Es todo una Gryffindor- le susurro James a Lily.

-Defender así a una amiga- sonrió con dulzura Lily- me hace acordar a ti, cuando defendiste a Ann de esos Slytherin.

-La dulce Ann- dijo James- siempre estuvo enamorada de Lunático, pero él solo la veía como una amiga- suspiro el azabache- ¿Qué será de ella?

-Le podemos preguntar a Remus de este tiempo por ella, quizás aún mantengan comunicación- sonrió su novia y los dos volvieron a escuchar a la pelirroja menor leer.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

 **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

\- Fue un buen viaje hasta la estación- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Ginny y ganándose una mirada de _en serio_ de sus dos mejores amigos- Dudley no se movía porque me tenía miedo, la música de la radio era realmente buena y tío Vernon no hablo durante todo el camino.

Esto último hizo reír a sus mejores amigos contagiando al resto también.

-Lo siento Ginn- dijo el azabache después de ver como la pelirroja lo miraba- solo que era un recuerdo.

-No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Ginny que estaba a su costado con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír de nuevo al azabache- pero si vuelves a interrumpir ...- dejo la frase incompleta haciendo que el azabache borre su sonrisa y mirará asustado a la pelirroja y esta aun con la sonrisa continuo leyendo.

 **Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

 **—** **Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

 **Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

 **—** **Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

-Malditos- dijo James- mil veces malditos.

-Y Petunia lo sabía y aun así no te ayudo- dijo Lily decepcionada- nunca pensé odiar tanto a mi hermana.

-Y encima lo dejan solito- dijo James- ¿Dónde se supone que están ustedes?- dijo mirando a sus amigos ya que esa pregunta la tenía desde que comenzaron a leer.

-No lo sé Cornamente- dijo Sirius- es lo mismo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué no estamos con él o porque yo no lo estoy cuidando?

-Bueno James, tú sabes de mi problema- contesto el joven Lupin pero James no lo dejo continuar.

-Me importa un cuerno tu problema lunático- dijo mirando a su amigo- eres como su tío y hasta ahorita no escucho tu nombre- miro ahora al Remus mayor- Lunático mayor, a ellos no puedo seguir diciéndoles algo ya que tienen mi edad y Harry aun no nace; pero tú ¿Por qué no estás ahí? ¿Por qué lo dejaste solito?, y explícame ¿Dónde diablos esta su padrino en ese tiempo?- el azabache ya se estaba molestando-

Remus miraba a su joven amigo quien lo miraba molesto pero con curiosidad al igual que Sirius y su joven versión. _¿Cómo explicarle lo de la traición de Peter? ¿Cómo explicarle por qué no se acercó a Harry?, o ¿Cómo decirle que Sirius paso doce años en Azkaban por algo que nunca hizo?_

-Y bien Remus, me vas a decir algo- volvió a hablar el cazador.

-Señor Potter- hablo el director y James supo que se refería a él- creo que esas respuestas serán contestadas conforme avance la lectura- pero James lo interrumpió.

-Usted no entiende, es MI HIJO el que está solo, es a él a quien los Dursley maltratan- James respiraba agitadamente- me importa un comino la lectura, solo quiero que alguien me responda ¿Dónde diablos estaban mis mejores amigos?- miro a sus amigos con un dejo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Profesor, creo que James merece saber la verdad antes que se lee- hablo Remus.

-Está bien Remus, puedes contarles pero solo lo importante- acepto el director- pero no ahora, lo harás después- el hombre asintió-

-Después tendremos una charla merodeadora- dijo James más calmado- Ginny continua- pidió el joven cazador.

 **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría?**

 **Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

 **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito.**

-Antes que alguien diga algo- hablo Harry- tenía once y recién sabia del mundo mágico, era normal que no supiera que ese anden existiera- termino antes de que alguien dijera algo- y ahora Ginny continua.

 **-** Las palabras mágicas- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Por favor Ginny ¿puedes continuar?- le dijo el azabache.

-Muy bien Potter- dijo la pelirroja y continuo leyendo

 **Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**

-¿Entonces, cómo lo lograste?- le pregunto Dean a Harry- estabas a diez minutos que el tren te dejará

-Solo diré que algunas veces tengo suerte- Harry miro a los Weasley disimuladamente.

Dean miro a Seamus y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué Harry le responde?- dijo pregunto en un susurro Sirius a James.

-¿Y por qué no le respondería?- pregunto ahora Remus.

-Veras Lunático mayor, el chico ese le pidió a Ginny que sea su novia- le dijo Sirius.

-Pero eso es perfecto al fin Ginny está superando a Harry aunque yo creía que estaba con un Ravenclaw- respondió Remus.

-Remus tiene razón - intervino Lily y James la miro- ella me agrada y me gustaría que estuviera con Harry, pero si ella eligió a Dean ninguno de ustedes va intervenir ¿Me escucharon?-

-Si amor/pelirroja- respondieron Sirius y James.

El joven Lupin quería intervenir pero le había prometido a Harry no decirle a nadie, aunque quizás si hablará con él mismo no se consideraría traición o ¿Si?, dejo sus pensamientos y siguió escuchando la lectura

 **Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

 **Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon.**

-Lo siento Harry- dijo apenado el semi-gigante- tenía que habértelo dicho.

-No te disculpes por eso Hagrid, aunque no lo creas no fue del todo un día malo- sonrió el joven buscador mirando al guardabosques que solo asintió aunque aún se sentía culpable.

 **Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

 **—** **... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

Ginny sonrió, ella se acordaba de ese día y cuando levanto la vista del libro vio que sus hermanos y su madre sonreían, luego miro a Harry y vio que este también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, así que volvió su vista al libro.

La única que se había dado cuenta de esta reacción fue Lily quien sonrió creyendo saber que una familia de pelirrojos habían ayudado a su hijo.

 **Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

-Lo siento señora Weasley- dijo Harry apenado.

-No hay problema querido- le dijo Molly con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- eran tus pensamientos nadie te va a culpar por eso.

Los padres de Harry se miraron con una sonrisa, por lo visto estaban en deuda con cada uno de los Weasley.

 **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

-Nuestro querido Harry nos salió cotilla- dijeron los dos gemelos- muy mal joven Potter.

-Gemelos- dijo Daphne mirándolos- yo que ustedes ya no digo nada.

-¿Por qué?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Porque su hermana los está mirando y su mirada no les pronostica nada bueno- los dos vieron a su hermana y tragaron en seco, ya que Daphne tenía razón.

 **—** **Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

-Molly- dijo Sirius mirando a la matriarca de los Weasley- ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar el número del andén?

-No se me olvido Sirius, lo que pasa es que lo pregunte por Ginny- respondió la señora Weasley- ella estaba tan ansiosa por entrar que todo el camino venia repitiendo el número del andén.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Ginny poniéndose roja y haciendo suspirar a dos chicos, uno que estaba a su costado y a otro que esta frente de ella a dos sitios de su derecha.

-Lo siento cariño- le respondió su madre continua.

Remus se había dado cuenta del suspiro de Harry cuando volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se había sonrojado _¿Acaso era posible?_ ; y en eso vio que su joven versión le asentía. _Tendré que estar más atento_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 **—** **¡Nueve y tres cuartos!** **—** **dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

 **—** **No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny**

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo, justo ella tenía que leer ese capítulo.

-Es curioso que Harry el primer nombre que escuchara de alguien de su edad sea el de Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?- pregunto Ron.

-Es que hay una leyenda o más bien un mito, pero no creo que sea cierto.

-¿Te refieres al mito del nombre del primer amor?- le pregunto Luna a Hermione y esta asintió - ese mito es cierto, hay miles de personas que lo confirman.

-Y si hay miles de personas que lo confirman, ¿Por qué sigue siendo un mito?- pregunto ahora la castaña.

-Porque nadie cree que sea cierto y los del Ministerio creen que solo los locos creen en ese mito- dijo la Ravenclaw- pero yo creo que si es cierto y no estoy loca.

-Ahora entiendo porque el ministerio dice que solo los locos creen en eso- susurro Hermione.

-A mí me gustaría escuchar ese mito- dijeron a la vez James y Lily.

-Oh señores Potter, si desean yo se los puedo contar después- dijo con su voz soñadora.

-Gracias- respondieron los dos a la vez.

 **Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

-Si claro Harry, a veces tiene mucha suerte- le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

-Pues nos conoció- dijo Fred

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto Astoria.

-Pues conocernos fue la mejor suerte que ha tenido- respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo a la menor de las Greengrass

Astoria evitó la mirada ya que no sabía por qué Fred la ponía algo nerviosa, a ella le gustaba Draco pero tampoco iba a negar que Fred fuera muy guapo. _Deja de pensar en eso_ se dijo a sí misma y continuo escuchando a su amiga leer.

 **—** **Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

 **—** **No soy Fred, soy George** **—** **dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

 **—** **Lo siento, George, cariño.**

 **—** **Estaba bromeando, soy Fred** **—** **dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

Algunos sonrieron divertidos ante la ocurrencia de los gemelos, lo más cercano a ellos negaban divertidos mientras que los merodeadores se reían a carcajada abierta.

-Simplemente ustedes son geniales- les decía James entre risa.

-Pero no tanto como nosotros- dijo deforma arrogante Sirius.

-Eso dúdalo Sirius- dijo Ron- ni a ustedes se les pudo ocurrir lo que ellos hicieron este año- el pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo hacia sus hermanos.

-¿Y qué pudieron hacer para que sigas eso?- pregunto lunático mientras su versión adulta solo reía recordando lo que los gemelos le contaron a él y a Sirius.

 **Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

 **No había nadie más.**

 **—** **Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

-No podías evitar leer lo último-le susurro Harry a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Harry, pero tengo que leer todo lo que dice aquí- dijo Ginny y Harry bufo.

-Señora Weas...- el azabache ya se iba a disculpar.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte querido- dijo la señora Weasley- eso ya paso y es lo que pensabas.

-¿Solo eso mamá?- pregunto Ginny mirando a su madre y Harry la miro- aunque sea un grito o quítale la tarta pero...- la pelirroja no encontraba que decir.

-No voy a castigarlo por sus pensamientos hija, además Harry ya se disculpó- la señora Weasley volvió a sonreírle al azabache.

-Gracias- dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa- tu madre jamás me castigaría Ginevra- le susurro a la pelirroja y esta sintió un escalofrío cuando el azabache dijo su nombre-

Ginny miro lo miro y vio que en sus ojos había un brillo diferente y la respuesta que le iba a dar quedo en su garganta.

-Siempre supe que te dejaba sin palabras- esta vez Harry sonrió como lo hacía James cuando alardeaba o cuando le sonreía a Lily.

-No abuses de tu suerte Potter- le contesto la cazadora y continúo con la lectura.

Remus se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de Harry, era la misma de James y entonces miro a su mini yo y este asintió ante lo que pensaba.

 **—** **Hola, querido** **—** **dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

 **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Ginny termino riéndose ante la descripción de su hermano -Que bien lo describiste Harry.

-Cállate enana- dijo Ron rojo hasta las orejas.

-Pero si te describió tal cual eras, Ron- dijo Hermione- aunque le faltó decir lo de tus hermosos ojos color del mar más profun...- y la castaña se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-¿Que decías castaña?- pregunto Canuto con su típico acento burlón y Hermione no quiso mirarlo porque sabía que el padrino de su mejor amigo se burlaría.

-Sigamos con la lectura- dijo apenada Hermione- Ginny -pidió a su amiga pero al ver la sonrisa de esta supo que no comenzaría con la lectura.

\- Pero que era lo que decías sobre los ojos de Ron- le dijo la pelirroja mirando a la castaña- creo que Ron no te escucho - Hermione se sonrojo más y miro a su amiga como si quisiera asesinarla.

\- Decía lo mismo que tú dices sobre los ojos de Ha... Aush- dijo la castaña ya que sintió un suave pisotón.

-Es momento de seguir con la lectura- dijo entonces la pelirroja que antes que Hermione dijera el nombre de Harry le había dado un pisotón.

Ron por su parte estaba rojo pero ya no era de la descripción que le había dado su amigo, sino era por haber escuchado a su amiga decir que sus ojos eran hermosos _¿Acaso esa era una señal de que Harry no mentía y que a Hermione le gustaba él? Pero como eso era posible si él solamente era Ron Weasley,_ con ese pensamiento siguió escuchando a su hermana leer.

Harry quería saber que nombre iba a decir Hermione, una parte de él quería que sus ojos fueran los destinarios de los halagos de la pelirroja, _¿Potter te está gustando Ginny?,_ la voz en su cabeza parecía sorprendida, _No me está gustando_ , _solo es curiosidad_ se respondió el mismo, _sí y Cho no deja de mirarte_ le volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza con sarcasmo y Harry volteo y efectivamente su voz tenía razón, Chang lo miraba y cuando él la miro le sonrió radiante, él confundido prefirió seguir escuchando a la pelirroja menor de los Weasley.

 **—** **Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

 **—** **¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—** **No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

-Gracias señora Weasley- agradecieron los dos padres.

-No tienen que...- iba diciendo Molly.

-Claro que tenemos- dijo un James que por primera vez se veía maduro- ayudó a Harry, le explico cómo tenía que hacerlo y eso que recién lo conocía.

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijo Molly.

-No cualquiera señora Weasley- fue el turno de Lily- mi hermana lo dejo a su suerte, sin importarle que le pudiera pasar algo a mi hijo- dijo- y usted lo ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio solo lo ayudo porque su corazón es bueno- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Lo hago con mucho cariño- dijo Molly y les sonrió a los jóvenes futuros padres- y díganme Molly.

-Está bien Molly- le devolvió la sonrisa Lily.

-Perfecto Molly y así nos vamos acostumbrando a ser familia, ya que Ginny será una futura Potter- dijo con arrogancia James

-¡James Potter! Deja de decir esas cosas...- le dijo su novia

-Señor Potter- dijo Ginny mirando a James e interrumpiendo a Lily- entre Harry y yo no va a pasar nada por tres simples razones.

\- Y esas razones ¿Cuáles serían pelirroja?- pregunto el cazador.

\- La primera, Harry está enamorado de Cho- dijo y Harry la miro con una mueca y a Cho se le iluminaron los ojos- la segunda a mí me gusta Dean- lo dijo con duda pero se ganó una sonrisa del moreno, aunque nadie se dio cuenta que Harry había apretado los puños- y la tercera razón y es la más importante, es que Harry y yo nos vemos como hermanos- James puso cara de horror- él me ve como una hermana menor- lo último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza- y así nos llevamos bien.

James solo sonreía más ante lo dicho por la pelirroja menor, eso solo demostraba que esos dos terminarían juntos.

A Harry no le había gustado nada de lo que dijo Ginny, _¿Cómo era eso que a ella le gustaba Dean?, si ayer le había dicho que no era su novia_ , entonces las alarmas se prendieron en la cabeza de Harry, _eso quería decir que Ginny si lo iba a aceptar, ella no podía hacer eso, ella le pertenecía a él_ se dijo a sí mismo

Harry, Harry... El azabache escuchaba que decían su nombre pero él seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Harry, Hey Potter- decía Hermione mientras movía una mano delante del azabache- ¿Estás aquí?

-Yo... Si, si- dijo Harry apartando la mano de su amiga- continuemos con la lectura- pidió mientras sus padres lo veían raro y Remus se dio cuenta de una cosa, que Harry ponía la misma cara de James cuando algo lo atormentaba.

 **—** **Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

 **Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas.**

 **Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

-Jamás chocarás contra esa pared- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Yo que usted lo dudo señor Potter- dijo Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el cazador.

-Estamos hablando de su hijo- respondió como si nada.

-Y tú estuviste esa vez y fue tu idea- rebatió el azabache- así que silencio por que cuando tu madre se entere los dos estaremos castigados- termino en un susurro y el pelirrojo se puso pálido.

 **Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

 **Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h».**

-Bravo, bravo- se pusieron a decir los gemelos y Sirius- el pequeño cervatillo encontró el Expreso- volvieron a aplaudir los tres mientras los demás reían.

-Sirius, ya basta- dijo Lily- cállate y deja que Ginny continúe leyendo.

-Claro solo callen al sexy- dijo Sirius volviendo a sentarse.

-En realidad hice callar al feo- dijo Lily con burla- ya que los sexys son los gemelos- finalizó y dejo a Sirius sin palabras mientras los demás reían y los pelirrojos se sonrojaron un poco ante el halago de la mamá de Harry.

-Solo tú podrías dejar callado al pulgoso- le dijo Remus y Sirius miro molesto a su amigo mayor.

-Es un talento natural Remus- dijo con superioridad la pelirroja- ahora que Ginny continúe- miro ahora a Ginny con una sonrisa.

 **Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras**

 **«Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

 **Lo había logrado.**

 **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

 **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.**

-Los mejores asientos son los últimos- dijo Lunático.

-Muy cierto Lunático- dijo Sirius mirando al joven Lupin- sobre todo porque ahí nos conocimos- señalo a James y luego a él.

-Solo porque conocí a mis mejores amigos no lo niego y además entraste con James- dijo Lunático.

-Pero si solo entrabas tú al compartimiento- dijo Remus- yo me hubiera ido antes que abrieras la boca- finalizo el hombre.

-Te has vuelto cruel Lunático- dijo Sirius a los dos Remus- y yo que te quiero como mi hermano- lloro en el hombro de James mientras este solo le palmeaba la espalda.

-Ya basta niños- dijo Molly y los cuatros chicos se quedaron en silencio.

 **Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

 **—** **Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

 **—** **Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

-Apareciste- dijo Ginny con cariño mirando a su amigo- incluso antes que Hermione.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Neville con una sonrisa- aparecí incluso antes que su mejor amiga- y la castaña le sonrió al joven.

-¿Por qué te lleva tu abuelita?- pregunto James- ¿Dónde está Frank?, está claro que eres su hijo y tu madre si no me equivoco es ¿Alice?- miro al chico de cara de redonda.

Neville no sabía que contestar, él pensaba que los señores Potter no conocían a sus padres, pero era incomodo contestar mientras todos estaban mirándolo.

-Papá, creo que no es momento de preguntas- le dijo Harry a su padre.

-¿Por qué?- dijo James- acaso ellos también están...- y se quedó callado dándose cuenta que fue un imprudente.

-No señor Potter- dijo Neville- ellos no están muertos, pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo apenado el joven.

-Lo siento Neville- dijo James apenado y ganándose un golpe de Lily.

-Eso te pasa por imprudente- lo reto su novia- discúlpalo, parar mucho con Sirius lo hace hablar y luego pensar- esto hizo que Neville sonríe y siga escuchando a Ginny quien comenzó a leer.

 **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

 **—** **Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

 **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

-Señor Lee- dijo severa la profesora McGonagall.

-Era un regalo para Hagrid- dijo inmediatamente el joven de rastas y la profesora miro al guardabosque

-Por la seguridad del colegio espero que no lo hayas conservado Hagrid- le dijo claramente la profesora al semi-gigante, quien evito la mirada- Esto le costará cinco puntos menos señor Lee- finalizo y nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

 **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

James bufo mientras sus amigos se reían.

-No fue gracioso- volvió a bufar el azabache.

-Si lo fue- dijo Sirius- aunque tú te pusiste a gritar groserías- se volvió a reír Sirius- y tu madre te dio un golpe en la boca por malcriado.

\- ¿Euphemia te golpeo en la boca?- pregunto Lily aguantando la risa.

-Es que a mi madre no le gusta que hable groserías- respondió James- y esa vez fue culpa de Sirius yo le escuche esa palabra a él - lo culpo el azabache a su mejor amigo.

-Pobre mi novio- dijo Lily mientras le revolvía el cabello- todo es culpa de Sirius- y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que James sonriera y mirara burlón a Sirius.

 **—** **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

-Ese debió haber sido George- dijo Charlie y Fred lo miro ofendido- Vamos hermano, tú te hubieras acercado, te hubieras burlado, te hubieras seguido burlando y al último hubieras llamado a George para que te sigas burlando- finalizó el cazador de dragones.

-Eso no es cierto- se cruzó de brazos Fred.

\- Sabes que si Fred- le dijo una morena sentada a un extremo de ellos- tú te hubieras burlado de Harry- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- se rindió el pelirrojo- yo si me hubiera burlado, ¿Felices?- miro a su hermano mayor y ex novia y estos dos sonrieron satisfechos.

 **—** **Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

 **—** **¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

-Decías Fred- le pregunto Charlie burlón.

-Ya les di la razón- dijo Fred levantando las manos- que más quieres de mi hombre- finalizo dramáticamente mientras sus hermanos se reían.

 **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

-Gracias chicos- dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada gemelo- muchas gracias- los dos gemelos se sonrojaron y miraron a James quienes les sonreía ampliamente.

-Cornamenta ellos también quieren un beso tuyo- dijo Canuto viendo a su amigo que borro la sonrisa y que los gemelos miraran con horror al animago- Lunático mayor a partir de ahora él que me golpeara será lunático menor- se sobó la cabeza- tus golpes duelen.

-Te lo mereces por arruinar el momento- dijo Remus- y también por interrumpir la lectura.

-Pero yo...- decía Sirius.

-Ya cállate pulgoso- le dijo esta vez lunático y la lectura continuo.

 **—** **Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

 **—** **¿Qué es eso?** **—** **dijo de pronto uno de los** **gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

-Harry lamento si te incomodaron- dijo la señora Weasley interrumpiendo a su hija- estos niños a veces no saben guardar silencio.

-No se lamente señora Weasley, en realidad ese fue la primera vez que no sentí incomodidad- le respondió Harry y Molly lo miro confundida- Ginny continua para que tu madre entienda.

 **—** **Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

 **—** **Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

 **—** **¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—** **Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

 **—** **Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Ginny termino de leer ocultando la risa mientras veía que los gemelos chocaban las cinco con Harry.

-En realidad se portaron bien- dijo su madre sorprendida

-Madre- dijeron los dos gemelos- nosotros siempre nos portamos bien- terminaron con una sonrisa inocente que nadie creyó.

-Fue un momento muy bonito- dijo Lily mirando a su hijo y este asintió.

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

-Dejaste a los gemelos sin habla- dijo Ginny mirando sorprendida a Harry- eso es casi imposible, te besaría- Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja- pero eres como mi hermano y a tu novia le molestaría- y con eso la sonrisa del azabache se esfumo por completo y miro a la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño, _¿Novia?, pero él no tenía novia, además ella misma lo dijo ayer "cuando estuviste con Cho",_ Harry no entendía a la pelirroja _y no te olvides que te ve como su hermano,_ le dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza en son de burla _Gracias, no tenías que recordarme eso también,_ el azabache bufo y se ganó una mirada de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto.

-Nada- dijo molesto- Weasley continua leyendo- en realidad el azabache estaba molesto y Ginny lo miro pero él evito su mirada mirando un punto en la pared.

La pelirroja no entendía porque el azabache estaba molesto, miro a Hermione y Ron y estos se encogieron de hombros y la pelirroja los imitó antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

 **—** **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

 **—** **Ya vamos, mamá.**

 **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

 **Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.**

-Encima cotilla- dijo Charlie negando- muy mal Potter- señalo al joven y este se asustó un poco por la mirada que le dio Charlie.

-Y-y-yo n-no qu-q-quise- tartamudeo el azabache para gracia del pelirrojo quien se comenzó a reír.

-No importa Harry, solo bromeaba- se encogió de hombros el cazador de dragones- a mamá no creo que le importara que escucharas- miro a su madre y esta asintió.

-No le hagas caso a Charlie- le susurro Ginny- él es bromista, no tanto como los gemelos pero lo es- sonrió y Harry estuvo por sonreír pero se acordó que estaba molesto por lo que dijo que era como su hermano.

-Continua con la lectura Weasley- dijo frío- sino nunca terminaremos este libro.

Ginny y respiro profundo para no decir nada y mandarlo al demonio.

 **La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

 **—** **Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

 **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

-Mi mamá hace lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa James

-Pensé que lo odiabas- le dijo su novia.

-No lo odio, pero como buen hijo tengo que fingir que no me gusta- dijo solemne el azabache y su novia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso se lo contaré a tu madre cariño- le dijo Lily y James sonrió asintiendo.

-Y también dile que a Sirius le gusta que también lo limpie- dijo James.

-¡Cornamenta!- dijo el animago mirando a su amigo- eso era un secreto merodeador

-Lo siento Canuto, pero yo no tengo secretos con mi bella novia- dijo James dándole un beso a Lily en la mejilla.

-Traidor- dijo Sirius.

-Que tanto te quejas can, si tú le contaste a Mary que eres un animago- le dijo Remus- y ella no era tu novia- y Sirius se puso rojo mientras todos reían.

 **—** **Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

 **—** **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita?** **—** **dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 **—** **Cállate —dijo Ron.**

-Muy mal en hablarnos así, pequeño Ronnie- dijo George.

-Sí, Ronnie, tú deber es respetarnos como hermanos mayores- lo siguió Fred.

\- Ya cállense- les dijo su hermano- y no me digan Ronnie- farfullo el menor de los hombres Weasley.

-Como digas - dijeron los dos gemelos- Ronnie- finalizaron.

-George, Fred dejen en paz a su hermano- los regaño Molly- y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de ustedes hasta el almuerzo, ¿Quedó claro?

-Si mamá - dijeron los dos como si fueran unos niños.

 **—** **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

 **—** **Ahí viene.**

Los señores Weasley se miraron, hace unas semanas su hijo se había enterado que El Innombrable había regresado, pero ni aun así él se había disculpado. Arthur abrazo a su esposa cuando vio que a esta los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Él regresara querida- le susurro a su esposa- y nosotros lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos- y Molly sonto un sollozó que acallo rápidamente.

En la mesa Gryffindor los viajeros miraban a los señores Weasley con duda, ¿Por qué Molly se había puesto así? ¿Por qué el resto de la familia había borrado su sonrisa? Acaso el tal Percy estaba muer... No quisieron completar la frase y creyeron conveniente no preguntar qué había pasado.

 **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

 **—** **No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá** **—** **dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

-Es algo pomposo- susurro James a Lily.

-James no digas nada- le susurro Lily- mira el rostro que han puesto ante la mención del chico- y James miro a los Weasley y vio que seguían sin sonreír y Arthur seguía susurrándole a Molly.

-Lo siento- dijo el azabache y Lily le cogió la mano y así siguieron escuchando la lectura.

 **—** **Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

 **—** **Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

 **—** **O dos...**

 **—** **Un minuto...**

 **—** **Todo el verano...**

Todos comenzaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de los gemelos pero se detuvieron al ver el rostro de ellos y vieron que apenas mostraban una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Por qué están tan serios?- le pregunto Daphne a su hermana.

-Es que su hermano se peleó con su familia por creer en lo que decía el ministerio- le conto Tori- eso fue lo que me conto Ginny.

-Es raro verlos serios- dijo Daphne mirando a los pelirrojos.

-Me gustan más cuando están alegres- le contesto su hermana.

-Sobre todo te gusta Fred- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Daphne y vio cómo su hermana se sonrojaba.

-Daphne- susurro- a mí no...

-Yo sé muy bien que te gusta el idiota de Malfoy- le dijo su hermana- y respeto tus gustos, pero hubiera preferido que te enamoraras de uno de los gemelos- se quejó su hermana y esta solo negó ante lo que decía su hermana.

 **—** **Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

 **—** **Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 **—** **Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—.**

Narcissa soltó una risa que nadie salvo su hijo noto, es que los Weasley no tenían ni para comprarle ropa a sus hijos, que vergüenza sentía ella al estar emparentados con esa familia. Y aun no entendía porque estaba ella ahí sí solo hablaban de los traidores y del chico Potter.

 **Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

 **Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

 **—** **Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien.**

-Molly creo que pedir que se porten bien, es como pedir que Sirius deje de meterse con cualquier cosa que se mueve y use falda- dijo Lily mirando a la matriarca de los Weasley quien suspiro resignada.

-Pelirroja yo no me llevo así contigo- dijo el pelinegro- además tú sabes que yo...

-Y eso jamás te ha impedido meterte con cualquiera- le respondió devuelta la pelirroja- aun no te perdono lo último que le hiciste- miro mal al animago.

 **Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

 **—** **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

 **—** **Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

-Díganme que lo hicieron- casi rogo James mirando a los gemelos quienes habían recuperado su sonrisa habitual.

-Tendrá que esperar a que la lectura diga si lo hicimos o no señor Potter- dijo Fred mientras el azabache hacía una mueca de frustración.

-Eso no es justo- se quejó y luego miro a Remus- Lunático mayor por tu cara, tú debes saber si lo hicieron o no

-Tendrás que esperar a la lectura James- le dijo Remus y James volvió a bufar.

 **—** **No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

 **—** **No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

-Si claro, cinco años y he estado muy seguro con ustedes- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mirando a sus hermanos gemelos y ganándose una mirada curiosa de sus padres y hermano mayor.

-¿A qué se refiere Ron, niños?- Arthur miro a sus hijos.

-Ya lo descubrirás papá- respondió Ron mirando a su padre- solo dale tiempo a la lectura.

 **—** **Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

 **—** **Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

-Ahora si le interesa que no lo vean- se rió Charlie y Harry se sonrojo levemente- tranquilo Harry, ya mamá dijo que no le molesto que los escucharás.

-Pero igual me sien...- comenzó el azabache

-Ginn, sigue leyendo- pidió el pelirrojo evitando que Harry se disculpara otra vez.

 **—** **¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

 **—** **¿Quién?**

 **—** **¡Harry Potter!**

 **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

-Por Merlín- dijo Ginny sonrojándose- me niego a seguir leyendo- cerro el libro y Hermione lo cogió y luego sonrió al encontrar la página.

-Vamos Ginny, no es tan malo- dijo la castaña y le entrego el libro pero ella no lo recibió y fue Ron quien lo cogió y comenzó a reírse.

-Ginny tienes que terminar de leer el capítulo- le dijo su hermano de forma burlona.

-Pero es que no puedo leer eso- dijo Ginny sonrojándose- es vergonzoso.

-Tú dijiste que no podías omitir nada Weasley- dijo Harry sin mirar a Ginny- así que termina de leer el capítulo- pidió Harry y todos se sorprendieron del tono frio que uso para hablarle a Ginny pero no dijeron nada.

-Si Weasley, lee de una vez lo que sigue- dijo Cho desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y sonrió más cuando Harry volteo a verla y le sonrió.

Ginny estaba confundida y sintió ganas de asesinar al azabache y a la oriental pero decidió ignorarlos y volvió a coger el libro -Ayúdame Merlín- pidió antes de continuar.

 **—** **Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

La pelirroja se sonrojo y se tapo la cara con el libro mientras escuchaba la risa de Sirius en todo el gran comedor.

-¡Sirius!- le dijo Remus- silencio- pero el animago seguía riendo.

-Cállate- esta vez la voz de Lily se escuchó.

-Es que pelirroja desde los diez, la mini pelirroja ya estaba suspirando por el cervatillo- explico Sirius.

-Lo ves Lily, Ginny si está enamorada de nuestro hijo- sonrió James.

-Ya basta papá- hablo Harry- ella no está enamorada de mí, quedo claro cuando dijo que me veía como un hermano- lo último lo dijo tan frio que la sonrisa de su padre se borró- además ella tiene novio y yo tengo novia, así que ya basta con eso.

-Pero, pero, pero Harry...- comenzó su padre.

-James basta por favor- le dijo su novia y el azabache ya no dijo más.

 _Así que Harry seguía con Cho_ pensó la pelirroja _y tú creyendo que te miraba diferente, es momento que lo superes Weasley, él jamás se va a fijar en ti y es por eso que te está tratando indiferente,_ le dijo su razón. Ese pensamiento le dolió a la pelirroja y también le molesto, así que siguió leyendo pero todos se dieron cuenta que el tono de su voz había cambiado.

En la mesa Ravenclaw a Cho le brillaban los ojos ya que Harry había dicho que tenía novia y estaba claro que se refería a ella y sonrió con satisfacción cuando aclaro que entre él y Weasley jamás pasaría algo. Más contenta que antes volvió a escuchar a Ginny leer.

 **—** **Ya lo has visto, Ginny y,además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico.**

-Descuida mini- pelirroja que muy pronto cuando se casen lo veras en tu ca...- iba diciendo Sirius.

-Mocomurciélago- dijo la pelirroja con varita en mano directo al padrino de Harry que en el acto le comenzó a salir una especie de mucosidad de la nariz- ya estoy cansada de sus comentarios señor Black y señor Potter- se molestó la pelirroja y James trago en seco pensando que también lo iba a hechizar- Harry- señalo al azabache- ya dejo en claro que ninguno de los dos está enamorado del otro y que él tiene novia- eso lo dijo presionando fuertemente la varita- y si vuelven a decir algo ese hechizo señor Potter, parecerá una muestra de cariño ¿Entendieron?- dijo mientras guardaba su varita y los dos asentían.

-Ginny- dijo Lily mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa y esta la miro- ¿me enseñarías ese hechizo?- le pregunto y Ginny asintió sonriéndole a Lily- Perfecto- Lily choco las cinco con Ginny.

-Sabes James- su novio la miro asustado y viendo que aun a Sirius le salían abundantes mocos y la ayuda de los gemelos solo empeoraba- ahora más que nunca quiero a Ginny como nuera, callar así a Sirius nadie lo había conseguido-

-Yo lo estoy dudando- dijo el azabache y Lily lo golpeo- está bien no lo dudo, pero ya me está asustando- dijo- aunque admito que se acaba de ganar mi respeto con lo que le hizo a Canuto- sonrió viendo como Sirius batallaba por librarse del hechizo.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora McGonagall- finalice el hechizo inmediatamente- hablo tajante y la pelirroja si refutarle nada hizo un movimiento de varita y Sirius quedo libre. El animago se sentó más cerca de Remus asustado de la pelirroja.

 **¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **—** **Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

 **—** **Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

 **—** **Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

 **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

 **—** **Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

-Molly nosotros- comenzó James.

-James- hablo el señor Weasley- lo que hacemos por Harry lo hacemos con cariño y porque sabemos que es difícil para un adolecente no tener quien lo ayude, no tienen que agradecer los actos que Molly o mis hijos hacen.

-Pero es que no hay muchas personas como ustedes en este mundo- dijo el azabache algo deprimido- y no me voy a cansar de agradecer todo lo que hicieron, hacen y harán por él. Si hubiera una forma de agradecerles- finalizo el azabache.

-Pues cambien todo cuando regresen- le sonrió Arthur a James- y no duden en buscarnos en su tiempo, que nosotros siempre estaremos dispuestos ayudar- el patriarca de los Weasley lo último lo dijo con decisión.

-Gracias Arthur- dijo James y Lily a su costado asintió.

-Ahora cariño continúa con la lectura- le dijo a su hija y esta miro a su padre con una sonrisa.

 **—** **Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

 **Se oyó un silbido.**

 **—** **Daos prisa** **—** **dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Ginny cerró el libro

-¿Qué pasa Ginn?- pregunto Hermione.

-Es que ya no puedo seguir leyendo, es vergonzoso leer como me comportaba a los diez años- dijo avergonzada y Hermione le sonrió.

-Para todos es vergonzoso pero todo valdrá la pena al final- le sonrió su amiga

-Está bien Hermione- se resignó la pelirroja- seguiré leyendo.

 **—** **No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

 **—** **Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

 **—** **¡George!**

 **—** **Era una broma, mamá.**

-Nunca me llego nada- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja- lo estuve esperando todo el año- acuso a los gemelos.

-Lo sentimos hermanita- dijeron los dos a la vez- pero no pudimos mandártelo, porque no lo hicimos- dijo George ahora.

-Nosotros siempre obedecemos a nuestra madre- dijo Fred mirando a su mamá de reojo y ella solo les frunció el ceño no creyéndoles nada.

-No sé porque no les creo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita y continuo leyendo.

 **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

-Debes de haberte visto muy tierna- dijo Dean mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Oh Dean- dijo la pelirroja- eso no era cierto debo haber visto ridícula.

-No creo que en ningún momento te hayas visto ridícula Ginn- volvió a decir el moreno- tu eres linda en todo momento.

La pelirroja se sonrojo por el halago del moreno y le sonrió radiante.

A los hermanos de la pelirroja no les gustó nada esa interacción y fruncieron el ceño.

Harry por otro lado esa interacción le molesto más de lo que esperaba y no sabía si era porque la pelirroja ya no se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba o por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Dean. Quiso arruinarles el momento pero una mirada de Hermione se lo impidió.

-No digas esas cosas Dean- dijo la pelirroja y el azabache volvió a prestar atención.

-Solo digo la verdad sobre la chica más linda que he conocido- el moreno no se iba a dar por vencido con la pelirroja, él la quería de verdad e iba a seguir hasta que ella le dijera sí.

Ginny sabía que Dean era un buen chico y que la quería, pero ella no lo veía de la forma en que él lo hacía, admitía que el chico era muy simpático y guapo pero su corazón siempre le iba a pertenecer al idiota que estaba a su costado.

-Bueno si los enamorados terminaron de cursilerías- dijo Harry sin poder aguantarse y Hermione se golpeó la frente con la mesa- me gustaría seguir escuchando la Weasley- miro con intensidad a la pelirroja.

Ginny solo ignoró al azabache y siguió con la lectura.

-Esta celoso- dijo Remus a Sirius y a su mini él- y pone la misma cara de James cuando veía a Lily con Severus- y su amigo y mini él tuvieron que darle la razón.

 **Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación.**

-Al fin dejas por completo el mundo muggles- le dijo su padre y su hijo solo le mostró una sonrisa y volvió a estar serio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter?- Daphne le susurro a su hermana.

-No tengo idea Daph, desde hace rato esta así de serio y le ha sonreído a Chang- respondió Tori en un susurro.

-De eso si me di cuenta y desde entonces Ginny está apagada- dijo la Slytherin.

-Ojala Potter no se arrepienta de la forma en que se está comportando- finalizo Astoria mirando a su amiga y al elegido que estaban al frente de ellas.

 **No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

 **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

 **—** **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?** **—** **preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

-Si claro Ron, todos los compartimientos estaban llenos- dijo Fred con sarcasmo mirando a su hermano.

\- Era cierto, todos estaban ocupados con tres o cuatro personas- le respondió su hermano menor- el compartimiento de Harry era el único que solo tenía a una persona.

-Está bien Ronnie- dijo George- ninguno te está acusando de que querías conocer a Harry Potter- y las orejas de su hermano se pusieron rojas.

-Fred y George dejen de interrumpir a su hermana- hablo Hermione cansada de la burla de los dos gemelos hacía su hermano- desde hace una hora seguimos en el mismo capítulo- los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa y dejaron de hablar y se pusieron a susurrar.

-20 galeones que ellos dos acaban juntos- dijo George.

-Trato- le dio la mano Fred cerrando la apuesta.

 **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

-Gracias por avisarme hermano- le dijo Ron sarcásticamente a Harry y este sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero aun no te conocía- dijo Harry riendo y Ron se le unió.

-Harry/Ron- dijeron Lily y Molly a sus respectivos hijos y estos dejaron de reír.

-Lo siento mamá- dijeron los dos a la vez apenados y ambas madres se sonrieron.

 **—** **Eh, Ron.**

 **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

 **—** **Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

-Señor Lee, serán cinco puntos menos más- y Lee solo se ocultó en su asiento sin replicar- y a partir de ahora si hay algo que han hecho y no fue castigado a su tiempo será castigado ahora- hablo la profesora con severidad mirando a todos los alumnos quienes asintieron asustados.

-Esa mujer da mucho miedo- dijo Sirius- ahora entiendo porque es soltera- pero para su mala suerte la profesora lo escucho.

-Y a usted joven Black lo espera un buen castigo en su tiempo- y Sirius temió por su vida mientras sus amigos evitaban reírse.

 **—** **De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

 **—** **Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley.** **Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

-Somos los más sensuales de la familia- dijeron los gemelos- los únicos e irrepetibles gemelos Weasley.

-Vaya su ego va en aumento con los años- les dijo su hermana y los gemelos inflaron el pecho de orgullo- no fue un cumplido- les dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo sabemos hermanita- dijo George.

-Pero así nos amas- le guiño un ojos Fred y Ginny solo pudo negar divertida ante la actitud de sus dos hermanos.

 **—** **Hasta luego** **—** **dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

 **—** **¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

 **Harry asintió.**

-Es increíble que no nos creas Ron- dijeron los gemelos serios mirando a su hermano- en realidad tu desconfianza nos lástima.

-Cállense copias- dijo Charlie dándole un golpe a cada uno de sus hermanos- no tienen cara para preguntar si Ron confía en ustedes ¿o se los recuerdo?- Charlie miro molesto a los gemelos y estos se avergonzaron sabiendo que Charlie tenía razón.

 **—** **Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

 **Señaló la frente de Harry.**

 **Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

-Fue la primera vez que no sentí incomodidad porque me preguntaran por mi cicatriz- hablo el azabache antes que Molly regañara a Ron.

-Mamá juro que no lo hice para hacerle recordar lo que paso- Ron miro a su madre y ella al ver la carita de miedo que tenía su hijo solo le sonrió.

-Está bien Ron, te creeré- y su hijo sonrió aliviado.

 **—** **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

 **—** **Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

 **—** **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

-Ronald- hablo su padre y el pelirrojo lo miro- tu madre dijo que no le preguntarás.

-Señor Weasley, solo lo hizo de curiosidad y como le dije a la señora Weasley no me incómodo- el señor Weasley asintió a lo dicho por Harry.

-Gracias compañero- le susurro Ron a su amigo.

-No hay de que, tú me vas a tener que ayudar con mi madre más adelante- dijo el azabache y su amigo asintió.

 **—** **Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

 **—** **Vaya —dijo Ron.**

 **Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

Molly se dio cuenta que en realidad Ron no quería incomodar a Harry con sus preguntas y sonrió viendo a su hijo y por un momento delante de ella no estaba un chico de dieciséis años sino un chico de once años con una sonrisa tímida prestando atención a lo que leía su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede querida?- le dijo su esposo solo a ella.

-Es que crecen tan rápido- Molly se limpió unas lágrimas que querían salir y Arthur la abrazo con mucho amor.

 **—** **¿Sois una familia de magos?** **—** **preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

-Eran la primera familia de magos que conocía- respondió Harry a la pregunta no hecha- claro que me parecían interesantes.

-En ese momento todos, pero creo que ahora solo le parece interesante una integrante de la familia- dijo bajito James y solo fue escuchado por Lily.

-James ya viste lo que le paso a Sirius por molestar a Ginny- y James se asustó- y eso que tú ayer casi mojas los pantalones- seguía su novia- así que no digas nada por favor- y James asintió.

 **—** **Oh, sí, eso creo** **—** **respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

 **—** **Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

 **Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

-Lamentablemente son una familia sangre pura- hablo Draco- aunque por su comportamiento demuestra más su parentesco con los sangre sucia.

-Haber niñito- hablo Sirius- por si no lo sabias, los Weasley tienen sangre Black- lo miro Sirius- y son una de las familias más respetables del mundo mágico.

-Son unos traidores- respondió Draco con despreció.

-Y nos sentimos orgullosos de serlo- respondió Arthur- no necesitamos andar presumiendo nuestra sangre y ni menospreciando a los hijos de muggle, ellos son tan iguales como tú o como yo Malfoy, la única diferencia es que nosotros tenemos magia y ellos no- seguía el señor Weasley- y a la próxima que quieras insultar a mi familia busca algo nuevo que eso de traidores o pobres, son los mismos insultos que el idiota de tu padre hace- finalizó el señor Weasley y todos en el gran comedor lo aplaudieron excepto los Slytherins, pero nadie aplaudía más fuerte que sus hijos y las Greengrass.

Después que Dumbledore pidiera silencio la lectura continuo.

 **—** **Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

 **—** **Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son.**

-Eso es lo que admiro de ti Harry- dijo la pelirroja que leía mirando al azabache- que no juzgas a todos por unos cuantos, no muchos tienen esa capacidad- finalizó con una sonrisa que hizo olvidar a Harry su molestia y también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por mis tíos no puedo juzgar al resto- le respondió el azabache- eso sería muy prejuicioso- finalizo ganándose otra vez una sonrisa de la pelirroja que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

A Cho no le gustaba las sonrisitas que se mandaban esos dos y le dejaría en claro a Ginny Weasley que Harry Potter solo le pertenecía a ella.

 **Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

-Y los tendrás cariño- dijo Lily sorprendiendo a James.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto James con los ojos brillosos mirando a su novia.

-Si mi amor- le dijo Lily- nuestra familia será tan grande como los Weasley- Lily le sonrió a los señores.

-Tendremos nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch- dijo James emocionado- y quizás también tengamos un hijo de la edad de Ginny para que así ella sea nuestra nuera- finalizo más emocionado que antes.

-Papá - dijo Harry molesto por el último comentario pero después pensó que le iba a reclamar a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto su padre con una sonrisa burlona- tu puedes ser el padrino de tu futuro sobrino.

-¡JAMES!- grito Harry- deja de decir tonterías y que la lectura continúe- el monstruo dentro de él estaba molesto por lo dicho por su padre, ese monstruito reclamaba que la pelirroja no se podía casar con nadie que no sea é... Detuvo sus pensamientos _Sabes me rindo contigo Potter, ella dice que te ve como un hermano pero parece que cada vez que lo dice tu escucharas un te amo, me voy_ fue lo último que escucho de la voz molestosa en su cabeza.

-Harry- ahora su madre movía una mano frente a él- ¿Estas bien?.

-Si mamá- respondió- creo que solo tengo hambre- dijo dudando mirando a su padre quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

 **—** **Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir pque tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de** **quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas**

A nadie de su familia se le paso el gesto que hizo Ron cuando Ginny leyó esa parte, su hermana lo miro con una ceja alzada y él solo negó y la apuro para que siga leyendo.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que tenían que tener una conversación familiar.

 **y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

Draco sonrió burlón e iba a decir algo cuando su madre le presiono el brazo.

-No digas nada Draco- le dijo su madre y Draco la miro confundido ya que varias veces había escuchado a su madre burlarse de los Weasley- sólo no lo hagas- volvió a repetir su madre y Draco saco su brazo del agarre de su madre.

Mientras eso pasa los Weasley se sentían avergonzados.

-El dinero no lo es todo- dijo Sirius- eso déjaselos a los infelices que creen que el dinero da la felicidad- miro a los Malfoy presente- el amor y esfuerzo que ustedes hacen por ellos- señalo a los hijos de la familia- es mucho más que el mugroso dinero- todos sonrieron al pelinegro.

-Jamás pensé que Sirius dijera algo realmente maduro- susurro Lunático - este viaje le está haciendo bien a tus neuronas- se sorprendió y Sirius le dio un golpe.

 **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

 **—** **Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta.**

-Maldita rata- dijo en un murmullo Ron.

-Ron tranquilo- le susurro Hermione al pelirrojo- no podemos adelantar nada.

-Pero todo es culpa de esa rata- dijo Ron y Hermione le cogió la mano y el pelirrojo volteo a verla.

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo si- le dio un apretón en la mano- todos están mirando y van a comenzar a preguntar- le volvió a susurrar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Lunático

-Lunático joven- dijo Sirius- como interrumpes el momento de los enamorados- y señalo las manos de estos dos y se soltaron enseguida sonrojados y separándose rápidamente- ya vez los interrumpiste.

-Descuida padrino- dijo Harry- aun así estos lentos no se dirán nada.

-Bueno Potter como que no tienes cara para decirles lentos a ellos- dijo Astoria mirando al azabache y este la miro- mejor no preguntes- respondió Astoria a la pregunta no echa por este.

 **A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

 **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

-Después de este capítulo hablaremos Ronald- hablo su padre calmadamente pero firme a su hijo y este asintió- todos hablaremos- miro a los demás Weasley quienes asintieron y sin que nadie agregue más la lectura continuo.

 **Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza.**

 **Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

-Pensé que lo decía para animarme, nunca imagine que era cierto- dijo el pelirrojo antes que le dijeran algo.

-No te preocupes Ron- le dijo Lily- era claro que pensarías que solo te estaba animando, después de todo crecieron escuchando que Harry vivía como un "principito"- finalizo y el pelirrojo le sonrió a la madre de su amigo.

 **—** **... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 **Ron bufó.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

 **—** **Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes** **—** **dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

 **—** **No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender...**

-Pelirrojo, no debes de tenerle miedo al nombre- dijo James- eso solo lo hace importante cuando en realidad no es más que un reverendo hijo de pu...- estaba diciendo realmente inspirado el azabache.

-James el lenguaje- lo regaño Molly y el azabache se sintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento- dijo- pero es verdad, Ron no debes de tenerle miedo al nombre- el pelirrojo asintió aunque igual no le haría caso al padre de su amigo.

 **Seguro** **—** **añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

-Eres hijo de Lily- dijo James- jamás serás el peor de la clase- y su hijo sonrió pensando que diría su padre cuando llegue las clases de pociones o transformaciones.

Snape en la mesa de profesores tuvo que asentir de acuerdo a su némesis, pero como era un Potter ya quería ver su cara cuando descubriera que su hijo era un mediocre.

-Oh cariño- dijo Lily mirando con amor a James- si es bueno también será porque tú eres su padre- y lo beso mientras a su hijo ya comenzaba a verlos con una expresión rara en el rostro.

 **—** **No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

-Exacto, así como Lily- dijo Remus- es hija de muggles y la mejor de hechicera de nuestra generación.

-O como Hermione- dijo ahora Ron- ella es hija de muggles y la hechicera más poderosa de nuestro tiempo- Hermione se sonrojo por lo dijo por el pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente haciendo que él también se sonrojará.

-Comienza a leer- Harry se acercó a Ginny a susurrarle- antes que mi padre y Sirius los molesten.

Ginny al sentir el aliento del buscador se estremeció y para su mala suerte Harry se dio cuenta y sonrió ante esa reacción.

-Dale pelirroja sigue leyendo- volvió a susurrarle y Ginny se alejó de él y Harry siguió sonriendo.

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

 **A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

 **—** **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

-Hasta la señora del carrito le dice guapo a mi hijo- sonrió arrogantemente James- debes de tener un montón de chicas a tus pies- dijo con malicia mirando a Ginny- así como la chica Ravenclaw que te saludo en la mañana.

Ginny carraspeo un poco y James volvió a sonreír triunfante.

-Te duele la garganta pelirroja- dijo el cazador.

-Solo siento la garganta seca señor Potter- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua antes de continuar leyendo.

 **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.**

 **Harry salió al pasillo.**

 **Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

-Eso es mucho Harry- lo regaño su madre- pero él no tiene la culpa- miro a su novio- todo es culpa tuya James.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- pregunto confundido su novio.

-Que tú haces lo mismo, compras todo el carrito- se quejó.

-Pero lo hago porque, porque-James no sabía que decir.

-Lo hacías solo porque querías impresionar a todas las chicas con tu dinero- bufo molesta.

-No te molestes amor- le dijo James- yo jamás quise algo con esas chicas yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti- la abrazo.

-Eso no funcionará esta vez Potter- se soltó del abrazo- Ginny continua- y la lectura se reanudo con un James mirando a su novia con un puchero.

 **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

 **—** **Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

 **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

 **—** **Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

-Sé que somos muchos, mamá, pero a mí siempre me das el equivocado- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento hijo- dijo apenada- lo recordaré para la próxima.

-Mamá eso ya paso, no te preocupes- le sonrió su hijo y su madre le sonrió devuelta.

 **—** **Te la cambio por uno de éstos** **—** **dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—.**

 **Sírvete...**

 **—** **No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo** **—** **añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

 **—** **Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada.**

-Eras mi primer amigo- dijo Harry- es normal que quisiera compartir contigo.

-Igual a su padre- dijo James- compartiendo con sus amigos.

-James sabes que eso es mentira- le dijo Remus- tú y Sirius competían por quien podía comprar todo el carrito de dulces y para que tu madre no te gritara compartías con los demás.

-Lunático mayor me ofende lo que acabas de decir- se hizo el indignado James- quizás eso hacia los primeros años pero después compartía porque tengo un buen corazón.

-Si claro buen corazón, después compartías porque querías quedar bien con Lily- dijo Sirius burlón.

-Y tú compartías solo con las chicas por darle celos a Mary- _Oye_ le dijo Sirius y tu lunático- señalo a los dos- bueno tú si compartías porque querías- pensó James- más bien la que si te invitaba dulces y sobre todo chocolates era Ann- se burló ahora James- ¿Qué será de ella?- finalizo el azabache.

Remus trago en seco recordando lo que le habían hecho David a Ann, cerró los ojos y vio claramente el cuerpo de Ann desgarrado y destrozado; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Lily lo miraba preocupada y él solo pudo decir que estaba bien aunque el color de su rostro decía lo contrario.

 **Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

-Juro que no fue nuestra intensión señora Weasley- comenzó el azabache- pero ver tantos dulces fue imposible no quitar nuestra atención de ellos.

-No se preocupen chicos- dijo Molly- los dulces siempre ganaran sobre los bocadillos.

-Eso no es cierto mamá, tus bocadillos son deliciosos, solo que...- dijo Ron.

-No te gustan los que tienen conserva de carne - completo su madre por él- lo tengo entendido cariño.

 **—** **¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

 **—** **No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

-¿Solo ella?- se sorprendió Sirius- a mí me faltan más de la mitad y eso que colecciono los cromos desde antes de Hogwarts

-Si quieres después te puedo dar algunos que tengo repetidas- le dijo el pelirrojo de ojos azules y a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos- bueno ahora si me falta solo ella, en ese entonces me faltaba Ptolomeo también.

-Ron Weasley me estas cayendo mejor que mis supuestos amigos- miro a sus amigos quienes negaban divertidos y los demás reían.

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

 **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

-Su primer cromo y le toco el director- dijo Lily- que suerte.

-¿Por qué Lils?- le pregunto Remus.

-Porque así conocerá al director de Hogwarts y al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos- finalizo.

-Me alaga con sus palabras señorita Evans, pero yo solo soy un mago como cualquier otro con defectos- dijo el anciano.

-Eso no es cierto Director- dijo Charlie- usted es omnipresente-. Al director le brillaron los ojos y miro con cariño al segundo de los Weasley y a Lily antes que la lectura se retomará.

 **—** **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

 **—** **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore!** **—** **dijo Ron—.**

 **¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias... Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel._**

-Oh, profesor entonces lo que Hagrid saco de la cámara de Gringotts fue la piedra- dijo Lily mirando al director quien asintió a la pelirroja.

-Efectivamente señorita Evans, ahora sé de donde su hijo saca lo perspicaz- le dijo el director.

-Lo cotilla diría yo- dijo por lo bajo- pelirroja donde aprendiste a golpear así- se sobó la cabeza el ojigris.

-Mi padre me enseño, y si no te callas practicaré en ti todas sus enseñanzas- finalizo la pelirroja.

Y antes que Sirius vuelva a decir algo que le costaría otro golpe Ginny siguió leyendo.

 ** _El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._**

-Vicios muggles- dijo el director para la diversión de sus alumnos y algunos de sus profesores excepto Severus y Minerva quienes miraban al profesor severamente- y eso que les falto mencionar los caramelos de limón- sonrió con un brillo cómplice en sus ojos haciendo que algunos alumnos mostraran una sonrisa sobre todo los de primero y segundo.

 **Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

 **—** **¡Ya no está!**

 **—** **Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres?**

 **Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

-¿También coleccionas esa tarjetas?- le pregunto su madre.

-Sí, aunque a mí me faltan muchas- dijo- pero yo no soy tan fanático de los cromos como Ron.

-Oye- se quejó su amigo- no soy fanático.

-Ron cuando me toco Agripina y tú aun no la tenías te lanzaste encima de mí y me lo quitaste de las manos- le recordó Harry y el pelirrojo se puso rojo.

-Es que... Es que... Está bien si soy fanático de los cromos- se cruzó de brazos- contentos ya lo admití- bufo.

 **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

 **—** **Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

 **—** **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven?** **—** **Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

-¿En serio hacen eso?- fue la pregunta de Daphne.

-Si- respondió la castaña prefecta- pero a comparación de las cámaras mágicas, las muggle resultan aburridas.

-La profesora de estudios muggles nos enseñó una en clases- dijo Astoria- pero no funcionaba.

-¿Llevas estudios muggle?- pregunto Ron- creí que los Slytherin no llevaban ese curso por sus ideales de pureza- dijo sorprendido

-Pues yo si llevo el curso junto a Ginny- le respondió Tori- para mi ser una Slytherin no significa ser prejuicioso y despectivo con las demás casas y con los hijos de muggle, para mi ser una Slytherin es mostrar nuestra astucia, inteligencia y determinación con las decisiones que tomamos, respetar cada enseñanza de los dos mundos. Solo con el respeto hacia los demás uno logra la grandeza y son nuestros actos los que hacen que un apellido sobresalga- término la menor de las Greengrass mientras su hermana asentía a cada palabra.

Todos estaban sonriendo menos Ron y sus amigos lo veían algo preocupados ya que Ron no iba aceptar ese discurso tan fácil porque los Slytherins se habían burlado muchas veces de su familia pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que el pelirrojo sonrió.

-He de admitir que ustedes son las primeras serpientes- Astoria y Daphne ya estaban listas para contestar pero los gemelos negaron- que me agradan, bien dicho Greengrass -Ron se inclinó y choco las cinco tanto con Tori como con Daphne y estas hicieron lo mismo.

-Vaya Ronald- dijo Hermione- actuaste con madures.

-Tengo mis momentos- se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo- ahora continua Ginny que tengo hambre- y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho por su amigo.

Ginny con una sonrisa continúo leyendo.

 **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista del druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

 **—** **Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas** **—** **lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

Charlie soltó una carcajada junto a Fred y George se sonrojo.

-Es que... es que- decía Charlie pero la risa no lo dejaba continuar.

-Un día Bill trajo esas grageas cuando regreso de Hogwarts- iba diciendo Fred- pero él había separado las de mal sabor en una bolsa y las de buen sabor en otra- Charlie seguía riendo- y solo nos invitó las de sabores comunes y nos dijo que no cogiéramos de la otra bolsa porque nos íbamos a lamentar- y la risa le gano a Fred.

-Pero como este par- Charlie señalo a los gemelos- jamás hacen caso y creyeron que las grageas de esa bolsa eran las más ricas y Bill se las estaba negando- siguió Charlie- un día entraron a su habitación y cogieron esa bolsa.

-Y nosotros creyendo que teníamos las grageas favoritas de Bill, fuimos a nuestra habitación y George me quito la bolsa a mí y se metió todas las grageas a la boca- continuo Fred por su hermano- y luego comenzó a llorar mientras escupía las grageas aunque ya se había pasado varias.

-Y entonces Bill subió corriendo a la habitación de los gemelos cuando escucho todo el alboroto y se puso a reír al ver al gran bromista George Weasley llorando mientras se limpiaba la lengua- Charlie rompió a reír buscando en su bolsillo- luego Bill fue a su habitación y cogió su cámara y tomo esta foto- Charlie enseño la foto donde dos niños pelirrojos idénticos salían aunque uno riéndose y señalando a su hermano y el otro llorando y limpiándose la lengua.

Todos al ver la foto comenzaron a reír y George se ponía cada vez más rojo.

-Y creo que el sabor de todos los sabores juntos hizo creer a George que era uno sabor a duende- volvió a reírse.

-Ya, ya guarda esa foto Charlie y continuemos con la lectura- dijo George más rojo que de costumbre, pero nadie le hacía caso- Ginny pidió su hermano.

-Claro ahora si quieres que lea- se burló su hermana.

-Querida hermana o comienzas a leer o todos aquí se enteran con quien planeabas casarte a los ocho años- dijo George mirando a su hermana.

-No te atreverías Weasley- dijo la pelirroja.

-Retame Weasley- le respondió su hermano y Ginny prefirió seguir leyendo.

 **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

 **—** **Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

 **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

-Les tocaron sabores normales- dijo James- a nosotros solo nos tocaba un sabor agradable y los demás eran horribles.

-Pero siempre terminábamos comiéndolos- dijo Sirius- como todos unos Gryffindors.

-En realidad apostaban por quien encontraba el peor sabor- dijo Lunático- y los dos siempre terminaban en la enfermería con dolor de estómago mientras que la señora Pomfrey que esta con los profesores asentía.

-Sabes me estas comenzando a desagradar Lunático joven- dijo Sirius.

-No me digas eso Canuto que sin tu amistad no puedo vivir- dijo Lunático sarcásticamente.

-Cuando me muera me extrañaras- dijo el animago y el rostro de Remus se ensombreció al recordar que su amigo en ese tiempo estaba muerto.

-Idiota- James golpeo a Sirius al ver la expresión de su amigo en ese tiempo- lunático tiene razón dices las cosas sin pensar.

-Yo no quería- comenzó Sirius.

-Mejor ya no digas nada- le dijo Lily al ver que James se había molestado y Sirius se quedó en silencio.

 **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

 **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

-Neville volverás a salir- dijo Luna sonriéndole al muchacho y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff a una rubia no le gusto la interacción de la Ravenclaw con el Gryffindor y solo bufo para escuchar a Ginny.

 **Parecía muy afligido.**

 **—** **Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

 **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

 **—** **¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

 **—** **Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

 **Se fue.**

-Era tan patético- dijo Neville.

-No lo eras- dijo Luna- solo eras algo inseguro, pero ahora ya superaste todo eso- sonrió- lo demostraste en el Ministerio.

-Eso solo fue- dijo el joven de cara redonda.

-Fuiste valiente Neville, te enfrentaste a los mortífagos, así que no digas que fue suerte- le dijo Harry.

-Eres un digno Gryffindor Neville- dijo de nuevo Luna- deberías empezar a creerlo- volvió a sonreír y el chico le sonrió.

Ginny sonrió a sus amigos a ella le hubiera gustado que los dos estuvieran juntos, pero ella sabía que a Neville le gustaba Hannah y que Luna estaba más interesa es en encontrar nargles que en enamorarse.

 **—** **No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

-Me retracto de lo que dije Neville- le dijo Ron- tu sapo es mucho mejor que esa rata, pero sigo creyendo que no es una buena mascota.

-Ronald- dijo divertida la castaña antes que Ginny siguiera con la lectura.

 **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

 **—** **Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

 **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

 **—** **Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

-Ella debe ser Hermione- dijo Fred- una prefecta perfecta desde los once años.

-Ni Lily hizo eso el primer día- dijo Canuto- ¿o sí lo hizo?- dudo.

-En definitiva te caíste de la cama de bebé Canuto- le dijo James- por favor Ginny continua.

 **—** **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno** **—** **dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

-Lo siento Hermione- dijo Harry- pero esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de ti.

-Pero si la describiste muy bien- dijo Ron- aunque en vez de pensar que tenía mucho cabello debiste pensar que tenía un nido de aves- dijo el pelirrojo y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y las mujeres bufaron.

-Eres un reverendo idiota Ronald- dijo la castaña mirando molesta y algo dolida al pelirrojo.

-Pero si lo que dije es verdad- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Sabes hermanito mejor cierra la boca- le dijo molesta su hermana.

-Excelente mi hermana se pone en mi contra- bufo el pelirrojo.

-Ron, Hermione es buena en encantamientos así que yo que tú cierro la boca- le dijo Harry

 **—** **Ya le hemos dicho que no** **—** **dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba.**

 **Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

 **—** **Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

 **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

 **—** **Eh... de acuerdo.** **—** **Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras- se rieron los gemelos- en realidad nos creíste- seguían riendo.

-Ahora entiendo la falta de confianza de Ron- dijo Charlie en un suspiro dándoles un zape a cada uno de los gemelos.

-Pero si no es culpa de Fred y George que Ron crea todo lo que le dicen- dijo una Hermione molesta- solo un verdadero idiota creería que eso es un conjuro.

Ron se sintió dolido con las palabras de Hermione y miro molesto a la castaña.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos preocupados ya que cuando esos dos discutían se decían cosas muy hirientes, pero respiraron tranquilos al ver que Ron no contestaba pero tenía el semblante serio al igual que Hermione y ellos sabían que eso solo significaba que a cualquier provocación explotarían.

 **Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

 **—** **¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?** **—** **preguntó la niña—.**

 **Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

 **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

-Por Merlín Hermione- dijo una Ginny que estaba tomando aire después de decir todo aquello tan rápido- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Así hablo cuando estoy nerviosa- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Lily hace lo mismo- dijo James y Lily lo miro- siempre que estas nerviosa hablas sin parar y a mí me gustaba cuando hablabas sin parar y más cuando estabas cerca mío- sonrió arrogantemente y Lily se sonrojo pero le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny volvió a leer cuando vio que su hermano estaba por abrir la boca, no quería ser testigo del asesinato de su hermano.

 **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

 **—** **Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

 **—** **Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

 **—** **¿Eres tú realmente?** **—** **dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti,**

\- Vaya, vaya- dijo Sirius- parece que a la castaña también le gustaba el pequeño cervatillo- y los miro con burla.

-Sirius- dijo Hermione tranquilamente- Harry es como mi hermano y jamás me gusto- esto último lo dijo mirando a Ginny quien había fruncido el ceño levemente.

-Parece que la pelirroja está molesta- dijo Sirius mirando a Ginny- se respira amor- y Ginny casi le tira el libro en la cara al animago pero el azabache se anticipó y le cogió el brazo y negó y la pelirroja solo respiro hondo.

\- Molesta, así como tú cuando Mary McDonald te dio calabaza cuando vio que seguías siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre- le respondió su ahijado y el pelinegro borro la sonrisa de inmediato- no te metas con Ginny, Sirius, se muchas cosas tuyas- finalizo el azabache luego miro a la pelirroja y le pidió que continuará.

Ginny agradeció lo que hizo el azabache solo con un movimiento de cabeza y Harry se sintió decepcionado él quería que la pelirroja le besara la mejilla.

Cho vio la decepción del azabache cuando la chica Weasley solo le agradeció con un gesto, _no, eso no puede ser cierto, a Harry no le puede gustar esa niña llorona_ pensó la oriental, _pero la manera en que la defendió y no le importó que Black sea el amigo de su padre_ volvió a pensar para luego negar _Harry está enamorado de mí, viene pidiéndome una oportunidad desde hace un año y sus sentimientos no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana_ volvió a pensar _de seguro estaba confundiendo esa mirada con una de molestia porque Weasley no le dio ni las gracias, si eso debió ser_ pensó más optimista y sonrió prestando atención de nuevo a la lectura.

 **por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

 **—** **¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

Snape seguía sin creer lo que se leía, que el hijo de Potter no presumiera era algo que no podía ni quería creer, _ese libro debe estar mal_ pensó _lo debe de haber escrito alguien que quiere dejar a un adolescente mediocre como uno valiente y bondadoso_ seguía con sus pensamientos.

 **—** **Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas.**

-Está bien me retracto de ese pensamiento- dijo Hermione al ver la mirada de sus compañeros de otras casas- cada casa tiene cualidades que la hacen sobresalir y para cada integrante su casa es la mejor.

-Pero Gryffindor siempre será la mejor casa- susurro James a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

-Potter- dijo Lily mirando a su novio frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cuándo madurarás?

-Cuando me quiera volver tan amargado como Quejicus- dijo James con un sonrisa burlona mirando al profesor de pociones quien solo ignoró a James.

Lily solo puso los ojos en blanco, James jamás dejaría de ser travieso y revoltoso pero eso a ella le gustaba, que él sea tan natural y no fingiera ser alguien que no era. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre hasta los huesos y no lo cambiaría por nadie.

 **Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

 **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

 **—** **Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.**

Y en ese momento Ron recibió un golpe de su hermana.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- le pregunto su hermano sobandose.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- le respondió su hermana señalando a la castaña que se había puesto triste y entonces Ron se dio cuenta.

-Hermione en ese tiempo no te conocía y cuando llegaste solo hablabas y hablabas- y Ginny se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el libro por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su hermano- pero me arrepiento de lo que dije, en serio que estés en Gryffindor es una bendición para nosotros- se señaló a él y a Harry- y después de cinco años te pido disculpas por lo que dije esa vez- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña mientras quienes lo conocían lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho.

-Bueno yo no me porte muy bien y hable de más- dijo la castaña sonriéndole al pelirrojo y este le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Pero eso no tenías que enterarte ya que lo dije cuando tú ya te habías ido- y ahora hasta Harry se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Y tenías que abrir la boca para que la madurez con la que hablaste se fue a la basura- le dijo su hermana mirando mal a su hermano.

-¿Y ahora que dije?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nada Ronald, no dijiste nada- bufo la castaña y Ginny continuo con la lectura.

 **Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

 **—** **¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

 **—** **Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—.**

Charlie veía a su hermano menor y no entendía porque se sentía tan inferior a ellos, cada uno de ellos sobresalía por sus habilidades y Ron aunque él no lo creyera era excelente en ajedrez y en actuar con buen juicio en situaciones complicadas. Luego vio como los gemelos le estaban haciendo burla y comprendió un poco la baja autoestima de su hermano, en momento así lamentaba estar tan lejos de su familia quizás si él y Bill estuvieran no hubieran permitido que los gemelos crearan esa desconfianza en su hermano.

 **Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

-Te desheredo Ronald si acabas en Slytherin- dijo Sirius apuntando al joven Weasley.

-SIRIUS BLACK- grito Lily- como te atreves decirle eso al niño, tú no eres ni su padre ni su madre para que lo desheredes- lo apunto con el dedo índice.

-Pero es que terminar en Slytherin- continuo Sirius.

-Después de lo que dijo ¿Astoria?- miro a la castaña Slytherin y esta asintió- después de lo que dijo sobre prejuicios eres el primero en decir tremenda estupidez- se escuchó un _Pero pelirroja_ de Sirius- Pero nada Black- finalizó.

James por salvar a su amigo dijo -Siete hijos y todos en Gryffindor- los Weasley miraron al azabache- deben estar orgullosos de todos ellos- y los señores Weasley asintieron mientras sus hijos sonreían.

-Hubiéramos estado orgullosos así hubieran terminado en otra casa- dijo Arthur- son nuestros hijos y siempre estaremos orgullosos de los siete.

-Y nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de que ustedes sean nuestros padres- respondió Charlie.

 **—** **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... Quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

 **—** **Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

 **—** **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—.**

-Así se hace hijo- dijo James- siempre apoyando a tus amigos.

-Papá, Ron no es mi amigo- respondió el azabache y el pelirrojo miro preocupado a Harry- él es mi hermano- y el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado.

-Idiota me asustaste- lo golpeo el pelirrojo.

Harry solo se rió mientras Hermione veía a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Son unos tontos, lo sabían- les dijo su amiga mientras los dos seguían riendo y algunos veían con envidia la amistad de esos tres.

 **Y, a propósito, ¿Qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

 **Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

 **—** **Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts** **—** **explicó Ron—.**

-Cornamenta imagínate nosotros tres trabajando con dragones- los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron- o mejor rompiendo maldiciones- termino ilusionado el animago.

-No- dijo Lily- yo no permitiré que tu James Potter trabajes con dragones o con maldiciones- lo regaño su novia.

-Descuida amor- le dijo James con una sonrisa- yo quiero ser auror- dijo orgulloso.

-¡AUROR! Había olvidado que distes los E.X.T.A.S.I.S para eso- dijo bufando- ahora prefiero que estés con dragones.

-Amor yo siempre quise ser auror y aunque las profesiones de Charlie y su hermano son interesantes, mi sueño es solo uno- finalizó.

Lily suspiro resignada y James la abrazo -Amor no te preocupes siempre tendré a Sirius y Remus cuidándome la espalda- y Sirius asintió fervientemente.

-James creo que eso ya había quedado claro, mi sueño no es ser auror- dijo Lunático- yo quiero ser profesor- sonrió tímidamente esperando la burla de sus amigos.

-Y serás el mejor Remus- le dijo Lily y vio que sus amigos asentían.

-Y no tiene idea que será el mejor de todos- susurro Daphne a su hermana y esta asintió.

 **¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

 **Harry se sorprendió.**

 **—** **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

 **—** **Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado.**

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Remus.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Remus?- dijo Lily.

-Es que entrar a una cámara de alta seguridad en Gringotts es complicado sino eres el dueño o un goblin no te acompaña. Y nadie que no sea un mago muy poderoso podría escapar sin ser atrapado.

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es ¿Qué un goblin ayudo al ladrón?

-Es eso Lily o el mago que intento robar la cámara utilizo una maldición imperdonable contra el goblin.

-La piedra- entonces dijo Lily- Voldemort- y James la miro algo preocupado porque su novia había perdido el color del rostro.

Harry que había escuchado a Remus se puso a pensar que quizás Quirrell había utilizado una maldición imperdonable pero que no tuvo mucho efecto y el goblin pudo liberarse de ella y después lo que dijo su madre hizo que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en sus labios, en realidad era muy perspicaz incluso más que Hermione.

 **Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

 **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes.**

-No papá, ya no siento miedo cada vez que hablan de Voldemort- dijo Harry antes que su padre comenzara a hablar- ahora sigamos que muero por que acabe el capítulo y podamos almorzar.

James solo miro a su hijo e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a lo dicho por este mientras Lily lo abrazaba.

Harry no había mentido al decir que ya no tenía miedo cada vez que nombraban a Voldemort, ahora le temía a la revelación de la profecía _ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida_ escuchaba en su cabeza solo esa parte de la profecía porque sabía que esa parte solo podía significar que tarde o temprano enfrentaría su destino donde solo uno de los dos triunfaría, la voz de Ginny leyendo lo saco de sus pensamientos y se quedó observándola; le gustaba ver como hacía gestos cuando leía una parte que le desagradaba o como trataba de ocultar una sonrisa cuando leía algo que le causará risa, dio un leve suspiro que nadie noto y siguió observándola mientras leía sin escuchar realmente lo que decía.

 **Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

-Y debes de decirlo como se te dé en gana hijo, eso de Señor Tenebro o Señor Oscuro es una tontería- dijo James.

-Señor Potter, con todo el respeto que se merece puede dejar de interrumpir cada dos o tres líneas- le dijo Ginny- llevamos más de una hora en este capítulo gracias a las interrupciones de todos- finalizó mirando a todos.

-Solo a compartido una noche habitación con la pelirroja y está ya le contagio el carácter- murmuró Sirius.

-SIRIUS/BLACK- dijeron dos pelirrojas a la vez- es mejor que no digas nada ya que me agradas más con mucosidad en el rostro- el animago se quedó en silencio en seguida mientras Ginny y Lily chocaban las cinco y dos azabaches miraban a ambas pelirrojas con una sonrisa.

-Pobre mi ahijado cuando comience a salir con el pequeño volcán pelirrojo- volvió a murmurar Sirius.

-Sirius- dijo su ahijado.

-Lo sé, lo sé no te metas con Ginny- respondió Sirius imitando la forma en que su ahijado lo dijo hace rato- para ser solo su amiga la defiende mucho- volvió a murmurar pero para su suerte nadie lo escucho.

 **—** **¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

 **—** **Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

 **—** **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero.**

James se puso de pie y se acercó al pelirrojo amigo de su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- decía el azabache mientras el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer- gracias por hablarle del este magnífico deporte.

-No…No fue nada señor Potter- dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose ya incomodo por el abrazo del padre de su mejor amigo pero este seguía abrazándolo y agradeciendo.

-James suelta a Ron que lo estas ahogando- dijo Lily.

-Lo siento pelirrojo, creo que me emocione- dijo el azabache soltando a Ron y volviendo a su sitio.

-Creo que tu padre se desmayara cuando se entere que si juegas Quidditch- le susurro Ron a su amigo.

-Y será gracioso, creo que le pediré a Colin su cámara- dijo el azabache y su amigo rio divertido.

 **Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

 **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

-¿No hay forma de saltearnos esa parte?- interrumpió Astoria- escuchar las idioteces que tenga que decir ese idiota solo hará que la lectura se vuelva aburrida.

-Greengrass- habló Draco y Tori pensó que le decía a ella- le dices a tu hermana que aprenda a cerrar la boca o se arrepentirá - dijo mirando a Daphne.

-El único que se arrepentirá si vuelve a amenazar a mi hermana serás tú hurón- dijo Daphne con tranquilidad- y creo que Tori tiene razón, ¿No podemos saltearnos esa parte?

-Lo siento señoritas Greengrass- hablo el director- pero se tiene que leer todo lo que está escrito.

-Está bien, nos prepararemos para la tortura- se resignó Daphne.

-Ginn siento que tengas que leer todas esas tonterías que estas por leer- dijo Astoria y Ginny solo se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **¿Es verdad?** **—** **preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

 **—** **Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares.**

-¿Parecían? Aun lo son Potter- dijo un chico alto de cabello entre castaño y negro en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Theo ¿Cómo dices eso de tus amigos?- le dijo Pansy mirando a Nott frunciendo el ceño.

-Esos no son mis amigos Parkinson y no me digas Theo- dijo sereno el muchacho mientras Crabbe y Goyle miraban al chico con los puños apretados.

-Pero te juntas con nosotros- volvió a decir Pansy.

-¿Con ustedes?, no te equivoques Parkinson que intercambie algunas palabras con Malfoy no significa que ustedes sean mis amigos- dijo el muchacho.

-Pero tu padre apoya nuestros ideales y es tu deber juntarte con nosotros- dijo Pansy y mostro una sonrisa al ver que el chico sonrio un poco.

-Y esos ideales lo llevaron a Azkaban- dijo el chico sereno y dejo de escuchar a la muchacha.

-Él es Theodoro Nott- susurro Hermione a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Yo si se quién es- dijo Ginny y sus amigos la miraron- es alguien amable e inteligente, a veces lo encuentro en la biblioteca y me ayuda en pociones al igual que Daphne- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja- ya les dije que no todos los Slytherin son Malfoy- los dos chicos miraron a Hermione y ella asintió a lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-Es que ahí recién los vi, pero ya después confirme que se veían y eran vulgares- respondió el azabache al Slytherin después de unos minutos y vio que este mostro una pequeña sonrisa y luego se puso serio.

 **Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

 **—** **Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle** **—** **dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

 **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

 **—** **Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

-Moco malcriado- se puso de pie Charlie y Ginny en el acto dejo el libro y fue donde su hermano.

-Charlie no lo hagas- le dijo su hermana mientras intentaba que su hermano no sacara la varita- por favor le pidió su hermana- y Charlie se relajó.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto Harry mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado nada que la pelirroja evitara que Charlie hechice al hurón.

-La respuesta es simple Harry- sonrió la pelirroja sacando su varita y lanzando un mocomurciélago al rubio- no iba a permitir que mi hermano me quitará la diversión- regreso a su asiento satisfecha de ver al rubio luchando contra el hechizo.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo McGonagall mirando a Ginny- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

\- Fácil profesora así -y volvió a lanzarle el mismo hechizo a Parkinson- uy creo que me equivoque de persona, pero igual se lo merecía- y los demás comenzaron a reír y la profesora solo curvo los labios en una mueca.

Después de unos minutos en que Dumbledore logro convencer de que Ginny les quitara el hechizo a los dos Slytherins la lectura continúo.

 **Se volvió hacia Harry.**

 **—** **Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

 **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

 **—** **Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

-Ese es el pequeño cervatillo- dijo Sirius- dejaste callado al tonto ese.

-Una inteligente decisión y respuesta hijo- le dijo James mirando a Harry orgulloso.

-Esa fue una respuesta muy Evans- sonrió Remus- tú madre insultaba así, sin decir ninguna grosería- y Lily le sonrió con cariño al hombre que se había vuelto Remus.

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco apretaba los puños al escuchar a la familia del cara rajada y respiró profundo muy pronto el Señor Oscuro terminaría con ellos.

 **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

-Eso es ruborizarse Harry- le dijo Ginny con burla.

-Pues pelirroja eso no es nada a como tú te sonrojabas la primera vez que fui a tu casa- rebatió el azabache y sonrió triunfante cuando Ginny se comenzó a sonrojar.

-Cállate Potter- dijo y siguió leyendo evitando escuchar las risas de los de su alrededor.

 **—** **Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

Narcissa se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hijo cuando tenía once años no podía creer que su hijo pensara así y ella sabía que todo era culpa de Lucius y miro a su hijo que era felicitado por sus amigos por lo que había dicho y vio que su hijo sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Eres un maldito- se puso de pie Sirius- el que terminará como su padre serás tú.

-Sirius- dijo Narcissa mirando a su primo.

-Nada que Sirius, Narcissa, si tú no supiste como criar a tu hijo no es mi problema pero mientras yo esté aquí nadie se meterá con mis amigos-dijo serio el animago.

-Qué pena que ya estés muerto- dijo con disfrute Draco mirando a Sirius- muerto como los padres del cara rajada- sonrió con diversión al ver la cara de los Gryffindors

-Hijo de p...- se puso de pie Harry pero fue sostenido por Hermione y Ginny.

-Harry no- le decía Hermione- por favor él no vale la pena.

-Suéltame Hermione- le dijo Harry- ese idiota sabrá que es el respeto a golpes- forcejeaba Harry.

-Harry por favor- dijo esta vez Ginny que también sujetaba al azabache- mira a tus padres Harry están asustados de verte así - y Harry vio a sus padres y se dio cuenta que lo miraban asustados y con tristeza en los ojos- deja al idiota de Malfoy y anda con ellos- pidió casi suplico Ginny y el azabache se calmó.

-Está bien- dijo el azabache dejando de forcejear y las chicas lo soltaron despacio- no le daré ese gusto al idiota de Malfoy- y las chicas suspiraron aliviada y vieron a Harry que se dirigía hacia sus familiares y los abrazaba.

-Es curioso que se calmara con tus palabras- le dijo Hermione a Ginny- me he dado cuenta que solo tú puedes calmarlo- finalizó la castaña recordando que fue Ginny quien fue la única en gritarle al azabache en Navidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No me hagas caso- sonrió la castaña mientras regresaban a sus asientos y la lectura se reanudaba.

Narcissa volvió a mirar a su hijo que tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro al ver la reacción en Potter y se asustó un poco al ver que su hijo podría ser tan cruel como su padre.

 **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

 **—** **Repite eso —dijo.**

 **—** **Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

 **—** **Si no os vais ahora mismo...** **—** **dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

-Gryffindors desde el principio- dijo Lily y James a su costado asintió abrazándola.

-Así es amor, demostrando su valentía desde tan chiquitos- dijo James para seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **—** **Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos?**

-Idiotas- murmuró Astoria y su hermana le apretó con cariño el brazo y ella se calmó.

-Lo sabemos Tori, pero eso ya paso- le susurro su hermana- sigamos escuchando que más hacen.

 **Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

 **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron.**

-¿Yo no te he enseñado a respetar las cosas de los demás?- dijo Narcissa mirando a su hijo- ¿Acaso no te dimos suficiente dinero para que compraras lo que querías?

-Pero madre- dijo Draco- quitarles a ellos los dulces que ya habían pagado era más divertido- y Crabbe y Goyle movieron la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por el rubio.

-Me has decepcionado Draco- dijo su madre- pensé que eras diferente a tu padre, pero parece que Lucius te ha enseñado muy bien- finalizo mirando a su hijo con decepción, pero este solo ignoró lo dicho por su madre, _¿Acaso no le decían siempre que tenía que ser como su padre? ¿Acaso no lo habían educado para tratar como escoria a los que no eran sus iguales?_ , pensó el joven Malfoy mientras la menor de los Weasley seguía leyendo.

 **El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

 **Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

-¿Por qué creen que lo hizo?- pregunto Ron.

-La verdad ni idea, no me acordaba de eso- respondió Harry

-Quizás solo quería ayudarlos o se acordó que James siempre lo ayudo y quiso hacer lo mismo por Harry- susurro Hermione a Harry y Ron.

-Lo estas defendiendo- la acuso Harry.

-No hago eso, solo busco una explicación para su actuar- respondió la prefecta y su amigo comprendió.

-¿Qué tanto se susurran?- pregunto Sirius.

-Quien sabe Canuto, desde que los conozco siempre hacen eso- respondió Remus.

-Parece que hablan de esa rata.

-Quizás es de eso o quizás otra cosa- dijo Remus evitando que Sirius siga haciendo preguntas ya se enteraría quien era esa asquerosa rata.

 **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

 **—** **¿Qué ha pasado?** **—** **preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

 **—** **Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

-Jamás pensé que ustedes ignoraran a Hermione- dijo Dean mirando al trio- siempre creí que se hicieron amigos ni bien se conocieron en el tren.

Los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Pues no todas las amistades comienzan como se creen- dijo Harry- algunas comienzan atípicamente para luego volverse increíbles- miro a Hermione quien le sonrió al igual que a Ron.

-Es cierto y se sorprenderán de más adelante y se harán la misma pregunta de cómo terminamos siendo amigos- dijo Ron- pero todo eso valió para ser tan unidos como lo somos.

Todos vieron a los amigos esperando saber cómo se hicieron tan amigos.

 **Y era así.**

 **—** **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

 **Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

 **—** **Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

-Y Arthur tiene mucha razón, Lucius no necesita ninguna excusa para estar en el lado oscuro- hablo Sirius- nosotros siempre supimos que él estaba del lado de Voldemort, pero como mis adorados tíos pensaban que sus ideas eran correctas, comprometió a Narcissa con ese idiota.

-No hables así de mi padre traidor- dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

-Dime traidor y todo lo que quieras niñito, tus insultos no me afectan- Sirius se encogió de hombros- parece que son los únicos insultos que te sabes sobrinito- dijo lo último con una sonrisa que hizo enojar más al rubio.

 **—** **Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

 **—** **Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando.**

 **No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

 **—** **Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros** **—** **dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—.**

-Peleando desde antes de ser amigos- suspiro Ginny mirando a su hermano y a su amiga- porque simplemente no se besan y acaban con todo esto.

Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mientras Harry se reía de los dos.

-Ginny, como se te ocurre eso- dijo avergonzada Hermione- Ron y yo solo somos amigos.

-Si claro y yo soy castaña- dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Ginny- volvió a decir la castaña y la pelirroja escuchó la amenaza en la voz de su amiga.

-Ya una no puede ni bromear- arrugo la nariz volviendo a leer.

 **¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

 **—** **Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos** **—** **dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

-Y con eso Hermione acaba de hacer jaque mate- dijo Ginny mientras chocaba las manos con Hermione.

-Bravo castaña- dijo Sirius- lo dejaste callado y sin golpearlo, Lily ya lo hubiera golpeado- y justo en ese momento recibió un golpe de la pelirroja- ya ven lo que les decía- se quejó el pelinegro.

-Tú te lo buscaste Black- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

-No le conteste porque era una chica- trato de defenderse Ron.

-Si hermanito, la caballerosidad sale por tus poros- dijo con sarcasmo Charlie y Ron frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano.

 **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

 **Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras.**

 **La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

 **Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

 **—** **Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 **El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.**

-Como todos, el primer día- dijo Lily- es una sensación que no tiene comparación.

-Yo no sentí nervios ese día- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Sirius ese día antes de llegar te pusiste a gritar que querías bajar del tren porque no ibas a encajar- le dijo Remus y James se rió recordando ese día.

-Cierto recuerdo ese día- mostro una sonrisa Lily- abrazaste la puerta del vagón y decías quiero regresar a Londres, quiero regresar a Londres- y todos se rieron de la cara que había puesto Sirius.

-Por poco moja los pantalones- hablo ahora James entre risa- eso si ya no los había mojado- volvió a reír el joven cazador.

Sirius solo veía a sus amigos y pensó que ya se vengaría de esos tres, aunque el Lunático joven no había dicho nada su versión mayor sí.

 **Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

 **—** **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

-Siempre es bueno ver un rostro conocido- dijo Harry mirando al semi-gigante- ver a Hagrid es una de las mejores cosas de volver a Hogwarts.

Al gigante se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y solo pudo sonreír.

-Y lo otro mejor son las chicas- dijo Sirius.

-¿En serio Canuto?- le dijo Lunático- tenías que volver a arruinar un buen momento

-Pero es verdad o ¿no cervatillo?- le pregunto Sirius a Harry y este solo evito contestar.

-Sirius no le digas esas cosas a mi hijo- le dio un zape Lily y Harry le agradeció a su madre.

 **—** **Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis.**

 **¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

 **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

 **—** **En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

-La visión más asombrosa del mundo- dijo James- creo que nada supera esa imagen y Remus rio

-El día que te casaste dijiste que la imagen de la novia superaba esa imagen con creces- y Lily se sonrojo y James sonrió triunfante.

-Creo que Lunático mayor tiene razón- James miro a su novia- nadie superaría tu imagen con un vestido de novia y caminando hacia el altar- Lily se sonrojo más y James se puso a pensar- aunque tú con una pancita donde lleves a nuestro retoño sería una imagen mucho mejor- Lily beso a su novio.

-Te amo James, te amo- y volvió a besarlo.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus padres pero puso una mueca de desagrado cuando su padre le dijo retoño.

 **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

 **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro.**

 **En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

 **—** **¡No más de cuatro por bote!** **—** **gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

 **—** **¿Todos habéis subido?** **—** **continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

Lily estaba emocionada con la llegada de su hijo a Hogwarts y ya quería saber que dijo el sombrero cuando estuvo en la cabeza de su hijo.

 **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

-El primer día nuestro bote era el más bullicioso- recordó Lunático- entre Sirius y James parecía que habían más de cuatro en el bote.

-Lunático admite que te divertías con nuestros comentarios- le dijo Canuto.

-Claro que me divertía con sus comentarios, ¿Acaso yo he dicho lo contrario?- le respondió Lunático.

-Es que como... Yo pensé- decía Sirius.

-Sirius ya te hemos dicho un montón de veces que no esfuerces a tus tres neuronas a hacer sinapsis- le dijo ahora Remus- no queremos que pierdas las únicas que te quedan- y Sirius frunció el ceño mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **—** **¡Bajad las cabezas!** **—** **exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

 **—** **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

-¿Cómo llego ahí?- pregunto Seamus mirando a Neville.

-No tengo la menor idea, Trevor siempre hace lo mismo, desaparece y de un momento a otro aparece donde menos me lo espero- contesto el joven león.

-Y si sabes eso ¿Por qué siempre nos haces buscarlo?- le dijo Dean y el joven solo se encogió de hombros mientras sus amigos negaban.

 **—** **¡Trevor!** **—** **gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

 **Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

 **—** **¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

 **Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

-Al fin ya están en Hogwarts- dijo Lily feliz mientras veía que Ginny cerraba el libro.

-Ahí acaba- dijo la pelirroja ya que todos la miraban esperando que siguiera.

-Creo que ya es hora de almorzar- dijo el director mientras hacía levitar el libro de nuevo hacia él- Buen provecho- dijo mientras que en las cuatro mesas aparecía comida para el disfrute de todos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se que esperaban ver más sobre el futuro pero les prometo que en el capítulo que sigue viene un vistazo más.

En el próximo capítulo la charla Weasley, la respuesta de Ginny a Dean después que la pelirroja vea una escena desagradable.

Nos leemos pronto V


	12. Situaciones confusas y otro vistazo

En el gran comedor todos estaban almorzando entre conversaciones y risas. Las chicas se habían juntado para que conversaran igual que los chicos. Los señores Weasley estaban conversando con Remus sobre cosas de la Orden sin que los demás sospecharan.

-Kigsley sospecha que hay infiltrados en el Ministerio- hablo Arthur- ha visto a varios empleados rondar por secciones que no les corresponde y muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían estado en el ministerio antes.

-Ese es el problema Arthur, que si llegan a infiltrarse podrán llegar hasta Fudge- le respondió Remus, él sabía que lo que decía Arthur era cierto porque lo mismo le dijo Aaron pero él no podía revelarles ese dato- aun no entiendo cómo es que después de lo que paso en el Atrio aun siga siendo ministro.

-Ya no lo es, lo destituyeron hace tres días- respondió el señor Weasley- aun las personas no lo saben, pero el nuevo ministro es Scrimgeour.

-¿Crees que sea el indicado para el puesto?- le pregunto el hombre lobo.

-Es el ex jefe de aurores- dio como todo repuesta el patriarca Weasley.

Remus iba a preguntar algo pero Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo el anciano mirando a los tres adultos- pero necesitamos hablar Remus- miro al licántropo y este asintió poniéndose de pie.

-Regreso en un momento, Molly, Arthur- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Albus.

-¿Crees que es sobre la misión que tuvo?- pregunto Molly.

-Es lo más probable cariño- respondió su esposo.

-Arthur creo que es momento de hablar con los chicos- dijo Molly ya que se dio cuenta que sus hijos habían terminado de comer.

-Tienes razón querida- los dos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a sus hijos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Así que ustedes son los geniales merodeadores- dijo George mirando a James, Sirius y Remus joven.

-Así es pelirrojo- respondió James- yo soy Cornamenta, el pulgoso- señalo a Sirius- es Canuto y nuestro prefecto perfecto -señalo a Remus- es Lunático.

-Genial- dijeron los dos gemelos

-Aunque falta Colagusano- dijo pensativo James y Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos.

-Él no nos importa- dijo Fred- nosotros solo los admiramos a ustedes tres- término solemne y los ojos de los tres merodeadores brillaron.

-Vaya Fred y todo este tiempo estuvimos en contacto con el hijo de un merodeador- dijo George.

-No nos equivocamos en darle esa reliquia- dijo Fred y George asintió mientras los merodeadores veían a los gemelos curiosos.

-Ya se enteraran- dijo Harry- solo esperen que los libros sigan- James asintió y luego vio a los gemelos.

-Y díganme gemelos, ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo que Harry y Ginny se cases en unos años?- pregunto James y Harry abrió los ojos de sorpresa por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

-Pues a nosotros no nos molestaría- dijeron los dos a la vez-

-Lo conocemos desde que tiene once años y es el mejor amigo de Ron- se encogió de hombros Charlie.

-Prefiero mil veces que sea Harry a que sea otro idiota- finalizo Ron mirando a su amigo.

-Vaya cervatillo, tienes el camino libre para conquistar a la pelirroja- le dijo Sirius a un Harry que no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pueden dejar ese tema- dijo el azabache mirando a su padre y padrino- Ginny dejo muy en claro que me ve como su hermano y que está enamorada de Dean- termino algo triste.

-Harry- hablo Charlie- ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que Ginny está enamorada de Dean?

-Ella lo dijo - respondió- dijo que me veía como un hermano.

-Lo que en realidad dijo es que TÚ- Lunático remarco esa palabra- la veías como una hermanita, ella en ningún momento dijo que te veía como un hermano.

-Dijo "Harry y yo nos vemos como hermanos"- cito el azabache- fueron sus palabras ahora por favor dejemos ese tema-

-Hijo...- dijo James.

-Papá basta por favor- pidió el azabache.

-Y me dice lento a mí- dijo Ron en un bufido y Harry lo miro- Ginny no te ve como un hermano, ella te quiere Harry- el azabache sintió algo dentro cuando Ron dijo que Ginny lo quería ¿En serio eso era cierto?, y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y ninguno de los chicos paso desapercibido eso.

El azabache aun no tenía definido lo que sentía por la pelirroja, pero lo que si sabía era que era momento de decir todas las dudas que sentía pero antes que dijera algo los Señores Weasley llegaron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Ginny- la llamo Hermione ya que la castaña se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba muy comunicativa- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No pasa nada Hermione- dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonreír y Hermione la miro con dudando.

-Esta así desde que Potter dijo que tenía novia- contesto Astoria y Ginny la fulmino con la mirada- y no me mires así Weasley- la señalo con un dedo.

-Pero Harry no tiene novia- dijo Lily.

-Él lo dijo, señora Potter- respondió Ginny- y no quiero seguir con el tema.

-Ginny ambas sabemos que Harry y Cho nunca fueron nada- le hablo Hermione- que solo fue...-comenzó la castaña.

-Un beso y una cita horrenda, ya lo sé, me lo repites siempre- dijo la pelirroja- pero ya me canse de esperarlo, no sé si algún día se fijará en mi o no - dijo triste- de estar triste cada vez que él se fija en alguien que no soy yo. En serio yo ya no quiero eso.

-Te entiendo cariño- le dijo Lily- y por más que me gustaría que seas parte de nuestra familia- le sonrió Lily- te apoyo en que quieras continuar y ser feliz- finalizo y la joven cazadora sonrio y le dio las gracias a la madre de Harry.

Las Greengrass veían la escena y prefirieron no decir nada, aunque después de unos minutos de silencio se estaba volviendo aburrido.

-Hermione- la llamo Daphne y Hermione la miro- ¿Por qué no le dices a Weasley que lo amas?- pregunto juguetonamente y el ambiente cambio rápidamente a uno divertido.

-Porque él no siente lo mismo que yo- respondió la castaña sin pensar y luego se tapó la boca sonrojará mientras las demás chicas sonreían.

-Así que, si amas a mi hermanito- dijo Ginny ya más animada- me alegraría tanto que seas mi cuñada- la abrazo la pelirroja.

Ginny...yo no- comenzó la castaña.

-No lo puedes negar Hermione- la corto Astoria- todas esas peleas, el beso que le diste en la mejilla, la forma en que hablaste de sus ojos color mar profundo- dijo la pequeña Slytherin haciendo sonreír al resto- lo amas y si no lo haces entonces te gusta- finalizo.

-A Ron también le gustas- le dijo Ginny- no me preguntes como lo sé, solo sé que le gustas.

-Solo diré una cosa, el día que yo confiese algo será el día que Ginny bese a Harry- finalizo la castaña y antes que Ginny contestara vio que su padres se acercaban.

-Chicos- dijo la señora Weasley- es momento de tener una conversación familiar- los hermanos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a sus padres fuera del gran comedor.

Cuando la familia Weasley salió del Gran Comedor todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes que las conversaciones se reanudaran.

-¿Qué creen que pase?- pregunto Lily mirando hacia donde los Weasley habían salido.

-Por lo que se leyó en el capítulo anterior, creo que es sobre la baja autoestima de Ron- dijo James

-El pelirrojo es inseguro-dijo Sirius.

-Era- dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione- ahora ya no lo es- siguió la castaña y el azabache alzo una ceja- bueno lo sigue siendo pero ya no tanto.

-Y es más inseguro cuando se trata de ti- dijo Harry y Hermione lo miro frunciendo el ceño- no me mires así Granger que sabes que es verdad.

-Así como pasa contigo y Ginny- dijo la castaña haciendo que su amigo comenzará a toser.

-Hasta tu amiga se ha dado cuenta hijo - hablo James ignorando la patada que Lily le había dado debajo de la mesa- te gusta la pelirroja.

-A mí no...- pero el azabache no continuo porque lunático lo miro con cara de _en serio-_

 _-_ Harry en estos temas es más insensible que Ron- hablo su amiga- solo hay que darle tiempo que lo asimile.

-Pues entonces que lo asimile mientras Ginny esta con Dean- hablo Lily y su hijo la miro- oh que no sabían, Ginny hoy le responderá si quiere ser su novia o no- sonrió- y yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja.

-Lily yo no...- dijo James pero Lily volvió a patear y le hacía gestos para que viera la cara de Harry.

James se dio cuenta que Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba apretando los dientes mientras sus puños los tenía cerrados y sonrió, su hijo estaba celoso.

-Tienes razón cariño -dijo James- y se nota que Dean es buen chico- Lily sonrió agradecida que James haya entendido.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su padre, desde que había empezado el libro no se cansaba de decir que Ginny estaba enamorada de él, que él y Ginny hacían buena pareja, de que Ginny lo quería y ahora apoyaba a Dean

-Creo que tienen razón señores Potter, Ginny y Dean hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo Hermione.

Ahora Hermione se ponía en su contra vaya amiga que tenía volvió a pensar.

-Y sobre todo quiere a Ginny de verdad y no oculta sus sentimiento- dijo Astoria- desde que termino con Michael, Dean siempre ha estado pendiente de Ginny- sonrió y su hermana la veía curiosa.

-Si se llegan a casar espero que nos invite a la boda- dijo James.

Harry estaba que hervía y su monstruo está pidiendo que aclarara que Ginny no estaría con Dean sino con él. _No lo hagas Potter, Ginny te quiere como un hermano_ dijo la voz en su cabeza _¿Tú ya no te habías ido?,_ se respondió, _Vine porque creo que puedo darte otra oportunidad_ , pero el azabache dejo de escuchar a su voz cuando escucho Ginny Thomas de parte de Sirius, eso fue lo último que pudo soportar.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Harry que apretaba los dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?- pregunto su padre.

-Que Ginny no se casará con Thomas, ni mucho menos será Ginevra Thomas- volvió a decir.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto ahora su madre-

-Porque el único apellido que Ginny llevará será el m...- y así como lo iba diciendo la voz de su cabeza se fue para siempre y Harry supo que había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Por su parte los que estaban a su alrededor sonrieron mientras Lily y James chocaban las manos.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- decía Hermione mientras chocaba las manos con Astoria- todo ese teatrito de decirle Weasley cuando dijo que eran como hermanos o decirle pecas o pelirroja, tenía algo oculto-sonrió triunfante la castaña.

-Está bien, creo que tienen razón- dijo Harry abatido- no sé si me gusta o no, pero tengo sentimiento que antes no he tenido por alguien, me siento confundido- admitió el azabache y su madre fue a abrazarlo- solo quiero que me dejen pensar las cosas y no me presionen.

-Está bien Harry- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Y si quieres consejos de como ligar solo avisamos -le dijo su padrino.

-Por favor- pidió Harry a todos los que estaban cerca- no vayan a decirle a Ginny lo que dije- todos la miraron- ella es mi amiga y no...- pero no termino de hablar y su madre le dio un apretón suavemente.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Lunático decidió contar una anécdota vergonzosa de Sirius y funciono a aligerar el ambiente.

Mientras en la misma mesa pero unos asientos más lejos que el grupo de Harry un muchacho moreno, uno de cara redonda y otro con tendencia a la pirotécnica conversaban.

-Solo espero que me acepte- decía el muchacho moreno.

-¿Quién?- pregunto el de cara redonda.

-Ginny- respondió el moreno- ayer le pedí que sea mi novia y le dije que me respondiera cuando haya un descanso en la lectura.

-Te dirá que si- le dijo Seamus no tan seguro y Dean le sonrió.

Por su parte Neville no estaba tan seguro de eso, ya que Ginny era su mejor amiga y él sabía que la pelirroja suspiraba por su compañero de curso y no era precisamente por el moreno que estaba frente a él.

-¿Y si te dice que no?- le pregunto Neville.

-Sé que la quieres como una hermana Nev- dijo Dean- pero no debes preocuparte, en verdad la quiero- sonrió esperanzado.

-De mí no te debes preocupar- dijo en un susurro Neville ya que él sabía que Ginny tenía seis hermanos y a Harry, a quienes no les gustaría que la pelirroja estuviera con el moreno.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Remus había seguido al director fuera del gran comedor en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que el director llego a la estatua que llevaba a su despacho. Dijo la clave, la estatua se movió y ambos subieron.

Dumbledore se sentó en su asiento e invitó a Remus que se sentará en frente de él.

-¿Por qué me mando a esa misión, Dumbledore?- pregunto el licántropo sin poder evitarlo y el director vio en sus ojos tristeza.

-Remus- hablo el anciano- sé que es difícil para ti regresar a ese lugar pero...- Dumbledore no termino de completar la frase porque Remus se puso de pie.

-¿Difícil? ¿Cree que es difícil?- Remus caminaba de un lado a otro- Usted no tiene idea lo que significa para mi regresar ahí -se detuvo y vio al director- volver a ese lugar solo significa saber que soy un MALDITO MARGINADO- grito lo último.

-Remus cálmate por favor- pidió el director.

-NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME- volvió a gritar- no después de lo que he visto- se dejó caer en la silla abatido y recordando lo que había visto.

Dumbledore miro al hombre con cierta tristeza y no pudo evitar comparar a su joven versión que estaba lleno de vida porque tenía a sus amigos con el hombre que estaba frente a él que en las últimas semanas había perdido a su último amigo.

-Aaron- dijo Remus- dice que Voldemort está planeando tomar el Ministerio- le comenzó a contar- y concuerda con lo que dijo Arthur sobre las personas que ahora trabajan ahí y nunca antes habían sido vistas- siguió.

-Eso era de esperarse- dijo el director recostándose en su asiento y y juntando sus manos- Voldemort querrá tener controlado todo y evitar que todos sepan de su regreso- dijo el director- ¿Te dijo algo más?

-Solo confirmo lo que ya sabíamos, que los gigantes y dementores están de su lado- finalizó el licántropo.

-Bueno ahora ya sabemos de sus planes ahora solo tendré que avisarle al nuevo Ministro- dijo el anciano.

-Ann Wright- dijo Remus y el anciano se sorprendió.

-La señorita Wright- dijo el director- lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma Remus...

-No lamente nada- dijo el hombre- ¿Por qué no me dijo que Ann estaba en ese lugar?- pregunto.

-Porqué fue decisión de ella Remus, ella me pidió que no te contará que había sido mordida por Greyback- contesto el director- fue ella quien decidió ir allí.

-Pues está muerta- dijo el hombre mirando al anciano- David la mato- dijo con despreció- me hicieron ver como la destrozaban -apretó los puños- mientras ellos me tenían sujetado

-Remus si hubiera sabido - dijo el anciano

-Si hubiera sabido igual me hubiera mandado a esa misión- le respondió el hombre- Ann era mi amiga -dijo evitando que se le haga un nudo en la garganta- ahora como se lo diré a James y a Sirius- el hombre miro al director.

-Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de lo que ha sucedido Remus- dijo el director ahora serio- ellos no pueden saber...

-No les voy a ocultar nada- dijo con decisión el licántropo- si ellos me preguntan de donde estaba antes que la luz me trajera, se los contaré- se puso de pie.

-Tendrás que evitar contarles Remus, porque si esto cambia la señorita Wright no sufrirá nada de lo que vio- le dijo el director.

-¿Y qué pasa si no cambia? ¿Acaso esta tan seguro que esté presente se solucionara con leer siete libros? ¿Acaso está seguro que James, Lily, Sirius y mi yo joven, lo lograran?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto el director a todas las preguntas hechas por Remus- ellos lo lograran y ¿Sabes por qué lo harán? -pregunto y Remus solo negó - Porque ellos lucharan; Lily y James lucharan por darle una vida distinta a Harry.

-Y si no...

-Y si no lo logran, al menos sabrán que lo intentaron hasta el último y no se dejaron vencer- finalizo el director.

Remus se volvió a sentar frente al director, él más que nadie quería que ese presente se cambiara, él quería que sus amigos vivieran y pudieran disfrutar del maravilloso chico que era Harry.

-Tendrá que decirle a Ojo Loco que mande protección extra a Nymphadora- hablo serio el hombre- Greyback junto con Bellatrix están planeando atacarla.

-Se lo hare saber a Alastor- le respondió el director.

-Y tendrá que buscar a otra persona que vaya con los licántropos, yo no lo volveré a hacer- le aviso Remus.

-Lo suponía -asintió el anciano- pero sé que eso no es todo -lo miro por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-Y está en lo correcto- le dijo el licántropo - le pienso contar a James lo de Peter- el director solo lo miraba- prefiero que se entere por mí que por los libros- finalizo.

-Estas en todo tu derecho Remus- hablo el director- pero que sea solo lo esencial ¿De acuerdo?- y el hombre asintió- pero veo que aún faltan más cosas.

-¿Por qué confía en Aaron?- pregunto el licántropo y Dumbledore se quedó viendo a Remus por un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Lamento no poder contestar esa pregunta Remus- le dijo el director y el hombre frunció el ceño- solo sé que él ha demostrado su lealtad hacia mí y es un buen tipo.

-Un buen tipo -rio Remus sin gracia - un buen tipo- dejo de reír y se volvió a poner de pie- ¿Sabe que estaba haciendo ese buen tipo cuando lo encontré?- Lupin comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo mientras el anciano solo lo observaba- ese buen tipo estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de un niño -el director lo seguía mirando- lleno de sangre- se detuvo al recordar la mirada de terror que había en el niño.

-Remus...- pero Remus no lo dejo hablar y boto la silla donde había estado sentado.

-Y sabe algo Dumbledore, ese niño era hijo de su hermana- finalizo mirando al director y dándole la espalda- era su propia familia- avanzo hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta- asesino a su propia sangre- y Remus salio del despacho del profesor.

Dumbledore se quedó sentado asimilando lo que le había dicho Remus y dándose cuenta que había mandado al pobre hombre a una misión donde pudo haber muerto. Se puso de pie y también salió de su despacho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos los Weasley presentes había salido del gran comedor.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Charlie y vio que sus padres se miraban pues querían un lugar donde no haya curiosos.

-Nosotros sabemos dónde- dijo Ginny señalándose ella misma y a los gemelos y Ron, sus padres asintieron y siguieron a sus hijos.

Llegaron hasta el corredor del séptimo piso justo al frente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

-Aquí- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo que un corredor sea el lugar adecuando Ginny- le dijo Charlie y la pelirroja solo le sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba frente a una pared sin nada.

-Ya se volvió loca- dijo su hermano mientras veía a su hermana caminar frente a esa pared tres veces y repitiendo que necesitaba un lugar para conversar en familia- en definitiva esta lo...- pero el domador de dragones se quedó con la boca abierta cuando una puerta apareció en la pared que hace segundo no tenía nada.

-Decías Charles- le dijeron los gemelos, pero este solo los ignoro.

-Bienvenidos a la sala que viene o va o la sala de menesteres- Ginny abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a sus padres y luego a sus hermanos.

Charlie y los señores Weasley se sorprendieron al entrar, ellos no habían escuchado hablar de esa sala.

-Esta sala da todo lo que uno pide- les explico Ginny- yo pedí un lugar tranquilo para conversar y pues parece que nos ofrece la réplica exacta de la sala común de Gryffindor- sonrió mientas se sentaba a en uno de los sillones que habían.

Sus hermanos y sus padres la imitaron sentándose también en el resto de los sillones.

Habían pasado unos minutos donde nadie decía nada y todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el señor Weasley hablo.

-Verán, en el capítulo que se ha leído- comenzó Arthur- su madre y yo hemos notado que...- miro a su esposa esperando que la ayudara.

-Que Ron es un tonto por creerse inferior- termino Fred por su padre

-¡FRED!- le llamo la atención su madre.

-Pero mamá, Fred solo ha dicho la verdad- lo defendió George- Ron por tonto se cree inferior.

-Y yo que pensaba que el insensible era solo Ron- suspiro la menor de la familia- se podrían callar para que nuestro padres hablen- pidió su hermana y los gemelos se quedaron callados.

-Hijo- se dirigió Arthur a Ron- ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de inferioridad?

-Papá, tú mismo has escuchado y visto todo lo que han hecho ellos- señalo a Charlie y los gemelos- ellos han hecho y hacen cosas asombrosas, es difícil hacer algo cuando ellos ya han hecho todo.

-Eres un verdadero tonto Ron- le dijo su hermana- yo soy la última, yo tendría que sentirme inferior porque ustedes me dejan la valla muy alta.

-No Ginny- le dijo Ron- tú eres la primera mujer Weasley de nacimiento en generaciones, eso hace que seas poderosa y especial- Ginny miro a su hermano sin decir nada.

-Pero Ron- hablo su madre- nosotros jamás hemos hecho distinciones entre ustedes, siempre los hemos amado por igual.

-Es que a veces no siento eso- dijo Ron- muchas veces siento que ustedes prefieren más a Bill, a Charlie y a Percy- el pelirrojo creyó que era momento de soltar todo lo que tenía dentro- a nosotros siempre nos tratan diferente- se señaló a él y los gemelos- o ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como los comparaste con Percy cuando ellos no fueron prefectos?- señalo a los gemelos recordando lo que dijo su madre cuando él iba a comenzar su tercer año- o te olvidas que quieres más a Harry que a mí- suspiro.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo su madre.

-Claro que es cierto, mamá, siempre estas al pendiente más de él que de mí-

-Ron, entiende que nosotros solo queremos apoyar a Harry- dijo su padre- él no tiene a sus padres

-Él tiene al profesor Lupin- dijo Ron- tiene a Dumbledore- MALDITA SEA YO SOY SU HIJO- grito- y me tratan como si fuera yo el invitado.

Todos veían a Ron, los gemelos estaban serios, sus padres escuchaban en silencio, Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo que decía.

-¿Se preguntan por qué me siento tan inferior?- les pregunto a todos- porque siempre soy dejado de lado, ya sea por mis padres, hermanos y amigos- los gemelos iban a hablar pero Ron negó - no soy bueno con maleficios como lo es Bill, ni valiente como Charlie para estar frente a dragones, no tengo la inteligencia de Percy, ni el sentido del humor de los gemelos, no soy ni la milésima de poderoso como lo es Ginny- fue diciendo Ron- no soy el hijo que ustedes quieren- miro a su padre- siempre soy la sombra de Harry y Hermione cree que soy un idiota.

-Ronald- hablo su padre- tu eres valiente, noble y leal, sé que a veces tu madre y yo podemos decir algo que los dañe pero lo hac...

-Pero nada papá- lo corto Ron- ustedes dicen lo que piensan simplemente, yo los amo pero a veces desearía tener otra vida- miro a su familia- una vida donde seamos nosotros lo que tengamos el dinero suficiente para no comprar cosas de segunda, una casa digna, una vida donde la gente nos mire con respeto y no con lastima por NO TENER NI UN MALDITO GALEÓN- volvió a gritar.

-YA BASTA RONALD- grito Charlie quien se había mantenido al margen de todo hasta ahora- ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso te estas escuchando?

-Claro que me estoy escuchando- le respondió.

-Pues parece que no lo haces- lo callo el mayor- estás hablando como lo haría Malfoy, priorizando el dinero en vez del amor- lo señalo con el dedo- nuestros padres hacen lo mejor que pueden para darnos una vida digna y respetable, no podremos tener dinero pero estamos juntos- siguió el segundo de los Weasley.

-¿Juntos?- le pregunto su hermano- si estamos juntos ¿Dónde demonios esta Bill? Y ¿Percy?- miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde que no los veo?- abrió los brazos a su costado.

-Ron ya para- hablo George.

-Hermano está comenzando a portarte como un verdadero idiota- le dijo Fred.

-Claro eso es lo que soy yo para ustedes el idiota de la familia ¿No?, él que nunca logrará nada en esta vida, ÉL QUE SIEMPRE RECIBE LO MÁS VIEJO DE TODOS USTEDES- volvió a gritar poniéndose más rojo que antes.

-Estas siendo injusto e infantil- volvió a hablar Charlie- para nosotros no eres un idiota, eres nuestro hermano, el chico que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a sus demás hermano, eso es lo que nosotros hacemos ayudarnos entre nosotros.

-Otra mentira más- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando ellos se burlaban de mí?- señalo a los gemelos- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando necesite a mi hermano mayor conmigo el primer día de escuela?- le dijo acercándose a su hermano y señalándole- ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE CUANDO GINNY ESTUVO EN LA CÁMARA? ¿DIME DÓNDE ESTUVISTE?- le grito a su hermano y todos miraron al mayor de los Weasley que estaba presionando los puños, los gemelos se habían quedado callados y habían bajado la cabeza ellos sabían que la falta de confianza de Ron se debía a ellos y a sus bromas, los padres de los chicos miraban todo asombrados de saber que eso era lo que pensaba el menor de los varones y Ginny veía y trataba de comprender a Ron pero no podía.

-Sé que yo no estuve presente en mucho momentos de su infancia- respiro profundo el domador de dragones- y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, pero eso no te da el derecho de venir y gritar lo que se te dé la gana Ronald- comenzó - sé que estas molesto y que las cosas que dices en realidad no las sientes, pero tú ¿Crees que para nosotros ha sido fácil todo? Nosotros también hemos tenido que pasar por cosas, a tu edad yo me sentía la sombra de Bill, el mayor, el preferido de los maestros, todas las chicas detrás de él, rodeado de amigos por ser el popular de la casa Gryffindor- le conto Charlie- yo creía que jamás lo superaría y siempre trataba de imitarlo- sonrió un poco- y sabes cuál fue lo que me dijo cuándo le grite que lo odiaba- sus padres lo vieron asombrados igual que el resto de sus hermanos ellos no sabían de eso

 _Flashback_

 _Un pelirrojo con el uniforme de Gryffindor corría por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llego a un pasillo que estaba vacío y se sentó recostándose en la pared._

 _Le había gritado a su hermano que lo odiaba en la sala común frente a la mayoría de los miembros de la casa. No sabía porque lo hizo pero verlo rodeado de amigos que se reían de lo que decían mientras el solo tenía a Tonks como única amiga, la chica era realmente agradable y algo torpe pero la pasaba bien con ella, el único problema era que solo la veía unas cuantas hora durante las clases ya que ella era Hufflepuff, eso era lo que más le molesta y le daba celos. A parte que los profesores lo comparaban siempre con su hermano._

 _Se secó una lágrima rebelde, él no quería que Bill fuera su hermano y se odiaba por eso y también odiaba a Bill aunque su voz de la razón le decía que no era verdad, volvió a secarse una lágrima justo cuando en ese momento llegaba su hermano mayor._

 _Un chico alto de unos catorce años con el cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos azules como los de su padre se acercaba a un chico de doce años igual de pelirrojo que él, que estaba sentado y apoyado en una pared, suspirando llego hacia él y se sentó a su costado._

 _-Charlie hermanito- le dijo- yo...- pero el pelirrojo no sabía cómo comenzar._

 _-Te odio- volvió a decir Charlie y Bill solo sonrió._

 _-Sé que lo que dices no es lo que en realidad sientes_

 _-Tú no sabes lo que siento- respondió enojado su hermano- tú no sabes que es sentirse tu sombra, querer ser como tú, que todos me miren con el respeto que lo hacen cuando te miran a ti, igualarte- Bill miro sorprendido a su hermanito._

 _-¿Igualarme? ¿Acaso quieres ser tan idiota como tu hermano mayor?- Charlie miro a los ojos azules de su hermano mayor y cuando él le iba a contestar Bill negó- Charlie no tienes que imitarme para que seas especial porque tú ya lo eres, se tú mismo hermano y verás que lograrás hacer cosas mejores que yo- le sonrió-_

 _-Pero tú tienes todo, chicas, amigos y el aprecio de los profesores- le dijo su hermano._

 _-Hermano todos los que me rodean no son mis amigos y solo están junto a mi porque necesitan algo, ya sea la ayuda con una materia o con los profesores- negó - ¿y las chicas?, son lindas pero todas me sigues solo porque soy sangre pura- hizo una mueca- y se van cuando les digo que soy un orgulloso traidor a la sangre- inflo el pecho de orgullo- y pues lo profesores me aprecian- pensó un poco- bueno hay que admitirlo soy bueno en todas las clases- dijo con algo de arrogancia logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano._

 _-Pero aun así sigues siendo el más popular y todos dicen que tú serás el próximo perfecto de la casa- le dijo su hermano- tú sabes que es escuchar decir a todo el mundo ¿A tú debes ser el hermano de Bill? Gran chico, espero que tu logres ser como él- dijo desanimado el chico y su hermano le paso un brazo por los hombros._

 _-Cuando alguien te diga eso mándalos a la mierda- le dijo su hermano._

 _-Bill el lenguaje- se asombró su hermanito._

 _-Lo digo en serio Charlie, nosotros somos diferentes y la única opinión que te debe importar es la que te da tu espejo todas las mañanas- su hermano lo miro confundido- la única opinión que importa es la tuya- le sonrió- no importa el resto solo importas tú y lo que sientes aquí- Bill le señalo con el dedo su corazón._

 _-No te odio- le dijo Charlie quien abrazo a su hermano- perdóname Bill, yo no te odio- lo abrazo más fuerte mientras lloraba._

 _-Tranquilo- le decía Bill intentando no quebrarse- esas cosas uno las dice cuando está molesto- también lo estaba abrazando._

 _-Te quiero hermano- seguía llorando Charlie- gracias por estar aquí._

 _-Siempre voy a estar- Bill también lloraba- siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites._

 _Después de unos minutos se separaron y Bill le dio un pañuelo a Charlie y se pusieron de pie._

 _-Ahora nadie debe enterarse que el gran Bill Weasley estuvo llorando- dijo mirando a su hermano- así que esto queda entre los dos_

 _-Pues no lo sé Bill- sonrió con malicia Charlie- quizás te guarde el secreto por una caja de chocolates- rió._

 _-No te atreverías Weasley- dijo ahora serio Bill._

 _-Rétame Weasley- y salió corriendo camino a la torre Gryffindor mientras Bill veía a su hermanito y se repetía_ _La familia primero para luego salir corriendo detrás de su hermano._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Con esto te quiero decir Ron que tú ya eres especial solo por ser tú- le sonrió a su hermano mientras este bajaba la cabeza- eres bueno en ajedrez, un gran amigo, un magnifico hermano, tienes un buen juicio cuando es necesario, nos apoyas y ayudas sin esperar nada a cambio- comenzó a decirle Charlie- siempre piensas en papá y mamá antes que en ti.

-Eres valiente y un digno miembro de Gryffindor- dijo Fred.

-No tienes que superar nada de lo que nosotros hicimos- le dijo George- porque las cosas que nosotros hicimos no son nada con las que tú has hecho desde primero.

-Y tú las hiciste por razones nobles y no egoístas como lo hacemos nosotros- volvió a hablar Fred.

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor que puedo pedir- dijo Ginny - puede que seas desesperante muchas veces- le sonrió y el pelirrojo también lo hizo aunque seguía con la cabeza gacha- pero no cambiaría nada de ti, porque aunque no lo admita tu preocupación me hace sentir segura.

Ron no sabía que decir, después de lo que habían dicho sus hermanos se sentía realmente un idiota.

-Yo lo siento- dijo el varón menor- ahora sí que me llevo el título de idi...- pero no termino de hablar porque sintió los brazos de todos sus hermano mientras lo abrazaban y despeinaban.

-Te queremos bobo- dijo Ginny- y no queremos que pienses por un segundo más que eres menos que nosotros.

-Exacto Ronnie no eres la sombra de nadie- le sonrió Fed.

-Claro que no, tú eres Ronald Weasley, prefecto perfecto de la casa Gryfinndor- dijo George- y guardián del equipo de Quidditch.

-El mejor amigo que Harry Potter alguna vez pudo pedir- le sonrió Charlie- tú no eres su sombra y Harry no te ve como tal, él lo dijo, tú eres su hermano- finalizo y Ron asintió.

Después que sus hermanos lo soltarán miro a sus padres quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, su madre estaba llorando y su padre tenía los ojos rojos pero no derramaba ni una lágrima, Ron se acercó a sus padres.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado- nada de lo que dije es verdad, yo estoy orgulloso de tener la vida que tenemos, orgulloso de ser quienes somos y de tener una familia tan maravillosa como ustedes- decía mirando a sus padres - orgulloso de que sean mis padres y sobre todo estoy orgulloso de que en nuestra familia sobre amor para dar- sonrió y sus padres lo abrazaron y Ron lloro como no lo hacía desde niño cada vez que se escondía después que los gemelos lo molestarán.

-No hay nada que perdonar Ron- le dijo su padre mientras lo abrazaba- son cosas de familia tener estas discusiones.

-Cariño, mi pequeñito - le dijo Molly mientras besaba sus mejillas- no llores- le decía Molly limpiando sus mejillas- te amamos tanto como amamos a tus hermanos y no hay nada que perdonar, absolutamente nada mi amor.

-Abrazo estilo Weasley- gritaron los gemelos y todos se acercaron a abrazar a sus padres y hermanos.

-Los quiero, a cada uno de ustedes- dijo Ron mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas y todos lo abrazaban más.

Después de permanecer así unos minutos se comenzaron a separar y volvieron a quedar solo Ron y sus padres.

-Creo que es hora de regresar al gran Comedor nos deben de estar esperando- dijo el patriarca de los Weasley y todos asintieron comenzando a salir de la sala de menesteres.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había pasada ya más de treinta minutos y Hermione estaba ansiosa por que los Weasley regresaran, mientras que Remus y el director ya habían regresado.

-Regresaran Hermione- le dijo Harry quien se había dado cuenta que su amiga veía cada dos segundos la puerta del gran comedor- deja de ver la puerta que eso no hará que regresen más rápido

-Es que estoy preocupada- dijo la castaña.

-Tranquila, están en familia y ellos sabrán aclarar todo y harán que Ron supere su inferioridad- le sonrió el azabache y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Harry- le dijo la castaña y el azabache le prestó atención- Si te gusta Ginny ¿Verdad?- ahora si podía hablar con su amigo ya que los demás estaban distraídos.

Harry se sobo la nunca en clara señal de nerviosismo y cuando le iba a contestar a su amiga escucho uno voz detrás de él.

\- Hola Harry- dijo una chica con rasgos asiática y una sonrisa al azabache- hola Granger- saludo a la castaña sin sonrisa.

-Hola Chang- dijo Hermione y Harry solo respondió al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Harry ¿Podemos conversar?- le pregunto Cho con una sonrisa.

-Pues dime- le dijo el azabache.

-Aquí no, sino afuera- señalo la salida del gran comedor y el azabache miro a sus padres y amiga y estos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Esto... Pues...- miraba a Hermione pero esta no decía nada- está bien vamos- termino aceptando el azabache y la asiática sonrió radiante.

El azabache se puso de pie y siguió a la chica fuera del gran comedor mientras sus padres, padrino y ex profesor joven observaban en silencio.

-¿Qué quería?- le pregunto Lily a Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que esto terminara mal- dijo la castaña mientras veía la entrada del gran comedor por donde su amigo acababa de salir.

Harry había seguido a Cho fuera del gran comedor, de pronto la chica se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico, Harry también se detuvo y vio que la chica lo había guiado a un pasillo solitario.

-Harry- la chica le sonrió y el azabache se dio cuenta que sus ojos le brillaban.

-Esto...- dijo algo incómodo el azabache- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto.

-Solo quería estar a solas contigo- la chica se iba acercando a él y él solo retrocedía.

-¿Estar a solas conmigo?- pregunto Harry- no creo que a Michael le guste mucho eso- dijo Harry y Cho lo tono como si estuviera celoso.

-No estés celoso- dijo la asiática- Michael no es nada mío- y se acercó más a Harry quedando a centímetros de él.

-No estoy celoso- respondió- ¿en serio que quieres Cho?- Harry se alejó unos pasos de la chica.

-Harry, sé que lo de nosotros comenzó mal, pero quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad- dijo la chica y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Nunca hubo un nosotros- dijo Harry confundido.

-Claro que lo hubo, nos besamos y tuvimos una gran cita- le sonrió de forma coqueta y Harry solo se alejó más.

-Eso no se cataloga una relación- le dijo Harry- además tú me besaste y estabas llorando por Cedrid- y vio que los ojos de la asiática se humedecían- mira Cho no sé qué es lo que estas intentando pero a mí no me incluyas- dijo serio el azabache.

Cho se acercó y le cogió la mano y Harry no pudo evitar comparar cuando Ginny le tomo la mano y sonrió al recordar que la mano de la pelirroja era cálida aunque después se arrepintió ya que la asiática creyó que sonreía porque ella le tomaba la mano.

-Lo ves Harry, todavía sientes algo por mí- y se estaba acercando para besarlo pero el azabache volteo el rostro y se volvió a separar.

-No sonreía por eso Cho, yo ya no siento nada por ti- dijo el azabache pero la chica parecía que no lo escuchaba y se volvió a acercar y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-No te hagas el difícil Harry- le hablo y Harry podía sentir el aliento de la chica a centímetros de su rostro- intentémoslos de nuevo, además tú dijiste que tenías novia y yo sabía que te referías a mí.

-Lo dije sin pensar, solo quería molestar a Ginn- dijo el azabache.

-¿A Weasley?- le pregunto Cho y sintió que Harry se comenzaba a soltar de su agarre así que lo abrazo más fuerte por el cuello y se pegó más a él y se acercó a su oído- por favor Harry esa niñita no te daría lo que yo si- le susurro y cuando se alejó de su oreja la vio sonreír de una forma que no le gustó nada.

-Cho- dijo Harry mientras levantaba sus manos y las colocaba en el hombro de la chica y Cho pensó que Harry había cedido.

-Lo sabía Harry, sabía que lo pensarías mejor- y todo paso demasiado rápido que Harry no sabía cómo actuar.

Cho se acercaba a él con intenciones de besarlo, pero entonces apareció Dean y entonces el chico dijo el nombre de la pelirroja.

-Vaya, parece que acabamos de interrumpir una reconciliación- Harry escucho la voz de Ginny y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Ginny está tardando mucho- dijo Dean mientras veía la puerta del gran comedor esperando que la pelirroja apareciera.

-Ya vendrá, recuerda que esta con su familia- le dijo Seamus.

\- Hey miren- dijo Neville y los chicos voltearon a ver hacia donde Neville señalaba y vieron a Harry seguir a Cho fuera del gran comedor.

-Vaya- dijo Seamus- sí que Harry se lo tenía escondido.

-Por favor Seamus si estaba más que claro que Harry quiere estar con Cho- le dijo Dean.

-Pero por el rostro que tienen sus padres, parece que no les agrada mucho Chang- dijo Neville señalando a los señores Potter.

-Parece que Chang lo tendrá difícil- dijo Seamus.

-Claro que lo tendrá difícil, el señor Potter quiere a Ginny como nuera- se le escapó a Neville y los otros chicos lo miraron.

-Eso no pasa- dijo Dean serio mirando al sangre pura- Ginny será mi novia y el señor Potter tendrá que acostumbrarse a esa idea- se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los Weasley caminaban de regreso al gran comedor entre risas mientras Charlie contaba cosas vergonzosas sobre los gemelos, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde había dos personas, el chico estaba de espalda a ellos y una chica estaba que lo abrazaba por el cuello y se acercaba a su oído.

-Ginny- le dijo Charlie y su hermana levantó la mano para que su hermano no hablará.

Sus hermanos y padres vieron que la pelirroja había perdido la sonrisa y el brillo que tenía hace un momento en los ojos.

Ginny sintió un vació en su estómago cuando vio que la asiática le susurraba algo a Harry y sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo cuando Cho la vio y sonrió pero sintió el peor dolor cuando vio que Harry levantaba los brazos y colocaba la manos en los hombros de la chica y veía como ella se acercaba a él, fue entonces que la pelirroja cerro los ojos, no quería presenciar el beso de esos dos pero en eso escucho su nombre y los volvió a abrir viendo que era Dean.

-Vaya, parece que acabamos de interrumpir una reconciliación- y la pelirroja vio que Harry separaba a Cho de su cuerpo y volteaba rápidamente.

-Ginny- dijo el azabache y la sangre de su cara lo abandono al darse cuenta que no solo estaba la pelirroja sino que también sus hermanos y sus padres- yo...-quería explicarse el azabache y entendio la sonrisa de Cho cuando se apartó de su oído.

-Nosotros lo sentimos, parece que arruinamos su beso de reconciliación- dijo fríamente Ginny y a Harry eso no le gustó nada.

-Si Weasley, acaban de interrumpir nuestra reconciliación- dicho Cho abrazando a Harry por atrás y colocando su barbilla en el hombro de este.

-Nosotros nos vamos al Gran Comedor- dijo Arthur Weasley sintiéndose incómodo y haciendo que sus hijos lo siguieran.

-Señor Weasley- dijo entonces Dean y Arthur miro al joven- ¿cree que podría hablar con Ginny?- el señor Weasley miro a su hija y Harry rogó que Ginny se negará pero la sangre se le helo al ver que Ginny asentía.

-Está bien pero no se demoren- miro a Dean y siguió su camino al gran comedor aunque los hermanos de la pelirroja miraron mal al moreno

-Ginny- Dean le tendió la mano y para horror de Harry la pelirroja le tomo la mano al moreno.

-Sentimos haberlos interrumpido- dijo Ginny- pero nosotros ya nos vamos- miro a Dean quien sonrió asistiendo.

-Ginny no es lo que parece- dijo el azabache soltándose de Cho y acercándose a Ginny pero la pelirroja retrocedió

\- Felicidades por haber regresado, hacen una pareja hermosa- miro a los dos.

-Felicidades Harry- le sonrió Dean y el azabache solo quería golpearlo por haberle tomado la mano a Ginny- nos vemos- dijo el moreno y tomado de la mano de Ginny caminaron y se perdieron por una esquina.

Harry quería seguirlos, estaba seguro que Ginny aceptaría la propuesta de Dean y él quería impedirlo, la pelirroja no podía estar con Dean, ella no podía, simplemente no podía y cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia donde había desaparecido Dean y Ginny unas manos lo volvieron a sujetar.

-Bueno cariño ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- le dijo Cho sonriéndole coquetamente y volviendo a estar a centímetros del azabache.

-No nos quedamos en nada Chang- dijo Harry apartando a Cho con algo de brusquedad - trate de ser caballero y respetuoso pero parece que tú no entiendes- dijo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir cariño?- le dijo la asiática mirando sorprendida al azabache.

-Que yo no estoy enamorado de ti- dijo el azabache- que no quiero nada contigo- grito el azabache.

-Pero Harry...

-Pero nada Cho, entre nosotros no puede haber nada porque YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TI- remarco las últimas palabras el azabache.

-Pero Harry podemos hacer que funcione- insistió la pelinegra- yo te quiero

-Que no entiendes- dijo- tú no me quieres, tú me ves como un reemplazo para Cedrid- y Cho comenzó a sollozar- lo vez, solo lo nombran y tú lloras, aun no lo superas- volvió a decir el azabache.

-Pero tú me puedes ayudar a superarlo- rogó Cho pero Harry solo negó.

-Yo necesito a alguien que me ayude a superar a mi todo lo que pasa- la miro el azabache- y tú necesitas un tiempo a solas para que puedas superar lo de Cedrid- el azabache suspiro ya más tranquilo- lo siento pero yo no soy el chico que necesitas- miro hacia donde la pelirroja había desaparecido con Dean y volvió a ver a la buscadora de Ravenclaw- y tú no eres la chica que necesito- avanzo hasta pasar a Cho dejándola atrás- lo siento.

-Espero que Weasley acepte a Thomas- dijo Cho y Harry pudo notar ira en su voz- así no podrás estar con ella y te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado- el azabache la ignoro y regreso al gran comedor donde sus amigos lo vieron llegar, pero no dijeron nada al ver la cara que traía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ginny aún tenía en su cabeza la imagen de Harry y Cho apunto de besarse, _habían vuelto_ se dijo _Harry seguía enamorado de ella_ pensó y solo se dejó guiar por el moreno. Llegaron a un pasillo igual de solitario que el anterior.

-Ginny, pensaste en lo que te dije ayer en este mismo pasillo- el moreno le sonrió a la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelirroja quien no había escuchado al moreno.

-Que si pensaste que si querías ser mi novia- el moreno le acaricio una mejilla y Ginny no sabía que decirle- si quieres más tiempo para pensarlo te lo daré- le dijo el moreno mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Ginny no sabía que decirle y cerró los ojos, por un lado quería decirle que si solo porque sabía que Harry estaba con Cho y no quería que la vieran triste, pero por otro lado no le podía hacer eso a Dean, él era un buen chico y aceptar su propuesta sería lastimarlo.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y de pronto sintió el aliento del joven cerca de ella y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que el chico había mal interpretado su gesto de cerrar los ojos y se alejó de él, había decidido ser sincera con él.

-Dean- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien Ginny- le dijo el chico- si quieres más tiempo yo te lo doy.

-No Dean- dijo la joven- no necesito más tiempo- y el chico sonrió esperanzado- mi respuesta es no, Dean- le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo el moreno- Ginny yo te quiero.

-Dean- le dijo Ginny sintiéndose mal- eres un buen chico y sé que cualquier chica sería feliz contigo- Ginny le cogió la mano- pero yo no soy esa chica.

-Ginny por favor- le rogo el moreno y la pelirroja lo soltó y decidió ser sincera.

-Dean yo te quiero- le dijo- pero solo como un amigo- y la sonrisa del moreno se esfumo- yo no podría estar contigo cuando estoy enamorada de otro- suspiro

-Es Harry ¿cierto?- pregunto Dean.

-Si es él- admitió la pelirroja en voz alta- aún sigue gustándome.

-Pero él esta con Cho- dijo Dean- él solo te ve como la hermana de su mejor amigo- y el chico se acercó pero Ginny levando las manos para que no se siga acercando- él nunca se fijara en ti- y eso le dolió a la pelirroja porque sabía que Dean tenía razón Harry jamás se fijaría en ella.

-Sé que esta con Chang y sé que jamás se fijaría en mí, gracias por recordármelo Thomas- dijo ahora sería la pelirroja- y yo tampoco soy tan tonta como para hacerme ilusiones que él se va a fijar en mí.

-Entonces acéptame, yo haré que te olvides de él- le volvió a rogar Dean.

-No- le repitió la pelirroja- Dean yo no puedo, lo siento- y Ginny se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Ginny espera- le dijo el moreno y la pelirroja se detuvo- siento lo que dije, sé que ya me dijiste que no, pero quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga- la pelirroja volteo y le sonrió al chico.

-Claro Dean, aun somos amigos- y siguió caminando.

-Espero que Harry deje de ser tan ciego- escucho la pelirroja- y se dé cuenta que se está perdiendo a una gran chica- la pelirroja sonrió pero el moreno no la vio y solo siguió caminando de nuevo rumbo al gran comedor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los Weasley entraron al gran comedor y todos voltearon a verlos.

-Ya sé que nuestra belleza es inigualable- dijo George.

-Pero dejen de mirarnos- finalizo Fred y todos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

Ron se fue a sentar junto a Hermione y esta lo veía expectante.

-Todo bien- respondió el pelirrojo y la castaña sonrió.

-¿Vieron a Harry?- pregunto Lily

-Claro que lo vieron y cierta pelirroja parece que se quedó con él- sonrió James.

-Si lo vimos, pero no estaba con ninguna pelirroja- dijo Charlie mirando a James.

-Estaba teniendo un momento muy romántico con Cho- dijo Fred y los padres de Harry lo miraron.

-¿Pero Ginny no está con ustedes?- pregunto Sirius.

-La enana se fue con Thomas- bufo Ron

Pero toda quedo en silencio cuando vieron a Harry entrar con el semblante serio y apretando los puños. Y cuando su padre iba a preguntar vio a la tal Cho entrar al gran comedor con los ojos rojos.

-Harry- hablo su padre.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo el azabache mirando a su padre y su padre vio que su hijo estaba molesto pero también triste.

Después de unos minutos Lily le hablo a James.

-Si Ginny acepta a Dean, Harry sufrirá- y James miro a su hijo quien veía cada minuto la puerta del gran comedor.

-Pero no fuiste tú la que dijo que Ginny debía superar a nuestro hijo- le dijo James.

-Me equivoque, Ginny le hace bien a nuestro hijo y míralo no me gusta verlo así - susurro la madre de Harry.

-A mí tampoco pero...- dijo James y en ese momento entro una pelirroja que se dirigía a la mesa de los leones y sentó al costado de Astoria frente a Harry.

El azabache estaba evitando mirarla no quería ver la sonrisa que la pelirroja debía de traer.

-Ginny...- pero la pelirroja negó.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo con una sonrisa a Sirius.

-¿Dónde está tú novio?- pregunto Harry

-Ah Harry estabas aquí- fingió sorpresa la pelirroja- pensé que estarías con tu novia- le dijo y el azabache levanto la vista y vio que la pelirroja no estaba sonriendo y en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo con el que lo miraba antes.

-Yo no...- dijo Harry pero en ese momento entro un moreno, le dirigió una sonrisa a Ginny y ella solo asintió al gesto, el chico se fue a sentar con sus amigos sin mirar a nadie más.

Cuando uno de los merodeadores iba a intervenir el director se adelantó.

-Creo que ya estamos completos, prosigamos- dijo mirando a los alumnos- ¿Quién desea leer ahora?

-Yo- dijo Remus que se había quedado en la mesa de los profesores y el director le pasó el libro.

-El capítulo se llama **"El sombrero seleccionador"**

Lily, James, Sirius y Lunático sonrieron, sabrían cómo fue la selección de Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Buenos días linda- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises mirando a su esposa mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Su esposa abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué me vas a pedir ahora?- le respondió su esposa aun con la ceja levantada.

-Tori ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que cada vez que te digo algo bonito, quiero algo?- pregunto Draco apretándole la nariz levemente a Astoria.

-Porque tú solo usas palabras bonitas cuando quieres algo- y Draco frunció el ceño- y no frunzas el ceño que sabes que es verdad- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Draco con una sonrisa se puso encima de Astoria poniendo todo su peso sobre sus propios brazos.

-Hoy no quiero nada que tú no quieras linda- le dijo el rubio y Astoria rió.

-Basta Malfoy, Scorpius puede entrar- le dijo su esposa.

-Scorpius tiene el sueño igual de pesado que tú- le dijo el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa y Astoria le dio un leve golpe.

-Draco- le dijo Astoria.

-Amor sabes que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos- le susurro en el oído para luego seguir besando su cuello.

-Claro que no puedo decirte que no señor Malfoy- dijo Astoria quien paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre- pero tu hijo puede entrar.

-Ya te dije que no vendrá- y Draco la beso con mucho amor, él podía ser frio a veces pero a la mujer que besaba la amaba y solo ella podía sacar su lado más tierno.

Siguieron besándose por un buen rato y cuando Draco estuvo a punto de sacarle el camisón a Astoria su hijo toco la puerta.

-Papá, mamá- tocaba el chico como si fuera de vida o muerte- PAPÁ, MAMÁ YA DESPIERTEN, TENEMOS QUE IR YAAAA- grito el chico mientras más fuerte tocaba la puerta

-¿No que tenía el sueño pesado?- se burló su esposa al ver que el hombre bufaba y se volvía a acostar a un lado de ella.

-Pasa cariño- dijo Astoria y Scorpius entro a la habitación de sus padres y se echó encima de ellos.

-Ya cámbiense, tenemos que ir, ya es tarde- decía el rubio idéntico a su padre cuando tenía trece años- papá- dijo y se lanzó encima de su padre cuando vio que este se volvía dormir.

-Está bien- se puso de pie mientras Astoria reía- aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué nosotros vamos?

-Porque Ginny nos invitó- y Draco miro a su esposa- es mi amiga y tú hace tiempo te llevas bien con Harry y los Weasley- le dijo Astoria y su esposo solo suspiró.

Aunque él no lo admitiera le agradaba pasar tiempo en esa casa, aunque seguía sin entender como termino llevándose bien con todos ellos, suspirando entro al baño.

-Anda mi amor, esperamos abajo mientras nos cambiamos- le dijo Astoria a su hijo mientras este la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y bajaba.

Después de unos minutos los señores Malfoy ya estaban vestidos y salieron de su habitación y bajaron a su sala donde su hijo los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que por fin bajan- dijo su hijo mirando a sus padres- aunque si se demoraba por estar practicando para que me den un hermanito, no me molestó- dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que su padre tosiera y Astoria sonriera divertida.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- le pregunto su madre aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Es que James dice eso, cuando sus padres se demoran en su habitación mucho tiempo- respondió su hijo y su madre se carcajeo mientras su padre ponía una mueca de asco.

-Eso es mucha información- dijo Draco- siempre supe que James sería mala influencia para mi hi...- pero Draco no continuo porque en ese momento todo comenzó a temblar en la casa y Astoria dio un pequeño grito de asombro mientras su hijo la abrazaba y Draco se unía al abrazo.

Después de unos segundos la casa dejo de temblar aunque la pequeña familia seguía abrazada.

-¿Estas bien amor?- le pregunto Astoria a Scorpius.

-Si mami- dijo el chico sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

-¿Draco?- le pregunto su esposa.

-Estoy bien linda- le dijo su esposo- y ¿tú?- pregunto el hombre rubio mientras besaba la coronilla de su esposa y le daba una palmada suave a su hijo.

-También bien amor- respondió y Draco se separó de su familia y miro todo a su alrededor, al parecer no se había roto nada en la casa.

-¿Qué mier...- comenzó Draco-

-Malfoy, cuida tu lenguaje- lo regaño Astoria tapando los oídos de su hijo- tu hijo está presente.

-Como si él no hablara así- dijo bajito el rubio, pero para su mala suerte su esposa lo escucho-

-¿Que dijiste Malfoy?- le pregunto su esposa molesta.

-Nada mi amor- dijo Draco asustado mirando a su esposa, cuando ella se molestaba era mejor huir- que cuidaré mi lenguaje cuando nuestro hijo este presente

 _Quien iba a pensar que el hurón iba a ser un dominado_ dijo una voz que se escuchó en la casa dejando a los tres integrantes de la familia Malfoy sorprendidos...

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **¿Ya leyeron Harry Potter and the Cursed Child?**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los que le dan favorito y a todos los que comentan, muchas gracias :)**


	13. Capítulo 7: El sombrero seleccionador

Remus también sonrió al leer el título y miro a sus amigos que estaban sonriendo.

Harry por su parte estaba más preocupado por saber si la pelirroja había aceptado a Dean, que a que sus padres se enteraran que casi había acabado en Slytherin, a todo esto esperaba que James no reaccionará mal, suspirando miro al su ex profesor que volvía a repetir el título del capítulo.

- **"El sombrero seleccionador"** \- leyó con su voz calmada.

 **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

-Yo también pensé lo mismo que tú Harry- le dijo su padre.

-Cornamenta, todos lo pensamos- le rebatió Sirius.

\- Y si lo pensabas, ¿Por qué siempre la haces enojar?- le pregunto lunático.

-Querido Lunático menor, que lo pensara no significa que no lo hiciera- sonrió el joven- además a Minnie le gusta castigarme porque así pasa más tiempo con este galán- finalizo guiñándole un ojo a la profesora.

-Señor Black- dijo Minerva roja pero de la furia- otro comentario tan desafortunado como ese y a los Gryffindors que les descontare puntos serán a los de este tiempo- finalizo y todos en la mesa miraron a Sirius molestos, si ya de por si no tenían muchos puntos ahora por culpa de Black terminarían en cero.

-Eres un idiota Canuto- lo golpeo James y Sirius tuvo la decencia de no decir nada.

 **—** **Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

 **—** **Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

 **Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

La mayoría de los alumnos sonrieron recordando la primera vez que pisaron el vestíbulo, sin dudas fue una experiencia que no olvidarían y esperaban que sus hijos también disfrutaran de esa experiencia.

 **Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

 **—** **Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco,**

-¿Y nosotros cuando comemos?- pregunto Sirius.

-Acabas de comer- le dijo Lily.

-Comimos hace dos horas- le respondió Sirius.

-Sirius fue hace una hora y tú solito te acabaste la fuente de piernas de pollo- le dijo ahora Lunático.

-¿Y?- le respondió Sirius- yo estoy en pleno desarrollo, tengo que alimentarme bien.

-En pleno desarrollo pero para los costados- le dijo Ginny.

-Hey pelirroja dos- la señalo Sirius- no te metas con mi figura - le dijo.

-Figura que muy pronto terminara en forma de círculo- Ginny le señalo la barriga a Sirius y antes que este responda la pelirroja se adelantó- y ya deja que Remus si leyendo- el animago se cruzó de brazos murmurando cosas que no se escucharon y Remus continuo leyendo con una sonrisa.

 **pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

Cada uno de los integrantes de cada casa sonrió recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado en sus salas comunes, en definitiva era el mejor lugar para relajarse luego de un largo día de clases.

 **»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.**

Cada alumno sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su casa a excepción de Sirius que se subió a la mesa y se puso a aplaudir y silbar, hasta que fue callado por la profesora aunque debía admitir que el pellizco que le dio Lily le dolió mucho.

 **Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.**

-Y sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que ganamos la copa de las casas el año anterior?- se preguntó Lily.

-Fácil pelirroja- le dijo Lunatico y Lily sonrió, Remus en muy pocas ocasiones le decía así y cuando lo hacía era porque iba a imitar a James- Soy el mejor cazador de la casa y mi talento es tan natural como el agua, y es gracias a mí y mi perfección en los juegos, que siempre conseguimos la copa- imitó Remus a James tan arrogante como si él propio cazador lo hubiera dicho.

-Eres un...- le dijo James al ver que todos se reían mientras su novia y uno de sus mejores amigos chocaban las manos.

-Anda James- le dijo Sirius- tú lo hubieras dicho igual y no me mires así- lo acuso el animago al ver que su amigo lo miraba molesto- además ya habrá un momento para que te vengues de nuestro querido Lunático.

-Tienes razón Canuto- dijo el joven cazador mirando a Lunático quien lo veía inocentemente.

Remus después de ver esa escena sonrió con nostalgia para luego continuar leyendo.

 **Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

 **»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

 **Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

Todos rieron incluidos Ron que después de la charla con su familia se había prometido a reírse de sí mismo a avergonzarse.

Charlie vio a su hermano reír y espero de todo corazón que la conversación familiar haya servido para que se sienta mejor.

 **Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

-Cariño ni con un gel podrías ordenar tu cabello- le dijo Lily a su hijo- además a diferencia de tu padre, tu cabello está mucho más ordenado- le revolvió el cabello.

-Ahora lo se madre, ahora lo sé- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y Lily se dio cuenta que en la mirada de su hijo había tristeza, suspirando Lily se apoyó en el hombro de James ya se le ocurriría algo para que su hijo no este triste.

 **—** **Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

 **Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

 **—** **¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

 **—** **Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

Los que conocían bien a los gemelos negaron divertidos mientras estos trataban de poner cara de inocentes.

-Fred como le dices eso a tu hermano menor- lo reto su madre.

-Lo siento Ron, pero Bill nos dijo lo mismo a nosotros- dijo Fred- upss creo que no debí decir eso- volvió a decir Fred al ver como su madre se pondría.

-Es muchachito me va a escuchar cuando lo vea- dijo Molly frunciendo los labios.

-Pobre de Bill si llega a aparecer- le dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione y estos asintieron viendo como la mamá de su amigo estaba molesta _Pobre_ fue lo que dijeron ambos.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

James y Sirius comenzaron a reír mientras Lunático y Lily se sonrojaban.

-Te acuerdas Cornamenta, como estos dos citaban cada hechizo que habían leído - dijo Sirius.

-Claro Canuto, Lunático dijo los hechizos en orden alfabético mientras que Lily decía los conceptos- dijo James.

Y los dos muchachos siguieron riendo.

-Ya cállense- dijo Remus- aunque sea eso me sirvió para ganarle a Canuto en todos los duelos- y Sirius dejo de reír- y tú, James deberías de aprender a Lily a ver si esta vez si haces un encantamiento Avis decente- finalizo el hombre haciendo que los dos jóvenes dejaran de reír y miraran molesto al hombre que se había convertido Lunático.

-Lunático tu versión adulta me está desagradando- bufo Sirius.

-¿Y?- dijo con simpleza Lunático

-Cornamenta mira como me ha contestado Lunático- le dijo Sirius a James.

-Par de tontos, podrían CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- les grito Lily- recién comenzamos con este capítulo y ya están interrumpiendo- James y Sirius se quedaron en silencio.

 **Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

-¿En realidad hiciste eso?- le pregunto Arthur a Harry.

-Así es, señor Weasley- le respondió el azabache- aunque no entiendo porque el profesor me acuso de frente a mí- pensó un poco- no estoy diciendo que no haya tenido la culpa, sino que en ese momento no solo estaba yo en el aula- explico- pero cuando la peluca se hizo azul, me acuso de frente- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que pudo ser un mago?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Lo dudo, si lo hubiera sido me hubiera tratado como los del bar- respondió Harry- solo que me pareció extraño que me acusara a mí- finalizo y todos lo miraron y algunos se encogieron de hombros.

 **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

-Igual de exagerado que el padre- dijo lunático y James lo miro mal.

-Ahí lunático menor tiene razón- dijo Sirius- los dos igual de exagerados, aunque la pelirroja prefecta no se queda atrás - Sirius miro con burla a Lily.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaron Lunático y James a la vez.

-Porque un día la pelirroja...- hablaba Sirius.

-Si tú dices algo juro que le cuento a todos los que paso la semana pasada con Ma...- lo amenazo la pelirroja.

-Está bien, está bien- la callo Sirius antes que diga el nombre de Mary y sus amigos lo miraron curioso- no sé porque te lo conté- bufo el animago.

-Lily- dijo James mirando a su novia.

-Cosas entre es pulgoso y...- pero Lily no tuvo que continuar ya que James entendió y miro a su amigo burlón.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Por qué dicen que James es un exagerado?- pregunto Harry.

-Verás Harry, cada vez que tu madre rechazaba a tu padre, él- Remus señalo a James- se ponía a caminar toda la noche en los dormitorios repitiendo una y otra vez que si Lily le volvía a negar una cita, se lanzaría de la torre de Astronomía- finalizo el hombre mientras James se sonrojaba.

-Y cuando Lily dijo que prefería salir con el calamar ¿Te acuerdas que fue a hechizarlo?- se rió Sirius.

-Y el calamar lo termino sumergiendo- también se rió Remus- y después de eso paso dos semanas en la enfermería- todos se rieron ante eso.

James solo veía a sus amigos pensando la mejor forma de vengarse de ellos, esos tres también contaba a Remus mayor no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

A Lily todo eso le pareció tierno y beso a James en la mejilla haciendo que este sonriera en el acto.

Mientras en la mesa de profesores Snape pensaba como el calamar no ahogo a James Potter o porque no cumplió su palabra de lanzarse de la torre de astronomía.

 **Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

 **—** **¿Qué es...?**

 **Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

 **—** **Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

 **—** **Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

-¿Peeves sigue aquí?- pregunto Sirius- adoro a ese poltergeist - sonrió el animago.

-Eres el único que lo quiere- dijo Hermione.

-No es cierto, a mí también me cae súper- le dijo Ginny.

-A ti te agrada solo porque te ayuda en algunas bromas cuando los gemelos no están - le dijo Hermione.

-Pero igual me ayuda y siempre es amable- sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Amable?- pregunto Lily.

-Si- dijo Fred- Peeves siempre se porta amable con Ginny- y su hermana sonrió.

-Eso tendré que verlo- dijo incrédula Lily.

-¿En serio Peeves es amable con tu hermana?- pregunto Harry a Ron.

-Yo recién me entero- le contesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Hermione?- dijeron los dos chicos.

-Si es cierto, es muy raro pero parece un caballero- les dijo la castaña.

 _Genial_ pensó Harry _ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por Dean sino también por un poltergeist_ bufo, _que tú seas un idiota y recién te des cuenta que Ginny es linda, no quiere decir que otros chicos no se hayan dado cuenta antes_ le dijo su voz que había regresado _¿no que ahora si te ibas para siempre?_ se dijo a si mismo _pues veras Potter después de meditarlo creo que me necesitas si quieres conquistar a Ginny y ni lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad_ y Harry prefirió no contestarse.

 **El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

 **Nadie respondió.**

 **—** **¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

 **Algunos asintieron.**

 **—** **¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff —continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

-Son muy buenos- dijo una alumna de primero de Ravenclaw- excepto el barón, ese fantasma si es aterrador.

-Tienes razón- dijo una niña de primero de Slytherin- yo le pedí ayuda una vez y me dijo que él no era ni una brújula y me atravesó - la niña se estremeció.

Ningún miembro de la casa Slytherin negó nada hasta los alumnos de séptimo evitaban al Barón sanguinario.

 **—** **En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

 **La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

 **—** **Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

 **Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

 **Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro.**

-Tengo hambre- volvió a decir Sirius.

-Señor Black aquí tengo unas cuantas galletas que guarde- le dijo Astoria al joven que le brillaron los ojos- si desea le puedo invitar algunas.

-Eres un ángel- dijo Sirius mientras recibía las galletas- ahora si prosigamos con la lectura- dijo mientras mordía una galleta y suspiraba de satisfacción.

Sus amigos negaron divertidos ante el hambre de Sirius.

 **En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas.**

 **Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

-Bueno desde ahí ya se sabía que Hermione iba a ser una prefecta perfecta- dijo George.

-Solo los prefectos han leído ese libro- dijo Fred.

-Yo no he leído el libro y soy prefecto- dijo Ron.

-Tiene razón- dijo George mirando a su gemelo.

-Pero él es Ron, así que no cuenta- finalizo Fred.

Ron bufo y Hermione sonrió cuando Ron hacia eso sus pecas alrededor de la nariz se juntaban y lo hacían ver tierno, Harry se dio cuenta la mirada que su mejor amiga le daba a Ron y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se demorarían en estar esos dos juntos.

 **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

 **Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

\- Petunia esta algo obsesionada con la limpieza- dijo Lily- cualquier cosa que vea sucio así sea solo un punto se pone a limpiar durante horas.

-Eso es estar loca- dijo James y Lily solo asintió-

-¿No me dirás nada?- le pregunto James

-¿Decirte que cosa amor?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Es que le dije loca a tu hermana- volvió a decir el azabache.

-James, loca es muy poco para lo que se merece mi hermana- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja- yo misma le diría unas cuantas, pero nuestro hijo está presente- finalizo y James sonrió divertido.

 **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de...**

-¿Típico?- pregunto Nott desde la mesa Slytherin.

-Es que los muggles creen que sacar un conejo de un sombrero es magia- le respondió Hermione- aunque lo que ellos hacen son ilusiones.

-Pero Harry no es muggle él es mago- dijo Cho.

-Pero él no supo que era mago hasta los once, Chang - respondió para sorpresa de todos Ginny- deberías poner un poco más de atención a la lectura, ya que estamos leyendo la vida de tu novio- finalizo apretando los puños debajo de la mesa cosa que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Weasley- sonrió la asiática mirando con burla a la pelirroja- tienes razón tengo que prestar atención a la vida de mi novio.

Ginny estuvo por contestar pero Astoria le puso una mano en el hombro y negó - No vale la pena- y la pelirroja supo que su amiga tenía razón así que suspiro hondo y dejo que la lectura continuará.

Todos habían escuchado como Cho decía que Harry era su novio y como el azabache no lo negó, todos creyeron que era cierto.

Por su parte Harry no podía creer que Cho dijera eso, si él la había rechazado _Idiota_ le dijo la voz de su cabeza _¿te has dado cuenta que no lo has negado? Ahora sí que tendrás suerte si Ginny te da la hora_ finalizo su voz y Harry supo que su voz tenía razón y cuando iba a decir algo la lectura continuo.

 **Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

-Sus canciones son algo extrañas- dijo Sirius.

-No son extrañas, son muy bonitas- le dijo Lily- ahora cállate que quiero escuchar la canción del primer año de mi hijo.

-Está bien, ahora Lunático mayor comienza a deleitarnos con tu voz- dijo burlonamente Sirius y Remus solo lo ignoró y continúo leyendo.

-Aunque sea tu madre podrá escuchar la canción del primer año, después tendrá que esperar hasta cuarto- le susurro Ron a Harry.

-Eso si después del segundo libro nosotros estamos vivos para saber si le gusto- le respondió igual Harry en un susurro.

-Creo que mejor esperamos saber que sucede, en tercero no fue tú culpa pero en segundo si fue culpa de ambos- les susurro Hermione- ahora silencio que tus padres Harry y los tuyos Ron los están observando.

Los dos chicos miraron a sus respectivos padres que los veían curiosos, aunque los señores Weasley intuían de que se podía tratar.

 **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**

Cállate/ silencio Sirius/señor Black- se escuchó en todo el comedor cuando Sirius estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

El animago frunció los labios y se quedó callado, _ya no me dejan expresar_ libremente pensó.

 **pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

 **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

 **Puedes tener bombines negros,**

 **sombreros altos y elegantes.**

 **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**

 **y puedo superar a todos.**

-Vaya parece que el sombrero paso mucho tiempo con James, hasta ya se volvió arrogante- dijo Sirius quien no se podía mantener callado.

-Silencius- dijo Ginny apuntando a Sirius- solo desharé el hechizo cuando la canción haya pasado- el animago asintió- ahora si Remus continua

-Es la segunda vez que lo hechiza- susurro James a su novia- cada vez me cae mejor la mini pelirroja- y Lily asintió viendo como Sirius hablaba sin emitir sonidos.

 **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**

 **Así que pruébame y te diré**

 **dónde debes estar.**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**

 **donde habitan los valientes.**

 **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

 **ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

Los Gryffindors presentes asintieron y Remus había leído con gran orgullo esa parte, orgullo que no pasó desapercibido por McGonagall que sonrió por su antiguo alumno.

 **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**

 **donde son justos y leales.**

 **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

 **de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

Y Remus no puedo evitar pensar en Tonks, ella era la muestra clara de ser una Hufflepuff aunque su terquedad lo debía a que llevaba la sangre Black, sonriendo continuo con la lectura.

 **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**

 **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**

 **porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

Los Ravenclaws sonrieron igual que su jefe de casa. Aunque una Gryffindor, una Slytherin pensaban que no todos los miembros de esa casa tenían esas características.

 **O tal vez en Slytherin**

 **harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

 **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.**

Astoria y su hermana asintieron aunque la menor de la Greengrass no estaba de acuerdo en eso de hacer verdaderos amigos ya que a quien consideraba una verdadera amiga estaba sentada a su costado y otra estaba sentada en la mesa Ravenclaw.

 **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

 **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

 **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

 **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

 **Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción.**

-¡Que hermosa canción!- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Y cada año van mejorando- dijo Ginny mirando a Lily- la de mi primer año fue genial.

-Me muero por escuchar la del año siguiente - le sonrió Lily a Ginny.

Hermione sonrió negando divertida, ya que sabía que la pelirroja lo decía por molestar al azabache que estaba a su costado y estaba funcionando ya que Harry había perdido un poco de color del rostro.

 **Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

 **—** **¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—.**

 **Voy a matar a Fred.**

-Mi propio hermano me quiere matar- dijo sorprendido Fred- George lo escuchaste- fingió llorar en el hombro de su gemelo.

-Tranquilo Gred- le dijo George mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- como quieres matar a mi gemelo- le dijo George mirando a su hermano menor.

-Ya basta- les dijo su madre- ustedes dos estarán castigados por lo que le dijeron a su hermano- los reto- y Ron...

-Lo sé y lo siento no debí decir eso- dijo el varón menor de los Weasley y su madre asintió.

-No es suficiente Ronnie- dijo Fred pero una mirada de su madre, basto para que se quedara callado, Ron sonrió y siguió escuchando la lectura.

 **Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento.**

-Antes que digan algo- dijo Harry- ahí dice por el momento, así que no digan nada- finalizo mirando unos segundos hacia la dirección de Ginny.

La pelirroja al notar la mirada de Harry sonrió pero luego se puso seria, Harry creía saber porque y pensó en hablar con ella cuando hubiera un descanso.

 **Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

-Vaya Harry y nosotros que pensábamos que Ron tenía poca confianza- dijo George.

-Pero parece que tú no te quedas atrás - dijo Fred.

-Quizás no desarrolle mi confianza ya que vivía con unos muggles que me trataban peor que un sirviente- les contesto Harry y los gemelos se quedaron callado.

-Pero ya no eres así- le dijo su padre.

-No, cuando llegue aquí y conocí a Ron y Hermione, ellos me ayudaron a confiar en mi- les sonrió a sus amigos y este le devolvieron el gesto.

James y Lily pensaban que era una bendición que los Weasley y Hermione se hayan cruzado en el camino de su hijo.

 **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

 **—** **Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

 **Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.**

Neville se sonrojo ya que a él le gustaba Hannah y la miro y ella al sentir la mirada del chico también se sonrojo.

Los amigos de ambos que vieron ese gesto en los dos chicos sonrieron y aunque querían molestarlos decidieron seguir con la lectura.

 **Un momento de pausa.**

 **—** **¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

 **La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.**

Sus compañeros les sonrieron y ella sonrió ya que amaba estar en Hufflepuff ahí había conocido a su segunda familia.

 **Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

 **—** **¡Bones, Susan!**

 **—** **¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

Las dos chicas se sonrieron ya que eran muy amigas, se habían conocido en el tren y desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

 **—** **¡Boot, Terry!**

 **—** **¡RAVENCLAW!**

 **La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para** **estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

 **Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw**

Los dos nombrados chocaron las manos entre ellos y luego con sus demás compañeros.

Aunque Lily se dio cuenta que cuando llegaron a la chica asiática que era la supuesta novia de su hijo estas los ignoró y Lily pensó como su hijo puede estar con ella teniendo a una chica linda como Ginny.

 **pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

Parvati abrazo a su amiga con cariño y todos le sonrieron, aunque Harry se dio cuenta que la sonrisa que le dio a Ron era diferente a la que le dio al resto y él no ere el único que se había dado cuenta ya que Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño y Harry también noto como su amiga se iba poniendo roja cuando Ron le devolvió la sonrisa a Lavander.

 **Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.** **Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

-Y después dicen que los prejuiciosos somos nosotros- dijo Pansy mirando con desprecio a los leones.

-Conoció a Malfoy primero- contesto Astoria- ¿Qué querías que creyera, que eran un grupo de lo más amable?

-Vaya parece que a la pequeña Greengrass le gusta Potter, Weasley yo que tu cuido con quienes me junto- dijo con malicia Pansy.

-Creo que varios Nargles entraron en la cabeza de Pansy- dijo Luna desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos la miraron- ya que está diciendo puras tonterías - dijo la rubia tranquila relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Mira Lunat...- comenzó Pansy.

-Ni te atrevas Parkinson- le dijo Ginny mirando a la Slytherin- una sola palabra contra Luna y a ti te haré algo peor que a Sirius- dijo decidida y Parkinson solo se quedó callada.

-Ginny- la llamo James.

-Si señor Potter- miro a James.

-Me preguntaba si pudieras quitarle el hecho a Sirius- señalo al joven Black que estaba hablando sin omitir sonidos.

-¡Oh! Me había olvidado de Sirius- con un leve movimiento de varita Sirius volvió a recuperar su voz- pero vuelves a interrumpir y te dejo en silencio hasta que acabe el libro- lo amenazo y antes de que el animago emitiera cualquier sonido la lectura continúo.

 **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

-A mí no me importaría elegirte en primer lugar- dijo una Gryffindor de tercer año de cabello ondulado llamada Romilda mirando al azabache coquetamente.

Harry se puso rojo por lo que dijo la chica y el rojo subió cuando su padre y padrino se burlaron de él.

Ginny miraba mal a la chica, ya que ella sabía que a Romilda solo le importaba la fama de Harry así que emitió un pequeño gruñido que lo remplazo por una tos cuando Harry la miro -Debemos seguir con la lectura- dijo segura la pelirroja aunque sabía que Harry se había dado cuenta porque estaba sonriendo.

 **—** **¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

 **—** **¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

El chico sonrió tímidamente a todos los que le sonreían ya sean de su casa o de otras casas.

 **Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

-Eso es porque el sombrero descubre cualidades de las demás casas en esa persona- dijo para sorpresa de todos Sirius- pero es tu decisión lo que te coloca en una casa, porque al elegir una estas dando a notar que sobresales más en esa cualidad- finalizo y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sirius Black?- pregunto un sorprendido Lunático.

-Que sea un bromista no quiere decir que no sepa cosas- dijo el animago bufando- continuemos por favor.

 **—** **Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Dean palmeo a su amigo que sonreía con orgullo por haber quedado en la casa de los leones.

 **—** **Granger, Hermione.**

 **Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

 **—** **¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.**

Harry y Ginny le sonrieron radiantes a la castaña y Ron le dio una leve palmada en la espalda acompañado de un _Estupendo Hermione_ haciendo que la castaña se sonrojará.

-¿Y el sombrero no te quiso enviar a otra casa?- le pregunto Daphne.

-Dijo que encajaría perfecto en Ravenclaw, pero que mi valentía y osadía eran las cualidades que más resaltaban incluso más que la inteligencia- respondió la castaña.

Daphne solo asintió pues ella sabía que Granger era muy inteligente pero si el sombrero había dicho que la valentía y osadía eran cualidades que sobresalían más en ella entonces era una digna Gryffindor.

 **Ron gruñó.**

Y fue cuando Hermione perdió el brillo en sus ojos mientras el resto no sabía si reír o llorar por la insensibilidad del muchacho.

-Lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amiga- pero ahí todavía no te conocía bien y nuestro primer encuentro no fue nada agradable.

-No te preocupes Ron, yo entiendo- dijo la castaña aun triste pero Ron no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Tu hermano es algo...- le dijo Astoria.

-Lo sé- le dijo Ginny- espero que en alguno de estos libre demuestre que Ron tiene más sensibilidad que una piedra- las dos sonrieron.

 **Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

-Mi niño- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba fuerte a su hijo- yo también tenía ese miedo- le dijo como si le estuviera contando un secreto y Harry solo se dejaba abrazar por su madre pensando que ese abrazo lo necesito hace mucho tiempo atrás- tú padre aunque no lo diga estaba por escapar del gran comedor ese día- le volvió a contar su madre y Harry sonrió.

-Hijo- le dijo ahora James- esas dudas son normales, todos las tuvimos- sonrió mientras la mayoría afirmaba.

-Y aunque sea tú no quisiste salir corriendo de gran comedor- se burló Sirius y James borro la sonrisa.

-Eres un...- dijo el joven cazador mientras trataba de golpear a Sirius.

-Jóvenes- hablo el director y los dos chicos se calmaron.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron y el director sonrió y apuro a Remus que continuará.

 **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete.**

Algunos rieron ante la torpeza del chico quien se sonrojo cuando su ex profesor leyó esa parte.

 **El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

Ahora todos rieron ante lo que hizo el chico y este solo se sonrojo más.

En la mesa Slytherin no podían creer que un idiota como Longbottom estuviera en Gryffindor ya que el chico era un total cobarde.

-Valiente y leal Gryffindor como tu padre y madre- le dijo James mirando al chico quien sonrió.

-¿Eras sus amigos?- pregunto Neville a James.

-Sí, fuimos compañeros de casa y antes de que ellos dos- señalo a Lunatico y a Lily- fueran prefectos, él nos ayudaba a que no nos castigaran- sonrió con nostalgia y Neville solo asintió sin decir nada.

 **Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

 **Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

Los Slytherin palmeaban la espalda a Malfoy con orgullo por tenerlo en su casa mientras Draco inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

Su madre veía a su hijo y de un momento a otro ya no veía al hijo que ella educo sino veía una copia exacta de Lucius cuando tenía esa edad.

\- Con tremendos idiotas- dijo Daphne y solo su hermana la escucho y después de dio cuenta de algo- Hey Potter no me mencionaste- le dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Yo... Yo no... Esto... Lo siento- dijo el azabache sin saber que decir hasta que Daphne rio y se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Tranquilo Harry, solo te estaba bromeando- dijo la chica y el azabache asintió aun asustado mientras los gemelos chocaban la mano con Daphne.

 **Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

 **Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

 **—** **¡Potter; Harry!**

James tomo la mano de Lily, era el momento de enterarse como su hijo fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

 **Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

 **—** **¿Ha dicho Potter?**

 **—** **¿Ese Harry Potter?**

Harry bufo, no le gustaba que todos lo vieran como una cosa o como alguien con súper poderes, él era alguien común y corriente que solo quería una vida de adolescente normal.

 **Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

 **—** **Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

James se sorprendió, él pensó que el sombrero lo iba a poner en Gryffindor ni muy bien tocara la cabeza de su hijo.

Lily por su parte sonreía satisfecha, si el sombrero dudaba en donde ponerlo era porque Harry tenía las cualidades de todas las casas.

 **Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

Snape miro a Potter, el muchacho había tenido el valor de pedir no estar en Slytherin y eso ya demostraba su lado Gryffindor, luego sacudió su mente él no podía pensar así y agradecía a Merlín que el chico no haya terminado en Slytherin no soportaría a un Potter en su casa.

 **—** **En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

-¡Que no quiere estar en Slytherin!- dijo James desesperado-

-James cálmate- pidió Lily.

-Pero es que el sombrero lo quiere mandar a Slytherin y mi hijo no quiere- dijo el azabache.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado en Slytherin?- le pregunto Harry a su padre y James no dudo en responder

-Hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, tanto como lo estoy ahora- le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Entonces por qué te desespera tanto que el sombrero me haya querido mandar a Slytherin?- volvió a preguntar su hijo.

-Porque tú ya decidiste no estar ahí y el sombrero te sigue insistiendo- dijo como un niño pequeño causando que su hijo negará divertido y Lily lo mirará con una sonrisa.

-Además no necesitas estar en Slytherin para lograr grandes cosas, todas las casas nos llevan a la grandeza- dijo Sirius- ya les dije que no por ser bromista no puedo decir cosas sensatas- se volvió a cruzar de brazos y sus amigos rieron.

 **No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

-¡SI MI HIJO ES UN LEÓN, ES UN LEÓN!- grito James emocionado mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a saltar.

-¿Y dónde está eso de que estarías orgullos si tu hijo quedaba en otra casa?- le pregunto Lily divertida.

-Y lo estaría Lily, pero que mi hijo este en nuestra casa es algo que siempre me ilusiono- dijo sonriendo como un niñito y luego se fue a abrazar a su hijo- como dije estaría orgulloso en la casa que estuvieras pero estoy muy feliz que seas un león

Harry solo se dejó abrazar por su papá y sonreía ante su emoción.

-Tienes una suerte que tu futura esposa este en la misma casa que tú- eso lo dijo James solo para que su hijo.

-Esta con Dean- también susurro du hijo.

-Eso es lo que piensas- dijo James mientras dejaba de abrazar a su hijo mientras sonreía viendo la confusión de Harry, pues James ya se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja había rechazado al moreno sino ¿Por qué no estaba sentada con Dean en vez de que con su amiga? Regreso al lado de Lily aun con una sonrisa y abrazo a su novia dándole un beso que la sonrojo.

 **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento.**

 **Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: « ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry**

-Ustedes son fantásticos- dijo Sirius.

-Y se han dado cuenta que a Harry no le molesta cuando los gemelos lo tratan diferente- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es porque Harry sabe que los gemelos no lo hacen con la intención de incomodarlo- respondió Ginny- ellos lo hacen más para que él se sienta a gusto y sonría- la pelirroja miro a Harry y este asintió.

-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que meter Weasley?- dijo Cho algo molesta mirando a la pelirroja- Harry es capaz de responder por el mismo.

-Yo no estoy respondiendo por él- dijo la pelirroja con calma- solo estoy diciendo que es lo que intentaban hacer los gemelos.

-Igual no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en la vida de...- seguía diciendo la asiática pero Harry se molestó.

-Basta Chang- dijo Harry- Ginny puede meterse en mi vida todo lo que quiera y nadie le va a decir nada ¿Me entendieron?- el azabache miro a todos- ahora lo que dice Ginny es cierto, los gemelos toman en broma todo este asunto de la "fama"- hizo comillas- que hacen que me relaje, ahora dejen que Remus continúe.

Ginny miro raro al azabache, no sabía porque había callado a su novia así pero cuando ella iba a decir algo, el azabache pidió que la lectura continuará.

 **se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

-Odio que hagan eso- dijo Lunático- es como si te tiraran cubitos de hielo- se estremeció mientras Sirius se reía.

-Es divertido- dijo el animago.

-No lo es- dijo ahora James- es la peor sensación que hay y más si es invierno- James miro molesto a Sirius.

-¿Sigues molesto por eso?- le pregunto su amigo- Yo solo quería que salieras de esa depresión de ver a la pelirroja conversando con...- Sirius se puso a pensar- ¿cuál era el apellido de ese idiota de séptimo curso cuando nosotros estábamos en cuarto?- pregunto el joven y James solo gruño.

-Cállate Black- dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada a Sirius y él solo se reía de la cara de su amigo.

-Continua Remus- pidió el azabache con los dientes apretados, aun se acordaba cuando ese idiota quiso pasarse de listo con su Lily y gracias al idiota de su amigo se había acordado de ese incidente.

 **Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

-Dumbledore y su cabello plateado- dijo Sirius con burla.

-Señor Black- le dijo la profesora McGonagall- usted no tiene respeto por ningún profesor

-La verdad profesora- dijo el pelinegro- n...- pero la patada que le dio tanto Lily como Lunático hicieron que cambiara su respuesta- si profesora, a usted la respeto.

La profesora miro severamente al chico y no dijo nada ya que parecía que el joven Black parecía que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

 **Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

-¿Cuándo lo viste la primera vez, tenía turbante?- pregunto Lily quien se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-No lo traía- le respondió su hijo.

-Es muy extraño que ahora si lo tenga- dijo Lily mirando a Harry y este le sonrió.

-Si madre es muy extraño- dio como respuesta final el azabache.

 **Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw,**

Lisa sonrió al escuchar su nombre en el libro y sonrió más cuando sus compañeros de curso la felicitaron y se sonrojo cuando Michael Corner le dio una leve palmada con una sonrisa.

 **y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 **Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

-Los tres y son de Gryffindor- dijo James yendo a abrazar a los señores Weasley- los tres son Gryffindors- se puso a hacer un baile ridículo que fue seguido por Sirius y después los dos jalaron a Lunático y este los siguió.

Todos miraban a los tres viajeros y reían viendo lo niños que podían ser.

Snape miraba la escena con total indiferencia, ya había visto lo idiotas que podían ser cuando estaban en el colegio como para volver a verlos.

En la mesa Slytherin, Draco y su grupo miraba con desprecio a los tres jóvenes bailando.

-Vaya Potter, ahora sé de donde viene la inmadurez y lo ridículo que eres- dijo el rubio con burla y James, Sirius y Lunático dejaron de hacer su baile.

-¿Que dijiste idiota?- le dijo Sirius apuntando al muchacho con su varita.

-Dije que eran unos ridi...- pero no continuo porque James lo había hecho levitar con un Levicorpus.

-Potter, baja a mi hijo- hablo Narcissa pero el joven la ignoro.

-Es no es nada a lo que te hare si vuelves a abrir la boca para decir idioteces niñito- dijo el azabache.

-James ya bajalo- dijo Lily colocándole una mano en el brazo y el cazador se relajó.

-Está bien dijo- y liberó a Draco rápidamente pero esta vez el rubio colocó sus manos para que no se golpeara la cara.

-Gracias cariño- Lily beso la mejilla de su novio haciendo que se relaje completamente.

 **—** **Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

Zabini miro a sus compañeros como advirtiéndole que no quería nada de saludos ni palmaditas de felicitación, los que lo conocían se rieron y los que no lo conocían lo miraron con algo de miedo.

 **La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

 **Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.**

Y en ese momento el estómago de Sirius sonó como si su este tuviera una pelea.

-¡Que tengo hambre!- dijo el joven- y no me salgan con que acabamos de comer- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Sirius!- le dijo Lily.

-Descuide señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore al ver que Lily iba a regañar al ojigris- unos aperitivos no le hacen mal a nadie- sonrió para luego aplaudir y que en las cuatro mesas aparecieran algunos bocadillos con algunas bebidas

-Es por eso que lo quiero Dumbledore- dijo Sirius mientras se metía en la boca dos sándwich el director solo sonrió ante lo dicho por el joven.

 **Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

 **Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

 **—** **¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Todos rieron ante las palabras del director, mientras que los profesores miraban al anciano con una ceja alzada.

-Siempre hay que comenzar un nuevo año con una sonrisa- dijo el director- ya después vienen los anuncios.

Mientras los demás profesores sonreían, Minerva y Severus aun miraban con el ceño fruncido al director, pero este solo ignoró esas miradas.

 **Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

 **—** **Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

-¡HARRY!- dijo su madre- tienes que tener un poco más de respeto, es tu director.

-Lo siento- dijo el azabache algo asustado.

-Descuide señor Potter- dijo con una leve sonrisa el director.

-Pero que quede claro que si está loco- le susurro James a Harry ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lily- quiero decir, hijo debes respetar a Dumbledore- se corrigió serio el joven cazador.

Harry solo se reía porque parecía que su padre le tenía miedo a su madre y se acordó que Sirius una vez le dijo que las pelirrojas tenían un carácter muy fuerte y luego vio a Ginny quien también reía y tuvo que darle la razón a su padrino ya que ella según sus hermanos y por experiencia propia tenía un mal genio cuando se molestaba.

 **—** **¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

-Hasta el prefecto perfecto cree lo mismo- dijo Sirius- no debes de molestarte con Cornamenta pelirroja- la acuso.

-Sirius- hablo el hombre que leí- ya te dieron comida, puedes cerrar la boca y dejarme leer- Remus miro al joven y este solo levantó las manos en señal de calma.

-Tranquilo Lunático mayor, que alterarte le hace mal a tu corazón- dijo burlón.

-BLACK- dijo el licántropo y cuando Sirius estuvo por hablar se quedó sin voz.

-Y esta vez no te quitare el hechizo hasta que Remus termine- dijo Lily mirando a Sirius.

 **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

-Me gustan los dulces muggles- hablo el director- ese es el motivo de que estén en el banquete.

Nadie dijo nada ya que algunos creían que el director si estaba loco de verdad.

 **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.**

Lily apretó el brazo de James con fuerza sacando una mueca de dolor al chico.

-Lily, cariño- dijo el azabache con una mueca de dolor- me estas lastimando- trataba de soltarse.

-Lo siento James- dijo la pelirroja mientras lo soltaba- es solo que odio como trataban a nuestro hijo.

-Yo también lo odio, pero ya haremos que todo esto cambien- le sonrió y Lily sonrió apenas.

 **Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

 **—** **Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

-Nick- dijeron varios Gryffindors con una sonrisa hacía su fantasma.

-Es algo presumido a veces- dijo Angelina- pero un gran amigo.

Varios asintieron incluso algunos miembros de otras casas.

 **—** **¿No puede...?**

 **—** **No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—.**

 **No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio.**

 **Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

 **—** **¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

-Y su sensibilidad sale a flote- dijo Ginny negando divertida

-Pero todos lo conocemos así- se defendió el pelirrojo.

James le había quitado el hechizo a su amigo, ya que Lily le dijo que lo hiciera.

-Bueno el pelirrojo tiene razón- dijo Sirius- para nosotros siempre será Nick casi decapitado, nada de Nicholas Mimsy y un demonio- finalizo.

-Sirius Black- dijo la señora Weasley- o controlas tu modo de hablar o yo misma te enseñaré a controlarlo- finalizo seria haciendo que el pelinegro tragara en seco.

-Molly es estupenda- dijo Lily- ni la profesora McGonagall lo puede dejar callado y temblando- le sonrió a la matriarca de los Weasley.

-Clara, las consuegras se ponen de acuerdo- susurro el animago mientras James le daba palmadas en la espalda riendo.

 **—** **Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

 **—** **¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

 **Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

 **—** **Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.**

-Qué imagen para más desagradable- hizo una mueca de asco Padma desde la mesa Ravenclaw.

-Y lo peor es que estaban comiendo- dijo Lily con la misma mueca.

-Y eso que ustedes no estuvieron en su fiesta- dijo Ginny- ahí la comida es realmente asquerosa y esa imagen no es nada- finalizo con un estremecimiento.

-Oh, me acuerdo de ese día- dijo Michael Corner- aunque la compañía fue buena- miro a la pelirroja Weasley quien soltó una carcajada.

Sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño ante esa complicidad, no que esos dos habían terminado mal se preguntaban.

Harry por su parte fulmino con la mirada al Ravenclaw, suficiente tenía con Dean como para preocuparse ahora por Corner, y a todo esto porque Dean no decía nada. Miro al moreno que estaba más entretenido conversando con Seamus que de la interacción de su ¿Novia? con Corner.

Tendría que preguntarle a Ginny, pero dudaba que la pelirroja quisiera hablar con él.

 **Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

-Que, que, que...-decía James que parecía que era la única palabra que sabía en esos momentos y con un tic en el ojo-

-¿James?- le dijo Lily, pero el azabache no parecía escucharla.

-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS DEJARON QUE SLYTHERIN GANARÁ TANTAS VECES SEGUIDAS?- grito el azabache mirando a los gemelos- ESO ES UN DESGRACIA, SLYTHERIN NO PUEDE- luego vio a la mesa de profesores- ESTO ES TU CULPA QUEJICUS- señalo al hombre en la mesa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que mi casa sea mejor- dijo el hombre con burlar viendo como James se ponía rojo.

-Maldito- saco su varita el cazador- claro si de seguro solo favoreces a tu casa, típico de un mortifago mediocre- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Qué me harás Potter?- seguía el profesor con burla- usarás los mismos hechizos mediocre- y eso hizo que James solo se molestará más.

-Hijo de pu...- dijo James mientras apuntaba al profesor pero antes que dijera algún hechizo sintió que una mano en su brazo

-James no- le dijo Lily y Snape miraba burlón al azabache- no le hagas nada- pidió la pelirroja.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?- pregunto James olvidándose de Snape- No lo puedo creer ¿En serio lo estas defendiendo?- dijo guardando su varita.

-James no es eso- dijo Lily tratando de tomar la mano de James pero este no la dejo.

-Todo está claro Evans- dijo el azabache frío aunque le dolía- siempre lo vas a defender por más que él te trato mal- El azabache miro con odio a Snape y se fue a sentar en medio de Lunático y Sirius.

Mientras Lily miraba a su novio con las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos pero no lloro y se fue a sentar con su hijo quien la abrazo y miro mal a su padre.

 **El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

 **Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Potter, el Baron Sanguinario no era uno de los fantasmas más agradables, pero no iba a admitir que San Potter tenía razón.

-Y tienes razón Potter- dijo Theo Nott- y las manchas de sangre que tiene en su vestimenta no ayudan a que sea de confianza- y las dos Slytherin que estaban en la mesa de los leones asintieron de acuerdo.

 **—** **¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

 **—** **Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

Hermione estuvo por preguntarle a Daphne pero esta se le adelanto.

-No lo sabemos- dijo la joven- yo se lo pregunte una vez y solo me atravesó el muy infeliz- bufo la ojiazul.

-¿Profesor?- pregunto ahora la castaña al director.

-Lo único que sé es que él fue a una misión y cuando regreso ya era un fantasma y estaba con esas manchas de sangre- respondió el director ya que el sospechaba algo pero no estaba seguro que fuera cierto.

-Oh- dijo decepcionada la castaña.

-Vamos Hermione- le dijo Ron- estoy seguro que tú encontrarás ese porqué- sonrió y la castaña solo lo miro y sonrió apenas, aún seguía molesta por lo anterior.

 **Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza,**

A Harry le rugió el estómago cuando se imaginó el sabor y el olor de la tarta de melaza.

-Parece que alguien ya tiene hambre- sonrió su madre olvidándose un rato de la molestia de James.

-No es eso- dijo Harry- es solo que la tarta es mi preferida y siempre se me provoca- sonrió y Lily sonrió más.

-Eres igual que tu padre- dijo su madre con una sonrisa aunque luego su semblante se volvió triste.

-Tranquila- le susurro Harry- ya se dará cuenta que está actuando con un niño- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Harry ya que no era bueno con las palabras y se asombró cuando Lily le dijo _Gracias._

 **relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

 **Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

 **—** **Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

-Pero siguen jun...- iba a preguntar Sirius y recibió un golpe de Lunático **.**

-No seas impertinente Canuto- y Sirius se sobaba el golpe.

-Si siguen juntos, señor Black- contesto Seamus- al principio fue difícil pero después mi padre acepto lo de mi madre y siguen felices- sonrió el chico y Sirius también lo hizo.

 **Los demás rieron.**

 **—** **¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

 **—** **Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí.**

-¿Por qué te crio tu abuela y no Frank ni Alice?- pregunto Sirius- y jamás los nombran, siempre es a tu abuela- miro al chico de cara redonda.

-Sirius- le dijo su ahijado.

-Ya sé que dijiste que en los libros nos enteraremos- le dijo su padrino- pero Frank y Alice eran buenas personas y Frank era un amigo más por más que fuera mayor que nosotros- seguía hablando el joven- y si a ellos les ha pasado algo exijo saber qué cosa

-No te comportes como un niño Sirius- le dijo su ahijado- sabrás lo que quieras saber cuándo se les en algún libro o cuando Neville te lo quiera contar.

-Exijo saberlo- dijo serio el animago.

-Ya basta Sirius- dijo Lily mirando al pelinegro- no ves que esto afecta a Neville- le susurro lo último señalando al chico de cara redonda quien había bajado la mirada.

-Neville- lo llamo el animago- no lo pregunto para hacer sentir mal, es solo...

-No se preocupe señor Black, lo entiendo pero yo prefiero...- dijo el joven león.

-Entiendo esperare- dijo con una sonrisa para que el otro chico se relajara pero el solo asintió.

 **Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba.**

 **Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

-Augusta y Algie tan adorables como siempre- dijo Sirius quien codeo a James y Lunático- ¿Se acuerdan cuando los vimos? ¿O lo que nos dijeron?- pregunto.

-Claro que nos acordamos- dijo Lunático- si fue solo el año pasado en nuestro tiempo, recuerdo que a mí me dijo que necesitaba comer más, a ti te dijo que la belleza Black note había favorecido- dijo el licántropo con burla haciendo que todos rieran.

-Eso no es gracioso Lunático- se cruzó de brazos y luego miro a James burlón- ¿Y qué dices tú Cornamenta?

-Yo digo que sigamos con la lectura- dijo serio y Sirius y Lunático borraron las sonrisas que tenían- ¿Qué me miran?- pregunto el cazador malhumorado- sigamos con esta estúpida lectura.

-James no de...- le dijo Lily.

-Yo puedo decir lo que quiera Evans- miro a la pelirroja- así que deja de decirme que hacer y qué no.

Lily miro dolida a James, ella no iba a permitirle que le hablara así, él no era nadie para que la tratara así.

-Lo que quieras Potter- dijo igual de fría la pelirroja- solo trata de no decir tantas estupideces delante de niños, aunque le cueste a tu única neurona concentrarse- finalizo dejando de mirar al cazador.

James sabía que había metido las cuatro pero él no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no esta vez ella había defendido al idiota de Quejicus y eso le había dolido más que nada.

Harry miraba a sus padres preocupado, desde que habían empezado a leer el libro los dos eran pura miel y ahora parecía que se odiaban.

-Tranquilo- le susurro Hermione- solo es una simple discusión, ya se arreglaran- y Harry asintió pero las palabras de su amiga no lo calmaron.

 **Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

-¡Pero esto es increíble!- dijo Charlie realmente sorprendido- ¡Hermione, era el primer día!

-Y eso que tiene que ver Charlie- le dijo Hermione como le hablaba a Ron cuando este la contradecía.

-Tranquila mujer- levanto las manos en modo de defensa el cazador- solo que me sorprende que desde primero ya eras tan...

-Tan que Weasley- lo miro frunciendo el ceño la castaña- ¿Tan qué?

-Tan, tan...- decía el chico sin saber que decir.

-¿Tan ansiosa por los estudios?- lo ayudo George.

-Si eso, tan ansiosa por los estudios- afirmo energéticamente el segundo varón de los Weasley.

-Solo porque quiero que el capítulo termine, te lo dejo pasar Weasley- la castaña lo amenazó con un dedo.

-De la que me salvaste- le dicho Charlie a George.

-Para eso estamos los hermanos- sonrió y la lectura continuo.

 **Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

James no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas que fue seguida por Sirius, los gemelos, Charlie y una sonrisa divertida de Lunatico y Remus.

-Es l-la mis- misma descripción que yo le di cuando lo vi después de la vacaciones de segundo año- volvió a reír y esta vez fue seguido por su hijo y por Ron- no hay duda que eres mi hijo- siguió riendo.

-Esto te costara puntos Potter- dijo el profesor de pociones rojo de la furia.

-No le puede bajar puntos profesor Snape- dijo Ginny mirando al profesor de nariz ganchuda.

-¿Y por qué no podría hacerlo señorita Weasley?- pregunto el profesor a la pelirroja pero en su tono de voz no se escuchaba molestia cosa que sorprendió a algunos.

-Porque Potter no lo dijo, lo pensó- respondió- por ende no lo puede castigar por sus pensamiento que supuestamente nadie tenía que saber; pero por desgracia ahora estamos leyendo- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo porque la señorita Weasley tiene razón, no le descontaré puntos ni lo castigaré- dijo mirando con desprecio al joven buscador y Harry se sorprendió al igual que James, Sirius, Lunático, Lily, sus hermanos y Hermione al ver cómo le hablaba a Ginny.

La lectura continuo, pero Harry miro a Ginny y aunque la pelirroja no lo había visto el sonrió, quizás después de todo Ginny si aceptaría hablar con él; con esa esperanza continuo escuchando la lectura.

 **Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry...**

Snape recordó ese día, fue cuando volvió a ver los ojos de la mujer que amaba en el hijo de ella con su némesis. Eso era lo que más odiaba que el chico se pareciera tanto al arrogante de su padre pero que tuviera los ojos de Lily, para él eso era un recordatorio que la pelirroja prefiero al hombre que decía odiar en vez de a él.

 **y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

 **—** **¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

 **—** **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

 **—** **N-nada.**

 **El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.**

Las risas desaparecieron por completo y James miro preocupado a su hijo al igual que Lily.

-No fue nada- dijo el azabache y no mentía pues comparado con el dolor que sentía en ese año lo de primero no era nada.

-No mientas- le dijo James- ¿Fue por Snape o por Quirrell?- pregunto serio.

-Claro que fue por Snape- dijo Sirius mirando mal al profesor.

-Cállate Canuto- le dijo James- respóndeme Harry- volvió a insistir a su hijo.

-Señor Potter- hablo el director- Harry no le puede responder porque eso haría que revelara algunas cosas- miro al chico y este suspirando asintió.

-¿Por qué crees que fue Quirrell?- le pregunto Sirius.

-Por lo que también lo nombro, si solo hubiera sido Snape no hubiera mencionado a ese profesor- le respondió James y Lily escucho eso y pensó en prestar más atención del debido al joven profesor, James casi nunca se equivocaba en sus hipótesis.

 **Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

-Ya escuchaste Cornamenta fue Snape- dijo Sirius- tú si lo escuchaste verdad Lunático- codeo a su otro amigo.

-Si lo escuche- dijo el joven licántropo- pero estoy con James, hay que seguir escuchando para saber más- finalizo con diplomacia.

-Ahora nadie me apoya- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Pelirroja?- pregunto ahora.

-A Evans ni preguntarle- dijo James- ella siempre está de lado de Quejicus- dijo el azabache y Lily decidió ignorarlo.

-Yo estaré de acuerdo con la conclusión que saque mi hijo- dijo la pelirroja- lo que diga el resto no me importa- miro al azabache.

-Pueden dejar de discutir- les pidió su hijo- suficiente tengo con Ron y Hermione, como para ahora aguantarlos a ustedes- finalizo mirando a sus padres y estos bajaron la cabeza- Remus continua- pidió después al hombre que leía.

 **—** **¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

 **—** **Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta...**

 **Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

-Un mortifago enseñando Defensa- se rió con sarcasmo Sirius- ¿Qué sigue Minnie enseñando adivinación?

-Cinco puntos menos señor Black- dijo la profesora- y si se le descontará esos puntos a la casa ahora- y los estudiantes vieron como con gemas disminuían de sus puntos.

-Lo siento profesor, lo siento- dijo mientras veía como los Gryffindors veían enojados al chico.

-Si sigue hablando serán cinco puntos menos de nuevo- dijo seria y el animago se quedó callado.

La lectura siguió aunque Lunático tenía una duda.

-¿Por qué dices que Snape es un mortifago? No tienes pruebas de ello- le susurro el joven hombre lobo.

-Por favor Lunático, si en nuestro tiempo esta camino a ser uno, ¿Qué te hace pensar que en este tiempo ya no logro eso?- le respondió en un susurro.

Lunático solo miro a su amigo puede que Sirius tuviera razón, pero él no quería culpar a nadie sin pruebas, así que no dijo nada más.

 **Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

 **Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

-El poder de un gran mago- dijo Charlie.

-Me alaga señor Weasley- dijo el director mirando al pelirrojo- pero el silencio se da a que se retiran los postres- dijo con un toque de diversión haciendo sonreír al resto y que los profesores rodaran los ojos.

-Es muy modesto- dijo Lily en un susurro solo siendo escuchado por Harry quien asintió.

 **—** **Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

 **»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

 **Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

Los gemelos se pararon e hicieron una reverencia mientras algunos aplaudían.

-No se sientan orgullosos de eso- les dijo su madre mirándolos molesta- ya me escucharan ustedes dos.

-Pero Molly- dijo Sirius- el bosque no es peligroso, es un buen lugar para estar con alguien cuando no quieres curiosos- dijo con una sonrisa marca Black.

-Y es por eso que Mary McDonald siempre te dio calabaza- dijo Ginny mirando mal al pelinegro quien borro la sonrisa.

-¿Co-co-como...- iba preguntando el ojigris.

-Por si no te acuerdas hace algunos capítulos te pusiste histérico cuando te enteraste que ella...- dijo Ginny buscando una palabra que no sonara tan mal- bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y también porque en el verano antes de comenzar mi cuarto curso me contaste sobre ella y lo idiota que te comportaste con ella- el pelinegro ya no dijo nada más, por lo que veía parecía que su versión más grande estaba arrepentido por todo lo que le había hecho a Mary y también se dio cuenta que la pelirroja sabía más de lo que había dicho.

 **—** **El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

-Es un colegio de magia- dijo con asombro Arthur- ¿Cómo va a pedir que no hagan magia?

-Oh señor Weasley- dijo Luna- es que el señor Filch al ser squid tiene envidia de nosotros y que nosotros hagamos magia solo le recuerda que él no puede hacer- termino y todo miraron a la rubia por su sinceridad.

-Luna no pudo decirlo mejor- dijo Neville mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa aunque Luna se dio cuenta que una Hufflepuff la miraba molesta.

-No debes molestarte, Neville está enamorado de ti- dijo mirando a la Hufflepuff- él solo es mi amigo- sonrió cálidamente; mientras Neville y Hannah se ponían rojos.

-Luna y su sinceridad sin censura- le dijo Ginny a Astoria quien solo reía pero la rubia llego a escuchar.

-Mi padre siempre dice que es mejor decir las cosas como son a mentir- le sonrió Luna a Ginny- y yo pienso que está en lo correcto, de hecho pienso que deberías de decirle a Ha...- Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa por lo que iba a decir su amiga.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir - dijo Astoria ayudando a Ginny- más adelante podremos seguir con esto de la verdad.

-Me encantaría - dijo la Ravenclaw como si la interrupción de Astoria fuera normal.

Mientras todos regresaban a prestar atención a la lectura, Ginny y Astoria tenían una conversación en susurros.

-Gracias- le dijo Ginny a la ojiverde de Slytherin.

-No me lo agradezcas que yo estoy de acuerdo con Luna- le respondió - pero creo que eso se lo deberías decir solo a él y no delante de todos los estudiantes y profesores.

-Harry es solo el mejor ami...- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, esa oración ya me la sé, "Harry es solo el mejor amigo de mi hermano"- imito a Ginny- y tú bien sabes que lo ves como algo más.

-Tori- dijo en tono suplicante la pelirroja.

-Está bien- dijo la Slytherin- pero que quede claro que apoyo a Luna- finalizo y Ginny no dijo nada más

 **»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso.**

 **Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

James sonrió el adoraba ese deporte, aunque después se acordó que su hijo no jugaba, le hubiera gustado que Harry sea un jugador de Quidditch como él, pero si a su hijo no le gustaba él no era nadie para obligarlo.

-Y este año gracias a una muy buena buscadora ganamos la copa- sonrió Angelina mirando a Ginny.

-Y le podría quitarle la titularidad al buscador- dijo Ginny- pero esa buscadora prefiere jugar de cazadora.

-¿De quién habla?- pregunto Sirius.

-Ya te enterarás Canuto- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y Sirius sola miro interrogante.

-Algo me dice que eres tú - le dijo Sirius.

-Ginny no sabe volar- respondió Charlie- ni siquiera sabe montar una escoba- no quería decirlo de esa forma pero el tono que uso fue medio burlón.

Loa gemelos y Ron por su parte no decían nada ya que ellos sabían que Ginny si volaba y lo hacía excelente y que su hermano se sorprendería cuando se leyera en algún momento la habilidad de su hermana.

Lily que sabía que la pelirroja si jugaba solo sonreía, sus hermanos ya descubrirían el talento de su hermana.

-Charlie tiene razón, la primera vez que me subí a una escoba fue cuando entre aquí- miro a Sirius quien ahora tenía una expresión rara en el rostro.

-No se preocupen así es como piensa y ya vieron que se demora bastante- dijo Lunático- y eso que aún no sabe la respuesta de hace algunos capítulos- termino burlón pero Sirius seguí pensando quien podría ser esa chica que jugaba bien al Quidditch.

 **»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

 **Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

-¿Lo decía en serio?- pregunto Lily preocupada.

-Si- respondió Harry

-Y supongo que tú como buen niño no te acercaste nunca ¿Cierto?- le pregunto su madre.

-No mamá- dijo el azabache con un tono inocente- jamás me acerque.

-Por tu bien Potter espero que no te hayas acercado- miro a su hijo seria y Ron se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír cuando vio a su amigo asustado.

-Y ni te rías Ronald que lo mismo va para ti- le dijo Molly y Ron trago en seco.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo el azabache al pelirrojo cuando sus madres dejaron de verlos y el pelirrojo asintió asustado.

 **—** **¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

 **—** **Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

Los gemelos bufaron con fastidio ante lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su hermano, creer que porque es prefecto tenía que saber todo.

Sus padres por otro lado prefirieron no decir nada, por más que Percy se haya comportado de la forma que lo hizo; él seguía siendo su hijo y ellos lo seguían amando como a sus demás hijos

 **—** **¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

-Pero porque no les gusta si el himno del colegio es entretenido- dijo James mientras se ponía de pie seguido de Sirius y los gemelos.

-Cantemos todos- dijo Sirius.

-Y después se pregunta porque no nos gusta cantarlo- le dijo McGonagall a Dumbledore.

-Solo son jóvenes que quieren cantar su himno- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa- ya sabe querida Minerva no hay mejor magia que...

-Sí, si Dumbledore- lo corto la profesora- Señor Lupin continúe y ni se le ocurra cantarla- le advirtió la profesora.

-Descuide- dijo el hombre quien continúo leyendo.

 **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

 **—** **¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

 **Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

Los merodeadores y gemelos se prepararon para cantar el himno y ni las miradas de Lily, Molly y McGonagall los hicieron sentarse.

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**

 **enséñanos algo, por favor.**

 **Aunque seamos viejos y calvos**

 **o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**

 **nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**

 **con algunas materias interesantes.**

 **Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**

 **pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**

 **Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**

 **haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**

 **hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**

 **y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

 **Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

Lo mismo pasaba en el gran comedor pero con la diferencia que esta vez los merodeadores los acompañaron.

Los profesores rodaron los ojos excepto McGonagall que ella los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Consuman...- terminaron los cinco abrazados por los hombros y para molestia de la profesora la mayoría en el gran comedor se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias- decían los cuatro ya que Lunático se volvió a sentar cuando termino la canción- ya saben dónde encontrarnos por seis libros más- dijo James y guiñando un ojo.

-Señores- hablo la profesora McGonagall más molesta de lo normal pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore.

-Muy hermoso nuestro himno- hablo el director pero es momento de continuar -les guiño un ojo sutilmente a los merodeadores y gemelos y estos sonrieron ya que el director los acababa de salvar de la furia de la profesora.

 **Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

 **—** **¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí!**

Los profesores no evitaron rodar los ojos, para ellos Dumbledore era un gran mago pero a veces pensaban que estaba un poco loco por las cosas que decía.

-Aunque solo el amor puede superar la magia de la música- sonrió amablemente a sus alumnos.

-Sabias palabras profesor- dijo Sirius aunque quería burlarse- ¿Por qué me pegas Lily?- dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza.

-No fui yo- dijo la pelirroja que estaba con su hijo-

-¿Entonces fue un fantasma?- rodo los ojos el animago.

-Fui yo pulgoso- le dijo Lunático - y si no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores, aprenderás a golpes- y Sirius supo que se amigo hablaba muy en serio y se quedó callado.

Remus sonrió a su versión joven y continua leyendo.

 **Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

-El profesor y su singular estilo- rió James.

-Tú también James- Lunático miro a su amigo- también quieres aprender a respetar a golpes- y James trago en seco y se quedó callado.

-Remus cuando quiere puede dar miedo- susurro Lily a su hijo- cuando se molesta es peor que yo según James- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Jamás lo he visto molesto- dijo Harry.

-Y eso es una suerte cariño- le dijo su madre para que después madre e hijo siguieran escuchando la lectura.

 **Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.**

 **Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes.**

-No entiendo porque hacen que demos tantas vueltas, si a las finales el camino más rápido para llegar es pasando el …- estaba diciendo Sirius

-CÁLLATE SIRIUS- gritaron James, Lunático y los gemelos.

-Pero ya todos deben de saber ese camino- dijo Sirius.

-Todos nosotros lo sabemos- hablo Ginny, señalando a sus compañeros de casa- pero hay otros que no lo saben- y se referían a los de otras casa.

-Así que por primera vez, cierra la boca Sirius- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero que humor- dijo el animago- deberías ser más con la pelirroja menor, castaña, ella si tiene sentido del humor.

-Y te enseñare todo mi sentido del humor si no cierras la boca- dijo seria la pelirroja haciendo que Sirius tragara en seco y que Hermione chocara las manos con su amiga.

-Sabes Cornamento compadezco a tu hijo, con una futura esposa pelirroja y con una amiga castaña, pobre de su salud mental y física- le susurro Sirius y se estremeció.

-Ya no seas infantil y deja escuchar- lo callo James y Sirius bufo

 **Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

 **Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

 **—** **Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

 **La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

-Quiero verlo- dijo James.

-¿En serio?- bufo Hermione.

-No entiendo como no te puede agradar Peeves- le dijo Ginny.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo es que siempre me lo preguntas- suspiro la castaña- es un poltergeist muy mal educado y grosero

-No lo es, solo tienes que aprender a tratarlo- dijeron James y Ginny a la vez y chocaron las manos- y será un buen amigo- siguió James.

-O un excelente cómplice de bromas- finalizo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante.

-Eres peor que los gemelos- se lamentó la castaña mirando a la pelirroja que era abrazada por sus hermanos.

Harry y Lily vieron a los dos con una sonrisa, Lily le sonrió a James pero este solo la ignoro, la pelirroja sabía que había herido a James y que tendría que hablar con él, así el no quisiera escucharla. Por su parte Harry veía a Ginny que estaba chocando las manos con su padre y se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan tonto de no darse cuenta antes que Ginny era linda, suspirando miro a su alrededor y vio que Dean la veía con cara de enamorado y eso lo molesto pero en el fondo él sabía que no tenía que molestarse, que Dean está en todo el derecho de mirar a su novia así; y que era el quien tenía que dejar de mirarla

Tanto madre como hijo dieron un suspiro viendo como todos miraban divertidos a Ginny y James.

 **—** **¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

 **Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

 **—** **¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

 **De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

 **—** **Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville.**

-Debiste recordarle a tu padre- le dijo lunático- él fue quien nos enseñó un hechizo para controlarlo y cuando Peeves se enteró, juró vengarse- le explico al chico de cara redonda.

-Es por eso que siempre se la toma contra ti Nev- le dijo Luna.

-Sí, pero desde que Ginny lo amenazo ya no lo hace- sonrió, el sangre pura a la pelirroja.

-¿Lo amenazaste?- le preguntaron los merodeadores, sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry.

-No dejaba de meterse con Nev- dio como toda respuesta la pelirroja.

-Después de eso Peeves temía cruzarse contigo Gin- le dijo Luna- cada que te veía se iba por otro lado.

-Ese día creo que deseo irse de Hogwarts- sonrió Neville-

En todo el gran comedor se escuchó una carcajada proveniente de James y todos lo miraron mientras el azabache no paraba de reír.

-L-lo s-s-ien-siento- dijo el azabache- es que Lils también lo amenazo una vez y Peeves casi le pide a Dumbledore que lo expulse del colegio- volvió a reír haciendo reír al resto.

-Ahora entiendo porque Peeves dijo algo como Lily Evans reencarnada- comento Luna, haciendo que ambas pelirrojas se sonrojaran

-Mi novia y la novia de mi hijo son geniales- finalizo el azabache con una sonrisa mirando a Lily quien vio a su novio con una sonrisa radiante y se sonrojo cuando este le guiño un ojo.

James no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto con Lily, él la amaba incluso más que al quidditch y aunque si le dolió que defendiera a Quejicus, él entendía que Lily lo quería porque había sido su primer amigo y no iba a permitir que sus celos hacia Snape arruinaran lo bonito de su relación con Lily.

Lily por su parte sabia lo que su novio estaba pensando y sabía que aún estaba algo molesto porque seguía sentado en medio de Sirius y Remus pero ya hablaría con el antes del siguiente capítulo.

 **Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

 **—** **Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**

-Creo que ya quedo claro que no solo al Barón Sanguinario le hace caso- dijo Ginny con orgullo.

-Yo no estaría tan orgullosa jovencita- le dijo su madre.

-Está bien mama- contesto la pelirroja bajando la cabeza aunque en realidad estaba sonriendo.

-Te pasa Ginny- le dijo Astoria.

-Si a los gemelos les funciona ¿por qué a mí no?- dijo inocentemente.

-Tienes que enseñarme como lo haces Weasley- dijo la menor de las Greengrass mientras Ginny asentía y continuaban escuchando la lectura.

 **Ya llegamos. Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

 **—** **¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Todos pensaron en la comodidad de sus salas comunes, donde tenían todo lo que necesitaban y siempre paraban ordenadas por más desorden que hicieran.

-De todas las salas comunes, me sigo quedando con la nuestra- dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores.

-Claro que te quedas con la nuestra, si es la única que conoces pulgoso- le dijo lunático.

-Oh querido Lunático- dijo Sirius- soy el grandioso Sirius Black, conozco todas las salas comunes por dentro y por fuera- dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Y cómo entro a las demás salas comunes, Señor Black?- le pregunto la profesora McGonagall levantando una ceja.

-Vera profesora, cuando uno es tan apuesto como yo- seguía con su tono de arrogancia- solo una sonrisa basta para que las chicas te dejen entrar- finalizo con una voz que denotaba su doble sentido, pero luego el animago sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

-Vuelva a decir algo como eso y lo transformare en un troll, señor Black- lo miro seriamente la profesora y Sirius la miro con miedo ya que la descarga le había dolido.

-Eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca- le recrimino Lunático.

 **Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

 **—** **Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

-Esa rata maldita- murmuro Remus interrumpiendo la lectura.

-Remus- le dijo pausadamente el director mientras el hombre lo veía- se lo que sientes pero no queremos que ellos hagan preguntas antes de tiempo.

-Usted no sabe lo que se siente- dijo duramente el hombre- pero está bien no diré ningún comentario, a menos que ellos pregunten; y no le estoy pidiendo permiso- finalizo-

-Está bien Remus- dijo el director resignado ya que sabía que Remus les contaría a sus amigos sobre Peter.

Mientras esto sucedía en la mesa de profesores, los merodeadores se preguntaban que tanto hablaba la versión adulta de Remus con el director y decidieron interrogarlo antes que se vayan a dormir.

 **Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

-Hijo de James Potter, tenías que ser- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- se quejó el joven cazador.

-Heredarle a nuestro hijo el agujero negro de tu estomago- le dijo Lily.

-Pero tiene que comer para que siga creciendo- dijo James y Lily volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Y eso no es nada señora Potter- hablo Ron- cuando va a mi casa, Harry come como si al día siguiente fuera a invernar- se burló el pelirrojo.

-Con qué cara dices eso Ronald, si tú comes como si te hubieran dicho que es tu última cena- le rebatió su hermana.

-Claro siempre defendiendo a tu novio- dijo por lo bajo Ron pero fue escuchado por Harry.

-Su novio es Thomas, no yo- le dijo el azabache- yo soy como su hermano- dio lamentándose y Ron se dio cuenta mirando a su amigo con extrañeza luego miro a Hermione y esta asintió; Ron se sintió confundido ante eso, tendría que hablar con Hermione para que le explicara que sucedía entre su hermana y mejor amigo.

Harry seguía escuchando a su madre echándole la culpa a su padre por el apetito que tenía, pero dejo de prestar atención cuando escucho lo que dijo Ron y su monstruito interior rugió molesto cuando él mismo dijo que Thomas era el novio de su pelirroja. Decidió dejar de pensar y concentrarse solo en la lectura.

 **Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino.**

 **Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante.**

Draco frunció el ceño, que Potter soñara con él no le gustó nada, mientras veía que sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con burla y el solo rodo los ojos ante semejante estupidez que estaban pensando.

James también había fruncido el ceño, pero él lo hacía porque le pareció raro que apareciera el turbante en el sueño de su hijo, se dijo así mismo que estaría atento a cualquier cosa que saliera sobre ese profesor, él no era de las personas que desconfiaran sin conocer, pero su padre le dijo que si un suceso se repetía muchas veces era mejor estar alerta y no arrepentirse al final.

 **Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

Lily abrazo a Harry, ella sabía que esa luz era un Avada Kedavra y esa risa fuerte y fría no era de Snape sino de Voldemort; y que su hijo lo recordaba, James también se puso de pie y se acercó a abrazar a su pequeña familia, permanecieron así un rato hasta que se separaron.

-Bueno soñar con Snape y Malfoy a cualquiera asustaría- dijo Sirius para romper la tensión y funciono porque todos sonrieron y Snape miro mal al joven Black, pero no dijo nada ya que el también sentía curiosidad por el sueño del joven Potter.

James se sentó de nuevo al costado de Lily y la abrazo, mientras ella se dejaba envolver por los brazos de su novio.

 **Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

-Menos mal que no recordaste nada- dijo Hermione y Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí termina este capítulo- dijo Remus, entregándole el libro al director.

-Profesor- Lily llamo la atención del anciano- podría darme unos minutos para salir con James- pidió y el director asintió- gracias- sonrió.

-¿Lily?- la miro el azabache.

-Ven James- le dio la mano la pelirroja y el azabache le tomo la mano y así salieron del gran comedor.

 **Pensé que ya había subido este capítulo, en serio disculpen la demora.**

 **Seguiré actualizando la historia ni crean que me he olvidado, pero solo les aviso que ya comencé a estudiar.**

 **Y una última cosa yo escribo en mi celular, pero últimamente Word no está que funciona del todo bien y llego tarde de la Uni, así que los únicos días que podré escribir serán viernes, sábados y domingos, hasta que me compre un nuevo celular. Espero me comprendan.**

 **Me gustaría saber desde ¿qué país me leen?**


	14. Capítulo 8: El profesor de pociones

Lily había hecho salir a James del gran comedor bajo la mirada de todos. La pelirroja no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación con su novio aunque era una buena señal que James no le hubiera rechazado la mano.

James creí saber porque Lily lo había sacado del gran comedor, ella quería hablar sobre lo que paso e iba a justificar su defensa a Snape; James quería seguir molesto con ella pero no podía, su mirada, su cabello y su suave mano junto con la de él impedían que siguiera molesto.

-¿Lily?- James se paró repentinamente y Lily lo miro a los ojos- si vas a decir algo sobre lo que paso durante la lec...- pero James no continuo porque Lily lo beso.

Lily sabía que así no arreglaría las cosas con James pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir los labios de su novio sobre los de ella.

James cerró los ojos e instintivamente la abrazo por la cintura pegándola más a él. _No seas tonto Potter, Evans te debe una explicación y tu bien gracias besándola,_ le dijo su razón a James y entonces la separo un poco.

Lily al sentir que James la apartaba se sorprendió pero lo comprendió.

-James, amor yo...- comenzó la pelirroja pero vio que su novio negó.

-Cariño, no hace falta que digas nada- suspiro el azabache- sé que Severus siempre será tu mejor amigo y que así como yo siempre defenderé a Sirius, Remus y Peter, tú lo harás con él- James bajo la mirada, no quería admitirlo pero por dentro estaba celoso de cabello grasiento.

-James- volvió a decir la pelirroja pero el azabache la volvió a interrumpir.

-No te preocupes esta todo arreglado- James fingió una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y Lily se dio cuenta.

-James cariño no es lo que parece- dijo Lily- yo no defendí a Sev.

-¿Sev?- pregunto James.

-Así le digo- Lily sonrió- desde que somos amigo le digo Sev- y James vio en la mirada de su novia nostalgia y cariño.

-Lo entiendo Lily- James bajo la mirada- tú serás mi novia pero nunca me vas a amar como amas a Snape- James evito llorar- todo esto fue muy bello mientras duró -el azabache levanto su mirada y se acercó a Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla- se feliz con él y críen muy bien a Harry, él es un gran chico.

James dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar no quería volver al gran comedor y que lo vieran llorar, pensó que Lily diría algo pero simplemente no dijo nada y lo estaba dejando ir.

Lily se había quedado de piedra, parada en su sitio, el hombre que amaba se estaba yendo y ella no reaccionaba, _Muévete Evans, acaso no ves que si se va lo pierdes para siempre_ le dijo su corazón a la pelirroja y reacciono corrió detrás del azabache hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No James, no me dejes por favor- pidió la pelirroja con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.

James cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera evitarlas.

-Lily- susurro el azabache y puso sus manos sobre los de la pelirroja haciendo que lo soltara- ya está todo dicho

-No James- volvió a abrazarlo Lily- yo no quiero que esto termine yo te amo- la pelirroja se aferró con fuerza a James.

-¿Evans para que seguir conmigo si no me amas como dices? ¿Para qué seguir conmigo si te preocupas más por otro que por mí?- se volvió a soltar el azabache y volteo a ver a la pelirroja.

-No es lo que crees James, Severus fue mi primer amigo, él me ayudo a entender este mundo- dijo Lily mirando a James.

-Lily basta- la miro el azabache- no quiero escuchar lo maravilloso que fue quejicus contigo, no quiero saber que lo hubieras elegido a él antes que a mi, si el muy idiota no te hubiera dicho lo que te dijo-

-James él lo dijo porque tu estuviste molestándolo - le rebatió Lily.

-¿Y la vez que trato de maldecir a Mary, también fue porque yo lo estuve molestando?- dijo el azabache.

-No fue él, James, él lo juro- dijo la pelirroja no tan segura.

-Sabes algo Evans, ve con Snape- dijo de nuevo el azabache- sé que siempre estuviste enamorada de él y todos me lo decían pero yo como un idiota tuve la esperanza de que sea mentira y cuando te quedaste conmigo ese día yo creí que al fin había ganado tu corazón que al fin le había ganado a Snape tu amor- James sonrió con nostalgia- pero parece que me equivoque.

-James- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo ves no tienes nada más que decirme- el azabache sonrió y se acercó a Lily- eres hermosa Lily y Snape tiene suerte que lo ames- le dio un beso en la mejilla que sería el último, la miro a los ojos y se volvió a dar la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-¡ALTO AHÍ POTTER!- grito Lily y James se detuvo- no te voy a permitir que me dejes- Lily comenzó a acercarse- claro que no lo haré, no por nada tuve una batalla conmigo misma para aceptar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde que tengo 13 años- a James le sorprendió esa declaración- no sé qué te hace pensar que podría fijarme en otro hombre que no seas tú -Lily se iba acercando poco a poco a James-

-Lily- dijo James pero la pelirroja negó.

-Ahora es momento de que tú me escuches James- trato de sonreír- Severus fue mi amigo desde antes de ingresar al colegio, él me enseño mucho sobre el mundo mágico y yo le estoy muy agradecida- lo miro- siempre lo he visto como mi amigo y nada más.

-Lily ambos sabemos que no es cierto- James la miro- ambos sabemos que tú si sentías o sientes algo por Snape

-No te equivocas- dijo Lily- sentí un gusto por Snape hasta que entramos al colegio- eso a James le dolió y Lily lo noto- pero solo fue hasta que entramos al colegio- aclaro la pelirroja.

-¿Y que hizo que dejara de gustarte?- pregunto el azabache.

Lily se acercó con una sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de James y este cerro los ojos.

-Cuando te vi en el tren- susurro como si fuera un secreto- te portaste como un idiota- sonrió Lily y James también lo hizo aun con los ojos cerrados- pero en ese momento sentí algo diferente, creí que era enfado hacia a ti pero con los años me di cuenta que no fue así- James abrió los ojos y miro directamente los de Lily- James yo me enamore de ti en ese momento en ese entonces no lo sabía pero después lo supe, supe que jamás podría mirar a otra persona que no fuera tú.

James solo veía a Lily queriendo creer todo lo que ella le decía, quería rebatirle todas las veces que lo trato mal pero verla acercarse con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaban a sus ojos ya que en sus ojos había miedo hasta pánico se podría decir _¿Pero por qué ese temor?_ se preguntó el azabache y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza _tiene miedo a que la rechaces idiota ahora deja de hacerte el orgulloso y recupera lo que siempre fue, es y será tuyo._

Lily se acercaba a James con algo de temor, temía que él la rechazará si eso pasaba ella moriría, ella no podría vivir sin ese azabache que tenía al frente, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias simplemente si él la rechazaba ella se hundiría en el mismos infierno.

-Eres el arrogante, egocéntrico y presumido James Potter- dijo Lily quedando a centímetros de él y James solo podía mirarla a esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba- pero también eres un chico dulce y tierno, leal a sus amigos y a sus creencias, un chico que jamás dudaría en defender a alguien y por eso meterse en problemas, eres el único chico con quien quiero compartir todo ya sea malo o bueno- Lily coloco una mano en la mejilla de James- James Potter yo te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo sin ti ya no podría vivir - fue lo último que dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de James.

James estaba en la gloria al sentir los labios de su pelirroja en realidad había sido un tonto en dudar del amor que Lily le tenía pero él siempre pensó que Snape era quien interfería en su relación.

-James yo solo te amo a ti- dijo Lily con un brillo diferente en los ojos- te amo- lo volvió a besar.

James solo podía sonreír y gritar por dentro y en un acto algo impulsivo cargo a Lily haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras seguía besándola.

Lily profundizo el beso cuando sintió las manos de James sujetándola de los muslos y soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el azabache la pego contra la pared de aquel pasillo donde estaban.

James se separó de Lily aun sin soltarla y pego su frente con la de ella. -Te amo pelirroja- susurro como si fuera un secreto y Lily acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Te amo James -le respondió la pelirroja y lo volvió a besar.

James le correspondió el beso de igual manera mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de la pelirroja, el azabache se separó lentamente de la pelirroja y le sonrió.

-Es mejor que regresemos- dijo James mirando a Lily a los ojos y ella solo asintió bajando sus piernas que hasta ese entonces estaban en la cintura del azabache.

Con una sonrisa James le tendió la mano y Lily se la tomo y así caminaron de regreso al gran comedor.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor un azabache con ojos esmeralda miraba inquieto la puerta por donde sus padres habían desaparecido.

-Tranquilo Harry deben estar arreglando sus diferencias- trato de tranquilizarlo Hermione.

-Pero y si no...- Harry no pudo completar la frase ya que no sabía que pasaría si sus padres se separaban.

-Aun no desapareces compañero, eso quiere decir que tus padres no se han separado aun- se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Y hablo la sensibilidad hecha persona- Hermione rodo los ojos y Ron solo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Cervatillo descuida que no vas a desaparecer, yo más bien creo que tus padres están practicando como hacerte- dijo burlón Sirius Black mientras los demás reían y Harry se ponía rojo.

-Siempre que abres la boca es para decir alguna idiotez- lo golpeo Remus.

-Si no las dijera no sería Orion Black- se escuchó la voz de Lily quien entraba junto con James tomados de la mano- ¿Ahora qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto la pelirroja sentándose de nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a James.

-No dije nada- respondió rápidamente el pelinegro- solo dije que a Remus le gustan las menores- y recibió otro golpe de su amigo.

-Idiota- dijeron los dos Lupin pero fue el joven quien se vengó- Lo que el pulgoso dijo Lils fue que tú y James de seguro practicaban como crear a Harry- y el licántropo sonrió al ver la cara de susto de su amigo y la cara de enojo de Lily.

-Bueno creo que es momento de continuar con la lectura- hablo James para que su novia no asesinara a su mejor amigo y Sirius se lo agradeció.

-Yo quiero leer- dijo la menor de las Greengrass y el director levito el libro hasta la chica.

-Bien el capítulo se llama **"El profesor de pociones"**

Los merodeadores hicieron una mueca de desagrado y Lily una de preocupación ya que ella sabía que Severus se iba a desquitar con su hijo solo por ser hijo de James.

Harry pensaba en como reaccionaria su padre con el trato que le daba el profesor de pociones.

Astoria se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 **—** **Allí, mira.**

 **—** **¿Dónde?**

 **—** **Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

 **—** **¿El de gafas?**

 **—** **¿Has visto su cara?**

 **—** **¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

Harry bufo mientras su padrino lo veía extraño.

-Lo que pasa Sirius es que ha Harry no le gusta llamar la atención y de que lo vieran y señalarán solo lo molesta- explico Ginny ya que había visto a Harry con las intenciones de no decir nada.

-¿Es cierto hijo?- Lily miro a Harry y este asintió

-Es raro y muy molesto que te miren como si fuera una especie de fenómeno- se quejó

-Pero es que solo con un año venciste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Tú eres el niño que vivió- dijo un Gryffindor de primer año.

Harry estaba a punto de de hechizar a los dos chicos pero la voz una pelirroja lo calmo.

-Se equivocan- dijo Ginny- él no es nada de eso- la pelirroja miro al azabache- él es solo un adolescente que le gusta meterse en problemas con sus amigos, quien solo le quiere hacer bromas a su "enemigo" de otra casa-hizo comillas en la palabra enemigo y Hary sonrió- él es solo Harry Potter hijo de uno de los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts y de la bruja más inteligente de su generación- miro a James y Lily- así que es un chico como cualquiera de nosotros y no el héroe que creen- finalizo la pelirroja dejando a todos en silencio y a un Harry con una sonrisa radiante.

-Parece que Ginny lo quiere por ser Harry y no por todo lo que dicen de él- dijo Remus desde la mesa de profesores con una sonrisa.

-Ginny yo...- dijo Hary quien después de lo que dijo Ginny quiso abrazarla.

-No tienes que decir nada Potter- Ginny dejo de mirarlo y centro su atención en Astoria quien entendió la indirecta y continúo con la lectura.

 **Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

 **En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas.**

-Antes que pregunten- se adelantó Harry- no las conté, lo leí en las vacaciones.

-Sigo sin creer que hayas leído ese libro aburrido- James puso cara de horror.

-No es aburrido- dijeron Lily y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Es muy interesante- dijeron los dos Remus.

-Tu opinión no cuenta lunático- dijo Sirius y Remus joven le tiro un zape.

-Hermione, tú encuentras todo libro interesante así sea el más aburrido- respondió Ron- y no trates de justificarte porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto- finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Por favor Tori continúa- pidió Ginny al ver que la castaña estaba por contestarle a Ron y comenzar una nueva pelea, Astoria solo asintió y continúo leyendo.

 **Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes.**

 **Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

En la mesa de Slytherin se escuchó la risa de uno de ellos, lo mismo que en la mesa Gryffindor y el sonrojo de Draco aunque trataba de estar indiferente.

Astoria miraba a su hermana que estaba llorando de la risa y como no paraba miro a Theo y este entendió lo que le pedía su pequeña compañera de casa

-Es que en nuestro primer año, Malfoy dijo que jamás confundiría una puerta de verdad con una falsa, ya que su padre se lo había dicho- dijo el chico.

-Pero el idiota se confundió e intento abrir la pared que parecía puerta con un Alohomora- siguió Daphne.

-Y no contento con eso intento derribar la puerta con una patada- Theo trataba de controlar la risa cosa que Daphne no podía- y Malfoy termino la primera noche en la enfermería con fractura en los dedos- volvió a reír el chico y esto hizo que el resto de las casas que no conocía la historia se rieran igual que los dos Slytherin.

-Sí que eres patético Malfoy- dijo Astoria limpiándose una lágrima de la risa- confundir una pared con una puerta.

-Mira niñita- comenzó el rubio que estaba rojo de la ira y sacando su varita-

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy- Dijo Daphne sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco.

-Señorita Greengrass y Señor Malfoy, guarden esas varitas sino quieren 10 puntos menos para la casa- dijo Snape mirando a los dos Slytherin, los dos jóvenes hicieron caso y guardaron sus varitas- ahora prosiga señorita Greengrass- Astoria asintió y continuó con la lectura.

 **También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

 **Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors**

-Nick siempre tan amable- dijo Lily- la primera semana a mí me ayudó mucho- sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es cierto- dijo Neville- a mí me ayuda hasta ahora cuando me pierdo por los pasillos- se sonrojo en chico.

-Tranquilo Nev- le sonrió Ginny- todos nos hemos perdido por los pasillos- Neville le sonrió a la pelirroja amistosamente, pero dos personas no lo tomaron bien. Una chica rubia de la mesa de los tejones y un azabache Gryffindor, aunque el último sabía que solo eran amigos y que se estaba comportando como un idiota con la pelirroja.

 **pero Peeves, el Duende** **se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase.**

-Peeves- dijo con una sonrisa James, Sirius y los gemelos- sin él, el colegio seria aburrido- finalizo James.

Lily mira a su novio con cara de horror

-El colegio sería mucho mejor sin él-dijeron Lily y Hermione.

-En realidad Peeves es él que hace más interesante la estadía aquí con sus bromas- hablo Ginny y Lily miro sorprendida- es que ese poltergeits es muy gracioso- se defendió la mini pelirroja.

-Bueno no es de mi agrado pero es alguien muy curioso- dijo Luna desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- aunque a veces se pasa en sus bromas.

-Bueno mientras no se meta con mi hijo no diré nada contra Peeves- finalizo la pelirroja.

James miro a los gemelos y les pregunto- ¿Ginny también es bromista?- a lo que los gemelos sonrieron.

-Que su cara ángel no lo engañe señor Potter, la enana es un demonio- dijo Fred

-Es por eso que Peeves la adora y nunca le hace bromas- continuo George-

James miro a su futura nuera con una sonrisa de orgullo, sonrisa que noto Lily y le dio un pisotón.

-Ni se te ocurra corromper a la niña, Potter- lo amenazo- y no digas nada que la lectura debe continuar- James asintió sin emitir ningún sonido pero ya hablaría con la pelirroja para una broma.

 **También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Sirius comenzó a reír como loco y golpeo la espalda de Lunático.

-Eso fue lo mejor que le enseñaste y lo único que pudo aprender- siguió Sirius y Lunático solo sonreía, mientras Remus sentado en la mesa de profesores veía con nostalgia la escena.

-En mi defensa-dijo Lunático al ver la mirada de McGonagall- eso se lo enseñe para que se lo hiciera a Snivellus- y esta vez fue Remus quien soltó una carcajada que disimulo con una tos.

Y antes que comenzara una discusión entre los merodeadores y Snape, Dumbledore pidió que la lectura prosiga.

 **Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.**

Todos concordaron con eso asintiendo afirmativamente mientras el celador miraba a todos mal.

 **Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi hijo?- dijeron a la vez Molly y Lily que se pusieron de pie.

-Lils/Molly- dijeron James y Arthur- cálmense- prosiguieron por más que los dos estuvieran molestos por la amenaza de conserje.

-Pero James/Arthur- se quejaron las mujeres- no tiene ningún derecho de amenazarlos- finalizaron.

-Tranquilas pelirrojas- dijo Sirius- ya escucharon el profesor Quierell los salvo y ahora dejen de interrumpir.

-Tú, Sirius...- comenzó Lily pero la mano que le dio James la calmo y al mirarlo se dio cuenta que tratar de razonar con Sirius era imposible.

-Sabes algo Harry, tu madre y la mía juntas dan miedo- susurro Ron solo para que Harry y Hermione escucharan.

-Imagínate que les dirán cuando vean todo lo que hemos hecho- susurro Hermione y los dos chicos empalidecieron- y todas las veces que te arriesgaste y terminaste en la enfermería por el Quidditch- y Harry abrió los ojos asustado.

Todos miraban al trio pero nadie decía nada y Harry solo pidió a Astoria que continuara.

 **Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.**

-Esa gata hija de...- comenzó Sirius pero un zape de Ginny y Lily lo hicieron callar- hija de su gata madre- finalizo el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza bajo la risa de todos.

-Tienes que cuidar tu vocabulario- le dijo Lily.

-Hay niños presentes- termino Ginny.

James miraba a Lily a Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

Snape miraba a las dos pelirrojas y siento una especie de deja vu al ver la mirada del menor de los Potter al ver a la más chica de los Weasley, era la misma mirada con la que James Potter miraba a Lily Evans y ver a la joven Weasley devolverle la mirada y la sonrisa a Potter de la misma manera solo pudo confirmar lo que se estaba dando cuenta con la lectura, que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sirius solo se sobaba la cabeza mientras ambas pelirrojas chocaban las cinco bajo la risa de todos.

 **Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley)**

Los merodeadores incluyendo el Remus de ese tiempo, hicieron un sonido con la garganta dando a entender que ellos eran los que conocían más que los gemelos.

-Y fue gracias a un gran mapa que lo descubrimos- dijo George.

-Juro solemnemente...-dijo Fred

-Que mis intenciones no son buenas- finalizaron los merodeadores y sonrieron como niños traviesos que acababan de salvarse de una travesura.

 **y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

Astoria se sonrojo al leer esta parte mientras Luna y Ginny se reían.

-No se rían- se quejó la pequeña Greengrass aún más roja.

-¿Tori?- pregunto su hermana.

-Es que yo lo hice una vez- sonrió a modo de disculpas- estábamos por hacer una broma y esa gata casi lo arruina- bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Greengrass- la reto la profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora- dijo la voz soñadora de Luna- ella solo me estaba defendiendo de un Ravenclaw que me estaba molestando

-¿Uno de su propia casa?- pregunto sorprendida la profesora.

-Esta tan loca que hasta su casa se burla de ella- dijo Deán con una sonrisa a Seamus, pero para su mala suerte fue escuchado por Harry y Ginny.

-Discúlpate por lo que dijiste Thomas- Harry había sacado su varita y lo apuntaba.

-Cálmate Potter- le dijo el moreno tranquilo y sin inmutarse- yo solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso y eso tú no lo pu...- pero no continuo porque un hechizo lo había alcanzado.

-Vuelve a insultarle y juro que te hago una imperdonable- lo amenazo Ginny guardando su varita luego se haberle lanzado un mocomurcielago a Dean.

-¡Señorita Weasley!- se horrorizó la profesora por la amenaza de la pelirroja.

-No me importa los puntos que me quite profesora, pero con mis amigos nadie se mete así sean de mi propia casa- miro a sus compañeros.

La profesora solo retiro el hechizo de Dean y no dijo nada más.

Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse al costado de Ginny.

-Yo podía encargarme de ese idiota- le susurro- desde ayer esta que limita mi paciencia.

-Sé que tu solito podías, señor elegido- bromeo la pelirroja- pero un poco de ayuda no te venia mal- le guiño un ojo y Harry sonrió más.

-Eres especial pelirroja- dijo el azabache e hizo algo que sorprendió a todos y hasta a él mismo, beso la mejilla de Ginny y acto seguido se puso de pie y regreso junto con Ron y Hermione.

Todos miraban a los dos jóvenes sin decir nada, James y Lily sonreían al igual que Molly y Arthur, Charlie miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona al igual que los gemelos. Ron miraba serio a su amigo y Hermione le pidió a Astoria que continuara antes que Ronald matara a Harry.

Ginny no salía de su estado de sorpresa y cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Astoria solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja y miro al azabache quien la miraba algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer y Ginny lo tomo como si se hubiera arrepentido y la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente y dejo de ver a Harry.

Harry se preguntó porque Ginny se había puesto así. _Quizás te sobrepasaste idiota_ volvió hablar la voz de su cabeza y el azabache solo pudo bajar la mirada y seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases.**

 **Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

-Harry- lo miro su madre pero el azabache estaba perdido en su mundo.

-Lily amor, sabes que si es la primera vez que escuchas los hechizos si son chistosos- dijo James- a ti te paso igual- le sonrió su novio.

-Sólo esta vez tienes razón James-sonrió la pelirroja y beso la mejilla de su novio.

 **Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout,**

-Lo siento profesora- dijo el joven Potter pero la profesora solo le restó importancia aunque estaba sonrojada.

-Siempre la sacas barata compañero- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, ya se le había pasado la molestia de hace unos minutos.

 **y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

 **Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma.**

-Este capítulo esta igual de aburrido que esa clase- Dijo Draco y todos sus compañeros de casa rieron excepto Theo que solo rodó los ojos.

-Tienes razón Draquito- dijo Pansy pasando una mano por el cabello de heredero de los Malfoy y Narcissa solo miro mal a la joven al igual que Astoria cosa que solo se dio cuenta su hermana quien suspiro resignada.

Draco solo le sonrió a Pansy con altanería y Narcissa solo miraba a la joven con una mueca, no podía creer que Lucius haya comprometido a su hijo con ella.

 **El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

-Después de años sigue siendo aburrida esa clase- bufo James y Sirius.

-La clase no es aburrida- todos miraron a Lunático como si tuviera tres cabezas- el aburrido es el profesor- finalizo haciendo reír a varios y chocando las cinco con los merodeadores.

 **El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

El profesor Flitwick que estaba en la mesa de profesores se sonrojo y le pidió disculpas a Harry, este solo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

 **La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas.**

 **Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

 **—** **Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts** **—** **dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

-Siempre tan amable, asustando a los alumnos- susurro por lo bajo Charlie pero para su mala suerte fue escuchado por su madre

-Charles- lo reto y el segundo de los Weasley se puso rojo.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo el joven ante la sonrisa burlona de sus hermanos gemelos.

-Pero tienes razón pelirrojo- dijo Sirius- la profesora siempre es amable- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Señor Black!- grito la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva, está hablando con un animal-dijo Remus- no le va entender- finalizo el adulto con una sonrisa burlona y la indignación del animago que solo se cruzó de brazos.

 **Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.**

-El año en que nosotros estuvimos en primero...- comenzó lunático.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Harry- fue mamá quien logro hacer el hechizo.

-En realidad- respondió Lily- fue James, él fue el único que lo logro- finalizo ante la sorpresa de todos los del presente.

-Sé que es sorprendente que cornamenta lo haya logrado teniendo en cuenta sus notas- se burló Sirius y antes que James contestara Lily se adelantó.

-También recuerdo que en esa clase tus cerillos comenzaron a caminar- y Sirius se puso rojo- y uno de ellos te mordió- todos miraron al joven Black esperando una explicación pero este no decía nada.

James comenzó a reírse y fue Lunático quien hablo.

-Lo que paso fue que este chucho comenzó a decir groserías y el hechizo a la vez, es por eso que sus cerillos caminaban- dijo el joven licántropo.

-Sin contar que McGonagall le lavo la boca con jabón por tenerla muy sucia- finalizo James el relato haciendo reír a todos y haciendo sonreír a McGonagall por el recuerdo.

Sirius solo murmuraba que así se hacían llamar sus amigos, luego que las risas pararan la lectura continua.

 **La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

Hermione recordó ese día y sonrió ante el recuerdo, si bien ahora la profesora la felicitaba por sus logros, fue esa sonrisa lo que le hizo sentir orgullosa de ella misma y de que ese era su mundo.

 **La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.**

-¿Casi una broma?- dijo Draco- sé que tú y yo nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo Potter- dijo el apellido como siempre con desprecio- pero esas clases era un asco, ese profesor le temía hasta a los unicornios- termino el joven Slytherin

Harry tenía que admitir que Malfoy, tenía razón pero no lo diría en voz alta.

-Yo no conocí a ese profesor- dijo Ginny- pero si Malfoy y Potter están casi de acuerdo en algo es porque debe de haber sido un verdadero chiste de profesor- todos miraron a la pelirroja, hasta el joven Slytherin.

-Ginny...-dijo James mirando a la pelirroja.

-Que Malfoy sea despreciable no quiere decir que a veces no tenga razón- se encogió de hombros- es lo mismo que pasa con usted y el profesor Snape- James y Severus hicieron una mueca- puede que se odien pero en algunas cosas están de acuerdo- la pelirroja miro disimuladamente a Lily y James entendió.

-¿Despreciable?- dijo el joven Slytherin con sorna- sé muy bien que te mueres por mi Weasley y déjame decirte que tú no estás tan mal- la miro de una manera que hizo que Harry quisiera lanzarle una maldición.

Ginny solo rodó los ojos pero no negó ni afirmo nada.

Astoria había visto toda la escena sin decir nada _¿acaso a Ginny le gustaba Malfoy?_ _¿Qué estás pensando Astoria?, si Ginny está enamorada de Harry_ le dijo su voz interna _además es de locos que sientas celos de una de tus mejores amigas_ continuo la voz. Pero no le respondió como suele hacerlo. ¿ _Vas a desconfiar de tu amiga?_ Astoria miro a Ginny rodar los ojos y supo que lo que pensaba era infantil, que Ginny jamás se fijaría en Draco sabiendo que a ella le gustaba ese idiota, luego miro hacia Harry quien tenía los puños apretados y supo que el azabache había pensado igual que ella pero que él si pensaba que a la pelirroja le gustaba Malfoy.

 _No le puede gustar ese idiota_ se dijo a si mismo Harry _cualquiera menos Malfoy_ pensó _No, cualquiera tampoco_ se corrigió mientras apretaba sus puños. Harry tenía toda una confusión en su cabeza por un lado se debatía lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Ginny, se repetía que era un sentimiento fraternal pero estaba comenzando a descartar esa idea cuando los celos aparecieron. Primero con Dean y ahora con el hurón, sabía que era tonto pero una parte de él creía que era verdad y que la pelirroja no había dicho nada ya que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto; _Sabes que eso no es verdad Potter, hace unos capitulo Ginny lo hechizo por decir algo similar_ le dijo esa molestos a voz pero Harry no le hizo caso. Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco que lo miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cosa que lo molesto más y regreso su vista a Ginny quien estaba tranquila y diciéndole algo a Charlie y vio que dé la cara de Charlie se borraba la sonrisa _¿Acaso le estaba contando a su hermano que estaba enamorada de Malfoy y por eso Charlie había cambiado su sonrisa por una expresión seria? Y esa mirada que le daba Ginny era de disculpa._ Quería ponerse de pie acercarse a Ginny y pedirle una explicación pero _¿quién era él para hacer eso? Él no era ni su familia, ni su hermano, ni su novio_ , suspiro _él solo era el mejor amigo de su hermano_ , respiro hondo aunque seguía con los puños apretados y regreso al mundo real cuando escucho que Astoria continuo leyendo.

 **Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombie, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

-Apestaba porque llevaba otra cosa más apestosa- dijo Ron con una mueca de asco.

-No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta- dijo resignada Hermione.

-Teníamos 11, era difícil saber que esa cosa estaba ahí- siguió Harry.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los profesores?- siguió Ron- ellos debieron de haberse percatado de eso.

-¿Pero quién iba a desconfiar de un profesor?- respondió Hermione- ellos siempre están aquí para ayudar.

-No todos son buenos Hermione- dijo Ron- hay algunos que solo buscan vengarse por cosas del pasado- Ron miro directo a Snape y este solo lo ignoro.

-No comiencen- dijo cansadamente Harry- y no diremos nada, lo sabrán por el libro- respondió a una pregunta no hecha.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Daphne a George

-Sí, pero uno se acostumbra- le guiño un ojo de forma amistosa y Daphne le sonrió de la misma forma.

En la mesa Slytherin un chico castaño no había visto bien ese intercambio al igual que una chica morena de Gryffindor.

 **Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

-Ya me encargare que ustedes dos aprendan algo antes de entrar al colegio- les dijo Lily mirándolos serias- claro si Molly me deje enseñarle algunas cosas a Ron- miro a la pelirroja mayor la cual asintió.

-Pero Lily, no puedes torturarlos antes de que comiencen el colegio- dijo James y se quedó callado al ver la mirada que le dio Lily.

Harry solo sonrió pensando que eso sucedería solo si cambiaban las cosas en el pasado, no es que no confiaba que ellos lo podían lograr pero también tenía miedo que eso no lo pudieran hacer y no quería acostumbrarse para luego desilusionarse.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejó el azabache sobándose la cabeza.

-Porque se lo que estás pensando- fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.

Harry seguía sobándose la cabeza porque le había dolido y dejo de pensar esas cosas prestando atención a la lectura

 **El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

-¡¿Recién el viernes?!- se sorprendió James- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no salías por las noches?

Harry iba a contestar pero antes que emitiera alguna respuesta escucho al profesor Snape hablar.

-El señor Potter es tan arrogante como tu Potter- miro con desprecio a los dos jóvenes- los dos siempre rompen la reglas, se pavonean creyéndose mejor que los demás cuando solo son unos pobre diab...- pero no pudo continuar porque un hechizo lo dejo callado, instintivamente el profesor miro a la menor de los Weasley ya que ese hechizo era su especialidad pero aunque esta vez no había sido tan potente como había visto antes.

-No fue Ginny- dijo Lily aun con la varita apuntando a Snape- pero si vuelves a insultar a mi novio y a mi hijo te vas arrepentir- la pelirroja guardó su varita mientras James y Harry la veían sorprendidos.

Por su parte Snape estaba rojo de la vergüenza y después que McGonagall le retirara el hechizo la lectura continuó.

 **—** **¿Qué tenemos hoy?** **—** **preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

 **—** **Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin** **—** **respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

-Y resulto ser verdad- dijeron en coro la mayoría de Gryffindors.

-Bueno si tenían razón- dijo Daphne- y más si tu apellido es Malfoy.

-Cállate Greengrass- dijo el joven Slytherin- deberías estar agradecidos que aunque sea gano puntos- finalizo arrogante.

-No eres el único que ganas puntos Draco- le dijo Theo- todos nos esforzamos por la casa y por si no lo sabias son Daphne y Astoria las que más puntos suman en todas las clases- dijo el chico mirando a las hermanas sonriendo y haciendo que la mayor se sonrojada un poco.

-Oh Theo eres muy amable, pero la competencia es buena- Astoria miro a Ginny y Luna las cuales le sonrieron.

-Pero de la casa eres una de las que más puntos gana- volvió a sonreír.

Astoria solo e devolvió la sonrisa, algo le decía quien a su hermana le gustaba el chico y el sonrojo se lo confirmo.

 **—** **Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

-Todos los profesores favorecen a sus casas solo que algunos son más sutiles que otros- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Qué vergüenza Lupin- dijo con burla Snape-

-Eres el que menos cara tiene para decir algo Snape- respondió Remus- o te recuerdo los 50 puntos que le diste a Malfoy solo por insultar a la señorita Granger- contraatacó dejando a Snape sin que decir y que Dumbledore interviniera antes que comenzaran una pelea.

 **Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

 **Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día.**

Lily le dio un suave apretón de mano a su hijo y este se lo devolvió, James que vio el gesto se prometió que si lograban cambiar todo, él le mandaría todos los días dulces y pasteles que Lily preparada, porque si le mandaba él cosas que cocinara estaba seguro que su hijo moriría intoxicado.

 **Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.**

Harry sonrió recordando lo egocéntrica y engreída que era su lechuza, él no quería presumir pero sin lugar a dudas Hedwig era la mejor lechuza que había en el colegio.

 **Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

 ** _Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._**

 **** ** _Hagrid_**

-Muchas gracias Hagrid- fue James quien hablo- desde que empezó el libro eres el que más ha hecho por él- sonrió- incluso más que mis amigos- miro con reproche a Remus.

-James...- dijo el hombre cansadamente.

-Nada Remus- dijo James- si vas a salir con lo de tu "PPP" no quiero que te excuses.

Remus solo suspiro resignado y continuo escuchando la lectura.

 **Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

 **Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

Lily y James miraron mal a profesor de pociones, Lily sabía que Severus se desquitaría con Harry todo lo que James le hizo en el colegio. Por su parte James apretó los puños porque sabía lo mismo que Lily, que Severus se la tomaría contra Harry.

 **Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

-Cualquiera que lo conoce termina detestándolo- dijo Sirius mientras soltaba una carcajada perruna- si es una reverenda mier...- pero Lunático lo golpeo antes que terminara de hablar.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- se quejó el ojigris.

-Porque si terminabas esa frase tres pelirrojas en especial una de apellido Evans te iban a hechizar, animal- le respondió Lunático.

Sirius miro a su alrededor y vio la mirada de Molly, Ginny y Lily y admitió que Lily lo hubiera asesinado si terminaba la frase.

-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo que Sirius no puede hablar delante de los niños- le dijo Lily a James antes de darle un beso casto en los labios a lo que James solo sonrió y la abrazo.

 **Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

 **Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

 **—** **Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

Lily y James apretaron los puños y miraron al profesor de pociones que sólo tenía una expresión de indiferencia.

Los profesores veían a Snape por la manera de hablarle a un niño de 11 años y Dumbledore solo escuchaba la lectura.

Por su parte Sirius había llevado su mano al bolsillo y apretaba su varita y Remus solo pensaba en lo bajo que había caído Severus.

 **Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca.**

 _Idiotas_ pensó Astoria quien estaba leyendo, no podía creer que un idiota como Malfoy le gustara pero ella sabía que debajo de toda esa arrogancia había un chico bueno.

 **Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

 **—** **Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones** **—** **comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...**

 **Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

-Todo iba bien hasta lo de alcornoques- dijo Lily- no podías ser más amable con unos niños de 11 años - le dijo a Snape-

-Yo soy el profesor y los trato como quiera- respondió frío y parco.

Lily negó mirando a quien era su amigo y no podía creer en la persona que se había convertido.

 **Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

-¡Oye!- se quejó Harry mientras se sobaba el brazo- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¿Golpearte?- pregunto confundida la castaña- no fue un golpe, fue cariño- y lo volvió a golpear.

-¡Hermione!- se volvió a quejar- está bien lo siento, pero no lo dije por ofender.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y volvió a golpearlo mientras Ron se reía de la cara de dolor de su amigo peto disimulo rápidamente la risa cuando Hermione lo miro mal.

-Claro al novio no lo golpea- susurro el azabache para él y por suerte nadie lo escucho.

 **—** **¡Potter!** **—** **dijo** **de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

Lily respiraba hondo para no maldecir a quien fue su amigo pero no se le estaba haciendo fácil.

-Eso ningún profesor lo pregunta- hablo lunático- eso te enseñan en segundo.

-Él debía saberlo- dijo frío el profesor de pociones- debía haber leído antes de entrar a mi clase.

-Ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo Snape- hablo James mirándolo- ambos sabemos lo que le quisiste decir con eso.

-Tú no sabes nada Potter- le respondió el profesor mal diciendo por dentro que el maldito de Potter supiera lenguaje victoriano.

James soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo y volvió a mirar al profesor.

-Que lo sientas no quita el hecho que seas alguien despreciable y mucho menos después de lo que le dijiste- apretó los dientes el joven cazador

-Si hablamos de despreciables, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme algo- el profesor llevo su mano hacia su túnica y saco su varita.

-A diferencia tuya quejicus, yo nunca torture a nadie por diversión- el joven cazador no saco para nada su varita- y si te lo preguntabas, mi madre me enseño el lenguaje victoriano y eso no te librara de lo que te espera si le haces algo a mi hijo- finalizo.

Snape estaba por hechizarlo pero una mirada de Dumbledore hizo que guardara su varita.

Lily miraba a James con una expresión de confusión a lo que el azabache sol la abrazo y beso su frente negando y así espero que la lectura continuara.

 **¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

 **—** **No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

 **Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

 **—** **Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

James sintió que Lily se tensaba en sus brazos y eso solo era una mala señal.

-Tranquila amor- le susurro- estoy seguro que Harry no se dejará- Lily asintió y lo abrazo, solo James podía calmarla.

 **No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

 **—** **Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

-Eres un pésimo profesor- interrumpió Sirius- se supone que eres tú quien tienes que enseñarles y eso lo aprendes en quinto maldito mortifago.

-Cállate Black, es mi clase y yo le pregunto a quien se me dé la gana- respondió y luego miro a Harry- a menos que el señor Potter esperara un trato especial por ser el elegido- lo dijo con burla.

Harry cerró los puños más fuertes y casi lo hechiza sino fuera por la voz de su madre quien le decía que no valía la pena y el muchacho se relajó e ignoro al profesor.

 **Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

-Como si esos idiotas supieran a los 11 que eran un bezoar- hablo Astoria interrumpiendo lo que leía- estoy segura que hasta ahora no sabes lo que es.

-Cállate Greengrass, ya me tienes cansado- se puso de pie Draco- ¿acaso te crees gran cosa para hablar así? Tú y toda tu familia no son más que unos malditos traidores a la sangre- lo dijo con desprecio- ahora niñita cierra la maldita boca.

-Malfoy hijo de...- Astoria saco su varita pero Malfoy solo se río.

-Esta vez lo harás tú o iras a llorarle a tu hermana o a Weasley que alguien te está molestando porque la pequeña no puede defender por ser una estúpida niñita- finalizo con satisfacción al ver que dejo callada a Astoria.

Daphne había sacado su varita al igual que Ginny y Luna, pero Astoria les pidió que no hicieran nada, las palabras de Malfoy aunque hayan sido tontas le habían afectado un poco y decidió que debía dejar de gustarle ese idiota y que no valía la pena y que se equivocó al pensar que dentro de todo esa maldad había algo bueno.

-Nunca creí que sentiría vergüenza de mi propio hijo- hablo Narcissa solo para que Draco la escuchara- parece que Lucius te enseño bien.

Draco miro a su madre pero siguió con esa sonrisa arrogante y su semblante de superioridad.

Harry se dio cuenta que cuando Astoria comenzó a leer de nuevo su voz estaba apagada y su hermana y Ginny la miraban con preocupación.

 **—** **No lo sé, señor.**

 **—** **Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

 **Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos.**

 **Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

 **Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

-Aunque sea hazle caso a la niña- hablo McGonagall- quieres respuestas pero ignoras a tus estudiante- le mando una mirada severa al profesor- que decepción Severus.

Snape por respeto a McGonagall no le respondió y solo la ignoró pero a quien casi mata en ese instante era a Black quien lo miraba burlón.

 **—** **¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

Lily estaba por explotar de la ira a tales preguntas que le hacia su ex amigo a su hijo, simplemente no lo podía creer pero no pudo llegar a su varita porque James aun la abrazaba.

 **Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

 **—** **No lo sé** **—** **dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe.**

 **¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

-Eso es todo señores- los gemelos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron- esto se terminó aquí.

-Fred, George- hablo Arthur mirando a sus hijos y estos con una sonrisa se volvieron a sentar.

-Eso es hijo- James dejo de abrazar a Lily y chocó las manos con su hijo, mientras Lily sonreía.

-Esperen falta que Lily haga su gran discurso del por qué no se debe de faltar el respeto a los profesores- dijo Sirius y lunático y James solo negaron.

-No voy a decir nada- se cruzó de brazos- Snape se lo busco y bien merecido tuvo la respuesta.

 **Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo.**

Todos comenzaron a silbar y hacer sonidos molestando a los dos chicos quienes se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, sí que tienes pretendientes- se burló Ginny haciendo que Harry inventara un nuevo rojo y que Seamus también se pusiera rojo- awww mire se puso más rojo- se carcajeó siendo seguida por todo el gran comedor.

-Si hablamos de sonrojos eres la menos indicada para hablar, Weasley- respondió el azabache- ¿o te recuerdo todo lo que hacías cuando me veías los primeros años de Hogwarts?- contraataco y sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borraba.

-Eso era antes ahora ya no- respondió.

-¿Estas segura Weasley?- Harry dejo de estar sonrojado.

-Muy segura ahora que lo pienso todo eso fue tonto, ni siquiera sé que te veía- mintió la pelirroja.

-Pues hagamos algo -sonrió el azabache como lo hacía James- si logro sonrojarte durante este libro...

A Ginny no le estaba gustando hacia donde iba esa conversación o apuesta que quería el azabache pero no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-... Tú tendrás que prepararme algo de comer- sonrió el azabache y Ginny suspiro tranquila- y tendrás que comer conmigo y solos- finalizo con una sonrisa y Ginny estuvo por sonrojarse pero no lo hizo.

 _Si así quiere jugar está bien_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Pero si no lo logras, me dejaras tranquila- se puso seria la pelirroja, ella no quería hacerse ilusiones con Harry y cortaría todo de una vez, Harry borro su sonrisa ya que si perdía él no quería alejarse de la pelirroja así que solo asintió- entonces aceptó- dijo Ginny y le dio la mano.

Todos miraban esa escena y sabían que iba a terminar mal, Ginny era terca y Harry cabeza dura y si los dos se proponían algo lo lograban.

Hermione pensaba que esa apuesta terminaría en un romance o en una guerra entre los dos y estaba casi segura que sería la segunda opción.

 **Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

 **—** **Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

 **Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

 **—** **Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

-Punto que se le regresara a la casa Gryffindor- dijo McGonagall mirando a sus leones los cuales aplaudieron y Snape seguía con la misma expresión de indiferencia.

 **Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos**

-¿Perfección?- se burló Daphne- Malfoy fue el que peor hizo la poción dentro de Slytherin, si hablas de pociones perfectas fue Theo quien lo logro y si hablamos de casas fue Hermione quien supero a todos- finalizo.

-No le permito que me hable así señorita Greengrass- le llamo la atención y Daphne solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no me permite profesor? ¿Por qé mi apellido no es Malfoy? ¿O por qué mi familia no lame el suelo por donde pasa una serpiente rastrera con ideales estúpido?- Daphne se había alterado un poco y todo el Gran Comedor había quedado en silencio.

-Que descaro y que decepción con usted señorita Greengrass, tenga en cuenta que a su padre le llegara una carta por este suceso- dijo más frío de lo normal- y serán descontados 20 puntos para la casa Slytherin.

Algunos Slytherin miraron mal a la mayor de las Greengrass pero a ella no le importaba ya que su hermana le sonreía al igual que sus amigos y también lo hacia Theo quien le guiño un ojo haciendo que se sonroje.

 **multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

 **—** **¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—.**

-Pero como te atreves a hablarle así a un niño- se enojó Lily- el idiota resulto ser otro- miro de arriba abajo a Snape.

A Snape le dolía cada vez que Lily le decía algo hiriente, pero lo disimulaba para no demostrarse débil y menos frente a James Potter.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu forma de tratar a los niños Severus- hablo el director mirando serio al hombre y este solo asintió.

 **Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

 **—** **Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

 **—** **Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas?**

 **Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

-Yo, yo, yo lo mato- dijo Lily sacando su varita y poniéndose de pie rápidamente y lo apunto- ¿cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi hijo y a Neville? ¿Acaso ellos te molestaron cuando estábamos en la escuela? En serio no quería creerlo cuando James me decía que eras un hipócrita y es feo darte cuenta que tu supuesto amigo solo fingía ser bueno.

Snape a cada palabra de Lily sentía que se iba muriendo y lo peor es que no podía decirle que él estaba haciendo de todo protegiendo a Harry por ella, pero eso significaría decirle sus sentimientos y seria en vano porque ella amaba a James Potter.

-Lily amor- James se puso a su costado y le bajo la mano- mi vida, no merece que lo hagas por favor- le susurraba el azabache.

-Pero James- Lily lo miro.

-No importa amor no lo merece- James miro a su hijo- ¿importa?- pregunto y Harry negó- lo ves ahora ven y siéntate- Lily guardó su varita y se fue a sentar de nuevo con James, el azabache solo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lily se calmara por completo.

 **Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

 **—** **No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

-Gracias pelirrojo- le hablo James- si hubiera contestado estoy seguro que Quejicus lo hubiera castigando.

-No hay que agradecer señor Potter, Harry hace lo mismo y más veces que yo- respondió Ron para luego chocar las cinco con Harry.

 **Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

-No debes preocuparte por eso querido futuro cuñado- dijo George haciendo que el azabache menor se sonrojada un poco- nosotros hemos perdido más de dos puntos.

-Y nunca eran menos de 50- termino Fred y choco las manos con su hermano..

-Eso no es cosa de orgullo- los regaño Molly.

-Pero mamá...- pero Molly no los dejo continuar.

-Nada de peros- lo corto su madre y los gemelos se quedaron callados, molestar a Molly Weasley era peor que despertar a un dragón

 **—** **Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George.**

-Lo ven- dijeron a las vez- somos geniales.

-No tanto como nosotros copias- dijo James.

-Jamás superaran a los Merodeadores- los tres amigos sonrieron.

-¿Por qué no sonríes Lunático mayor?- pregunto Sirius.

-Porque en realidad nos superaron, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el quinto libro supongo- respondió rápido Remus antes que Sirius lo interrumpiera.

-Pero...- comenzó Sirius pero fue callado por Lunático y Lily.

 **¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

-Siempre son bienvenidos a mi casa- sonrió el semigigante ganándose una sonrisa de todos menos de la mesa de Slytherin.

 **Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

 **Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

 **—** **Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

 **—** **Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang.**

 **Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

-¿Hagrid con un perro?- pregunto para sorpresa de todos Lily.

-Si querida Lily, me lo regalo Charlie- el pelirrojo sonrió asintiendo- fue un gran regalo.

-Se lo di porque sabía que un perro no es peligroso, además así podía acompañar a Hagrid en sus guardias por el bosque- sonrió- aunque la idea fue de Tonks.

-La pequeña Tonks- sonrió el guardabosques- los dos siempre paraban castigados

-En mi defensa- dijo Charlie mirando a su madre- las ideas eran de Tonks.

-Claro como si tú eras bien tranquilo- le respondió Hagrid para luego reír junto con el pelirrojo.

 **Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

 **—** **Estáis en vuestra casa** **—** **dijo Hagrid, soltando a** **Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.**

Todos rieron mientras que al pelirrojo menor de los varones Weasley se le ponían las orejas rojas.

 **Como Hagrid, Fang** **era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

 **—** **Éste es Ron** **—** **dijo Harry** **a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

 **—** **Otro Weasley, ¿verdad?** **—** **dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

Molly miro frunciendo el ceño a sus hijos gemelos quienes estaban recibiendo aplausos de todos los leones.

-Gracias es todo un honor- comenzaron a hacer reverencias.

-Déjalos querida- le susurro Arthur a su esposa cuando esta estaba por reclamarles- ellos son así y eso nadie cambiara, además los dos son felices con sus bromas- Molly miro a sus hijos y vio que Arthur tenía razón. Así que suspiro y luego de que todos se calmaran la lectura continúo.

 **El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.**

-No se preocupen- dijo Hagrid- ya sé que la comida para mi es diferente -sonrió.

-Igual discúlpanos por haber fingido- hablo Harry- solo que no queríamos hacer que te sintieras mal- lo dijo con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Ya dije que no hay problema- dio por zanjada la charla pero sin molestarse.

 **Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

 **—** **Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a** **Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

Dumbledore pensó que tenía que hablar con Filch, ya que Hagrid solo cumplía su deber para con el colegio como lo hacia él.

 **Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

 **—** **Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

-Y yo también lo hago- hablo Harry.

-Señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor, no tiene por qué decirme algo, el profesor Snape se ha ganado a pulso que lo odie- hablaba el azabache- siempre está que dices cosas para hacerme enojar.

-Es usted él que siempre romper las reglas- espeto Snape.

-No es cierto, en la primera clase quedo demostrado- el azabache lo miro sin inmutarse- es usted el que no sabe diferenciar que yo soy Harry y NO James, que fue mi padre el que le hizo todas esas bromas- seguía- no yo.

-Basta los dos- hablo Dumbledore- no quiero más discusiones ni peleas hasta que la señorita Greengrass termine leer- miro a Harry y a Snape para luego dirigirse al resto- va para todos.

 **—** **¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

 **Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

-Es que si sabe- dijo Sirius- pero no te lo iba a decir porque en ese entonces no lo entenderías- le hablo su padrino.

-¿Pero y ahora?- pregunto el azabache menor.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo su padre serio y abrazando más a Lily- y nadie dirá nada- miro más a Sirius que a Lunático los cuales a sintieron.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna llegaron a la misma conclusión y a la misma vez de que era el motivo del porque Snape odiaba a James, pero prefirieron no decir nada, aunque Luna estuvo a punto pero una leve negación con la cabeza de Ginny la rubia desistió.

 **—** **¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie?** **—** **Preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

 **Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

Todos rieron porque sabían que el semigigante era muy "sutil" cuando a cambio de temas se refería.

 **Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

 ** _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_**

 ** _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._**

 ** _Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada._**

 ** _La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._**

 ** _«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._**

-Son tan desagradables- hizo una nueva Sirius- simplemente ahora entiendo porque todos los odian y nadie quiere ir a Gringotts.

-Pero igual debemos de tratar con respeto a todas las criaturas- comenzó Hermione haciendo que Ron y Harry suspirarían de aburrimiento- todos somos iguales y la ley debería ser así para todas las criaturas y seres mágicos del mundo.

-Nosotros somos diferentes a los Gnomos- Hermione está preparada para cualquier respuesta.

-¿En qué?- le pregunto Lily.

-En que yo soy más alto y más apuesto que ellos- finalizó haciendo reír a todos y que Lily solo rodara los ojos.

 **Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

 **—** **¡Hagrid!** **—** **dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

 **Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada.**

-Hagrid sabe más sobre ese robo- hablo Lily- esa mirada solo significa que oculta información.

Hagrid miro a Lily y le sonrió, él sabía que Lily era muy perspicaz y muy observadora.

-Pero si quieren información, deben emborracharlo- se carcajeo Sirius para luego sentir una especie de electricidad- ¡oye!

-Se más respetuoso pulgoso- le llamo la atención Lily y Sirius solo se quedó en silencio ya que esa pequeña descarga lo había sacudido.

 **Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado.**

 **¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Lily pensaba igual que su hijo y por si su intuición no le fallaba lo que querían robar era la piedra filosofal y agradeció a Merlín que Hagrid la haya sacado antes.

 **Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

-Las respuestas van en el siguiente orden- hablo James- Si lo saco a tiempo gracias a Merlín, la respuesta a la segunda creo saberlo, pero no estoy seguro y la respuesta de la última es un claro que si sabe el porque te trato tan mal.

Todos esperaban que Astoria continuara.

-Aquí termina- dijo la joven- al fin.

-¿Bueno quien quiere leer ahora? - preguntó el directo y Hermione levanto la mano rápidamente.

-Excelente señorita Granger- dijo el director con una sonrisa mientras veía que Astoria le pasaba el libro.

-El capítulo se llama...

 **Antes que nada les quiero desear un FELIZ AÑO 2017 que este año se cumplan todos sus sueños y metas.**

 **Sé que no actualizo desde agosto y me disculpo por eso y sé que ninguna excusa es válida, pero como les comente en algún capitulo justo en ese mes comenzaba mi penúltimo ciclo y ha sido un ciclo muy dudo pero todo el sacrificio de estar fuera de las redes por 5 meses valió la pena, ahora estoy por comenzar el último ciclo y los horarios son más flexibles, así que ya tendré más tiempo.**

 **La pregunta de este capítulo es: ¿Quién quieren que gane la apuesta? ¿En qué capitulo quieren que dé al ganador?**

 **De nuevo les pido disculpas por todos estos meses y no se preocupen que terminare toda la saga, no lo dejare a medias.**


End file.
